Dissecting Edward Two
by chynnadoll36
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Dissecting Edward. Part one ended with Bella leaving Edward, not able to cope with the ghosts of his philandering past. Will Doctor's, Isabella Swan, and Edward Masen, be able to find their way back to each other, or will they both be forced to pick up the pieces and move on separately. Rated M for the same content featured in Dissecting Edward part one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**_

 _ **A/N: A couple things. Firstly, this is the sequel to Dissecting Edward, and I am currently looking for someone to pre read/beta this story. If anyone is interested in taking on this task, please PM me.**_

 _ **Secondly, some of you have already noticed that my other stories have been taken down. That was done for re-work and future website purposes. I will keep you posted if anyone's interested in reading the stories.**_

 _ **Lastly, Mask'charade has been left posted until I update with the Epilogue, which has grown more than I originally expected, so it's taken me a bit longer to complete it. Rest assured I will.**_

 _ **Dissecting Edward Part Two**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Josh's running footsteps pound down the hall. He lets out a surprised squeak, followed by a joyous greeting. The new arrival responds with equal enthusiasm, and my heart thuds to a halt at the sound of his voice.

The treacherous organ jolts back to life in my chest. It now beats so frantically, that I swear I hear its pounding in my ears. Despite my reluctance to face him, I find my eyes, along with everyone else's no doubt, glued to the open doorway.

He enters, looking down at Josh as he listens to him chattering away. God, he's still so beautiful, but I notice the tiny, new lines around his eyes as he smiles at his nephew. Josh tugs at his arm excitedly, "Uncle Edward is here, Mommy, you didn't tell me he was coming," he practically shouts as he pulls him into the room.

Edward's attention, until now, has been focused on Josh, but he raises his head at his exuberant announcement. He visibly pales as he sees me. His green eyes bore into mine, before they wander to the man sitting at my side. His jaw tightens, and I force myself to look away from the storm raging in his eyes.

I turn to glare at Rose accusingly. Only last night, she had assured me that he would not be here. She reciprocates with a shrug of her shoulders, her expression, a picture of contrite concern.

I turn back, but Edward doesn't acknowledge me. He turns to kiss his mother and greet his immediate family, who has hurriedly gathered around him. Emmett casts a worried glance at me and my partner; and he glances between Edward and me in puzzlement. I return his gaze with a wan smile.

I can feel the anxiety in the group surrounding Edward, the other occupants in the room now sense that something is amiss, but can't determine what it is.

I get up, ignoring the detaining hand on my elbow. I shake my head and whisper that I'll be outside. I have to get out of this room, to try and breathe again, to get my jumbled thoughts in order. I need to give Edward and his family privacy, and allow him to greet his other relatives, whom he hasn't seen in some time.

"Uncle Edward, Bella's here too!" Josh exclaims as I walk away.

"So I see," he says emotionlessly.

A sharp, agonizing pain cuts through me. I know that I deserve no less, but his easy dismissal of my presence hurts all the same. One thing is certain, any thought that I may have had that I'm over Edward Masen has been a total fallacy; what is equally clear is that he may well be over me.

 _ **~~~DE2~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2, Curveball's

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: As I said before, If anyone's interested in pre reading/beta'ng please PM me.**

 **This is the sequel to Dissecting Edward, and it picks up one year after Bella left Edward.**

 **After the two stubborn doctor's realized there was more between them aside from a patient/doctor acquaintance, they became involved and fell in love. Edward changed his philandering ways, and Bella let down her wall, accepting, the surgeon with the troubled past, into her heart. But it didn't take long for Edward's past to put a strain on their relationship. Bella left Edward and her practice behind and relocated to another state.**

 **The beginning of this story will focus on Edward, and how he's coped with the loss of Bella, and trying to pick up the pieces without her. His anger, and broken heart will cause him to revert to old behavior, while on the other side of a new town, Bella will be faced with whether she made the right decision, leaving the only man she's truly loved. Let the rollercoaster ride begin.**

 **Dissecting Edward Part Two Chapter 1 Curveball**

Edward

curve·ball

[ˈkərvbôl]

 **NOUN**

 **A pitch thrown with a strong downward spin, causing the ball to drop suddenly and veer to the side as it approaches home plate.**

 ** _informal_**

 **Something which is unexpected, surprising, or disruptive:**

No matter how you perceive it, both descriptions equal what the last decade of my life has exemplified.

Nothing or no one can prepare you for all of life's curve balls. We're all faced with at least one every day of our lives. Domestic ones, financial, even emotional ones.

Educated on that little tidbit, early in life by my parents, I've learned to live my life expecting the curve balls that come smashing into mine each day. Either something good or bad is bound to happen. It's just how you play the hand you're dealt.

This day, like any other, was no different.

"You son of a bitch!"

I groan at the shrill of her voice as it cuts into my much needed slumber.

 _I mean for fuck's sake!_

One would think she had the common sense, or at the very least, the decency to know that sleep comes as a privilege with the profession we've chosen.

"What's the problem now?" Exhaling groggily, I grab my pillow in a bear hug, bury the side of my head in it and switch my position so I'm comfortable.

"Who _the fuck_ is Amber?"

Familiarity of the name, along with a vivid memory, causes me to peek open one eye.

 _Oh her!_ _Waist length blond hair, gray eyes, and a nice rack. Yes, I definitely remember Amber._

In situations such as these, like any man, the need to explain shit away is normally the third thing to cross our minds. The first being, _How the fuck did she find out?_ And the second, _what lie can I come up with?_

Me, I'm sort of what you would refer to as an anomaly. I don't do what normal men do. It's a waste of time, and I'm not really interested in finessing the other person's feelings.

Rolling over, I'm met with a one hand on the hip, foot tapping, eyes blazing obviously pissed off woman. Her other hand is holding a phone...my phone. Facing me in a accusing manner. On the screen there's video…of me and this _woman_ Amber. Honestly, this time, it wasn't my idea. She suggested it, and we were having a good time, so I saw no harm in indulging her. It's not like we were fucking.

 _Tongue fucking maybe…?_

My eyes flick back to the pissed off woman in front of me who's clearly waiting for an explanation. Concocting a lie at this point would be frivolous, not that I was going to anyway. But instead of giving her what I'm sure she's expecting, I do what I'd normally do in a situation like this.

"You went through my fucking phone?" I snap. Her expression turns to shock.

"Wha-?" She stammers, taken aback. "Is that all you have to say about this, Edward?" She shakes the phone for effect, and I snatch it out of her grasp. I throw the covers off my naked body with the harsh reminder of morning wood very present. I get up and gather my discarded clothing.

 _Guess I won't be getting that little problem taken care of._

"Edward!"

"What, Kate…what is it that you want to hear?"

"I _want_ to hear the truth!"

"Why? You already have in your head your version of it. Nothing I'm going to say will matter." I say with not much acknowledgment of her, as I pull on my boxers. I would have to shower at work. Right now I had to get the fuck out of here fast. This environment was alarmingly recognizable to me.

"Did you fuck her?"

"No." I sigh irritably.

"Did you want to?"

I laugh acerbically.

 _Like what the fuck difference would it make if I did or didn't?_

"Yes."

There's a gasp, and then silence, as I slip on my pants. Next, a pillow, catches me sharply to the side of the head.

"What the hell? Woman, have you lost it? Would you rather I told you a lie?" I gawk at her like she's lost her mind.

"No, this isn't even about that balloon-breasted skank, slobbering all over you…"

I fight the urge to smile at her colorful description of Amber. The girl did have a nice rack, but Kate's were nothing to be discounted.

"…this is about what it's _always_ about. Your commitment issues." She accuses. At this, I get up.

"Hold on, I don't have any commitment issues. It was made clear when we started that I wouldn't be committing to anything except spending some nights over here for casual sex. _That_ is all."

"Booty call's." She amends.

"Potato, _potato."_

Her mouth gapes at my retort.

"Screw you, Edward Masen!" She shouts, and storms off to the bathroom, leaving me feeling like I've just entered the Twilight Zone.

 _What the fuck just happened here?_

I was certain Kate understood how things were going to work between us. Hell, it's the sole reason I entered into this acquaintance from day one.

I exhale heavily, my shoulders slumping forward, frustrated with the situation.

Kate is a wonderful woman. Beautiful, sexy, and fun to be with. She's also intelligent, and the best PA I ever had. I should've known better than to blur the lines. One would definitely think I knew better, being in this position countless times before.

But it was one night, after a grueling twelve-hour surgery. A few members of the surgical team met up at a local pub to blow off steam, which just happened to be my brother's pub. The next thing I know there were shots, laughter, dirty dancing and tons of sexually suggestive conversation. It almost felt like I was back in college.

Kate was the new PA, and I could tell she was smitten with me almost immediately. She flirted a lot, and uncharacteristically, I thwarted her advances.

 _"_ _Drinking alone?"_

 _"_ _It suits its purpose." I say, taking a swig from my glass._

 _"_ _Does that mean you'd rather be alone?" She asks, but invites herself to sit before I answer._

 _"_ _If I did it doesn't matter now. What are you drinking?" I add nonchalantly and gesture to one of the barmaids._

 _Truth be told, being alone these past few months had been a bitch. I wasn't used to not having female companionship. I've never been used to it. I'd always had the pleasure of company from some woman. Whether it was just being around Lauren, my wife, when we were married, or any of the women I turned to for sexual gratification. Although, they provided the distraction I needed and the satisfaction I craved, I always felt alone. That was until I met Bella._

 _Kate laughs, and tells the barmaid she'll have what I'm having._

" _Good choice."_

 _The barmaid returns with a double scotch on the rocks, and we clink glasses._

 _She slams it back and I raise my brows impressed._

 _"So, what's her name?_

 _"_ _Who's name?" I frown._

 _"_ _The name of the woman that has the notorious Dr. Edward Masen drinking alone?"_

 _"What makes you think it's a woman?" I challenge and down the rest of my drink._

 _"A man then?"_

 _A thunderous laugh escapes me, and she smirks flirtatiously._

 _"You're funny."_

 _"Am I?" She retorts, all the while eyeing me salaciously. I take the time to let me gaze pass over her. Scarlet red, spiraled tresses, naturally colored, ruby lips and porcelain skin, sprinkled with faint freckles. Aqua tinted eyes, with the slightest flecks of gold sparkled, while she watched me openly dissecting her. There was no need for me to be inconspicuous, we both knew where this was headed._

 _My eyes slipped down to her breasts, tits served up on a white cashmere platter. Perfectly sized, not overly big, but not too small. I wondered what it would feel like to run my cock between them._

 _"Just a friendly tip. Have him dipped before you crawl into bed with him." Mike Newton chimes in as he passes by our table from the restroom._

 _"Nice, Newton. Be a dick."_

 _"Just letting the girl know what she's getting herself into, Masen. If you were smart, sweetheart, you'd wise up like his last girlfriend did. How is Doctor Swan by the way?" He smiles over his shoulder, satisfied with himself, and part of me wants to plow my fist into his perfect white teeth._

 _The gossip of my breakup with Bella spread around the hospital staff like infectious disease, with Newton as the courier. It thrilled him to no end, knowing I was suffering in some way. Seeing that I lost the women I loved, after things with him and his wife had imploded. He exhibited no qualms letting me know about it at any chance he got._

 _There's a method to his madness though. I'm not stupid. His motive is to rile me to a point where, I, Chief of Staff, completely lose it and make a public spectacle of myself, resulting in having my promotion rescinded, and him securing the position by default. Well, I won't give him the satisfaction. When the time is right, I'll set him straight. I chuckle lowly, and return my attention back to her._

 _"_ _Bad blood?"_

 _"He's a jackass." I reply._

 _"I see, and who's Doctor Swan?"_

 _"So, are we doing this or not?" I purposely ignore her inquisition, throw a few bills down on the table for the barmaid and slide out of the booth. She looks up at me baffled, but she's not completely clueless. They play the game, but women never really are._

 _"Doing what?"_

 _"Fucking." I say easily. "That is what you're looking for, right, a fuck?"_

 _"Wow, some gentleman." She scoffs, but stands._

 _"I'm pretty sure gentlemen say the word fuck, or at the very least think it, but if you're looking for me to finesse and talk a lot of shit to insure you spend the night with me, that's not going to happen. I'm fine capping off the evening alone." I enlighten._

 _'So, it is true what they say about you."_

 _My shoulders hunch at her statement._

 _"You can listen to rumors, or you can experience the real thing. Choice is yours. Kate." I let her name roll off my tongue like honey. The corner of my mouth quirks, causing her to smile._

 _"_ _Your place or mine?" She grins._

 _There's not a chance in hell we're going back to my place. Too many memories, reminders, and ghosts. A tube of lipstick here, a fucking hair tie there. Things I'm still finding, hidden in places a year after she left. Things I don't want or feel the need to explain. Damn that woman._

 _"_ _My place is not an option."_

 _"_ _Mine it is then." She replies, and we head toward the exit, as we pass Mike Newton along the way. The opportunity easily presents itself for verbal retaliation._

 _"_ _Give my love to Angela, will ya?." I whisper arrogantly to him. He seethes, as his contempt for me rolls off him in treacherous waves. It's a low blow, bringing up his wife, after everything that's happened, and honestly I do feel some sense of responsibility for the role I played in the upheaval of their marriage, but Newton always finds a way underneath my skin. He's like that fly at a picnic that only seems to fuck with you and your plate food._

 _"Fuck off, Masen."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No sooner Kate and me stumble in her place, I spin her around and pin her face first to the door. I strip her jeans and panties midway down her thighs, and undo my pants._

 _"_ _I do have a bed." She pants softly, as I slip a finger between her legs. As I suspected, she's already aroused._

 _I gently bite her neck and ground into her ass, letting her know that this going to happen right here against the door._

 _She pushes back, rubbing her supple flesh against my hardness. I hiss at the sensation, and immediately reach in my pocket for a condom and sheath my cock. Shoving my jeans and boxers further down, I bend my knees and position myself, before thrusting hard upwards into her._

 _"_ _Fuck." I whisper, relishing the feel of her walls gripping me. The move is swift, and catches her off guard, as her palms slam against the doorframe. My movements aren't fast, but deliberate. I drive hard and deep. I know she likes it rough, her body tells me so. The way she arches her back, and angles her ass for deeper penetration gives it away. So, I give her all and she takes it, while muttering something about 'rumors'…and a 'big cock.' I can't help a smile from spreading across my face when hearing this._

 _There are no caresses, no whispered words of endearment. I'm not the guy I was before I met Bella, nor am I the same one after having and losing her. Wallowing is something I won't do. It's been a year of no calls, emails, or explanations. I guess out of sight out of mind works for her. Fine. I can get with that too._

 _Inside this woman, there is gratification, independence and no thoughts about the pain I feel deep inside about the day the one I loved unequivocally walked out of my life._

 _All of sudden, the ghost images of her smiling face disappear. There's no chestnut hair fanned across my sheets. No more images of her making coffee in the kitchen, or seeing the contours of her naked body behind the glass of our steamy shower. No more images of me sitting on the floor of our bedroom, despondently staring at an empty closet that once housed all of her clothing._

 _It's time to move on._

I dress and make my way to bathroom, pausing with fist in the air just before I knock to apologize to Kate. I've been upfront and honest about my shit from the beginning, so I think better of it. Instead, I continue on down the stairs and out the front door. In a case such as this, tough love always seems to be the best course of action.

Like I said, life's curveball's.


	3. Chapter 3 Remembrancce

Dissecting Edward Two, Chapter 2, Remembrance

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

re·mem·brance

[rəˈmembrəns]

NOUN

action of remembering something

Epov

Remembrances often come about when there's too much free time to think. Remembrances can be of the most wonderful experiences in a person's life, and other times not so much. For me, my remembrances seem to haunt, and they're always of experiences I just want to forget about.

My workday begins with an expresso, a croissant and a desk full of paperwork to sort through. Mainly it's mundane bullshit. I knew once getting promoted to Chief of Surgery shit would change, but this is ridiculous. I can't fathom why I'm looking at a pile full of nonsense that could've obviously been dealt with by someone other than me.

It's rather incredible, though, how I've let some of this crap accumulate. I guess that's why I'm virtually the last person to know about things that are going on in this hospital. If it's not regarding patient care, I'm pretty much out of the know.

"Annual holiday office party. Yeah, won't be attending that." I mutter, as I read over the details and toss the envelope aside. I know I'll probably get a lot of shit for not going, especially since the nurses put in such time and effort organizing the event each year. Normally, I try and avoid those types of gatherings at all costs. Letting loose, getting shitfaced, and hooking up with old, or new prospects is a habit I'm trying to steer clear of. Besides, now that things are pretty much shot between me and Kate, I wouldn't want to ruin any chance she has of having a good time.

It's a shame, really, I thought that Kate and me were simpatico. When I first met her, she reminded me a lot like a female version of myself. Ambitious, someone who didn't give a fuck about what others thought about her, not looking to get bogged down into a relationship. That's why I thought she would be ideal to have as a companion. I should've known things would change. They can never stay the same.

I just wasn't willing to give anymore. Since college my life had always been centered around a woman, and how to make them happy. Irina, Lauren…Bella.

 _Goddamn her._

A tap on my door, and Kate enters. She looks different than she had a few hours ago after I left her place. Not angry, hair up neatly and ready for the workday. It's another reason why I took to her easily. She knew how to keep our professional and social life separate.

"Sorry for the bother, but I need a couple of authorizations from you before I start my rounds." She says impassively and hands me a chart. I carefully look it over and sign where needed.

"Have you had a chance to look at the schedule board?" I ask.

"Yes, we're still slotted for Mrs. Jenkins angio at noon. She's my first stop after I leave here."

"Good. I'd like to join you for that, see if her spirits are still up." I reply.

"They normally always are."

I nod, flipping through the chart, my thoughts drifting to Mrs. Cope, a former patient of mine, who I deeply cared for and unfortunately lost due to her bout with congestive heart failure. Mrs. Jenkins reminded me a lot of Mrs. Cope, not only because of their similarities in age, and illnesses, but because of their wisdom and kindness.

Mrs. Cope was around long enough to witness my losing Bella. Although I never talked much about my personal life, she could always tell when I was dealing with distressing matters. Despite my adamancy to let anyone in, and my professionalism to keep my private life out of the workplace, Mrs. Cope always had a sense about those things. She was convinced that Bella must've had a truly rational reason for leaving the way she had. Although I'm not so sure.

On the day she passed, Mrs. Cope, encouraged me not to give up on Bella, that she was confident that she would return and we would reunite. I couldn't fathom how she would know something like that, but like I said. Wisdom. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't share her confidence.

She promised she saw nothing but wonderful things for my future, and she was proud and honored to have known me. I miss her terribly.

There are times, as a doctor, when you get attached to certain patients. Mrs. Cope, and Mrs. Jenkins exemplify those times and patients.

"Ready." I push away from my desk and accompany Kate on her rounds.

.

.

.

By the end of the day, I'm exhausted and just want to get home and crash on the sofa. I stand outside talking to colleagues, before catching a glimpse of Kate walking to her car in the parking lot. I say my good evenings, and slip away from the circle, and hurry over to Kate before she leaves.

"Kate…" I callout and she pulls up. "…can you spare a few moments?"

She just looks at me, waiting.

"I just wanted to say great work in the OR today. Mrs. Jenkins procedure went extremely well."

"We do work excellent together in the workplace, Edward, just not together as a couple." She sighs, sounding annoyed.

"Well, that's not your fault." I admit.

"No, not all of it, but I am partly to blame. You did warn me in the beginning that you only were interested in something casual, and I was stupid to convince myself that there could be more."

"You're not stupid, Kate. You're a very beaut-"

She holds up her hand, cutting me off.

"Don't bother trying to soften the blow of being dumped by you, Edward. I knew what I was getting myself into, and trust me I heard enough war stories about the infamous social life of Dr. Edward Masen to last me an eternity. I got no more than what I deserved." She says, and unlocks the car door with the remote and ducks inside.

There really isn't much left for me to say. I'm not happy things ended off chord, but it was only a matter of time. I sensed that Kate was becoming attached.

"Yeah, well, it's never good to get hung up on rumors anyway. That's why I was always upfront with you."

She scoffs, and starts the engine.

"It's funny, you know…" She begins, then pauses, contemplatively.

"What is?"

"It always felt like I was competing with someone else for your attention, not your family or even your adorable little niece and nephew who you love so much, but like a ghost of someone."

"What are you getting at, Kate?" I sigh, exasperated with where this conversation is going. I should've just trusted my initial judgment and stuck with tough love.

"Tell me something, Edward, was Dr. Isabella Swan a rumor too, because you _weren't_ upfront about _her_."

I glare at her, but don't respond. I've never mentioned my relationship with Bella to Kate, but I'm sure the hospital hens were definitely clucking about it to her. She waits for me to offer a response, but I have no intention on enlightening her about my personal affairs.

Opening up about my life is not something I do with anyone, not even family. Bella was the only woman I ever allowed to know all the bits and pieces. Yes, it started off as a doctor/patient liaison, but from the beginning I knew it would turn into more.

Bella was special. She was it for me. I turned myself inside out for her- to be everything she deserved. I would've given her anything, done anything for her, but she left without a single word.

Her leaving hurt like hell, more than I thought it could, but I would never let anyone know of my grievance, not even her, and wasn't about to brandish myself to another woman like I did with her.

"Just like I thought. Nothing." Kate shakes her head and drives off.

It's just as well anyway.

I'd been doing fine. I had my family, a career I loved, and Josh and my new baby niece, Jocelyn, to keep me distracted. Until, there were times that those distractions weren't enough.

I enter my home, close the door, and just stare straight ahead. It's been a year, but I always seem to go through the ritual of arriving home this way. Maybe because the remembrance of the way she left is still fresh in my head. Maybe it's because her scent is still so potent in this damned house. Or maybe it's just because of everything that just happened with Kate. It could also, possibly, have everything to do with the shiny, silver object that sits on the coffee table, catching my gaze each time I walk through the door.

 _"What the fuck is that?"_

 _"She told me to give it to you. I was going to put it in the mail but I didn't think it would be appropriate…" Rose says with a look of guilt and dare I say sadness._

 _"You didn't think it would be appropriate?" I snatch the envelope from her grasp, knowing Bella put her up to this visit. I rip it open and hold the contents aloft. It was in there, alone, with no note. My eyes lift to meet Rose's. Anger to sadness._

 _"What exactly did she say for you to tell me?" My last frayed nerve snaps._

 _"Not much, just to make sure I gave it to you. She didn't want to chance putting it the mail, but she didn't want to um…"_

 _"Give it to me herself." I add. "Where is she, huh, Rose? I need to talk to her."_

 _"Edward, I…" she shakes her head apprehensively, and sighs._

 _"She told you not to tell me where she is." I say knowingly._

 _"I'm so sorry…"_

 _I laugh mockingly, and drop the key on the coffee table with a loud clank._

 _"Okay, you've done your job as her flunky up to par. You're free to report back to her, tell her exactly what I did with it. While you're at it, tell her that I don't give a shit! Tell her exactly what I think of her, that she's a coward, sending you to do her dirty work. You can leave." I say dismissively._

 _"Edward- l"_

 _"I said get out now." My glare is unwavering, and she nods and heads to the door, stopping just as I'm ready to close it behind her._

 _"Edward…I know that you and me aren't exactly friends, but I'm really sorry."_

 _"Whatever."_

It's been a year, and the fucking thing sits in the same spot, mocking, reminding, and tormenting me. I've never attempted to moved it, and I don't why. Maybe I leave it there to keep me grounded- to remind me not to do something stupid, or embarrassing. Although, not for lack of trying, diligently, to the point of humiliating myself.

 _I snatch my surgical cap from my head, after a four-hour long valve replacement. In the OR I'm the portrait of perfection. The ultimate professional, calm, and collected, but inside there's a storm brewing-a slow swirling funnel, building to unleash mass destruction once at full capacity. Others can't witness it, and my lungs feel like they're being crushed trying to hold it all inside. This storm keeps growing, and it needs to be unleashed._

 _My strides are long, quick and furious, as I meander the halls and stairwells until reaching my destination on the hospital's rooftop. The rain pelts down on me, hard, sharp, nearly painful, reminiscent of the knife that twists in my heart. I shove my hand in my pocket and produce my phone. I can barely see through the harsh droplets, and the screen is drenched making the device near impossible to operate. It'll be a pure miracle if it's able to function properly after this. Somehow I'm able to find her number and place the call in the midst of the merciless downpour._

 _Her line rings, and I wait. It's been almost two weeks since she left, and I thought I was doing the right thing by giving her time to sort her shit out. Whatever the fuck that is. But with no explanation from her, or even Rose, I think I've given enough._

 _Her line picks up, but there's silence._

 _"Bella, what-"_

 _A long irritating beep cuts into what was going to be an epic ass chewing, and knowing she's not on the other end makes the knife twist more. The piercing sound somewhat reigns me in. The greeting once left on her cellphone is now gone. Just nothing. What the hell does that mean?_

 _I recognize a change in my voice._

 _"So, this is it, huh? Love? We finally say the words, and you run off with your tail tucked. Is that what it is? You're scared? It's the only thing I can fathom for your leaving this way. No explanation, no words. Like a thief in the night. You take everything and leave only unanswered questions? Cowardly…"_

 _I cringe inwardly, as I hear my words coming out harsher than intended. I turn at the sound of footsteps approaching, and thrust a hand through my saturated hair, as I wait for the parties to pass, before continuing._

 _"Come on, Bella. Pick up. Damn it! I know you're screening your calls. Whatever is wrong we can't fix it if we don't talk. We always talk. You're a therapist for fuck's sake! Come on!"_

 _The ceremonious beep cuts me off just as abruptly as it had before. The hand holding the phone, drops to my side in defeat._

 _"Fuck."_

Several calls, like that, I tried before realizing it was a lost cause. Wherever she was, she did not want to be bothered, and soon my brain and pride got the hint, even though it took my heart a bit longer.

I've never pined over women. It's not in my character, but I'm human, and I hurt like any other person who's suffered a broken heart. She didn't even care that it hurt-that she caused that hurt. She told me to never walk out on her, but I guess the same courtesy wasn't extended to me.

 _What a hypocrite._

My eyes linger on the silver object a little longer, before I head upstairs to a lonely bed.

 _Remembrance._

* * *

 ** _A/N: First I want to thank you all for the great reviews and comments. Thank you to the host of new readers that are joining to read this story. I hope you guys had a chance to read the first part of the story. If you didn't it will remain up for another week and then I will remove it. There's work I need and want to improve upon it. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than I anticipated, but I'm still ironing out details for a beta, which hopefully should be secured soon. Please excuse any mistakes found. See you guys soon._**


	4. Chapter 4 Masochism

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: Hi Everyone, short note. Firstly Thanks for all reviews, comments, and new readers. This note is to introduce my new Beta (yay!) She simply goes by Lisa and is awesome. I want to thank her for taking the journey with me. So, without further adieu, here is chapter 3, beta'd by the awesome Lisa.**

Dissecting Edward chapter 3, Masochism

mas·och·ism

[ˈmasəˌkizəm, ˈmazəˌkizəm]

NOUN

the tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from one's own pain or humiliation.

Epov

Saturday morning, and it feels euphoric. I haven't been accustomed to having the weekend free and clear since I can remember. There's still always the chance of the hospital paging me in an emergency, but as of now I'm going to enjoy my day off.

One would think I'd use the day to catch up on much needed rest, but there's definitely only one other activity I'd rather be doing on a day like this.

"Come here, beautiful..." I wrap her gently in my arms, and cradle her head.

"Look at you, you're so perfect." My sister gazes at me shaking her head smiling, while I coo, and bond with my little niece.

"You're such a sucker," She laughs.

She's right. I can feel myself beaming at this little one. I'm sure the look on my face matches the feeling in my heart.

"I can't deny that I absolutely am, but only for that little one upstairs and this gorgeous little one right here. Isn't that right, Joss?"

"I'm thinking we need to find her nickname. Josh is already getting confused when he hears anyone talking about her, thinking that they're saying _Josh_ instead of _Joss,"_ Alice says tapping her chin contemplatively.

"Well, you and Jasper named her, Al," I say sarcastically.

"Technically Jasper did, I just agreed on the name."

"Clearly it's a good thing you guys make beautiful babies, because I'm a little concerned about your collective intelligence."

"Shut up, Edward. Our intelligence is fine, and our children are perfect, beautiful _and_ intelligent. I mean just look at Josh. That kid is definitely too smart for his own good."

"Yeah and he obviously gets that from me."

She scowls, and I smirk triumphantly.

"Where is my nephew anyway? I was hoping we could hang out since I rarely have a weekend off. Maybe go to a movie, or that trampoline park he's been prattling on about."

"Trampoline park?" she scoffs. "You really need a woman in your life, Edward if the best date you can get is bouncing on a huge spring cot with a six-year old," She replies, as we sit comfortably in the living room. Her unsubtle way of probing into my personal life isn't lost on me.

Baby Joss sleeps soundly in my arms, as I'm unwilling to let go of her just yet.

"I love spending time with my nephew, you know that. A woman wouldn't change that. It'll be the same for this little one too once she's old enough to really hang out with her uncle. Who needs a woman when you have someone so perfect who loves you unconditionally?"

Even though I'm speaking freely, the last part was not an omission I wanted to share with my sister. I know I've just opened the door to a bunch of shit.

She sighs sadly. "You're so good with kids, Edward. You'd make an awesome dad."

"Yeah, well, don't hold your breath. Mathematically, I recall, it takes two to make a baby."

"I thought you were seeing someone− _Kate_ was it?"

My eyes cut to her, knowing damned well I never disclosed that information to her. That means Jasper has been engaging in pillow talk again.

 _God, he's such a whipped bastard._

"Your husband has a big mouth." I exhale heavily, and decide it's time for me to lay Jocelyn in her bassinet, before I get into this with her mother.

Alice and I have been known to have some classic quarrels, nothing that left bloodshed in our wake, but more along the lines of good-natured, sibling bantering. I felt one of those moments coming on.

"As a brother-in-law, Jasper just cares about you, as we all do, Edward."

"Honestly, is that all the two of you do in bed, is lie there discussing my personal life?" I say becoming irritated.

"Get a grip, Edward. Your personal life, as it is, is _not_ that interesting."

"I'll definitely have to agree with you there, so the two of you should stop talking about it. That includes the rest of the family too."

"Why are you so defensive? We're just worried about you, that's all."

"Well don't. Like me, women are the _last_ thing any of you should be worried about."

"Swearing off women now, are we? I'd wondered how long you were going to keep burning that penis at both ends."

I frown at her.

"I'm not swearing off anything. I'm just a person that learns from the lessons I'm taught, and don't think for a second I don't see what you're doing, Al."

"Why whatever do you mean, big brother?" she says sweetly, and bats her lashes.

"Cut the shit. This has Mom written all over it. You're fishing."

"I'm not fishing, I'm just…" she pauses, as if trying to find a better word for her shameless snooping.

"You're doing Mom's dirty work, is what you're doing. She told you to pry as much information out of me as you could, and you're failing miserably."

"Okay fine. Mom told me to find out about your _situation_ with Kate, since Thanksgiving is around the corner, and…"

My eyes widen.

"Oh no, don't even say it, Alice, don't even think it."

"…Mom wants to know if you will bring her to dinner," she rushes out before I have a chance to thoroughly protest.

I'm outraged.

"Are you _insane?_ I'm not bringing Kate to Thanksgiving dinner. We're not even− _like that,_ Alice!" My tone is teetering on a shout and a whisper, acutely aware that there's a toddler upstairs and a sleeping infant just feet away.

"Calm down. I told Mom that it would probably be a longshot that you'd bring her…"

"Did you, now?" I quip.

"…but she insisted I try, and I promised I would. Edward, she's been so worried about you after you ended things with Bella. We all have been. We were so sure that she was the perfect woman for you."

My eyes close, as I shake my head in frustration. I'd never had the heart to tell my family the truth behind the breakup. Hell I didn't even know what the truth was, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them that she just walked out on me. For one, my sister would still be cursing her name to this very day; and two, I didn't want to see the pity in their eyes once they knew that she just picked up and left without even saying goodbye.

The only person who knew Bella had left the way she had was Rose, and her loyalty to her friend was binding. It was clear from Emmett that she hadn't been sharing much with him about Bella either. It was just as well anyway, since he and Rose were in a serious relationship now. It wasn't a good idea to put my brother into a situation where he felt he had to choose between me and the love of his life.

"Why are you bringing her up now, Alice? It's been a fucking year."

"And it obviously still bothers you."

"It doesn't." I huff, and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Liar."

"Question, if Mom is so concerned about any of this, why didn't she come to me herself? It would've been a hell of a lot easier than talking to you about it, that's for sure."

"Because you're like a landmine when it comes to discussing your private life, and she doesn't like to make you upset. I, on the other-hand, couldn't give a shit about your temper…"

"Clearly."

"So, yeah, I'm in charge of dirty work." She concludes.

"This is bullshit."

"Edward, listen…" She takes it upon herself to brush a hand over my hair, letting me know that the epic battle has ended, and she has won. Time for unwanted sisterly advice. "…I know you loved Bella, and I can see that you're still hurting over her, but I think it's time to move on. It's been a year. She's not coming back."

"Alice-"

"Let me finish…"

"Fine."

"…I'm not pretending to know what the status of your relationship is with Kate, nor am I trying to push you into something you're not ready for. It's only dinner, Edward. Just consider it. If you decide not to bring her, then I will tell Mom to but out."

"I'd appreciate that," I say derisively.

"But, I think it would be a lot simpler to bring her. That way Mom, Dad, Carlisle, and Aunt Ezzy, aren't giving you that look of worry while passing the green bean casserole."

I laugh acerbically at her last ditch effort to convince me to agree to her ludicrous idea. "Nicely done, Sis."

The rampant sound of tiny feet can be heard trampling down the stairs.

 _Saved by the toddler._ I sigh as Josh comes running in the living room, clad from head-to-toe in a Captain America costume, complete with shield in-hand.

"Hey, buddy. Awesome costume."

"Yup!" he says excitedly, after quickly giving me a fist bump. This greeting gesture is what we're reduced to now since my nephew seems to be growing up.

I look back at my sister. "What the hell is this?" I mumble.

" _This_ is the result of one Captain America 'Civil War' movie that you, Emmett and Jasper took him to see a while back," she replies.

"What happened to Spiderman?" I question, confused.

"Ask him," Alice shrugs.

I look back at Josh, whose big blue eyes are shining exuberantly through the slits of the Captain America mask.

"You don't like Spidey anymore, buddy?"

"Captain America is the best, Uncle Edward. He's the first action superhero, everybody knows that."

"Oh," I feign dumbness.

"Yeah, _Uncle Edward_ , keep up. Captain America rules, and he's hot too," Alice adds.

"Captain America's not hot, Mommy, he's very strong, duh," He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, _Mommy_ , duh," I tease.

"Yeah, yeah." She waves us both off. "And you, Mister, watch it with that 'duh' word. I don't like it."

"Yes, Mom," Josh whines after being chastised. "Can I go over to Evan's house now to play? He's wearing his Iron Man costume."

"Yes you can go, and play nicely."

"Okay."

"I spoke to Evan's mom already and she's says you can stay for dinner if you'd like. They're having spaghetti." She hands him his jacket.

"Cool! Bye, Mommy, bye, Uncle Edward, bye, Joss," he finally whispers into the bassinet to his sleeping sister, before heading out the door.

"Well, there goes my weekend plans. He's really growing up, making new friends, becoming a big brother. Do you realize that he got through that entire conversation without mispronouncing a single word?"

"Yeah. It's sort of depressing, isn't it?" She laughs, causing me to laugh as well.

"It's a good thing. Besides, I still have this little one to spoil." I lean and kiss Joss's head before preparing to make my own exit.

"Tell Josh I'll call him later. Maybe I'll head over to introduce myself to Evan's mom and see if he can tag along with us to the trampoline park," I say suggestively.

"Cool your jets, Romeo; Evan's mom is happily married."

"Relax, I was only baiting you, and of course, you bit."

She swats my shoulder playfully. "Get out of my house."

"Don't worry, I'm going. I need to find something else to get into anyway." I sigh contently.

"I won't take that literally," She fires back.

I chuckle darkly.

"Tell Mom she was represented well."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

.

.

.

I leave my sister's home with the things she said weighing heavily on my mind. My thoughts bounce back and forth between Bella and the way she ended us, and the way I ended things with Kate.

Kate's words about Bella play over and over in my head, sending me back to that day when I realized Bella left. Ironically both she and my sister were right in the different ways they counseled me. Kate was dead on. There was a ghost always between us, possibly hindering any chance of us becoming more than what we were. And Alice was close on her heels by saying Bella's leaving was still affecting me, but it was time to move forward. She wasn't coming back, and I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted her to return.

Honestly, when I thought about her, it only made me angry, and created more questions I was never going to get the answers to. To tell the truth, I was beginning to not like the way I was feeling.

There was no plausible reason for me to be like this. I'm a young, attractive, successful doctor. Chief of Surgery to be precise. I didn't have to be like this. Defeat wasn't in my vocabulary. I always went after what I wanted and got it by any means necessary. It was time to get back to that guy.

No, I wasn't about to let what happened with Bella send me spiraling back into my loathsome past, but I sure as hell wasn't going to ruin my future over it either.

.

.

.

"Oh, oh, God! Right there!" Her words fill the room in carnal chants, and with one final thrust I groan against her throat, the slickness of her drenched skin, briny to my lips, as I come hard inside her. We're both spent, panting heavily, bodies tangled in a sweaty heap on the bed. I withdraw from her, and roll onto my back. I remove the condom and toss it in the wastebasket next to the bedside. A satisfying sigh leaves me, as I stare at the ceiling.

"So, this is it. The push and pull. One minute it's over and the next we're in my bed screwing like there's no tomorrow," she states breathlessly.

"I didn't hear a no."

"Clearly I have a weakness."

"For sex? Join the club," I scoff.

"No idiot, for you."

I turn my head to the side and look at her− _really_ look at her.

" _Why_?" I frown.

"Maybe I see that there's a lot more to you."

"Maybe you're just a glutton for punishment, Kate."

"Maybe you're just afraid."

I decide to change course, knowing we could go back and forth with this all night.

"So, there's a dinner...at my parent's house…Thanksgiving. You wanna go, or you probably have plans?"

She sits up with a look of surprise on her face.

"You're asking me to Thanksgiving dinner at your parent's house?"

"I believe that's what I said."

"That seems rather personal for what we are, considering we weren't anything a few weeks ago."

"It's just dinner," I say, sounding unconvincing even to my own ears.

"Just dinner," she mocks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there will be a turkey, stuffing, a fucking pumpkin pie, nothing to get excited about. We will be engorging ourselves with food and booze, watching football, and probably playing annoying board games all night. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Sure. I don't have any plans. I was just going to do some work, and throw a lasagna in the oven. I love football, by the way," she smiles.

I can't contain my laughter.

"She loves football, she says. Great. I'm going to take a shower." I get up and make my way to the door.

"Edward, what…does this mean…for us, I'm talking about?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "What are you expecting?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

I exhale heavily. "Let's just play it by ear. Have dinner, enjoy ourselves, and go from there. It's doomed to fail if we put expectations on it, Kate. That much I can assure you."

She nods, and settles back onto the pillows, still deeply baffled by the whole thing, I can tell. That makes two of us.

.

.

.

I lock up my office and make my way to the elevator, after a slow day in the ER. Normally holidays are primetime for a hectic emergency room, but I guess it's good to know that things are quiet right now. It allows the staff to leave on schedule and spend time with their families.

Thanksgiving is tomorrow, and I've been rethinking the invitation I extended to Kate. It's going to be awkward, I'm sure of it. I'm probably going to need to drink− heavily−just to push through it.

On the way home, I stop by my parents' house to see if they need any last minute help preparing for tomorrow's shindig, and to sort of prep them before I arrive with Kate.

I drive up, and notice all the cars parked in the driveway. It's obvious that everyone's here with the same thought in mind. I'm not surprised. It's tradition for us to meet up at my folks the evening before Thanksgiving and Christmas. While the women prep cook, the men are busy being ordered to do some sort of manual labor by them.

I park my car and step up on the porch, noticing my Aunt Ezzy and Cousin Carlisle's Mercedes as I pass by. It's been about five months since they'd moved back to Washington, thrilling my parents to no end. It was always hard for my mother and aunt to live so far apart from each other for as close as they are. My cousin Carlisle recognized that, and with his law office headquarter's stationed here in Washington, the decision to move back home was simple.

I peep through the window, and sure enough, I can see the women doing the usual−congregating, cooking, and cackling. I knock once on the door, and wait to be let in by one of them. My aunt turns out to be the designated greeter.

"Well, hello there, handsome," she says sweetly, and quickly kisses my cheek, before returning to the kitchen with me following not far behind.

"It smells great in here. Please don't tell me I have to wait until tomorrow to eat something?" I ask, as I enter the kitchen and greet my mother and sister with a kiss. Rose and I exchange a cordial hug.

"We won't tell you then," Alice says.

"Aww, come on. That's torture," I whine, and try to sneak an olive off the vegetable tray. I'm rewarded with a sharp whack to the back of my hand, causing me to drop it back on the tray.

"Emmett will be here soon with subs from the deli. This food is for tomorrow, Edward," Alice warns.

"You've got to be kidding me. As if anyone's going to notice if one olive is missing, and let's be honest, there's going to be enough food to invite the entire neighborhood once you guys are finished," I argue, and go for a piece of sourdough bread and dip this time, effortlessly.

"Mmmm, so good."

"Mom!" Alice tattles like a four-year old, alerting my mother of my mischief.

"Edward, sweetheart, please stop antagonizing your sister. Goodness, the two of you have been at each other's throats since you were kids."

"Snitch! I glare at Alice.

"Bite me!"

"Enough, you two. I swear it's like I've been thrown into a time machine and sent back twenty-five years."

"I think it's cute," Aunt Ezzy comments, laughing at us both.

"Of course you do. That's because you didn't have to deal with it, Ez. You only had one child, precious as he is. Edward and Alice are like oil and vinegar."

"Salad dressing?" Emmett scrunches his face, as he enters the kitchen at the end of the statement.

"No, dummy, it means we don't mix. Are you sure you're related to us?" Alice jibes.

"With the way you're always picking fights with Edward and me, I'd wager your genetic makeup is the one that's in question, Li'l Sis."

"Oh, you're clearly the one in question, Sasquatch. Who the hell do you resemble?"

"Okay, enough of that kind of talk. Sorry to disappoint all of you, but you're all genetically connected," Mom informs us all.

"Sucks!"

"Bummer!"

"Horse shit!"

"Emmett!" Rose gasps.

"Alright that's enough, girls to their respective corners and boys downstairs, now. Your father and Jasper have some contraption they need help putting together for tomorrow," Mom orders, and I have no qualms obeying her command.

"Let's go, bro. I've got super subs and beer for us," Emmett adds, grabbing the tray of sandwiches in his massive arms.

"Right behind you. Oh, and by the way, I'm bringing Kate to dinner, just to give you a heads up."

"Oh, is Kate a co-worker, sweetheart?" Mom questions nonchalantly, still chopping vegetables. She's so full of it.

"Nice poker face, Mom, but you fail. Alice already ratted you out, so please, I don't want anyone giving Kate the third degree. She's just a friend, and tomorrow is just dinner. Got it?"

"Got it," she responds genuinely, as she and Alice share a look along with smirks.

I catch a glimpse of Rose's reaction, and she doesn't look pleased.

 _What the hell's that all about?_

Emmett and I head to the basement, while they continue chatting about the sibling dynamic between Alice, Emmett, and me. That is, until they assume I'm out of earshot. Then the conversation about my Thanksgiving dinner mystery date picks up.

The women in my family are relentless snoopers. My sister being the ringleader, while my mother, and Aunt Ezzy will use their "Wonder Twin" powers to completely manipulate a situation to their favor. Rose is not exempt either. She's one of them now since she and my brother are attached at the hip. She may very well be the worst of them, considering she's practically a Masen, along with being Bella's best friend.

I've been on the receiving end of Rose's ire when it's involved Bella, and that "look" I just witnessed lets me know that Bella might be getting a phone call soon, and Kate will be getting the third degree tomorrow if I don't take a moment and talk to Rose privately. I want the holiday to be enjoyable for everyone, and there are certain topics that need to be addressed beforehand to ensure that.

After helping my father and Jasper set up the man-cave for tomorrow's festivities, I slip out to the porch where Rose and my sister are chatting.

"I'm waving the white flag. Is it safe?" I joke, approaching them.

"Your safe, for now," Alice says. "So, you decided to take my advice after all, I see."

I know what she's referring to, but I'm not going to discuss what she and I talked about in front of Rose. I'd rather our conversation be between the two of us.

"Let's just say I exercised my own judgement, and leave it at that."

"Done." She holds up her hands, yielding. "I have to go and check on the baby. You want to come, Rose?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She starts inside after Alice, and I stop her.

"Hey, can I have a moment?"

"Um…okay. Al, I'll be there in a couple minutes," she alerts my sister, and then shuts the door. "What's up?"

"Yeah, so, there's no easy way to approach this, so I'll get straight to it."

She prepares herself, crossing her arms and fixing me with a look of curiosity and skepticism. I haven't even mentioned _her_ name and already she's on the defensive.

 _This should be fun._

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and we're all going to be having dinner together as a family. I just want to make sure everyone is…comfortable."

"You mean your date. Her name's Kate, right?" Her tone is clipped, and the "look" is back.

"That's right."

"What exactly is it that you're asking me, Edward? Do you think I'm going to attack your girlfriend in the middle of your father carving the turkey, or maybe just as your mother starts grace?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and no, I don't think you're going to attack Kate, not physically anyway. Maybe verbally."

"And why would I do that?" she huffs with frustration.

I throw her a condescending look and shake my head. "You know why."

"Because of Bella?"

I just glare at her, not needing to verbalize a response.

"Edward, Bella is the one who left, so you don't owe her anything. It was her choice. You've finally moved on and that's great. I'm not going to get involved. It's none of my business."

"As long as we're on the same page."

"We are," she says definitively. She reaches for the door, but I stop her once more.

"Although…."

She rolls her eyes skyward, and sighs. "Although?"

"You got this ' _look'_ when I mentioned bringing a date to dinner. Are you going to deny it?"

"No," she snorts. "Look, I'm loyal to Bella. She's my best friend, and I would do anything for her, as you know, but it doesn't mean I agree with her choices. Having said that, I think she made a colossal mistake leaving her practice, her life, even me. Most of all, I think it was a mistake to leave you."

"Is that so," I state disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Come on, Rose. I know I'm not your favorite person."

"In the beginning, I had my reservations about you and Bella, but it didn't take long for me to realize that I've never seen two people more perfect for each other. The two of you belonged together, Edward."

I lean over the railing, staring out into the sunset. She mimics my position. "It's funny, you being her best friend and all, that you couldn't convince her of that."

"Bella can be extremely pigheaded."

"Yeah," I agree quietly.

There's silence, not awkward, just quiet. Crickets chirp and the wind rustles what's left of the leaves. I assume she's thinking about her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't.

"How is she?" My voice sounds deeper than normal, gritty even.

"She's okay, I guess. At least that's what she says."

"Oh…that's good." I fiddle with the cuff of my shirt. "Is she, uh, I mean does she…?"

"Is she seeing anyone? I'm not going to answer that. Does she ask about you? Yes, she does. More than I think a person should who ended a relationship so abruptly."

I turn and look at her. "What does she ask about me?"

"Edward, …" she sighs.

"Tell me," I demand.

"She asks if you're okay, if your taking care of yourself, if you're seeing anyone. All the normal crap."

I scoff. "Why would she even care, I mean she left, right?"

"You're kidding. You do know that she still loves you."

My eyes cut to hers.

" _Love?_ "

"Edward, Bella didn't leave because she doesn't love you."

"Then why did she, Rose? Tell me that." My anger flares. "You explain to me why she's asking about me? Why, if she loved me so goddamn much, did she walk out on me? Why has it been a year with no phone calls, no letters, not one single word from her, huh?"

"I don't know," she says softly.

"Why did she leave, Rose? What was so terrible that she had to leave her practice, her best friend, and the man she claimed to love? You know, don't you? Tell me." I become aggravated all over again, knowing there's some specific reason for her leaving the way she did and _not_ knowing what that reason was.

"I can't, Edward. It's for Bella to decide if she wants you to know."

"Right," I nod, irritated by that response.

"You should try calling her."

"You think I haven't tried?" I snap.

"Lately?"

I frown at her in disbelief. "You've _got_ to be joking. So it's masochism that she wants?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, because she's not going to get it. It's been a fucking year. Unlike I do, she knows where to find me. Let _her_ pick up the fucking phone."

"Edward, I just meant−," she starts to explain, but I'm not open to hearing any of it.

"No, it's fucking bullshit. I'm not subjecting myself to Bella's ridiculous, infantile behavior. She left. She didn't give a shit, and now I'm moving on."

Done with this discussion, I walk back to the door.

"I'm sure you'll be briefing her on our little conversation. Tell her I said not to worry about me. Tell her I'm good, and Happy Thanksgiving."

I close the door rougher than intended, and all eyes swing to me from every direction.

"Sorry," I say, and continue into the kitchen, hoping no one attempts to follow.

* * *

 **See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5, Checkmate

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: As always Thanks to all readers new and old for supporting DE 2. Thank you for your reviews and comments.**

 **I like to send a very special Happy Birthday to...Me! LOL! For my birthday I will be posting two chapters. I just feel that happy! (I won't tell my age though ;)**

 **Let's see what Thanksgiving at the Masen's is like, shall we?**

 **Rockstar Lisa edits. Thanks so much for all you do. On with it.**

 **Chapter 4, Checkmate**

Chess

[CHes]

NOUN

1.a board game of strategic skill for two players, played on a checkered board. Each player begins the game with sixteen pieces that are moved and used to capture opposing pieces according to precise rules. The object is to put the opponent's king under a direct attack from which escape is impossible (checkmate).

Epov

 _Unbelievable_. _It's fucking snowing._

Well, technically it's flurrying, but it's still unbelievable. I'm driving to pick up Kate and then to my parents for dinner. This weather has drastically changed since yesterday, plummeting from high fifties to mid-thirties.

She answers the door casually dressed in jeans, a high-neck cashmere sweater, and her hair hanging in loose waves. She grabs her long wool coat and wraps it around her shoulders.

"Hi. Happy Thanksgiving," she smiles.

"Same to you. You look great."

"Thanks. I figured I'd dress appropriately for a day of watching football and board games."

"Very appropriate. Shall we?" I extend my hand for her to walk ahead of me to the car, and open the door for her once I reach the passenger side.

Just as we're on our journey, I adjust the heat making it a little warmer when I see her rubbing her palms together out the corner of my eye.

"Better?"

"Oh, yes, thank you. I can't believe how the temperature has changed."

"Yeah, looks like we're going to have a really cold winter."

"Yeah, looks like it."

Sensing that she's nervous, I turn on some soft music hoping maybe it'll calm her. She rewards me with an approving smile.

"Um…I meant to say you look nice too. I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed down before", she comments.

"Yeah, well, we don't just watch football. I needed to dress appropriate as well," I laugh.

"That means I get to see you get all worked up and sweaty. Big difference from the OR perfectionist that is Edward Masen."

"Somewhat a difference, but you _have_ seen me worked up and sweaty before."

I glance at her, and she ducks her head, smiles and…

 _Was that a blush? Interesting._

She clears her throat uncomfortably. "You guys really get into the holidays, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I probably should've warned you. There's football game played among all the men in my family in the backyard after dinner. So, that would include my father, my cousin Carlisle and his son if he attends, my brother Emmett, my brother-in-law Jasper, and my nephew Josh. Oh, and me."

"Uh huh, and what do the women do while the game is going on?"

"They go Christmas tree hunting."

Her laugh is carefree.

"Don't laugh. I'm being serious." I glance at her and flash a wide smile. "My mother had us drag huge boxes of Christmas decorations out of the attic last night. A tree will be trimmed before the night is over, I guarantee it."

"Tree trimming…," she exhales. "Sure, why not. Tis the season."

"You got that right."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Uh, yeah. My brother owns a pub. Did you think that there wouldn't be alcohol?" I laugh.

"Then I think tree trimming won't seem so bad," she jokes.

"What, no crazy family traditions with your folks?"

"Not really. My family is pretty scattered around the globe, so normally it would just be my parents, and me. Since moving here, it'll be my first time not spending the holidays with them."

There's a hint of sadness in her voice, and I can sympathize. My entire life I've spent holidays and birthdays with my family. Our gatherings were always a little over the top, inciting some sort of tradition. There were embarrassing moments, and cameras to capture each of them.

All-in-all, the good memories outweighed the mortifying ones − Alice and Jasper's wedding, Josh's first Christmas − the grand opening of Emmett's pub. My med-school graduation party…well, maybe I'll file that one under mortifying moments. Although it was definitely more disastrous than mortifying. The night my life would forever be altered.

"So, a Masen family tradition. I guess I'm in for a treat this Thanksgiving?"

Her question pulls me out of my reverie, and it's a relief. The last thing I need to be doing today is reminiscing about that night.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'll make sure you'll have a good time."

We arrive at my parents, and are greeted by my father.

"Hey, Son. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dad. This is Kate."

"Welcome, Kate."

"Thank you for having me, Sir, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine as well, Kate. Please do me a favor, though. I know it will be a little awkward, but call me Edward."

My father smiles warmly at Kate and gives her a brief embrace.

"It shouldn't be too awkward," she laughs, and we enter. I remove my jacket and help her out of her coat.

"You say that now, but just wait until my nephew arrives. He shares the name as well." My father winks.

"So, three Edwards'?" She asks amusingly confused.

"Yeah, we're a…unique little clan," I explain, as we follow him into the family room.

"You mean my son didn't warn you before he invited you?"

"Um…he told me the important parts, I guess," she laughs.

"I didn't want to ruin all the surprises, Dad."

"Good thinking, Son."

It seems we're the first ones to arrive, which is odd. My sister is usually here, helping out before the rest of the family arrives. Maybe her hands are extremely full having to get herself and the baby ready, along with cracking the whip on Jasper and Josh.

After introducing Kate to my mother, I encourage her to relax and make herself at home. She and mom are soon having a friendly conversation, while I chat with my father.

"Kate seems nice. Easy on the eyes too," he comments, handing me a beer.

"Yeah," I agree, simply, and take a swig.

"That's all you have to say?" he eyes me with a smirk. Seems he's been prepped to carry-out mom's dirty work too. Divide and conquer. I know the routine well.

"Allow me to satisfy your curiosity, Dad. Kate is my PA, no we are not in a relationship at the moment, no, I don't know if we ever will be, yes, we are sleeping together, and yes, I realize that was too much information."

He clears his throat uncomfortably. "I think that about covers it. Just leave out that last part if your mother asks, will ya? I don't want to send her into shock for the holiday."

"Absolutely."

He pats me on the back and disappears into the kitchen. I join Kate and my mother on the sofa when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it."

Emmett and Rose are the next to arrive and noticing that Ezzy and Carlisle have just parked, I keep the door open. My mother introduces Kate to everyone, and they all seem to be getting long fine, including Rose. I believe she was genuine with everything she said during our discussion, but part of me is skeptical. She's a fierce momma bear when it comes to Bella.

The men, naturally, have slipped off into their own little space in the room to talk about manly shit, and the women have taken up their own conversation in an area of their choosing. I can't help but watch Rose and Kate like a hawk, as they've seem to be engaged in deep conversation.

 _Shit! I knew this was a bad idea. What the hell could she possibly be telling her?_

"Hey, Edward, come on, man. We're going down to the man cave to watch the game."

"Uh…shouldn't we wait for Jasper?" I say still watching Rose and Kate.

"No…" he snorts. "Our sister probably has him busy helping her pump breast milk, and packing diaper bags and shit."

That dig reels me back in for a moment, and I have to laugh. "Now that's funny. I can actually picture that."

"Come on, he'll be here soon enough, unless…" He leaves his words hanging suggestively.

"Unless what?"

"…unless you'd rather stay here and monitor what my girlfriend and your girlfriend are talking about."

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask, angling my neck to see if I can pick up the conversation.

"Well, if I know Rose, I'd wager they're talking about Bella."

"What?" I whirl around. He snickers and heads downstairs to the man cave, erupting into boisterous laughter along the way.

 _What a dick!_

This is not good. I have to run interference between the two of them before Rose says something she shouldn't. I approach them, and the doorbell rings.

"Oh that should be Alice, Jasper and the kids. Edward would you be a darling and greet them? They'll probably need help."

 _Shit!_

Changing direction, I sprint across the room. The door is then flung open, and I'm nearly run over by my nephew.

"Yay, football!"

"Joshua Whitlock! You are not on a football field. Stop running in the house, and say hello to everyone," my sister chastises. Josh stops and does as he's told.

"Hi everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! Bye everyone!"

He then takes off for the basement.

"Josh!" Alice admonishes again, but it's too late. That kid has other ideas. "Jasper, do something please."

"I'll talk to him, babe," Jasper quickly says, as he struggles inside with all of Joss's belongings.

"Oh, let him be. He's excited for today," Mom defends Josh as she always does, and relieves Alice of Joss.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Alice says and exchanges hugs and kisses with everyone, including Kate.

"Hi, you must be Kate. It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice. This is my husband Jasper."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both. You have beautiful children."

"Thank you, you're so kind for saying so. I apologize for my son's rudeness, but he's been awake since the break of dawn, excited about playing football," Jasper replies, and places the last bag on the sofa.

"Aww, he's adorable. Edward never stops talking about him."

"Hey, Kate, how are you with babies?" Rose calls out.

"Um, I think I can hold my own," she laughs.

"She's a nurse Rose," I say annoyed.

"I know that, but she's not a OB/GYN," she rolls her eyes at me. "And I was appealing to her nurturing side as a woman, Edward; but most of all, I just wanted to know if she was interested in holding this gorgeous little peanut?"

"Oh, I absolutely love children. May I?" She eagerly looks to Jasper and Alice.

"Sure. Go for it," Jasper says.

Kate gently takes Joss from Rose, and cradles her perfectly. Rose and I share a silent, ominous exchange. Jasper chuckles lowly and shakes his head.

"She's so dead," I mumble. "And just what the hell are you laughing at?"

"So, you invited your PA, the woman you claim is only, and I'll use your words, 'a fuckbuddy', to Thanksgiving dinner to be interrogated by your family− worse, accosted by your ex's best friend. You always did do things the hard way," he continues chuckling.

"Get fucked, Whitlock."

"Easy, bro, you're letting your paranoia show."

"What the hell was that comment about babies for anyway? What is she getting at?"

"Come on, you know how Rose is. Normally she likes to push your buttons. It usually works, but I think you're just uncomfortable seeing her interact with Kate because of Bella."

"I wish everyone would stop saying shit like that. Bella has nothing to do with this. I just want to make sure there's no trouble."

"Do you actually think Rose is going to lash out at Kate on Thanksgiving in front of your entire family? Come on, she might be a pistol, but she would never disrespect your parents or their home. Let's face it, the family loves her."

"Yeah, well, she better be on her best behavior, or else."

"Or else what? Emmett's not going to let you do anything to her, Edward. He'll kill you."

"Whatever," I mutter, scowling at Rose.

.

.

.

Dinner has been blessed and Josh insists on helping my father carve the turkey. It's a hilarious sight to watch. Like with all of us at that age, it's another Masen family tradition to let the children participate in serving the meal. Even with my dad holding his wrist, Josh is butchering that bird up good. Jasper is filming it like a proud papa.

"Good job, Josh," I whistle with a clap, causing him to grin. "Your Uncle Edward wants the first piece."

"Wow, nice way to introduce your guest to your bad manners, Edward," Alice quips, then turns to Kate, asking her sweetly, "What piece would you prefer, Kate?"

"Any cut of dark meat works fine for me," Kate says, passing her plate to Alice.

"Good choice," Alice replies, and Dad puts a few slices on the plate.

"Edward?" she deadpans with an annoyed expression. We know it's all in good-natured teasing.

"Breast, please," I say with a wide grin, holding out my plate.

"Of course it's the breast," Emmett mumbles, and Mom pinches his arm. "Ow! What did I say?"

"You are such a Neanderthal," Alice shakes her head at him.

"Let's not start this again, please," Mom warns, although it doesn't cease. It's our "thing", and secretly, I know my folks enjoy it.

Everyone is served and enjoying the meal. The bantering continues among all of us, in between moments of normal conversation.

"Kate, are holiday dinners with your family normally this spirited?" Rose asks.

"They were in their own way, I would have to say, but I didn't have siblings to go back and forth with. As a child, and even now, I miss that," she replies freely.

"I can totally sympathize with you on that, being an only child myself. Before this wonderful family took me in, so to speak, a lot of my holidays were spent with my best friend, considering she was an only child as well. Both our families would get together for Thanksgiving, and Christmas dinners, and all sorts of festivities," Rose admits.

I shoot her a warning glance, sensing she's entering restricted territory.

"That's wonderful that your families could come together on you guy's behalf given you were close friends."

"Well, I have to say 'friends' would be downplaying it. She and I _are_ more like sisters. We've always had each other's back. I would do _anything_ for her."

I scowl at Rose, who continues to eat nonchalantly, not making eye contact with me.

Emmett clears his throat uncomfortably, while I notice Alice's expression morphs into one of unease.

My parents, aunt and uncle appear to be oblivious to the chess match going on between Rose and me, engaging in an entirely different conversation at the other end of the dining table.

"That's great that you and your _bestie_ are so close, Rose. So, why is it that you're not spending Thanksgiving with her this year?" I ask condescendingly, carrying on with my meal.

"You know," she finishes chewing, pausing with her fork in mid-air. "I have no clue. Maybe I ought to give her a call after dinner and ask that very question," she counters, looking smug.

 _Check and mate. You've won this round blondie, but this isn't over by a longshot._

I glare at her, while Jasper tries his best to stifle a snicker.

"Well, anybody want seconds?" Alice asks cheerfully.

"Me!" Josh and Emmett chime in together, sending everyone into laughter except Rose and me.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 will post in a few hours. See you then**


	6. Chapter 6, Conflict

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: For those who are inquiring, the Prologue Chapter will be when the Masen's get together for Christmas in Belfast. Bella will make an appearance in the story before then, but I don't want to give the "when, why and how" away. It's related to the timing of the story is all I will reveal right now, but it won't be too much longer.**

 **Lisa edits.**

 **Chapter 5, Conflict**

con·flict

NOUN

a serious disagreement or argument, typically a protracted one:

 **Epov**

The rest of dinner rolls on pretty mildly with everyone getting along while sharing past stories. All-in-all, the group is engaging in good conversation.

"Who wants pie? There's pumpkin, apple−cherry for you, Dad, and Carlisle. I know it's both your favorite," Alice says.

"That'll be perfect, sweetheart," Dad replies.

"A slice for me too, Al. I've been waiting on pie all evening," Carlisle adds.

"Anybody else? There's pineapple upside down cake. Josh, sweetie, you've been asking for cake since we got here."

Josh simply shakes his head, looking sad, "My tummy is full, Mommy. Can I go lay down?"

"Yeah I have to agree with Josh," Emmett says patting his stomach.

"Me too," I add. "I'll take some home for later."

"What about you, Mom, Aunt Ez? Kate?"

The women all graciously decline almost in unison.

"I'll help you in the kitchen, Al. Didn't I see cheesecake in there?" Rose asks, following Alice into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess it's the perfect time to talk about the trip this Christmas to Belfast. I hope everyone is going to be able to make it? Mom and Pop are looking forward to the family visiting," Dad says.

"Everyone except Edward has confirmed that they're going," Mom adds. "It would be great if you'd let me know soon, sweetheart. I would like to be able to book our flights altogether, if it's possible."

"Well, you can definitely include me in the flight plans, Mom. I put in my vacation time last week."

"Belfast? That sounds like an amazing place to spend the holidays. You never told me your grandparents lived in Ireland, Edward."

"I guess it slipped my mind," I say simply.

"Oh, Edward," Mom tuts, showing her displeasure with me. "My husband's parents live in Ireland−were born and raised there. They have the most beautiful fifteen-acre home. It's amazing there this time of year."

"Have you ever been to Ireland, Kate?" Dad adds.

"Unfortunately I haven't, but would love to visit there someday. Believe me it's on my bucket list."

"Well, you should definitely come with us. That way you'll have someone to take you sight-seeing. You won't be flying blind," Alice says as she returns from the kitchen.

 _What the hell, Alice!_

As if reading my thoughts, she suddenly looks at me with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, um, thank you for asking, but I haven't put in for vacation time at work. It would be very difficult at this point, but I appreciate you extending the invitation," Kate graciously replies.

I discreetly exhale a breath I'd been holding in since my mother starting about Ireland, hoping she wouldn't screw up like Alice just had. In no way are Kate and I on the level of taking a couple's trip. I need to be careful moving forward with her.

I've been closely monitoring the interaction between her and my family all day. She seems to be settling in well, which worries me. My family can't help being overly accepting of anyone, especially a woman that I introduce to them. I love them, but ever since I starting dating, they'd been planning my wedding and pushing the issue of starting a family.

My marriage to Lauren was an epic disaster, and they're still reeling from the ramifications of that. They were thrilled when Bella came into my life, and saw our relationship as a stable one, something that would materialize into longevity and happiness. It shocked them when we abruptly ended. So, now, much to my chagrin, they're in accelerated mode to assist me in finding a permanent partner. It's clear I need to have conversations with all of them.

.

.

.

After dinner, and my team crushes Jasper's team in two rounds of touch football, we head back inside while the women have gone on the traditional Christmas tree hunt. My father and Emmett start up a game of air hockey with Jasper and Josh. We all may as well enjoy this time away from the ladies while it lasts. When they get back we will be bombarded with relentless decorating. Certainly something _every_ man wants to do besides relax on a holiday.

In the meantime, Carlisle takes the opportunity to bring me up to speed on legal matters. I start off on an easy topic.

"Missed seeing EC today," I say.

"Yeah, he sends his love, and guarantees not missing Christmas. Believe me, your aunt is going to see to it that he keeps his word, or die trying."

"Hope it doesn't come to that."

He takes a sip of his beer, I'm sure to create a moment to successfully change the course of conversation.

"Kate seems nice."

"She is nice. I like her," I say straight to the point.

"That's good. I'm glad you're moving forward."

"Real subtle, Carlisle. Did my mom or Aunt Ezzy put you up to that?"

"Not at all. I sincerely want you to be happy. No need to be defensive."

"I'm not. Just making an observation. My mom's been recruiting everyone in her plan to find out about my relationship with Kate. I assumed she got you too. My mistake."

He nods in understanding, and there's another awkward pause.

"Anyway, I wanted to wait until we got a moment alone to talk to you about the trial. A date has been set. January 3rd."

I nod, not really having anything more to say about the situation.

"Tight-lipped, huh?"

"Not much to say, except I'll be glad when Lauren pays for what she did to Josh and it's all over," I shrug.

"I see. Then I should prepare you for what the basis of her defense is going to be. Her attorney is going to argue that James, not Lauren, was the one who was driving the car that injured you and Josh."

"She was his accomplice, Carlisle."

"Yes, and I will argue that point vigorously, but you need to know that Lauren's attorney plans to do everything to paint her as the jilted wife."

"Seriously, jilted wife?" I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Edward, I'm very familiar with Lauren's attorney, Jane Volturi. She's good−damned good−a real ball-buster. Her reputation precedes her. She's been nicknamed 'Jane the Pain' by most of opposing counsel."

"I'm terrified," I quip. Carlisle isn't amused.

"She's going to put Lauren's mental capacity on trial."

"Insanity? Well, considering the obvious it just might work," I scoff.

"All joking aside, Edward, Lauren's mental, and emotional breakdown after the miscarriage plays a huge role in her defense. That, and the fact that they will try and pull together a jury that consists mostly of young married women who have no doubt experienced being lied and cheated on at some point in their lives by men, will help her case tremendously. Jane is going to bring up your infidelities and forge a case of spousal cruelty, making it look like you're the one who's on trial. She's going to argue that you're the reason for Lauren's breakdown, her miscarriage, and ultimately for her acting irrationally by becoming involved with a sociopath like James."

"That's a crock of shit and you know it, Carlisle. Lauren is just as sane as either you or me. She did what she did out of pure vengeance. I acknowledge my indiscretions, but there's no way in hell they pushed Lauren to do all the things she did. She was plotting with James long before we were _ever_ married−long before she was pregnant. So, let 'Jane the Insane' or whatever the hell her name is bring it on. We have enough to shut her down, starting with the fact that Lauren lied about the kid being mine," I say angrily.

"We can't prove that, especially since your name was on the birth certificate as the father, but there are other measures I can take to poke holes in Lauren's defense. I just need the okay from you," he looks at me earnestly.

"Fine. You have it. Do whatever you need to do to nail her ass to the wall."

"Edward, we need to discuss this thoroughly, but it's clearly not the appropriate time. I've already said more than I've wanted to. Today is a day for family, relaxation, and enjoyment. I really just wanted to bring you abreast of the latest developments. We should discuss this in depth at my office. You think you can come by sometime next week?"

The sound out on the porch alerts us of the ladies return. The front door swings open as they all struggle to enter, each one of them with their arms wrapped around one enormous Spruce Pine. We both rise form the couch, ready to assist.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know my schedule next week, so we can get together."

"Great. Let's go make ourselves useful," he exhales heavily, eyeing the huge tree.

.

.

.

Nearly two hours later, the tree is set up in front of the bay window, overlooking an apropos scene of a winter wonderland. Actually it's more of a dusting of white, clinging to tree branches, roofs, and roads, but it still looks just as awesome. Christmas music flows throughout the house. The fire place burns slowly. We're sipping on hot apple cider and eating pumpkin pie. For all intents and purposes, this day couldn't be more perfect.

"Nanny, we have to put the Christmas ornaments on the tree!" Josh says, running towards us with a box of ornaments in his arms.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's do it."

This is Josh's favorite thing to do on Thanksgiving, next to playing football. My parents can't wait to indulge him. Everyone joins in around the tree, helping with decorations. Kate happily watches them.

"You're welcome to join in too, you know. After all you did help with picking out the tree."

"This is your family's tradition. I'm just as happy to watch, believe me," she admits honestly.

"I take it that means you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, I have. I've had the most wonderful time, getting to know them, Edward. Everyone has been so warm and welcoming. You truly have the perfect family."

"Well, that's a stretch, but a very lovely compliment. Thank you. I'm sure we did our share to embarrass you as well. You can tell me." I nudge her with my shoulder and laugh.

"No, everyone was amazing. Especially Rose. She and I hit off so well that we made plans to go shopping next weekend."

I can feel my smile fade. "She…the two of you… _shopping?_ "

"Yeah. Turns out we have a lot in common, seeming that neither one of us really have many gal pals with my hectic work schedule, and her best friend living in another state. I think it'll be nice for us to hang out and get to know each other over lunch and a Jimmy Choo purchase."

"Kate, come on you have long legs. Help us." Alice waves Kate over, and she obliges unhesitatingly.

"Here, hon. The entire family has personalized ornaments that I've made. Since you're spending the holiday with us, that makes you a part of the family. You should have one as well." Mom hands Kate an ornament with her name on it to hang on the tree.

 _Wait, when the hell did she have time to do that?_

I can see that Kate's overwhelmed with emotion.

"What are you a magician or something? When did you make that?" Alice voices my thoughts to our mother.

"Never you mind, dear." She smiles and winks. My mother has been up to no good.

"This is so beautiful, Elizabeth. Thank you." Kate and mom exchange a hug and she hangs her ornament.

The feeling I get watching her interact with my family feels strange. I can't begin to describe it. I know Kate would like for us to explore our relationship further, but I don't know if I'm there yet.

I keep trying to tell myself that my reluctance has nothing to do with the past, but _her_ presence lingers here even after a year. I feel it, and I can't fathom why. I push those feelings aside and try to focus on the festivities.

My aunt Ezzy and Carlisle hang theirs next, along with their son's ornament who couldn't be here this year. Rose and Emmett take their turn, then Alice and Jasper. Josh hangs his, along with baby Joss's.

"You're up next, Edward," Alice says. I place the ornament on the tree next to Kate's and she smiles.

My parents are the last to hang their ornaments, as always, symbolizing them as the patriarch and matriarch.

"Okay, let's light this bad boy up," Emmett announces.

"No, wait we forgot one!" Josh whines, and digs in the box, pulling out another ornament.

"Um, Josh, buddy…" Jasper starts to protest, but Josh is already hanging it on the tree.

Glittering gold letters hypnotize me, and the room falls silent, and I can feel all eyes on me.

"We almost forgot Bella's ornament," Josh announces.

"Josh, sweetie, Bella's not here," Alice says softly, gauging my reaction.

"But Christmas Eve is Bella's birthday. She has to come back for her birthday and Christmas. She will get extra, extra special presents!"

"Josh…" Alice tries again, and he interrupts her with his excitement.

"Uncle Edward, Bella's your girlfriend. Don't you want her to come home for her birthday so you can buy her extra special presents? Don't you miss her, Uncle Edward? I miss her."

And damn that kid. He _is_ too smart for his own good. I glance around the room, and everyone is looking either at me, or awkwardly in another direction. Kate's visibly uncomfortable, and now I'm getting pissed off. One of them could've jumped in to save me from this mortifying hell.

Josh is still looking at me waiting for an answer. Kids are refreshingly and brutally honest, normally at the worst possible times. This being one of those times.

I kneel down eye level with Josh.

"Uh, Josh, buddy. I don't think Bella is going to make it home for her birthday or Christmas."

"But why, Uncle Edward? Did you make her mad at you? Doesn't she like us anymore?"

"Of course she still likes us, Josh…Bella is just…" I struggle for words. He's six and I can't begin to explain, so he'll understand − so, he'll stop looking at me with those sad eyes.

"I'll just take this down, and put it back in the box…" Rose attempts to remove Bella's ornament and gasps as it accidently slips through her fingers and shatters when it hits the floor.

Alice 's hand flies up to her forehead, as she shakes her head at the embarrassing situation.

"Terrific," I deadpan, looking down at the broken shards of glass, very reminiscent of what Bella's and my relationship has been reduced to.

"Oh God, Liz, I'm so sorry!" Rose exclaims, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"It's alright, dear. It was just an accident. I guess no harm is done since Bella isn't here," Mom says the last part hesitantly, as she tries to avoid eye contact with me.

"Oh no! Now Bella will be mad when she comes home and her ornament is broken! Nanny, we have to make her another one," Josh looks on horrified.

"I'll grab the broom, and dustpan," Aunt Ezzy says instantly. I wonder if she assumes it's all that's needed to fix this mess.

This just keeps getting worse by the second. She's not even present and is having a major impact on the entire holiday.

"Josh, come with Daddy. Let's gets some ice cream." Jasper uses the dessert bribe to get Josh to go with him.

"No, my tummy hurts!"

The kid really must've eaten too much, because he'd never pass up a chance to eat ice cream.

"Well, you can watch Daddy eat some. Come on," Jasper manages to convince Josh join him in the kitchen. Thank God for small miracles, but it still doesn't alleviate the tension in the room.

"Um, I need to check in with the hospital. Is there a place where I can make a phone call privately?" Kate asks discreetly, but is clearly fabricating as a way to separate herself from the elephant in the room.

"Sure you can, hon, you can use the study. I'll show you where it is." Mom immediately steps in, and leads Kate out of the room.

Everyone else remains quiet, obviously resigned to their own opinions. I lash out.

"What, nobody even thought about stepping in to defuse the situation?"

"Edward, no one could predict that Josh would bring up Bella in front of Kate. He's just a little boy," Alice defends.

"Oh, I'm well aware why Josh said what he did. He's coming from a place of honesty, and I'm not blaming this on him at all. I understand his naiveté. The obvious shouldn't have even happened. The subject of Bella should've never been brought up, and wouldn't have been if hadn't been for this ridiculous reminder," I gesture angrily at the now destroyed culprit lying in the center of the floor.

"So, to be clear, you're blaming it on an ornament your mother obviously made for Bella before the two of you ended?" Rose voices in disbelief.

"No, and don't talk to me like a shrink," I snap.

"Easy, Edward. Take a breath, bro," Emmett warns calmly.

"Maybe you ought to issue Rose the same warning, because I have no intentions on letting this go."

I storm off to go make sure Kate's not in a corner somewhere hiding. The sound of murmuring can be heard in the distance, as I make my way to the study.

I enter quietly. Kate has her back to me, and I notice she's not on the phone, but looking at photos on the shelf in my mother's office.

"Hey," I say softly, and she turns briefly to acknowledge me. "Is everything okay?

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I just needed to check my messages, and on a patient. What about you?" She asks nonchalantly as if a whole mess hadn't just occurred.

"I'm good. Look, um, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"Yea, I figured you guys needed a moment to yourselves," she lowly acquiesces.

"Not to make excuses, but my family is still obviously kind of attached to my ex."

"Well, Josh clearly is." She looks over her shoulder and smiles before she resumes picking up photos. "This is a nice picture. Where's this place you're at?"

"My grandparent's home in Belfast, and that's not me. It's my cousin EC."

She looks back at me, then back at the photograph. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," I say slightly smiling.

"Wow. The two of you could be twins."

"We get that a lot. I guess in some ways it makes sense, considering both our mothers are in fact identical twins. You can't imagine the jokes that fly around the dinner table about that one," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I think I can," she laughs. "So, this is your aunt Ezzy and cousin Carlisle's son?"

"Yeah."

"The other, Edward?"

"Right again."

"So…his last name is Cullen though. Edward Cullen," she nods to herself.

'Yup, hence the initials EC. My aunt thought it was cute and it stuck to him as a kid. No doubt it was convenient since there were already two Edwards in the family, and I was not about to be called 'Junior.'

She laughs jovially, and sits the frame back in its respective place. Skeptically she studies me. I cross my arms and sit on the edge of my mother's desk.

"You said your family is still attached to your ex. What about you?"

"Attached is not the word I would use."

"Then what _word_ would you use?" she challenges.

"Unresolved," I state simply.

"Is that why Rose is campaigning for her so hard, because she knows that the two of you are not truly over?"

"You noticed that, huh?" I laugh uncomfortably.

"Kind of hard to miss," she replies, looking at me expectantly. I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale.

"Look, Kate, I don't like to talk much about my past, as you know. Rose was way out of line for the crap she pulled today."

"Oh, I don't blame Rose for defending her 'bestie.' She's just being a devoted friend."

"You caught that too, huh?"

"What, that Bella, your ex, is actually who she was referring to when she talked about her best friend? Of course I did," she rolls her eyes at me. "Listen, Edward. I know how this whole thing works."

"You do?" My brows raise in mock surprise, and I'm amused to see her nod in response. "Well, would you mind enlightening me?"

I play oblivious just to see where her head is, when in all actuality, I know _exactly_ how this all works.

"Rose's whole agenda is to fish me out. I mean seriously, Edward. You invited the woman you're sleeping with to an intimate Thanksgiving dinner with your family, knowing _your_ Bella's best friend would undoubtedly be here, since she's practically engaged to your brother. Now, in case you haven't noticed, Rose is doing the typical best friend thing, and that's keeping the enemy close – so to speak."

"Is that so?" I smirk.

"And you, …" she continues, apparently not bothered by my sarcasm, …you're playing this to your advantage."

"Now I'm intrigued. Explain."

"Well, the way I see it, you knew inviting me around Rose would ruffle her feathers − enough so that she'd go reporting it back to Bella – possibly to get her riled to the point where she'd come running back to you."

I scoff, "There's a small hole in your theory. I'm not trying to get Bella back, Kate."

"I didn't say you _were_. Maybe you just want to hurt her the way she hurt you."

"Who says she hurt me?" I combat.

"Aside from the fact that up until today she was off-limits for discussion with you, we work at a hospital. People talk."

"You mean gossip. The rumors again."

"Seeing that Rose and your cute little nephew put it out there, I'd say it's not all rumors."

I can see she has no intention of letting this drop. I situate myself more securely on the desk. My mother would have a coronary if she knew I was treating her furniture like a barstool.

"Okay, fine. What is it you think you know about Bella and me?"

"She was your marriage therapist and the two of you started having an affair while she was counseling you. Am I right so far?"

"You're a tad off, so let me correct you before this goes any further. The short end of it, Bella was my marriage therapist, _but_ she recused herself from counseling me before anything physical happened. My wife and I _were_ divorced before anything ever happened. We didn't work out, obviously. Our relationship ended and she moved out of Washington. Does that ease your curiosity some?"

"It does," she replies.

"Good, because I'm done talking about it."

"So, what about us, are you done talking about that too?"

 _I'll bite._

"Where's this going, Kate?"

She saunters over to me, and stands between my legs. Her fingers graze the front of my jeans.

"I would like a little more…flexibility," she murmurs against the side of my neck.

"We'll you're pretty flexible already," I say huskily.

"I was talking about you." Her lips caress my outer ear, and I groan when her hand palms me firmly through my pants.

"Right here on the desk, huh?"

"I've heard all about the Edward Masen sexcapade rumors too. Don't tell me you've never sneaked a quickie in your parent's house?"

I grasp her wrist, stilling her movements. "More times than I should've, but when I was a teenager, of course. I'm not having sex in my parents' house, Kate."

She removes herself from me and slowly backs away.

 _Fuck! Now I have to sit here until this raging hard-on deflates._

"I know. I was just wondering how far you'd let me go. We should be getting back to you family anyway, before they start to become concerned." She pulls me off of the desk and toward the door.

"By the way, I'm not just going to let your ex waltz back in your life or allow her best friend to passive aggressively bully me away without a fight," she winks over her shoulder.

"I don't think you have to worry about Bella waltzing back into my life."

 _Rose's shenanigans, on the other hand, is a horse of a different color._

Kate and I return to the living room where my family is relaxing and chatting about the Christmas trip to Belfast. My mother and aunt have now pulled out the photo albums, and everyone is getting a kick out of all the old pictures. They beckon Kate to join them and she obliges. This is an opportune time for me to grab a beer from the kitchen and regroup after the conversation with Kate about Bella.

I head to the kitchen and bump right into Rose coming out.

"Sorry," she says and tries to pass by.

"Not so fast. We need to have a talk." I grab her by the elbow and usher her back inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Take your hands off me, Edward," she spits angrily and shrugs out of my grasp.

"I thought you weren't going to get involved," I begin laying into her without hesitance.

"I'm not getting involved," she scowls.

"The two of you are going shopping for Jimmy fucking Choos. I'd say that's getting involved."

"What are you so upset about? Kate's nice. We have things in common."

"That's bull and you know it. You're working an angle. Being passive aggressive, and yes, I learned that term well from your bestie."

"Edward, you're unraveling. All I was doing was being friendly to your…date."

"See that…that there…" I point at her. "…the way you say date, there's something looming behind it."

"What? There is nothing looming behind - I call her your date because you haven't disclosed what you and Kate actually are to each other."

"Don't bother denying it, Rose."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and appears to be trying to calm herself.

"Okay, it's clear that I'm not going to get through to you on a normal level, so I'm going to switch hats and morph into therapist mode. After all I am a doctor too," she says condescendingly.

 _Fuck!_

"You're obviously not coping with the breakup, since you're so on edge if any of us even _speaks_ to Kate. That can only mean a few things."

"And those are?"

"That Bella is still in here and here." She taps my forehead and then pokes my left pectoral.

"Back off, Rose. I mean it."

"Let's reexamine things. You brought Kate to Thanksgiving dinner. Now, in my professional opinion, that would be the equivalent of declaring the two of you an item."

"That is completely false," I argue.

"Then I ask you, if you and Kate are no more than, what? Help me out here. I don't want to speak out of turn…"

"Just friends," I reply.

"… 'just friends', then, why is it bothering you so much that I have a friendly conversation with her? I mean would it have been better if I ignored her on Thanksgiving?"

"Now you're over exaggerating things."

"No, you're in denial, Edward, but you're not completely oblivious about this situation. You see what's going on. Kate's sweet and sickeningly adorable. She's making an impression on your family hell even on me − and that scares you."

"Why the hell would that scare me?"

"Because you know what comes next. The pressure to make a commitment. Your family is going to expect to see more of her. Kate's going to expect to see more of them. She going to expect to be invited to more dinners, birthday gatherings and family trips. She's going to expect to be more than 'just friends', Edward. Commitment. And with commitment comes realization. The realization that you're going to have to let Bella go, and it scares you shitless."

I turn away, and rake my hand through my hair in frustration.

"You're wrong. This is not about her," I say quietly.

"Edward you and Bella have a connection. You're soulmates. A connection like that just doesn't disappear overnight, or ever."

"You're wrong," I repeat, this time more sternly, and walk away.


	7. Chapter 7, Monkey Wrench

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/n: I'd like to thank everyone for all the birthday wishes. They truly brightened my day. Thanks for all reviews and comments. Welcome, new readers.**

 **Just to clear up a few things, The prologue chapter will be when the family travels to Belfast for Christmas. Bella will make an appearance before then. In fact she will be showing up very soon. Yes, there will be an HEA, but it won't come smoothly. That would just make no sense to me whatsoever. Bella has to answer for her abrupt departure** **and Edward will not just accept her back with open arms.(maybe she won't even want him back at first!) However it turns out, this will not be smooth sailing. There are still a lot of twists and turns before the two can come together again.**

 **With all that said, let's get on to it.**

 **Lisa edits!**

 **Chapter7, Monkey Wrench**

1\. mon·key wrench

[ˈməNGkē ˌrenCH]

NOUN

1\. an adjustable wrench with large jaws that has its adjusting screw contained in the handle.

VERB

2\. informal

sabotage (something), especially as a form of protest

 **EPov**

A week has gone by and I'm still trying to get rid of the bitter taste that the Masen's Annual Thanksgiving Dinner left in my mouth. Aside from the moments of awkwardness, the rest of the evening went smoothly.

Rose and I managed not to kill each other. Conversations were kept strictly to neutral topics − more to the point −off my ex. Afterwards, we were all able to engage in a good old-fashioned game of Monopoly, which thrilled Emmett to no end, given it'd been his favorite game since we were kids.

I'm positive he asked for one every bloody Christmas until he was sixteen. After that, my mom continued indulging him. She buys him collectors editions of that damned game each year, which he cherishes. I'm sure he has about twenty of them to date. The night finally ended with him bankrupting us all, annoyingly gloating about it, and irritating everyone.

The game had lasted well after midnight, completely exhausting everyone, finally causing all parties to part ways and return to their respective homes. Kate and I spent the night at her place, rectifying that uncomfortable state she'd put me in earlier in my mother's study.

After work I meet up with Carlisle at his office to finish discussing matters about Lauren's trial. It should be a very informative conversation, as he claimed he was holding back a lot of details when we talked Thanksgiving. Carlisle's extremely intelligent and aware that discussing Lauren in any capacity could send me over the edge. Meeting in closed quarters at his firm was clearly the ideal place to tap into such an aggravated subject. His words.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so prompt," he checks his watch, as he opens the door for me.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get right to this, that way we can get it out of the way. Now, how are we going to make sure Lauren is put behind bars for what she did to Josh?" I ask, getting comfortable on his office sofa.

"Okay, well it's like I said the other day, it's not that simple. I pretty much explained to you how things are going to work on the other side."

"You're talking about that malarkey about her claiming to be the jilted wife, so she can plead insanity?"

"Not insanity, Edward− spousal cruelty − which led to a mental breakdown." We both know Lauren isn't insane, and her lawyer is far too savvy to base their defense on something so difficult to prove as an insanity plea. No, this is going to be much more methodical – laid bare if you will."

"Like I said before, it's a crock. What's our plan of attack?" I ask hastily.

He stares at me unwaveringly for a moment, and I know that this discussion is about to pivot into murky waters. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Uh, once or twice when she came by the house to pick up some mail. That's about it," I shrug.

"So…you've been in contact with her since she left? Well…what did she have to say?" He seems shocked by my admission.

"I didn't give her much time to say anything. I opened the door, handed her the mail and closed the door. Lauren and I have nothing to talk about, Carlisle. It's relatively odd after all we've gone through. Although, considering most of it was because of her manipulations …," I laugh acerbically to myself. He looks confused.

"Of course you're talking about Lauren," he says to himself, shaking his head. "I was referring to Bella, Edward. Have you spoken to her since she abruptly left Washington? And in response to being in contact with Lauren on any level, I blatantly forbid it."

"No. I haven't spoken to Bella, Carlisle. I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Well, I just assumed. Since she _was_ a witness to what happened the day you and Josh were run down by James's car."

"She most certainly was. So, call her to testify. I don't need to be in contact with her. That's your job," I say irritated.

"Edward, I won't be calling Bella to testify, because she's already been subpoenaed as a witness for the defense."

I scoot to the edge of the sofa, situating myself into a position that suggests I hadn't heard him correctly.

 _No. He didn't just fucking say that. Surely, I misheard._

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"I don't think I need to. I was pretty clear the first time, Edward."

"Why the hell would you let that happen, Carlisle? Bella saw that car plow into me and Josh. Her testimony would've been a slam dunk! How long have you known about this?" I yell, jumping to my feet.

"Calm down. I've known for a few weeks now."

"A few weeks!"

I'm livid. How could he not tell me about this? Had he spoken to Bella, and she told him about it? Does anybody else know? Alice and Jasper? Rose?

 _Of course, Rose knows. That viper. Bella tells her everything._

"She contacted you?"

"Bella? No," he frowns. "I received formal notification from the court's clerk office. It's standard procedure for the court to notify the prosecution of all witnesses to be presented by the defense at trial and vice versa."

"Bella doesn't even live here anymore, Carlisle. Can Lauren's lawyer even subpoena her from another state?"

"Bella's hasn't officially changed residence, Edward, even after almost a year of her being gone. You didn't know that?"

"No. I didn't. I don't know much when it comes to Bella, it seems. Like I said, I have no reason to be in touch with her. We only lived together for a couple of weeks. It's not lot she got around to changing her mailing address or anything. What does all this mean anyway, Carlisle?"

Well, it means, she's been in contact with Jane in some form. I'm assuming, numerous times since she's a witness."

"Fuck!" I snap.

"I understand you being upset, but I battled with the idea of calling Bella to testify and thought better of it…"

As I start to protest, he holds up a hand to silence me.

"I thought better of it," he reiterates more firmly. "Let me share with you my reasons why. I feel like we can establish what happened without using Bella as our witness. Besides, Jane will do that for us in her opening examination to get it out of the way first before I have the chance to do so in my cross examination. It's an effective strategy, showing the court that she's not trying to hide anything on their side, and to early eliminate her client's involvement."

"That doesn't seem to bode well for us, Carlisle," I say sarcastically.

"It's been documented that both you and Josh were hit by James's car. He admitted to being the driver at his own trial in exchange for leniency."

"Yeah, I'm still pissed about that leniency crap, but he still didn't incriminate Lauren," I state combatively.

"No, he didn't, but that's water under the bridge. Lauren's lawyer has to prove beyond reasonable doubt that she didn't conspire with James to hit you with that car. I'm an expert in raising doubt, Edward. Trust me."

"But why wouldn't you call Bella? It's a no brainer."

"It's simple. I put Bella on the stand, and Jane Volturi will attack her about her relationship with you," he says without hesitance.

"Well, it seems like that's what this Jane Volturi plan is anyway by subpoenaing Bella – to attack her about our relationship."

 _Volturi? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?_

"That's not how it works. Jane cannot badger her own witness, Edward. It's beyond unethical, and the judge will not allow it. It's grounds for her to be held in contempt. Although …," he stares off, "it's not like she hasn't gone to such extremes before," he mutters to himself.

"My relationship with Bella had nothing to do with what Lauren had that prick James do to Josh!"

"Of course it didn't, but that's where she would've taken it if I'd chosen to call Bella as a witness. With Bella on their side, she will finesse the situation, making it look like Bella was just another woman you used. Another notch on your belt, so to speak. Do you remember I explained to you the basis of her defense − the jilted wife, your indiscretions?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Come on, Edward, do I really need to spell it out for you?"

I run my hand through my hair, as I pace slowly in front of him. He slides his chair out and comes to lean against the front of his desk.

"You and Bella had an intimate relationship," he asserts.

I know where he's going with this.

"Lauren and I were divorced, Carlisle."

"She'll argue that it was in the making while therapy sessions were ongoing. Lauren will get on the stand and emphatically tell the court how she begged and finally convinced you to go to counseling to save your marriage, only for you to end up turning your sights on bedding your therapist."

"That's …," I exhale heavily, "not how it happened."

"Doesn't matter how or when. It happened. The jury will take one look at Bella. Successful, tenacious, intelligent …," He pauses briefly to gauge my reaction. "…, beautiful …,"

"I get it," I nod having heard enough. He continues. "…, sexy-"

"I said I get it!" I cut into his detailed description, which is pissing me off. "So Bella's beautiful and sexy, so what! Shit, Carlisle, Lauren's the one who sought her out as a therapist not me. I mean I don't know. Maybe that was her plan − to toss a graceful gazelle, and ferocious lion into a cage together to see what would happen. Well it backfired on her ass, now didn't it?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Not necessarily backfired," he murmurs. "Yeah, I'm going to have to advise you not to say that once you're on the stand − if I decide that putting you on the stand will be in our best interest."

"Oh, you bet it's in our best interest. You've passed up calling Bella as a witness for our side, and now you want to let Lauren and her lawyer twist things about my life and not give me a chance to defend myself?"

"Edward," he huffs in irritation.

"I will not let Lauren and her lawyer use my relationship with Bella as a scapegoat for why our marriage failed – for why she fed that lowlife James information about me so he could carry out their heinous plot to kill me – because let's be clear, that _is_ what happened. He tried to kill me!"

"Edward, I know that. I have no illusions about the facts, and that's not what I meant."

"It's what you said though – that you're not going to put me on the stand to defend myself against their accusations."

"No, I just meant we have _a lot_ of prep work to do, and a very short time to do it in. Things are going to be difficult with the holidays approaching. We're about to take a week-long family trip. Christmas in Belfast is not the ideal situation to setup our strategy for court. Can you imagine how mortified our grandparents would be if they stumbled upon that conversation?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing they live in another country and won't be able to catch the trial on the local news," I half joke. He unsuccessfully tries to hide his amusement.

"In all seriousness, Edward, we both have work related issues to tie up before the trip. When we get back we will roughly have less than a week to prepare. Time is limited. It's fair to say that we won't be discussing the case when we get to Belfast, so we need to get as much prep in now before that week just pops up on us. Now I've been mulling over a few key points, and my major reason for asking you here today was so I could know your feelings about taking a different approach at rattling Lauren's defense."

"Like I told you before, do whatever it takes to bring her down, Carlisle. I'm on board with anything you decide. I trust you," I say as I scan through messages on my cellphone, recalling I have a dinner meeting later with one of the hospital board members. I glance up, momentarily to see him nodding and rubbing his chin reflectively. I resume checking my messages.

"Even if that means bringing up what she did to you on the night of your graduation party?"

He stuns me with his question, and I look back up. His eyes are now focused intently on me. I casually put my phone back in my pocket, and sit back down.

"You mean bring it up at the trial," I state.

"Yes," he replies simply. I shake my head disapprovingly.

"W-why? How is bringing all that up going to help?" I ask quietly.

He senses my unease and comes to sit at the other end of the sofa, I assume as a comforting gesture for my benefit.

"Okay, I want you to hear me out before you react," he starts.

"I don't like the way this is starting off, Carlisle."

I keep calm even though I feel like storming out of here in a rage − but this is Carlisle. He's family and I trust him with my life, and know he'll do what's best for Josh's and my sake. He exhales heavily before he begins to explain his case.

"As I told you, Lauren's defense will be all about the infidelities. She will testify to all the times you strayed from your marriage. She'll talk about the video recordings."

"I destroyed those," I interject.

"Don't say _that_ on the stand either," he points at me. "And I'm not confident that she doesn't have copies. I don't want any surprises at this trial, Edward. So, for argument sake I'm leaning toward the thought that she has them."

"Fine. Continue."

"Lauren will be angling for sympathy when she takes the stand, and I'm positive that she will get it."

I swallow thickly, imagining the vile picture that woman will paint while sitting up in that little box.

"And you want to dredge up the most humiliating parts of my life to counter what she says about me," I state matter-of-factly."

"By telling the jury about how Lauren drugged and assaulted you, it will go against her character. It will plant the seed that she _is_ capable of heinous behavior. No, it won't explain away the countless infidelities, but you're not on trial for being unfaithful to your wife – and I will remind the court of that fact vehemently."

"No. There has to be another way. I have a reputation to uphold, Carlisle. There has to be something else we can use that's just as effective. Go at her. Hard. She will break. I can assure you of that."

"Listen, I will do all I can, Edward, within the bounds of the court, but me tearing Lauren apart will play right into Jane's hands. Lauren did everything she could to save your marriage, is what she'll say. She'll put Bella on the stand to reinforce that fact as a marriage counselor."

"Bella can't talk about the sessions, Carlisle. She's bound by doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Jane won't need her to talk about the sessions, even though there are ways around getting what she needs out of Bella."

"That sounds shady as fuck."

"It can be a 'shady as fuck', kind of business," he replies determinedly. He may be just repeating my words, but's it rare that Carlisle ever curses. It illustrates just how just how serious he is about this.

I hang my head, staring at the floor. I know Carlisle is being sincere with me, but I can't begin to be compliant talking about that night in front of a courtroom full of people.

"You said Bella doesn't have to confirm what was talked about in the sessions for Lauren's lawyer to get what she needs. What will she ask her when she's on the stand?"

"She's going to question her about your relationship, which I understand is fair game since she was no longer your therapist when the two of you started seeing each other."

"Then it should be a moot point," I counter.

"Edward, all she has to do is plant the seed that things were starting for you and Bella _before_ your divorce to Lauren. It will be nothing to convince them, given your past with other women. The jury will eat it up."

He slides down closer to me, and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is difficult for you, but I feel it's our only way, if you want justice for Josh."

"Of course I do. I can still see him lying motionless in the street with blood pouring from his head. It haunts me, Carlisle, to know we could've lost that little boy because of me." I get up and cross the room, needing a bit of distance to think clearly.

"I know – believe me, I know how much Josh means to you. We _all_ love him very much, but you two; the two of you share a special bond, and I get it. That's why I want you to understand how vital this is. Edward, I would never ask you to relive those events if I didn't think that they were necessary."

"It's not about reliving what happened. It's the outcome that concerns me. I'm Chief of Surgery, Carlisle. When details about what happened become public it'll ruin my career."

"You're a victim, Edward."

"I'm a man. I'm no victim," I snap. "At the very extreme I will be perceived as a weak individual. I hold a position of authority. I'm admired. I can't be viewed as weak, especially by people I work with. I'll be ridiculed."

He looks saddened by my response.

"I understand your plight, but I have to say this disappoints me greatly, Edward."

"You're disappointed in me for not agreeing to let you dig up shit from my past?" My voice escalates in disbelief.

"No. I'm disappointed because of how you're viewing yourself at this moment. You say that you're admired. I'm one of those people who admire you, Edward. Why do you think that is? I'll tell you. It's because of your confidence, your success, and your strength. Not because of your prowess to hook up with the opposite sex."

"That's not what I meant."

"But you're thinking it. I can see it all over your face. You think that people won't understand how the dominant Edward Masen was sexually violated by a woman. Well, I can tell you that it happens, Edward – more times than you can imagine. Men are violated all the time, and like women who feel ashamed and embarrassed and even afraid, they don't talk about it. But it's a little different for men, because they feel people won't believe them for a different reason. Most times they're completely in denial that it happened, because they feel that type of thing just doesn't happen to men. By nature, we men feel that we're always in control."

I stare out the window, avoiding eye contact with him. Everything he's saying is true, and I'm ashamed of it. Not because of what was done to me, but because the thing that bothers me most is how people will perceive me. People like Newton and other male doctors who I've had run-ins with in the past. Women I've been with; and not been with for that matter, that I work with. The constant whispering each time my back is turned, or when I'm rounding a corner. Cafeteria gossip. What the hospital board members will think once they find out. I will no longer be respected. Unaware that I've voiced my thoughts out loud, Carlisle pounces.

"People respect you, because they aspire to be like you − a strong, confident, successful man. It's the reason why you're Chief of Surgery, following in the footsteps of your amazing father. No one gives a shit about the women you've slept with. You have to know that."

Again, he swears and it sounds completely foreign coming from him. His anger is well-beyond reigning in at this point.

I scoff under my breath. He sounds like Bella. She'd be outraged that I was seeing myself as weak. Why do I even give a shit what she'd think? She bailed.

"You know who else admires you?"

"Josh," I say lowly, and press my thumb and index finger into my eyes. "Fine. Let's do it."

"Maybe you want a few days to think about it?"

"If I take a few days to think about it, I can promise you my answer will be different. Is that what you want?" I finally turn and face him.

He returns to his desk, nodding in understanding.

"You sure you weren't supposed to be a shrink?" I ask condescendingly.

"Therapists and lawyers don't differ all that much, Edward. We both use effective methods when trying to get people to see the truth."

He picks up the phone receiver and presses a couple of buttons.

"Hey, can I see you in my office for a moment? Great."

He places the phone back in the cradle and sits behind his desk. "We're going to need to get you prepped for testimony. So, I'm bringing in a colleague that's excellent in that field."

"I know what to say, Carlisle. I don't need any help," I say annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I can't risk you getting on the stand and having one of your epic 'blow ups'. It won't do our case any good. We need to do things the proper way."

There's a knock at Carlisle's door, and he tells them to enter.

"Hey, Carlisle, what can I help you with?"

"Jake, this is my cousin, Edward. He's the client I was telling you about," Carlisle announces, causing me to turn around to see the familiar face attached to the name, who's just as surprised to see me standing across the room.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I throw my head back and mumble to the ceiling.

Jake's surprised expression turns into a smug smirk and it adds fuel to the fire that's already ignited in my veins.

"By your reaction, I take it the two of you have already been acquainted?"

"You could say that," Jake replies arrogantly.

"Good, then we can skip the pleasantries, and get right to business."

"No, we can't. There's an acute conflict of interest," I say immediately.

"And what's that?" Jake chuckles humorlessly.

"I don't like you," I respond without hesitance, glaring at him.

"That's not a conflict, Edward. That's just personal feelings," Carlisle clarifies.

"Okay, how about this then, he's Bella's moron ex-boyfriend."

"Seems like I'm not that only one who fits that description," he spits snidely.

"You're an idiot, Black."

"Takes one to know one, Masen."

"What are you guys twelve? Come on, we have a serious situation to deal with. Grow up, and let's get to the task at hand," Carlisle admonishes. "Now, Jake, I'm concerned with Edward being a little rough around the edges, so to speak, when it comes responding to questions. It will be easy for the defense attorney to rile him. I need you to work on refining his responses," he resumes, as if Jake and I didn't just have an unpleasant exchange.

 _He must've lost his mind. He can't expect me to work with this guy._

"Alright. Who's opposing counsel?" Jake questions.

"Jane Volturi."

"Jane 'The Pain', ouch! You got your work cut out for you, Carlisle," he laughs.

"Tell me about it."

I watch them cavalierly discussing me and the case, and I'm all but ready to fly off the handle. I know Black is getting a real kick out of the situation and the fact that Bella and I are no longer an item. On top of that, Carlisle wants him to 'refine' my responses, which means he's going to have to hear about what happened to me. To hell with that.

"This isn't going to work. There's no fucking way, Carlisle. None whatsoever!" I make my way to the door, preparing to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? We haven't even started." He stands in protest.

"I have a meeting to get to. I'll be back to work on trial preparations before the end of the week. That should give you enough time to find someone other than him to help us," I say with finality and slam the door behind me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and see you all soon.**


	8. Chapter 8, Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/n: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Lisa edits**

Dissecting Edward Two, Chapter 7, Unforeseen

un·fore·seen.

[ˌənfôrˈsēn]

ADJECTIVE

Not anticipated or predicted.

EPov

I storm out of Carlisle's office utterly pissed off with him for bringing Jacob Black in on my legal matter, even though he was unaware of the nature of our dealings with each other. Most of all, I'm angry at Bella for not even attempting to give me a heads-up on being called as a witness for Lauren. What the hell is she thinking? Are things that bad that bad between us that she'd just not talk to me about this at all? This isn't even about us, it's about Josh. I know she cared about him, so why would she not talk to me or at least Alice?

I'm half tempted to call her cellphone and give her shit for being so cold-hearted, but now isn't the time since I'm about to walk into a meeting with a hospital board member. At this point, she's never taken any of the many calls I've attempted to reach her, nor has she responded to any of the voicemails I left.

Besides, it's taken me the entire drive across town to this restaurant just to reign my temper back in after that fiasco with Jacob Black. I don't need anything retriggering it before this meeting. The idea of her answering my call would do just that. Although the chance of her _not_ answering would have the same effect. No, right now would not be the best time to try calling her.

Forgoing valet service, I park in the restaurant's lot, and I notice its logo as I approach the entrance. Volturi's.

Finally, I make the connection of where I heard the name before. It's the restaurant Alice told me about – the one I chose to bring Bella dinner from when we had our first so called date. I wonder if Jane Volturi has any affiliation with this place, or is it purely a coincidence.

I make my way inside, walk up to the hostess station and give her my name. She informs me that the other party has arrived and leads me to the table.

"Edward, glad you could make it," Doctor Jansen greets, already enjoying a cocktail.

"Thanks for inviting me, Rob," I say, taking a seat, as I wait while he grabs the attention of the waitress.

Doctor Robert Jansen and I have been acquaintances for a while now. I wouldn't exactly refer to us as friends, but there have been some friendly golf matches where we've partnered up.

Rob's a GP, short for general practitioner, which in layman's terms means a doctor who does not specialize in one particular area of medicine. He's pretty much a family doctor who treats long-term patients of both sexes in a variety of ages.

He's young, attractive, in his late forties, and has been married to his wife Teresa for nine years. They have three children, Robert Jr., Thalia, and Cameron who's the newest addition to their perfect family. Only, I know firsthand that it's not so perfect.

On the green is not the only way I've come to know Robert. We've attended a host of medical conventions together in the past. Afterhours at the conventions for males away from their wives was carte blanche for misadventure. Robert and I hung out many nights, partying and meeting women. We knew we were both in the wrong, but kept each other's secrets. There was a guy code, not just between us, but with other doctors as well. You saw no evil and spoke no evil.

Those times weren't some of my proudest. I can't speak for Rob – especially since the hospital rumor mills still buzz with gossip about him. Me too for that matter.

"What's your poison, Masen?"

"Depends. Is this a business dinner or leisure?"

"I thought we could let loose a bit. It's been a while since we've hung out together," he laughs, just as the waitress comes to our table.

"Well then in that case…uh, let's do a Vodka Tonic," I smile at the waitress. She returns the gesture, in an overly friendly manner, winking at me before she walks off. Robert raises his brows at me and then watches the waitress as she leaves. More so, watches her ass.

"What I wouldn't give to be twenty years younger, Edward," he sighs and sips his drink.

"It was definitely easier then," I agree also with a sigh. He laughs boisterously.

"What, don't tell me you've given up? Come on, Masen, you're still young enough to play, and she's clearly sending out the message that she's available."

"Yeah, but I'm not, Rob," I exhale somberly.

"Oh right, I've heard," he says as if he's just recalled something.

"You've heard?" I frown, wondering what exactly he's talking about.

"Yeah. The sexy redheaded PA. She got her claws in you, huh?" he snickers.

"Oh, Kate…., uh, yeah, I wouldn't use those words per se. We're just…"

"Hey, no need to explain. I get it," he holds up his hands in concession. "We all have to settle down some time. I just thought it was going to be that smoking hot brunette you brought to the awards banquet. You two seemed to be attached at the hip for a while there. What ever happened to her?"

I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"You know how it goes, Rob. Here today, gone tomorrow," I reply, realizing how true that statement really is.

"Well, at least you're not just sitting around waiting for the paint to dry. The redhead is definitely a nice replacement."

This conversation is starting to give me a headache. The last thing I want to be doing is talking about women. I've had a healthy dose of chit-chat regarding females to last me a week. I can't begrudge Rob, though. He's a cool guy, and to be fair, this is the type of conversation we'd normally have when we got together. However, I am a little curious about the sudden dinner invitation, but I'll wait to see what he has to offer as dinner progresses.

After about twenty minutes, we've been served dinner, while we continue reminiscing over our wild past adventures at medical conventions.

"So, I never really got the chance to congratulate you on getting the Surgeon-In-Chief promotion."

"Thanks. I'm really grateful to the board for seeing me as the best candidate to represent the surgical unit."

"You were pretty much a shoe-in," he says cutting into his steak. "I mean don't get me wrong, you are an exceptional physician, Edward, and the fact that you're the product of one the most idolized surgeons in the country is a plus. Mike Newton didn't stand a chance, sorry to say."

"Mike's a terrific neurologist. One of the best. I'm sure the promotion could've gone either way," I say, being cautious not to engage in slamming a co-worker, no matter how much I loathe him. But honestly, I had to be careful not to choke on my steak while defending that simpleton.

"Possibly, but I wanted to let you know that you had my vote from the beginning. I wasn't one of the one's being influenced by the rumors that were flying around. To me, that had nothing to do with your ability to be an exemplary Surgeon-In-Chief. And I don't have a lot of respect for Newton as a man anyway. He went out of his way to undermine you every chance he got. He's really got a hard-on for you, Edward. I mean Christ! One would think you banged his wife by the way he acts," he chuckles as he continues to eat. I don't react in any way, knowing that in his mind he's only made a simple joke, but in-reality he couldn't be any closer to the truth.

I decide to change the subject altogether.

"The steak is fantastic. I've tried the seafood here and it's pretty good too. Maybe I'll fill out this comment card, letting the owner know he or she has a really fine establishment working in their favor." I dig inside my jacket pocket for a pen, and start to fill out the card.

"Try 'she'," he mumbles with his mouth full. "You know her," he snickers.

"I do?" I look up and frown.

"Her name's Jane, as in Jane Volturi," he adds. "Volturi's restaurant is a family owned business. They're scattered around in a handful of states. The Volturi's are ridiculously wealthy, and Jane−"

I sit back in my seat. I can feel my eyelids blinking rapidly, as I contemplate this newest revelation.

"She's a lawyer," I state, cutting him off abruptly.

 _Perfect!_ _I'm sitting here dining in the restaurant of the woman who could possibly blow my life apart. Just fucking perfect!_

"You act like you're surprised. She didn't mention she owned a restaurant when the two of you met?"

My brows fuse together in confusion. _I never met this Jane "The Pain" broad before in my life._

"Yeah, that's what they call her," he chuckles darkly.

It's obvious I don't have control over my private thoughts.

"More like 'pleasure and pain,' he continues laughing.

I'm getting angry now. Why the hell is he alluding to the idea that I know this woman? Clearly I don't. I guess the look on my face reflects that, because he decides to elaborate. He places his fork down and drops his voice.

"You met her in Chicago one night after a convention. She was there on leisure and the two of you met over cocktails at the bar. I remember the two of you were engaged in conversation all night, Edward. Flirting like there was no tomorrow. Eventually you and Jane slipped off and I didn't see you again until the next morning. I asked you if you closed the deal, and you just smirked suggestively. You don't recall that?"

 _Sadly, I do._ _Fuck!_

"Um…yeah. Vaguely."

 _Liar, you remember it accurately._

I return the pen back to my jacket pocket and take one last sip of my drink.

"Rob, thanks for dinner. I'm sorry, but I need to get going."

He looks at me with confusion. "You have to leave now? I thought we'd at least get a chance to discuss meeting up at the golf course soon."

"Unfortunately, I can't stay. I just remembered something important I need to deal with."

"Nothing too serious, I hope?" he asks with concern.

"No, just a family matter that can't wait. Please allow me to pay the check though."

"Nonsense. I asked you to dinner. It's my treat," he shakes his head in refusal.

"Alright, but I agree we should get together at the club this weekend, play a few rounds?" I offer.

"Sounds good. I'll give you a call before the end of the week," he says and extends his hand. We exchange a brief parting of ways, and I hightail it out of Voulturis.

 _Shit! I can't believe this. There has to be some sort of mistake._

I hurriedly climb inside my car, pull out my phone and Google Jane Volturi. Her picture pops up, and I bang my head back against the headrest.

Thoughts flood my brain about that night. Two strangers. Consenting adults, taking a break away from the stresses of life. Her, a hectic work schedule. Me, an imploding marriage. We didn't dwell much on either. We agreed to be only on a first name basis, since it was only going to happen the one time. When it was over, it was as if we'd never met. And now it's come back to tear a chunk out of my ass.

"Fuck!" I slam my fist against the steering wheel.

 _Out of all the women in the world. There's no way I could've foreseen this._

I throw the gear into reverse and back out of the parking lot and drive out on the road, en route to alert Carlisle of this brewing catastrophe.

He's already left the office for the evening. I hated to deliver this information while he's in the comfort of his home, but I knew it couldn't wait.

My aunt is busy in the kitchen, putting leftovers away, and doing dishes while we're talking in the living room.

I sit in silence while watching him hold his head in his hands. I was certain that this latest news would cause some shock, but I hadn't envisioned this reaction.

"God, Edward. You slept with her?" he nearly whines. "Are-are you sure that it was Jane Volturi? The same Jane Volturi, Jane 'The Pain' Volturi?"

"How many Jane Volturis could there possibly be, Carlisle? Besides, I did a Google search. It's her."

He lets out a string of profanities. I can honestly say that I've pushed him to the point of no return.

Aunt Ezzy pops her head through the crack of the door, glaring with a look of annoyance.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Carlisle instantly apologizes.

Her stare lingers a bit longer before she finally goes back inside. Carlisle gets up and starts to pace.

"Okay, okay, okay, …" he chants.

"So, what do we-"

"Shh! I'm thinking," he waves me off.

I settle back on the sofa and wait for his silent tantrum to dissipate.

"Okay, I need to touch base with Jane."

"You mean 'we'," I correct.

"Oh no. I mean 'me'. You are to go nowhere near her. I mean it, Edward, don't you dare confront her. Am I making myself clear?"

I exhale irritatedly and hunch my shoulders.

"I don't quite understand that gesture. I need you to verbalize. Do you understand what I've just said to you?"

"Yeah, fine. I won't confront her."

"Good. I need to do some damage control." He runs his hands hastily through his hair repeatedly as his pacing resumes. "Apparently, Jane doesn't know who you are, or else she would've already contacted me or you."

"Doesn't this mean she'll have to recuse herself from the case, since we've had a physical relationship?"

"I don't see why she would need to. It's not like she's going to question you any differently because of that. And Lord knows she's not going to do something like throw her case for you. So, no. I don't foresee that happening."

"But wouldn't a judge feel differently?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to bring it up to him. I doubt she will either."

"What about when Lauren finds out? Surely she'll have to tell her."

"Lauren is facing jailtime, Edward. And Jane is a world-renowned defense attorney with a stellar record. Lauren's parents are paying her a handsome fee to get their daughter cleared of all charges. I doubt she'd give a crap that the two of you slept together way back when. Honestly-Christ! I can't even believe it!"

I get up and start a slow pace of my own.

"You know this may not be as damaging as you might think. Not for us anyway."

"And how do you perceive that?"

"Think about it, Carlisle. What if Jane has to back off of this case in light of what's happened between us? You say she's one of the best defense attorneys around."

"She is."

"If she's no longer Lauren's lawyer, then things should become a lot easier for us in court. We just have to figure out a way to convince her to drop Lauren's case."

He whirls around on me gaping in astonishment.

"What the hell do you think this is, Edward? The Godfather and I'm Don Corleone? That I go around bullying people to get what I want? I'm a reputable prosecuting attorney with twenty years in the profession. I didn't get here by making people offers they _couldn't_ refuse."

I smirk at him, "On the contrary, Carlisle, that is the very _essence_ of what reputable prosecuting attorneys do. They make deals. Often could be considered bribery."

"Edward," he says in a warning tone.

"Look, I'm not saying threaten her then go stash the head of dead horse in her bed to emphasize your point. I'm simply saying we can force her hand by claiming conflict of interest on her part."

"I'm not going to antagonize Jane, Edward. She's no idiot, and she doesn't scare easily, if at all. If I attempted to do something like what you're suggesting, she'd have me brought up on harassment charges. No. I'm going to handle things the proper way and schedule a meeting with Jane before we leave for Ireland. We will get matters squared away before that trip," he points at me.

"Fine. You're the boss," I hold up my palms in defeat and prepare my exit.

"Before you walk out that door, I want your word that you won't contact Jane in any way, Edward."

"You got it," I say with a hint of sarcasm, as I continue out the door, barely turning to acknowledge him.

"Edward?"

"I said you have my word, Carlisle," I huff irritably and finally look at him. "What about Black? You find a replacement for him yet?"

"Jacob stays, Edward. He's good at what he does, and I trust that he can separate his personal feelings for you to get the job done. You're just gonna have to deal," he says determinedly.

I shake my head in disgust as I walk out the door, "You're killing me, Carlisle. You're really killing me."

* * *

See you all next time.


	9. Chapter 9, Unexpected

Dissecting Edward Two, Chapter 9, Unexpected

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/n: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long and being unedited. Unfortunately my beta is having trouble receiving my documents to her email, and I didn't want to hold this any longer, since I wanted to get next chapter out before the holiday. So, I'm asking for you to please excuse any mistakes, and as soon as the edited copy sent to me I will replace this one with that. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

 **1\. un·ex·pect·ed**

[ˌənəkˈspektəd]

 **A ADJECTIVE**

not expected or regarded as likely to happen:

EPov

The unexpected can be a bitch. At times, it has its welcoming moments. In my experience, it can rear its head at the most inopportune times. Today being one of those times.

One of my patients has taken a turn for the worst, and I need to perform emergency surgery to repair an aortic valve.

The surgical team is ready and the OR has been prepped. Anesthesia has been administered to Ms. Jenkins, as I finish scrubbing in to start the procedure.

I've briefly spoken with her family prior to heading to the scrub room. They're distraught upon learning of her deteriorating condition. I tried to offer as much comfort as I could, and assured them that she would be receiving the best possible care. But it's all I can offer them at this point. To be honest, I'm extremely concerned about her condition.

"We're all ready when you are, Doctor Masen," Kate announces entering the scrub room. I nod as I enter the OR and she assists with putting on my gloves and mask.

Everyone on the surgical unit knows I'm notorious for uttering few words while in surgery. All the talking and laughter ceases the minute I walk into that room. I'm a different person entirely when I'm in my element, and I expect my team to enact the same behavior.

I approach the surgical table. All the necessary instruments are intact. Ms. Jenkins looks comfortably sedated.

"Vitals?"

"Blood pressure 140/79. Spo2 holding steady at 100%," Kate informs me.

"Sounds good to me. Alright people let's rock 'n' roll."

In my OR, those are the words that lead us into every surgical procedure.

.

.

.

After surgery and my day has ended, I head over to Emmett's pub to relax after a grueling day at work, and to also enjoy some guy time with my brother and Jasper.

It's near ten on a Monday evening so the pub is virtually empty, except for a handful of regulars unwinding after their day. Jasper, Em, and me are in the back starting up a game of pool.

"I've got winners," Jasper announces and takes a swig from his beer bottle.

"That'd be me and I'm going to kick your ass after I'm done kicking Edward's ass."

"Must you talk a bunch of shit every time we play, Em?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes. I must. It's a part of the game. I get in your head first and that allows me to kick your ass."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that. Break, little brother," I add.

I watch while he takes stealthy strike at the balls, sinking several of them on the first try.

"Shit," I mumble under my breath, and he simply laughs. He begins sizing up his next move, while I tend to my beer.

"So, Edward, how are things going with Carlisle and preparations for the trial? Jasper asks, as Emmett sinks another of his shots.

"Man, it's so ironic you just asked about that after all of the craziness that's been going on in the past few weeks. It's an absolute nightmare, I mean you couldn't possibly imagine," I enlighten him, rolling my eyes for effect.

"That bad?"

"Uh, yeah," I chortle derisively. "Where do you want me to start? Maybe with learning that my _ex_ -girlfriend is being called as a character witness for my bat shit-crazed _ex_ -wife?"

"Wait, what, Bella is testifying for Lauren?" Jasper's voice escalates in disbelief.

"Ouch," Emmett voices his displeasure and continues eyeing his next shot.

"Yeah. Or that Carlisle has _her_ _ex-_ fiancé prepping my responses for testimony?"

"Damn, that's a lot of exes," Emmett comments and shakes his head.

"Oh, and this just might be the _Coup De Grâce._ It turns out that I'm well _acquainted_ with Lauren's lawyer."

"Another ex?" Emmett perks up.

"No…not exactly anyway," I respond, glaring at him

"What do you mean 'well acquainted'?" Jasper eyes me skeptically.

"I mean in the biblical sense," I reply without hesitance.

"Son of a bitch!" Emmett scratches the shot upon hearing that revelation. "God, Edward! I mean as your little brother you were my idol when it came to the ladies when we were growing up, but this is over the top even for you."

"Shut up, Em. Obviously, I didn't know she was Lauren's lawyer. Hell, she _wasn't_ Lauren's lawyer back when we hooked up. It's just some wild, inconsequential coincidence."

"Jesus, Edward," Jasper shakes his head despairingly. "Maybe the sex was inconsequential, but this situation just got more serious. Your sister is going to be none too happy when she finds out about all of this."

"Are you kidding? She's going to go ballistic," Emmett adds. "I wouldn't want to be either of you when she finds out."

"What? Why me? I'm not the one who's playing wild and loose with my 'magic wand'."

I cringe at Jasper's retort. I admit that in the past I'd like to have a little fun, but that remark was uncalled for.

"It doesn't matter. You're guilty by association. The two of you live under the same roof. She's going to vent and you're going to have to take it. Alice is tough, man. She's always been like that. My dad raised her to be that way, since she is the youngest and only daughter. I mean haven't you ever noticed how she goes toe-to-toe with me and Edward, never backing down?"

"Yeah, I'd often wondered about that." Jasper rubs his chin contemplatively.

"Yeah, well, it's no accident that she does that. She's had loads of practice and my father's help. She's his little princess. My dad knew we'd give her a hard time growing up, being her big brothers and all, so instead of Alice growing up as a whiny little brat, he taught her to stand up to us – to get in there and mix it up, so to speak. I mean don't get me wrong, we love our sister immensely and would never let _anyone_ harm her, but she got the typical little sister treatment from both of us. Right, Ed?"

"Totally. If it weren't for us, she wouldn't be the adorable, vibrant little sprite that you come to love today." I smile broadly at him, as I take my turn striking the three ball in the side pocket. I'm hoping my little jibe lightens the mood. Truthfully, I didn't want to reveal things this way. I'd planned on sitting down with everyone once Carlisle had the chance to touch base with Jane Volturi.

"No way, Edward. This is your deal. You're going to have to explain this mess to your sister. Honestly, I think she's going to be more upset learning about Bella's role in all of this."

"Me too," Emmett agrees. "Which brings me to something I wanted to run by you, Edward."

"What's that?" I ask and sink another ball.

"On that note, I'm gonna head out?" Jasper finishes his beer and grabs his jacket.

"Hold on, I thought you had winners?" I ask.

"Not tonight. I have some damage control to do with my wife."

"Look, Jas, it's my crap. I'll handle it."

"Oh, I know you will. I'm just going to butter her up some before the shit hits the fan. Talk to you later," he says and leaves.

.

.

.

The next morning I find myself sitting at the table in my sister's kitchen under a scrutinizing gaze. Clearly, Jasper wasn't able to simply 'butter her up' without her becoming suspicious. By the look on her face and Jasper's guilty expression, he must've told her everything we talked about last night.

"Alright, I know I fucked up. Let me have it."

"If you're referring to Jasper telling me about your encounter with Lauren's lawyer, I'm not going to berate you over that. Long gone are the days when you shock me with one of your escapades stories. I'm actually more shocked to know that you haven't worn that penis down to a nub yet."

Jasper snorts with laughter then quickly recovers after I shoot him a death ray stare.

"It's good to know you're not too pissed then," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm pissed alright. I'm positively incensed, but thanks to a little wine last night and the fact that there are children in this house, I've taken on a mellower demeanor. "

"I'm glad to hear it. Wine and children are good for that purpose," I say.

"Having said that…"

 _Here we go._

"…what the hell is Bella thinking? Why on earth would she do something so ridiculous and not even call to warn us? She knows what Lauren put you through. What she's put us _all_ through."

"Believe me I've wondered the same thing, Al. I just can't make sense of any of it."

"Well, my guess is since Bella was subpoenaed by the defense attorney, she really didn't have much of a choice," Jasper expresses his point.

"No, she didn't have a choice in _that_ matter, but she damned well could've called the minute she knew. Given the way she just walked out on you without saying a word, it would've been the _least_ she could've done."

Without a word of agreeing or otherwise to what my sister is spouting off about, I simply sit back and let this rant run its course. After all, it's what we'd expected. She stares at me anticipating some sort of response. When she doesn't get one, her temper escalates.

"Are you just going to sit there saying nothing, Edward? I know you agree with me."

"I didn't say I didn't, Alice," I exhale defeatedly.

"Right. So, Bella has betrayed you once again. I mean, I'm beginning to wonder if she ever really gave a damn about you at all!" She pushes away from the table and wanders around the kitchen pensively.

"I think you might be _slightly_ jumping to conclusions about Bella, sweetheart. She seemed to be head over heels for Edward when we met her, and she genuinely cared about Josh."

"Then where is she, Jasper? If she cared about our son, then why is she testifying for the lunatic that nearly had him killed? And if she loved my brother _so_ damned much, then how come she walked out on him without any explanation? No. I'm not jumping to conclusions about anything. And you stop defending her."

Suddenly, my sister's tirade is interrupted by cries over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get, Jocelyn." Jasper moves to rescue my niece from the nursery, and Alice stops him.

"No, I'll go," Alice sighs. "I most certainly could use the distraction. Besides, I'm going to see if Rose knows anything about this mess."

With that, she makes her exit, leaving Jasper and me to mull over her reaction to the latest developments.

"Well, that went better than I thought," I say, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and biting into it with loud crunch.

'Then you clearly checked out while my wife was in the middle of her outburst. She's livid with Bella. She sees her testifying for Lauren as an act of betrayal. She feels the same about her leaving you."

"What can I say? My sister's fiercely protective," I answer nonchalantly. He stares at me unamused.

"I'm worried about what will happen when they come face-to face at that trial, Edward. Aren't you?"

"No. Bella made her bed, she can get comfortable in it."

"Edward, do you really think this is what Bella wanted, considering she was the one who got you to come to terms with what Lauren did to you? Do you really believe she could be so heartless?"

"You tell me, Jasper. She left, didn't she?"

Having had enough of the conversation, I leave – needing to find a distraction of sorts myself.

An hour later I find myself in a meeting at Carlisle's firm. He's in his office with a client. A blond. From her profile, there's no mistaken her attractiveness. Her hair is pulled back sleek in a bun at the nape. Professional-like. A pair of Tortoise-shell schoolboy frames, she sports, along with a pants suit.

It's not until the realization of my presence does she turn fully and I get a _clearer_ good look at her face. This was not the type of distraction I was referring to.

"Edward, thanks for coming. I'd like you to meet Defense Attorney Jane Volturi," Carlisle introduces us in a very professional manner.

 _Fuck!_

I look at her briefly then glance back at Carlisle.

I'm not real sure how the hell I'm supposed to approach this situation, so I'm a tad dumb-founded and at a loss for words. Carlisle's eyes widen marginally, I assume to encourage me out of my stupor.

Suddenly, my mouth and hand begin working on their own accord.

"It's um…it's good to meet you," I mutter, after clearing my throat uncomfortably and offer my hand. She regards me with an incredulous gaze but accepts the cordial gesture.

 _Well, that was awkward._

"Likewise, Doctor Masen," she says and returns to her seat in front of Carlisle's desk.

Jane's back is to me, and I take the opportunity to grab my cousin's attention by mouthing ' _What the Fuck!'_

He simply gestures for me to have a seat. I oblige hesitantly, sitting in the chair next to Jane's.

"Edward, Ms. Volturi is aware of why she's here, so we can all speak freely."

I scoff at his statement, "I don't have much to say. I'll leave it up to the two legal minds to discuss what's going to happen," I gesture between them.

"Alright. Jane, would you like to go first?"

"Sure. I understand that there are concerns of conflict due to extenuating circumstances, regarding your client and me. It's a very odd situation.

"You can appreciate our concerns, Jane. The level of your and my client's acquaintance is clearly..." Carlisle struggles for an adequate term, and I cut him off sharply.

"We had a one-nighter some years ago. That's all it was. There's no need to dress it up with fancy talk," I huff irritably. Jane turns to look at me with a slight smirk.

"Well, your silence didn't last long," she says sarcastically. "You still have that _charming_ personality, I see."

I quickly break eye contact with her, not willing to revisit the way our encounter began in the past.

"What I _started_ to say is, we're both concerned that if knowledge of your 'tryst' gets out during the trial it will turn this case into side show and a spectacle for the tabloids," Carlisle explains with a hint of annoyance in his voice that's obviously directed toward me.

"Well, I can honestly say that I have no intentions on breathing a word of what happened to anyone. It happened before this case became available, and I see no conflict. Neither does my client."

"Still, I would like to run this past Judge Goldstein before there's an unexpected occurrence during the progression of the trial. No one likes the unexpected, Jane," Carlisle flashes a bright smile at her, but I know he's bullshitting. He's hoping that by bringing up the judge that Jane will become rattled and do us the favor of stepping down as Lauren's lawyer.

"I'm alright with that. Should I contact him or would you care to do it?" She stands, completely un-phased by the tactic.

"I'll contact him," Carlisle says, not letting on his defeat.

"Alright, I'll be awaiting correspondence from him regarding this issue." She gathers her belongings. "Before I go, I would like to be noted, stating that I wasn't aware of who Doctor Masen was until _after_ I took Mrs. Masen's case. When I found out, she and I discussed matters."

"I just bet the two of you did," I blurt out.

"She assured me she was fine with it," she adds.

"Did she now?" I fire back condescendingly. Carlisle glares at me. Jane's expression isn't far off his, but she recovers swiftly and stills an upright position, as she peers at me over the top of her glasses.

"Although, I've been thoroughly educated on the 'Chronicles of Edward Masen' and the women who've had the 'not so' wonderful pleasure of being burned by him, you shouldn't flatter yourself so much, Doctor Masen. How you recall our encounter is the same way I recall it."

"It was a long time ago. I don't recall much," I reply honestly.

"My sentiments exactly," She retorts, satisfied with her response. "Happy holiday's gentleman," she concludes sweetly and saunters out of the office.

The resounding click of the door, and the way she exits leaves an eerie chill in the atmosphere.

"Well, she totally misinterpreted what I meant by that," I scoff at her audacity.

Carlisle closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose, while shaking his head in frustration. I remain rooted to my position, staring at the door in thought.

" _Chronicles of Edward Masen_ ," I suck my teeth. "What the hell did _that_ dig mean?"

"As if you don't know," he exhales heavily. I need to get on contacting Judge Goldstein A.S.A.P.

"She totally called your bluff, didn't she," I state, finally looking back at him.

"Exactly like I knew she would," he says as he places an imperative phone call.

.

.

.

Christmas is fast approaching, and I've yet to start shopping for presents. Somehow Kate has managed to drag me out in this horrendous weather to a Christmas village in the city to rectify that situation.

She and I have grown closer over the past few weeks, not just on a physical level. I've gotten to know her better, and surprisingly I've shared more of myself with her. In part because, I felt the need to because of what's coming soon, but mostly because I wanted to prove to her that I am trying and taking our friendship seriously.

"So, did you bring your Christmas list with you?" She asks cheerfully, as we meander through the calm crowd of shoppers, and tourists taking in the sights of the holiday scenery.

"Unfortunately, I don't have one. I'm pretty much operating without a playbook. Except for my nephew, though. I got his list the day after Halloween, and it's very one dimensional. Anything Marvel, or DC superhero he wants.

She laughs, "gotta love a man who knows what he wants."

"Was that a shot at me?" I ask teasingly.

"I don't know, are you admitting to something?"

"Real subtle. I'm not admitting to a thing," I laugh at her clever tactic to get me to reveal something personal. "Honestly though, I don't think anyone has anything to worry about. I give really good gifts."

She eyes me momentarily, as if searching for the truth in what I've just said.

"Yeah. I can see that about you," she finally agrees.

We continue along, stopping at each vendor booth to admire the different novelty items for sale. She holds up a wind chime and marvels it.

"My mom would love this. She's been collecting them for a few years. Excuse me, how much for the wind chime?" She asks the vendor.

"Thirty-five dollars, My Dear," the older gentleman replies happily, and Kate hands him her credit card and waits for him to wrap up the chime securely.

"So, you like playing the role as Santa for Christmas, huh?" She comments.

"It's true. I'm always a big hit at Christmas with my family and my co-workers."

"Well, your list is definitely going to be bigger this year, now that your Chief of Surgery."

"I'm already on top of that. I've purchased spa gift certificates and golf country club gift cards to be dispersed amongst the male and female staff members."

"Ooh, a gift certificate to a spa. All the women will enjoy that. Can I have mine now?" She holds out her hand palm first with twinkling eyes.

"Um…that won't be possible. I didn't get you a spa certificate."

Her delighted expression slowly fades, and I know I'm being terrible for teasing her, but I just couldn't help myself. She walked right into that one.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed…." She starts, but her words trail off.

"I bought spa certificates for the staff members only…"

She nods in understanding, but looks confused, and my little joke has taken on a more serious tone.

"I mean…it's what I bought for them. You…you're different, Kate," I stammer and rub the back of my neck uncomfortably. It's difficult for me to express to her what she is to me without getting her hopes up. The truth is, I see her more than just a friend, but not quite a girlfriend.

Realizing this, I felt it appropriate to get her something a little more personal than what I was getting the people I work with.

"It's okay, Edward. You don't have to get me anything. I know we're still in a 'it's complicated' stage. We shouldn't ruin it with awkward gifts that will put labels on things."

"Too late. I'd already settled on what to get you, and there's no way I'm not letting you accept it."

She mocks a frown.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're extremely high-handed?"

"Once or twice," I smile broadly, and take the newly wrapped wind chime from the vendor that he's now slipped into a shopping bag to carry for her.

It's starting to get nippier out, so I stop to get us some hot chocolate along the way. We find a little table outside of a nearby bistro and take some time to relax after all the retail therapy.

"Are you excited to be going home for the holiday?" I ask.

"I am, but I won't be going until the day after Christmas. I couldn't get a flight out. Too much procrastination. Seems I'll be spending Christmas Day in the ER," she shrugs.

"Sorry to hear that," I say sipping my beverage.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Holiday's in the hospital can be an extremely lonely time for patients and, also for staff. So, a few of the other nurses and I decided to get together and do a potluck dinner for everyone. There's a gag gift Pollyanna being orchestrated by us as well. We'd thought it would be fun."

"I'm going to hate to miss that," I say.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll survive. Christmas in Belfast sounds magical. I wish I could've taken your sister up on her invitation."

I nearly choke on my hot chocolate recalling Alice's bonehead slip up. Kate giggles loudly, witnessing this.

"God, Edward. You could at least try and mask the fact that your terrified."

"What? I'm not. Just…"

"You can relax. I didn't take the offer seriously, because it didn't come from you. I get that your family is trying to set you up. My family does the same. I'm sure there will be some gentleman suitor that someone in my family just so happens to invite to dinner when I go home." She finishes her cocoa and stands. I do as well.

"Oh yeah? Interesting," I cock my head to the side, contemplatively.

"Jealous?" She smiles slyly. I step closer to her, pressing myself against her body.

"Hardly. There's no mistaken who you want." I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Mistletoe!" A random group of rambunctious college kids practically sing, as one of them hold the offending thing over our heads. I frown at them and politely decline.

"Come on, 'Edward-neezer' Scrooge, get in the spirit," Kate rolls her eyes and admonishes teasingly.

"Oh, you think you're funny?"

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" They chant over and over, completely putting me on the spot.

"Oh, what the hell."

Kate yelps in surprise, as I grab and dip her for an old Hollywood style smooch. Applause and whistles erupt from the crowd and continues after I let Kate back up and I take a gratuitous bow.

"You're insane!" She giggles uncontrollably.

"Yeah, well be careful of what you ask for," I laugh, yelling over top of the noise.

"Don't think it ends there. You are so taking me ice-skating before you leave for Belfast."

"Me? Ice-skating? Imagine that," I continue laughing.

Finally, the crowd moves on to their next unsuspecting victims, as the circle that they'd formed, gradually disappears from around us, with the exception of one person. One amazingly, dark-eyed familiar face, staring at us open-mouthed.

"Edward?" Her distinguishingly raspy voice is full of surprise.

For a brief moment, I can feel a smile tug at the corner of my mouth, as my heart starts to thump at a unhealthy pace.

"Bella? You're back."

* * *

See you all soon!


	10. Chapter 10, Face-off

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/n: Happy New Year! Thanks for all well wishes and reviews. I'm without a net again. Please, forgive any mistakes.**

face-off

[ˈfās ˌôf]

 **NOUN**

NORTH AMERICAN

a direct confrontation between two people or groups:

 **DE 2, chapter 10, Face-off**

EPov

As we stand here, both just staring at each other in silence, it's like our entire relationship, good and bad, is being relived in my head at warped speed. Every moment – every session we'd meet in therapy – those explosive encounters, the push and pull – the moment we realized there was something more between us than just a therapist and a patient relationship.

I recall all the times I shamelessly regarded her as just another conquest to satisfy my sexual curiosity, then how that curiosity turned into admiration and respect, and ultimately into love. I know it was the same for her too. In her eyes, I went from being a difficult patient, who at times I'm sure she'd loathed, to someone she saw as redeemable. And I was.

She changed me for the better – made me see that there was someone that I could share my life with and become the man I'd always wanted to be. Bella and I were supposed to be golden. She was my other half, and I hers. With my determination and her fire - and both our stubbornness to recognize what was looming behind what we started out as, no two people complimented each other more.

But something must've drastically changed with her for it to all blow apart the way it did – to leave me and completely abandon her practice. I can see it in her eyes, at this very moment, as hers bore into mine. Something's off with her, and it's only taken a second for me to recognize it.

The little bubble we seemed to be in is suddenly invaded by an appearance and a voice of someone I'd obviously disregarded.

"Edward, it's getting a little late if you wanted to make the toy store to get Josh that special present he asked for," Kate says sweetly, linking her arm with mine. I'm not lost on the intention of the gesture. Kate wants to be acknowledged. It's a classic, yet subtle way a woman stakes her claim – telling other women 'back off, he's mine,' and most times capping it off with 'bitch'. My arm rests limply at my side.

A small smile appears upon Bella's lips, as if she's recalling a particular memory.

"I can only imagine what that special present might be. Something Spiderman I'm sure," she says with a soft laugh, causing me to smile as well.

"Um, no, not exactly. I mean he still loves Spiderman, but he's on this whole Captain America kick right now," I offer in a subdued tone.

She nods in understanding. I clear my throat uncomfortably.

"So, uh, your back," I reiterate my earlier statement to see if this time she'll offer a response.

"Yeah, I have some business to handle."

"With your practice?" I probe.

"Uh, no. I have some legal ends to tie up," she says hesitantly after her eyes glance over to Kate.

I nod in understanding. "And how's that working out?"

Her attention turns back to me. A fleeting look of annoyance passes over her delicate features.

"It's working out well." Her tone is clipped. "I'm sorry where are my manners? Hello, my name is Bella and you are?" She addresses Kate.

"Hi. I'm Kate and it's nice to meet you, Bella" Kate replies, as the two of them share a cordial exchange.

"Oh, Kate, yes. Rose has mentioned you. You're her new shoe shopping partner, and Edward's new girlfriend," Bella feigns sweetness.

 _New girlfriend?_ She's so full of shit, and transparent as glass. Of course Rose told her about Kate. She probably called Bella on speed dial the minute she got home that night, gossiping like a teenager. I can imagine the conversation that went on – full on cackling, name calling and most likely slut shaming. Woman bashing at its finest.

"Um, yes, I guess so, I mean to being Rose's shopping buddy. She's great, and we share a lot of the same tastes. Edward and I work together at the hospital. I'm his PA and I must admit we are sort of dating, but we haven't put any permanent labels on our friendship yet," Kate divulges.

I remain silent watching all this play out before me. Kate is obviously saying one thing and acting another way entirely, but Bella I can't quite figure out.

 _Is this jealousy I'm witnessing? Interesting._

"Oh, I see. My assumptions have clearly been clouded by your obvious closeness," she gestures at our current linked appendages. "that and the kiss I just witnessed between the two of you," she concludes.

 _Oh! Now I get it. She's fishing._ _Two can play this game Dr._

"Oh that! No, that was just some college kids pulling a prank and we fell prey to it that's all." Kate explains, laughing, but I'm not letting Bella off the hook quite yet. She wants to fish? Well I'll make damned sure she catches a big one.

"Your assumptions aren't far off. In fact, they're dead on. I apologize for my rudeness earlier, but just seeing you after a _whole_ year kind of… threw me momentarily. I should've introduced Kate straight away. Yes, she's my PA, as well my girlfriend," I say readjusting my arm, so that it's now intertwined with Kate's. Bella has her poker face intact, but her voice gives off a different impression.

"Thanks for clarifying," she acquiesces. "I should get going. Happy Holidays to you both."

And with that, she disappears into the crowd of shoppers, leaving me seething with anger.

"So, that's the ex, huh?" Kate asks, still gazing in the direction of Bella's retreat.

"Yep," I say shortly. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," she says, and I don't bother to acknowledge her quip or utter another word, as we make our way out of the Christmas village.

.

.

.

.

My holiday spirit has most definitely been shot to hell. After leaving the village, I forgo the toy store, and any other shopping altogether, still reeling from today's earlier events. My initial idea was to drop Kate off and figure out some way to get in touch with Bella and hash things out. However, Kate and I had already made plans to spend the evening together, since I would be leaving the weekend for Belfast.

Finding a way out of it seems to be impossible if I don't want to raise a red flag. That's exactly what I'd be doing, especially after making that idiotic statement about her being my girlfriend to Bella. Moreover, by the looks of the way Bella high-tailed it away from us, it's evident she was in no mood to revisit the past.

We enter my house, and I immediately go for the bar, pouring myself a Scotch. Kate takes a seat on the sofa and regards me intently.

I down the first drink and pour another, tossing it back just as quickly.

"Boy, seeing her really has you rattled," she comments.

"Bella doesn't have me rattled, Kate. I don't rattle," I say definitively.

"What would you call this?" She gestures in my direction.

"I'd call it being thirsty," I say sarcastically and pour another glass full this time sipping gradually, as I move about the room in a slow gate.

"Okay, what would you call using me in a way to make Bella jealous?"

"How did I do that?" I feign ignorance, knowing full well she's not stupid. She scoffs and decides to get up and pour herself a drink as well.

"Up until this point, you have been standoffish about what to call our relationship, Edward, and suddenly after a few moments in Bella's presence you call me your girlfriend. One could surely equate that with being rattled."

"Yeah, about that. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was insensitive and stupid. I'm sorry," I say sincerely.

Honestly, I am remorseful for using Kate against Bella that way, even though I know she partly enjoyed it.

"Hey, do I look upset? I know you were just trying to rile her, and I can see why. She's a tough cookie from what I can gather. After all, I did tell her we were dating."

"Yeah, I'd noticed that, but it still doesn't make what I said right. Bella doesn't deserve the satisfaction of thinking I would even care enough to make her jealous. She's the one who bailed on our relationship. Why should I spare her feelings?"

"Because you care," she counters. And right now I wish she'd just stop talking. I liked it better when she was acting anti-Bella.

"So, you believe that whole story about her being back to tie up some legal issue and not solely to rekindle things with you?"

I exhale heavily and sit on the edge of the sofa, still savoring my drink. She joins me on the other end, anticipating a response. I've told Kate bits and pieces about Bella's and my relationship, but not in detail.

She knows how we started off and ended up together, but I left out parts about Lauren, James and what happened with Josh. I knew at some point I'd have to fill her in, especially with the trial around the corner. But I just didn't feel like revisiting events with someone new, if at all.

With the trial coming, and if what Carlisle's saying holds weight about how Lauren's defense will play out, there's going to be a lot of mudslinging – which means there's going to be tons of gossip about me at work, and Kate's going to be privy to all that information. Given we are involved, I'd rather her hear things from me.

"What Bella said is true. She is back to attend to a legal matter. In the beginning stages of our relationship, my wife at the time, had found out that Bella and I had started seeing each other. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about it."

"I guess that's understandable, since Bella was your marriage therapist. She probably felt betrayed by you both," she adds.

"Yeah, well, that betrayal went both ways, believe me. As I was saying, she wasn't happy about it and she took action."

She frowns at me. "What do you mean she took action? How?"

"She conspired with an old college rival of mine, James, to spy on me for whatever reasons. No clue on what she planned on doing with what he found out, but in any case, he ended up running me down with his car and striking my nephew in the process. Josh suffered a head injury, which resulted in immediate surgery to save his life."

"Oh, my _God_ , Edward! She tried to have you killed? Poor Josh! What…I can only imagine what you went through – what you all went through – Alice and Jasper? That had to be absolutely heart-wrenching for them!"

"It was. It took everything in me not to strangle the life out of her once I found out she was behind it. Anyway, Lauren and James were both arrested and that's the legal matter Bella is referring to being back for."

She shakes her head. "I'm confused. What does Bella have to do with it?"

"She witnessed the entire scenario. Josh, her and I were at the park together when it happened."

"Okay, well, what about the guy who was driving the car, this James guy?"

"He was extradited to Florida - tried and convicted there several months ago. Lauren's trial was supposed to begin shortly after his, but it was pushed back a few times due to change in counsel."

"I see, but this should be a sure win in your favor. I mean James has already been convicted, which bodes well for your case. Surely he gave Lauren up as co-conspirator?"

"He didn't. He has some sort of blind loyalty to her."

"Okay, so, I'm confused again. How are they going to prove Lauren's involvement?"

"I confronted her with my suspicions. She could all but contain the guilt that radiated on her face. The DA felt they had enough substantial evidence to charge her, but It will all pretty much be my word against hers. I will need to sell it to the jury, then Carlisle has to drive it home.

There are a lot of past events that endorse Lauren's questionable character. She's always been obsessed with me, and has taken unspeakable measures to insure us being together. That's going to be basis of the prosecution. Lauren will do _anything_ to get what she wants, nothing short of vehicular homicide, to acquiring a date rape drug, to forging a pregnancy."

Her eyes widen at my revelation, and it's apparent that she has more questions. Hell, who wouldn't? My life could certainly make a bestselling novel, or at the very least one of those Lifetime made for television movies.

I get up and head back over to the bar, noticing I've finished my drink. I pour another, realizing I'm not nearly sauced enough to have this conversation. I glance at Kate who's staring out into space, gaping.

"Wow," she manages to force out.

"What? I thought sure you'd have more to say after hearing all that," I say bracing myself for her response.

"She actually _did_ those things to you?" Her gaze finally connects with mine.

"Those and more. No need for me to divulge the nasty details. It'll spoil the holiday spirit. Besides, it'll all be public knowledge once the trial gets underway. I just didn't want you to be completely blindsided."

"Edward…." She comes over to me, "you can't just tell me something like that and then brush it off. Talk to me."

 _Christ. Here we go with the "talk to me shit."_ This is exactly what I didn't want. All the damned talking is what got me into this mess. Talking to Bella – talking to my family and my lawyer, and now her. When will it ever end?

 _Never. That's when._

Honestly, I look forward to the day when this shit gets put to rest and I can move on with my life.

"Back when I was in medical school, my sister threw me a party to celebrate my passing state boards. There was a lot of drinking. I don't recall everything that happened, but Lauren attended the party with her best friend, also my girlfriend at the time, Irina. Lauren had always been trying to break us up, because she wanted me for herself."

"Okay," she says, taking a seat, while waiting to hear the rest.

I exhale heavily.

"Anyway. Irina and I had a huge fight, and Lauren must've been lurking about, watching it all unfold."

"I take it she used that to her advantage?"

"Pretty much. I wasn't the best boyfriend back then. We ended up flirting, which turned into making out. Later that night Lauren and I fell into one the bedrooms upstairs, going at it like two rabbits. Everything after that had been a blur that night, but it wasn't until a few weeks later that Lauren showed up at my door, claiming to be pregnant. You have a thrilled expectant mother in one hand, a devastated young father in the other. Then boom! Shotgun wedding."

Kate shakes her head, astounded.

"That had to be...quite an introduction into a marriage and fatherhood for you. So, I assume she slipped the date-rape drug into your glass before the two of you ended up in the room together somehow. How did you come to learn what she'd done?"

"Oh, she told me," I say without hesitance, as I chuckle derisively.

"Wait a minute. She _told_ you that she drugged you?"

I nod.

"Wow, she really has some nerve."

"Look, I've only considered telling you this because it's going to be all over the news and cafeteria at work. You were bound to find out one way or another."

She looks crushed by my statement. "I rather hoped you decided to confide in me about something so personal because we'd gotten closer, Edward. I thought we'd crossed a hurdle. Was I wrong to think that?"

"No. You weren't wrong to think that. I didn't mean it that way, but you need to know that it's not just you. I've gone for years not confiding in _anyone_ about that situation for obvious reasons."

"Of course. Your career and reputation," she shakes her head despairingly and then her hands suddenly fly up to cover her mouth. "The baby. Edward, you have a child! A son or-?"

"It was a boy, and he died – stillborn. And you don't have to tell me how sorry you are for me. As it turns out the baby wasn't even mine."

Her eyes widen in astonishment.

"Yeah, Lauren did that too – lied to me about being the father to get me to marry her."

"Jesus. What a piece of work!"

"Tell me about it," I agree with her assessment wholeheartedly. Although, I would and _have_ used worse words to describe Lauren that's for sure.

Her contempt can't be contained as she takes a few minutes to process everything. Finally, she's able to pull it together, and change the subject. I'm actually surprised and grateful she's not dwelling on it and showing pity for me. That's more than I can say for anyone I ever told.

"Goodness, I really don't know what else to say other than that, Edward. I'm flabbergasted. I do have a question though. Since there's no conclusive evidence that Lauren conspired with James in the hit and run, why is Bella's testimony necessary? I mean, what she saw would only incriminate James. Since his case is closed, what would she contribute? If you don't mind me asking."

"Bella's not testifying for the prosecution. She's Lauren's witness." I say nonchalantly and take a healthy gulp from my glass. Kate is floored by this revelation, and after minutes of listening to all I've dumped on her, this particular unveiling brings her to her feet.

"A witness to what?" She utters in disbelief. "How can that be?"

"I'm hearing it's a smart tactic by the prosecution. Lauren needs someone to make her look like a saint and me a bastard."

"And that person is Bella? Did the relationship end that badly that she would trash you to make Lauren look good? What the hell is she going to say about you, Edward?"

I huff in frustration, not really wanting to get into all this, but it's out there now, so I should to explain things to her.

"The plan behind calling Bella as a witness is to have someone corroborate the facts that I was a shitty husband that would have driven his wife to such outrageous acts. I assume Lauren's lawyer thinks who more convincing than a doctor to persuade a jury of this, especially a doctor that said husband started dating."

"But that's unethical, Edward. Bella took an oath as a doctor. She can't break doctor/patient confidentiality."

"In court subjects can be manipulated," I say with finality. "Carlisle is expecting for Lauren's lawyer to put all my past indiscretions on trial. She can also question Bella about hers and my relationship, in which she will make it look like Bella and I were getting together before my marriage was dissolved. I'm sure she'll make our relationship the catalyst for the marriage ending. Besides, Bella and I had severed our doctor/patient ties before we started having a physical relationship. No unethical material there."

"Unbelievable! I'm sorry, Edward, but this just doesn't seem right. You say you haven't had any contact with her in a year, and today is the first time during that period you two have spoken?"

I simply shrug. Kate digs in.

"So, do you think that's why she left you, because of being called to testify for Lauren's defense?"

"If that were the case, leaving me would be one thing, but Bella just abandoning her practice is something else entirely. She loved what she did – helping people. She was kind of arrogant that way. If you understand what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it. Most doctors have a tendency to be that way. Not purposely. It's just confidence that builds overtime. Anyway, no, I'm thinking this could be something else entirely, Edward."

"Like what?" I ask impassively.

"Think about it. How is Bella going to look once Lauren's lawyer puts her on the stand and questions her about her relationship with you? It won't even matter that the two of you started the relationship _after_ you and Lauren divorced. Bella's ability to conduct herself as a professional will suddenly come into question."

I contemplate what she's saying, and it does make a lot of sense.

"To most it will look like she abused her power to treat patients by ultimately becoming intimately involved with one. She could be under investigation by the Medical Review Board when and if it becomes public knowledge. Maybe that's already happening or happened, given she just upped and left her practice. Now, I don't know Bella from Adam, but the facts just don't add up to me."

 _Damn. I never considered that._

Later that evening, Kate decides to give me time alone to think, and returns to her own home.

I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, letting my thoughts mull around in my head until they rationally offer me a reason for what happened this past year.

One day Bella and I were blissfully happy and the next she was gone – no word or anything. I've spent a year wracking my brain trying to figure out why, and now there's something – a logical reasoning behind it all. Her career is possibly being threatened because of our relationship. It's all speculation, but enough that I know I need to confront her about it and get some answers.

The next morning I walk up to Rose's doorstep and ring the bell three times before she finally answers. She opens the door looking disheveled and still half asleep.

"We need to talk," I say, as I hastily brush passed her, not waiting to be invited inside.

"What- what are you doing, Edward? You can't be here."

"Well that seems highly inaccurate since I am _here_ ," I say condescendingly.

She gapes at me. I simply wait for her to accept that I'm not going anywhere until we've talked. After careful consideration, she closes the door.

My eyes involuntarily roam her body. Looking uncomfortable under their scrutiny, she fastens her silk robe securely.

"How did you know where I was?" She crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Your bestie gave you up. Seems she's grown tired of keeping up with all your lies."

"What lies? What are you talking about, Edward?"

"I want you to tell me why you left?" I ask, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Why does it matter? Looks like you had no problem moving on."

Now it's my turn to look shocked. "Oh, no. You don't get to play the jealous card. Kate has nothing to do with this, Bella. After all this time, I deserve a fucking explanation from you!"

"Will you lower your voice, Edward. Rose is sle-"

"No, she's not sleeping. She's on her way to the office," Rose enters the room, breezes by us and out the door. "Play nice, kiddies, while Momma's at work, okay?"

Bella holds the door open, berating her in her wake. "Rosalie Hale you and I are going to have a serious talk when you get back."

"No, we're not. _That's_ who you need to have a talk with," she points in my direction. "I won't be coming back. I'm spending the night at Emmett's, so don't wait up." She ducks into her car and drives off.

Bella finally closes the door and I've taken the liberty of moving into living room and seating myself comfortably on the sofa. She's not happy with my audaciousness, and storms in after me.

"You have to get out of here, Edward."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers," I say calmly, removing a piece of nonexistent lint from my slacks. "Now, you can start talking, or I can start asking. Either works for me."

"You being here isn't good for either of us,' she argues.

"Why is that, because of the trial?'

"Yes, because of the trial! You know that!'

"I know nothing, because you haven't told me a goddamned thing!" I jump to my feet. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm not doing this," she holds up her hand, visibly trembling and her voice shaking with emotion. I dial back my temper when I notice her state. My natural reaction is to pull her into my arms and comfort her, but that's not us anymore. She put paid to that. But still I can't just ignore that something is bothering her.

I readjust my tone. "Just tell me why, Bella, and then I'll leave."

She sniffs, and averts eye contact. "I don't know what you're expecting to hear, Edward."

"Was it because your career was being threatened by being involved with me?"

She still won't look at me, but I can see tears trickling down her face. I can no longer fight the urge to go to her. I cautiously cross the room and reach out for her, but she recoils before my hand touches her face.

"I left because I could no longer ignore what I tried to for so long – what I knew all along."

I study her, trying to dissect what she's saying, and suddenly it hits me. She's talking about me and my sordid past. That's why she left.

"You said that you understood – that you could handle it."

"I-I thought I could…at first, but it just became too hard. Everywhere I turned there was some reminder – some _woman_ …"

Her words confound me. Did she actually think that those acquaintances meant anything to me - that I would allow my past to ruin what she and I had?

"No one else ever mattered but you. You knew that, Bella."

"It didn't erase what I felt."

"Which was what?" I implore.

"That at any moment, any place, someone could show up out of the blue, claiming something or other about you, and…I just…it became too much to handle, Edward! It was eating at me! I never had to deal with something of this nature before."

I nod, fully understanding. I smirk and shake my head. "You knew I wasn't easy. I never pretended to be, and I never hid anything about myself. You went into it with eyes wide open, Bella."

"I know," she says quietly. "and I'm not proud of the way I handled things with you. I'm so sorry for not…god…" her voice trails off, as she sniffles.

"Yeah, no need to explain any further. I get it," I clear my throat uncomfortably. "I appreciate you having clarified things, even if it did take a year."

"Edward, please," she starts, but I silence her with a warning look.

"I mean it's not like you could've told me any of this back then, instead of leaving me to draw my own conclusions."

"It wasn't easy for me to do, Edward," she utters quietly.

"Sure it was, because you did it!" I snap, glaring at her.

She gazes at me anxiously, as if she has more to add, but I feel I've heard enough at this point. I walk to the door, turning to look at her one last time then leave.

* * *

 **E** **nd note: It will take time for them to get past their stubbornness. Angst will continue for a bit. Also, there will be another update later this evening.**

 **See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11, Face-off

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/n: I promised this last evening, but was having posting problems. Sorry guys.**

 **DE 2 Chapter 11, Face-off**

face-off

ˈfās ˌôf]

 **NOUN**

a direct confrontation between two people or groups:

 **Bpov**

I almost race across the room to prevent him from leaving, but stop myself once I reach the door. I press my forehead against the hard surface in defeat.

I knew it wouldn't be easy coming back here _–_ and seeing him after all this time or having "the conservation" that is a year overdue. In fact, our reunion went exactly the way I thought it would.

We'd met face to face and those feelings came rushing back. The effect he's always had over me, I was instantly consumed the second I gazed into those unforgettable, turbulent eyes.

Every memory of our relationship commingled together at that very moment. I could see in his eyes that he was recollecting each stage of our past, just as I was.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest at the sight of him before me, almost making me forget about having just witnessed him with his lips pressed against those of a gorgeous redhead.

Rose had warned me weeks prior that he was seeing someone, citing that she's Edward's PA. The minute she told me I couldn't suppress the feeling of jealousy that coursed throughout my entire body.

I wasn't naïve. Any man, let alone a man of Edward's paradigm, would've moved on to someone else by now. Seeing it up close and personal wasn't something I was immediately prepared for.

Listening to her, _Kate_ , introduce herself, prattle on about Josh, and her relationship with Edward annoyed the hell out of me. Yes, it's been a year, but I never imagined someone would assume that type of role in Edward's life so soon or easily.

He was a difficult man, an enigma, but it was arrogant of me to think that no one could understand him _but_ me. Who am I kidding? To understand him was something else entirely, but it was easy for _any_ woman to fall under his spell – that instant attraction when you're in his presence was for all intents and purposes unavoidable.

The striking eyes, and chiseled perfect features are a woman's Achilles heel. His smooth stealth-like demeanor, along with his lithe, yet athletic physique and compelling green gaze, has all the resemblance of an exotic panther ready to devour his prey.

The moment you're captivated by the appearance and confidence of this man, his mystery and the story _behind_ him, is what strips you bare and renders you powerless. I know this well. I observed it with Kate. She's completely all-in with him and I couldn't stand seeing it a second longer. So, I removed myself from the situation as quickly as possible.

However, there was _none of them_ who could begin to deduce the conundrum that is Edward Masen. But a few things were for certain, any woman to have had the opportunity to enter his world would undoubtedly fall helplessly for him. And the compulsion to protect him at any cost would become paramount. _That_ notion I understood better than anyone.

 _"_ _Dr. Isabella Marie Swan, please stand."_

 _I swallow audibly, and carefully push away from the table and face the members of the Board._

 _"_ _In-light of the allegations that have been brought to our attention, we have arrived at a decision regarding maintaining your license as a health care professional. After carefully gone over the evidence and testimony of Mrs. Angela Newton, it is the moral obligation of the Board to implement the rules of conduct first made privy to you upon taking your oath as a health care provider."_

 _My heart leaps in my throat, as I try and blink back tears._

 _"_ _We've taken into account you being forthcoming about the relationship you've engaged in with a patient, who for ethical reasons shall remain confidential._

 _Dr. Swan, we want you to understand that we take these matters serious and treat them with the severity that they deserve. At this time, it is the Board's determination to suspend you of your medical license, and prohibit you from practicing any kind of medical treatment. This includes maintaining contact with patients for a period of twenty months, or unless time renegotiated by an appeal._

 _During the time of your suspension, alternate therapist services will be offered to your patients. The office where your practice is currently being operated will be temporarily closed. If in the meantime there are items you need to obtain from that office, you will need to make arrangements with us to be accompanied by an official to retrieve those items._

 _However, you will not be allowed to reclaim anything in relation to your practice. This includes confidential patient files and contact information. At the conclusion of this hearing, you will be instructed where to turn over your medical license and keys to your office. Have these terms been made clear to you, Dr. Swan?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I understand." I swallow hard, as I can barely get the words out. The chairman of the Medical Board Committee, Mr. Steinen, then removes his glasses and speaks to me earnestly._

 _"_ _I will suggest you use this situation as a learning experience, Dr. Swan. Take time and reflect on the reasons you decided to become a health care professional at the beginning of your career, and get back to them. Focus on them. I have every faith that you will do so for your future as a doctor."_

 _I sniffle and nod robotically. Siobhan places a comforting hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _Then that concludes this hearing. Ladies and gentlemen of the Board, thank you for your time, and have a good day."_

 _As the gavel bangs, I flinch, and my tears start to fall freely. I stand motionless and stare blankly in the direction of the Medical Board Committee, as they now disperse from the room._

 _The feeling of blood rushes to my head, and thunders loudly in my ears simultaneously, as the bile starts to rise in my throat. I hyperventilate. Siobhan looks at me worriedly._

 _"_ _Bella, are you alright? Can I get you anything – a a drink of water?"_

 _"_ _N-no." I shake my head vehemently, as I gulp for air. "I can't breathe. I need to get out of here!"_

 _On unstable legs, I rush out the doors and brace myself against the huge window pane in the hallway. Siobhan is behind me in mere seconds._

 _After a few calming breaths, and managing not to lose my breakfast all over the Boardroom floor, I'm able to allow the final minutes of the hearing to play over in my mind._

 _"_ _Bella, I'm concerned. You're as white as a sheet," Siobhan says observantly._

 _"_ _What the fuck happened in there, Siobhan? I was honest about everything. I told the Board the entire truth. This can't be happening," I say more to myself, panting rapidly._

 _"_ _Bella, I understand your distress, believe me I do, but we always knew that this could be a result of the situation we were facing."_

 _I can hear every word she's saying, and, yes, I recall our conversation prior to this hearing, but I'm too stunned to comprehend any of it. In any circumstance, did I anticipate that something this detrimental would happen._

 _As informed, I'd handed over my license and keys to my practice to Siobhan to be given give to Senior Board member, Abigail Vasquez._

 _Before it was all said and done, I'd been instructed to also turn over my cellphone to an IT professional to do a thorough sweep, removing all current data in relation to my practice._

 _I felt like I was being stripped of everything, including my dignity. I had nothing left._

 _My relationship was already in the toilet, and my career had subsequently joined it. Edward was clueless as to why I'd left him, and I felt even worse for not telling him the reason. My life was ruined._

 _Siobhan returned, stressing she would immediately start working on an appeal to at least minimize the time of my suspension, but at this moment I couldn't be optimistic. All I knew is I just needed to get to out of this place._

 _"_ _Let me buy lunch or at least a cup of coffee, Bella. We can discuss matters moving forward."_

 _"_ _No. I can't right now," I wave her off dismissively. "I have to go."_

 _Hurriedly, I make my way out of the building and to the parking lot. I rummage through my purse to locate my car keys, all the while cursing with tears impairing my vision._

 _Finally, I produce them and press the remote to unlock the door and climb inside. As I reach for the door, it's held open. My head snaps up to find Mike Newton staring back at me._

 _"_ _That couldn't have gone better if I'd testified myself," he grins wickedly._

I slide down the door until I hit the floor. I recall that day as if it just happened. I remember seeing Angela and Mike standing not farther than mere feet away from me, talking to Angela's lawyer.

The sinister smirk Mike gave me once he'd noticed me staring in their direction still makes my blood run cold.

Mike's attitude convinced me more and more that I'd made the logical decision to walk away from everything. If Edward had come to learn of Mike's part in me losing my license and leaving him, I could only imagine what would follow.

Mike's disdain for Edward goes way beyond him having carried on an affair with his wife. With the Chief of Surgery promotion being awarded to Edward, that disdain had cultivated into sheer hatred. He had gone off the deep end.

 _"_ _Let go of the door, Dr. Newton."_

 _"_ _What's the rush, Dr. Swan, or will you just be going by Bella now, since the Board revoked your license?"_

 _"_ _Let me leave! You've obviously gotten what you wanted," I yell angrily, pulling on the door._

 _"_ _Not quite. There's still the little matter of what we discussed a few weeks ago."_

 _I glare at him, recalling the visit he paid me at the airport, as I considered against leaving town, and Edward. The minute I heard the flight announcement, I saw everything flash before my eyes. My career and my life – my future with the man I loved. I felt nauseated at the thought of never seeing him again._

 _And after he'd fought so hard to turn his life around – to want to be a better man after all he'd gone through, he deserved someone who would stand by him through tough times. He deserved love and respect from a partner who could be honest with him no matter how difficult the situation._

 _"_ _You know, I wouldn't have had to take these measures if you'd had just gotten on that fucking plane, but instead you decided to grow a conscience. And what the fuck for? For that piece shit Masen. As if he'd ever exercised his conscience not to sleep with my wife."_

 _"_ _Oh, Angela's your wife again now, and not some 'whore' or 'slut?' I ask condescendingly. He simply shrugs._

 _"_ _It's no secret that I was uh…upset with her betrayal, but this was the perfect opportunity for her to redeem herself."_

 _"_ _So, you used her," I state matter-of-factly._

 _"_ _Angela realizes the monumental mistake she made getting involved with that walking STD Masen. She wanted me back, along with my forgiveness and I simply offered her a way to achieve both."_

 _"_ _She must be insane to want to be with someone as disgusting and vile as you."_

 _His eyes flash with anger, and he grabs ahold of my wrist when I attempt to wrench the car door away from him._

 _"_ _Listen, you bitch, you do not want to mess with me. I've shown you just how I can make the lives of you and that weasel Masen a living hell. Now, you've already lost big. Masen is now going to lose big. Things are going to continue to go my way from now on. You're going to pack up what's left of your miserable life and get the fuck out of town. Edward will know what it's like to have his heart crushed, and then I will sufficiently end his tenure as Chief of Surgery."_

 _"_ _Edward earned that promotion. He worked hard all his life for it. It just burns you up that he got it over you."_

 _"_ _He didn't earn shit! He got that promotion coasting along on his father's coattails! I'm the one who's done things by the book! I'm the one who's lived a straight-laced life and what do I get in return? Nothing. It's a goddamned disgrace that The Chief of Surgery is a debauched miscreant, whose arrogance is enough to make me want to vomit at the very thought of him."_

 _Eerily, he calms after his epic fit and releases my car door._

 _"_ _Now, you will do as we originally planned. You will leave, so my wife and I no longer have to see your face as a reminder of the bad service you provided us with. Hopefully, Masen will won't be long to follow."_

 _"_ _I won't let you destroy Edward's career. He doesn't deserve this. I'll tell him everything you've done."_

 _"_ _He deserves this and more, and you'll tell him nothing. Right now, the only thing I care about is getting him removed as Chief. You mess with me, and those photos I sent you of him in 'compromising' positions with his numerous conquests will end up in the inboxes of everyone on the hospital staff. I'm sure there are a lot of fellow physicians that would love nothing more than to have him extricated from CCG and their women, but only after giving him a good pummeling._

 _You need to be careful here, Dr. Swan, unless you're prepared to be the cause of the shame that will be bestowed upon him and his family_ _–_ _Dr. Edward Masen Sr.,the immensely respected cardiologist, beloved husband and doting father. I guarantee it'll destroy him. You love him, yes?"_

 _I ignore his last question completely, given he full-well knows the answer._

 _"What about Angela?" I ask angrily._

 _"What about her?" he scoffs._

 _"She's one of those conquests in the photos, Dr. Newton. Are you prepared to wreck her career as well? Ruin her reputation, and the reputations of other co-workers?"_

 _"Collateral damage," he shrugs uncaringly. "Besides, they should've all thought about the repercussions before they decided to spread their legs for Masen. Not my problem."_

 _I stare at the man before me, unremorseful and consumed with hate. I believe that he won't ever be satisfied until he gets what he wants and that's revenge on anyone he feels wronged him. There are some deep-rooted issues embedded inside Mike Newton and he without a doubt needs help._

 _"You're cruel and vicious." I utter lowly._

 _"Don't talk to me about cruel," he snaps. "What Masen has done is the very essence of cruelty. And he shall not go off just skipping into the sunset with my job and the sanctity that once was my marriage."_

 _Getting through to him is pointless. I finally snatch the car door shut, and rev the engine. Satisfied with himself, he steps away from the car._

 _"I think I've made my point clear."_

 _"Get some professional help, Dr. Newton," I say hastily._

 _"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks, sweetheart. Been there done that."_

 _The last thing I see as I screech away from the curb, is the look of detest in Mike's eyes._

It's been a year since that day and a lot has changed. The appeal hearing to reinstate my license is fast approaching, and Edward has moved on to another relationship.

The one thing I'm relieved about is he's maintained his position as Chief of Surgery, which means Mike Newton must've hit a snag somewhere in his plans, but I can't be too sure. He just may be buying his time. He's so hell-bent on revenge that he can't see straight.

I was so close to telling Edward the truth today, but it wouldn't have been a good idea to do that. He'd kill Mike for sure if I'd told him, then all this would've all been for nothing.

I was stunned when he showed up at Rose's door. He looked well-rested, neatly dressed and handsome – a complete contrast to the way I'd looked. Rose would pay dearly for this.

He barged is way in passed me, and proceeded to demand answers about my leaving. I knew our confrontation would be explosive, but what I hadn't anticipated was him feeling empathetic when I became emotional.

In effort to comfort me, he reached out to caress my face and I instantly withdrew from his touch, not because I didn't relish the idea of feeling his warm, strong hands. However, one touch from him, and I'd be whisked back into old feelings, which ironically are still current feelings.

For numerous reasons that wouldn't be good. His relationship with Kate being an obvious reason. There's also Mike Newton and his threats.

Furthermore, the warning I received from Siobhan to steer clear of any relationship with him, at least until after the hearing, is another reason I've been keeping my distance. Besides, it's clear he's not looking to rekindle anything with me. And once Lauren's trial is over and my license has been reinstated, I'll be leaving Washington this time for good.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. See you guys soon.


	12. Chapter 12, Setback

DE chapter 12, Setback

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

1\. set·back

[ˈsetˌbak]

 **NOUN**

a reversal or check in progress:

Epov

On the eve before Christmas Eve, I find myself still in Washington at the hospital.

At this very moment, I'm scheduled to be on a flight with the rest of my family to Ireland, but I had to postpone to consult with another doctor on a difficult case. Suffice it to say this news upset my mother's plans for us all to fly to Belfast together, but she'll have to just get over it.

The day finally starts to wind down and my assistance is no longer needed. I head to my office to gather a few things and make my way to the airport.

Retrieving my coat from the rack, I then pat my trouser pockets for my keys, before noticing their occupancy on the windowsill. I move across the room to collect them, and peer outside at the light snow that's started to fall. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

 _Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all._

My mother already enlightened me to the fact that it's snowing at our destination in Belfast. My grandparents had been sending her pictures of their ranch, blanketed in beautiful, powdery white since early yesterday. This, thrilling my nephew to no end.

He had my parents purchasing him all kinds of snow gear even before they boarded their flight.

Earlier at the nurse's station I laughed out loud when I received picture mail of him, donned in snowsuit, hat, mittens and goggles, and holding his new snow tube. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat in the photo with the caption underneath reading "Ready for snow, Uncle Edward!"

A few of the nurses were looking at the picture with me, 'oohing, and awing' over him. I knew a mini fan club dedicated to him had developed during his brief stint here as a patient, but this was ridiculous.

One thing was for certain, my sister and Jasper would have their hands full trying to contain that little boy's excitement for nine plus hours on a plane.

I check my watch and notice I still have a considerable amount of free time before my flight leaves. Six hours-worth to be exact. And I do not wish to spend it sitting impatiently in an airport lobby.

Exhaling heavily, I drop my keys on the desk and return my wool coat back to its previous resting spot, and decide to see if my services are needed elsewhere. Much to my chagrin, they were.

"Oh, a little more to the left…ah…no, yes…just like that…more…more, wait…right there!"

I glower down at her over exuberance and reconcile that I'll never be able to comprehend how an activity like this could coerce such gratification.

"I cannot believe you have me doing this."

"Oh, come on, Edward. Where's your holiday spirit?"

"It's in Ireland on a beautiful, peaceful ranch, waiting for me. I should be on a plane right now. Instead I'm perched upon a ladder, hanging fucking tinsel in the hospital's cafeteria."

"Bah Humbug, _Edwardnezer,"_ she sucks her teeth and hands me the other end of the tinsel to be hung. I do so effortlessly and climb down off the ladder.

"I'm not a scrooge, I just want to be on my way already. It takes long enough to fly there without the delay."

I follow her over to where she starts pulling more decorations from an old box marked 'Xmas stuff'.

"I can't believe you agreed to stay here and do this," I say, as she blindly hands me a string of lights and a huge wreath.

"I told you I'm helping out the other nurses with the Christmas party since I won't be going home until after the holiday. I might as well keep busy until then. Here." She hands me a hammer and I frown.

"What the hell do you expect me to do with all this stuff, Kate?"

"Nail it."

"Funny. That's the first time I've been told to carry out the act in this context," I grumble, holding up the contents in my hands. She purses her lips and glares at me.

"I'm sure it is. Now get to nailing."

"Fine."

My cellphone rings just as I'm about to continue the tedious task of decorating. I place the items down on a nearby table and answer the call. The news I receive on the other end is not what I was hoping for and I voice my displeasure on the matter.

"Damn it!" I shove my phone back in pocket after ending the conversation with the airline.

"What is it?" Kate asks.

"Due to weather conditions, my flight's been postponed until further notice." I pinch the bridge my nose in frustration. "My mother is going to lose her mind, and my nephew will be so disappointed if I don't make this trip."

"I'm sure something at the airline will open up in time for you not to miss your trip. Now come. Let's finish up here and I'll take you to lunch. It'll make the time go by faster and take your mind off your frustrations."

I sigh heavily and comply.

After playing my role effectively as Bob Vila, Kate kept true to her offer to treat me to lunch at one of the local diners to past the time. Normally diners aren't my thing, but I had a sudden hankering for chicken-fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. Albeit, time seemed to have moved nowhere.

"So, we haven't spoken much since our last conversation," she admits cautiously, as she peeks over top of her mug and sips coffee. I rest back against the booth and groan, shaking my head.

"I went to see her and demanded she tell me why she left. Let's just say things didn't go very well."

"You don't have to tell me specifics if you don't want, Edward. I was just concerned," her tone is soft, yet clipped.

"I'm not withholding anything from you, Kate. _That_ , what I just told you, was the gist of my confrontation with Bella. I lost my temper, she got upset and cried and we both made some – hurtful admissions."

"Wow. Well, what did she say when you asked her about breaking things off with you? Was she feeling pressured to end the relationship because of her career?"

My eyes never leave hers, as I slowly shake my head, dispelling all the previous notions she had about Bella's career being in jeopardy.

"Okay, so…" she starts hesitantly, but then trails off.

"Bella didn't leave because her career was threatened, Kate. She left because of me. She couldn't deal with my past. End of story. Now, we should talk about something else," I say conclusively and return to my lunch.

Her silence causes me to glance up. She's studying me speculatively.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. I just don't wish to discuss the topic any further."

She nods and looks hesitant to change the subject, but does anyway.

"So, I uh, had a strange run-in with Dr. Newton earlier before you came down to the cafeteria."

"I'm not surprised. All run-ins with Newton are usually strange. I can attest to that. What did he do now?" I sigh exasperatedly.

"Not so much what he did, but what he said and the way he said it. He said that if I was smart I'd stay away from you."

I snort, "well that's vague enough. I'm sure he's said those words to you on more than one occasion. Hell, I even recall him saying those very words to you while I was present. That's Newton being his normal dick self. What's the big deal?"

"That wasn't all. He was going on about how if I continued seeing you that you'd destroy my life just like you destroyed your wife's, Bella's and every other woman who's come in contact with you."

"Is that so?" I say, trying to hold back my temper.

"He said you ruin women and that you only got the Chief of Surgery promotion because of your father being on the hospital Board, and because he's a renowned surgeon and beloved by everyone at the hospital."

"Of course, that's why. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I'm actually damned good at what I do." I say sarcastically.

"He said you obliterated his marriage by sleeping with his wife," she continues quietly.

I sit back and swear underneath my breath.

"He didn't pull any punches, did he?"

"No. And this is not an interrogation. I'm not telling you any of this to get information out of you."

"Than if not an interrogation than what is it?"

"Just letting you know that Mike is acting peculiar – more than usual. I know there's bad blood between you two for whatever reason, but he's going out of his way to warn me about you all a sudden. Do you know why?"

"Newton's a bitter, jealous prick, Kate. He's been _that_ since college. Who knows why he does anything he does? He hates me and the feeling is mutual. As long as he stays out of my way, he and I won't have a problem. I couldn't care less what he says about me. Unless it bothers you?"

"It doesn't bother me for the reasons you might be thinking. I don't like that he takes every opportunity to attack your character, as well as your ability to be Chief of Surgery. Furthermore, he just creeps me out."

 _Damn Newton! Does he ever quit? Does he spend every waking minute thinking of ways to piss me off?_

"I'm curious. What was your response when he said all those things about me, Kate?"

"I didn't say much, because I was so taken aback by the way he'd approached me, but mostly I was shocked when he admitted to you having slept with Angela. I couldn't believe that." She shakes her head and resumes eating.

"Uh huh," I simply say and absentmindedly check my watch. I'm not sure if she's expecting me to confirm what Mike told her, or if she's saying she doesn't care one way or another.

"Still nothing from the airline?"

"No. And I'm starting to wonder if I'll get a flight out at all today."

"There's always tomorrow."

"Emmett's going to freak out if I'm not there by at least tomorrow night. He has some sort of announcement he wants to make that he needs us all present for."

"Oooh! Sounds like a proposal may be in the works." She surmises. I frown.

"Between my brother and Rose? Christ."

She laughs.

"Don't look and sound so surprised, Edward. From what I could see Rose is crazy about your brother, and he adores her. They seem destined. Like the perfect couple."

"Yeah like Harely Quinn and the Joker," I grumble.

She throws me an incredulous look. "Edward. Now as a guy who I know is a huge comic geek, you know full well that _that_ comparison is way off. Joker and Harley's relationship was clearly volatile and pretty much abusive, if we're keeping true to the actual 'Mad Love' storyline."

"I know. I just meant– wait, you know about that?"

She shakes her head and smirks. I decide not to press the issue.

"I just meant that Emmett can be a little unpredictable and she's actually a _little_ – crazy. Match made in heaven," I wave a hand dismissively and she continues to grin at me.

"You and Rose definitely have a _strange_ relationship, but I know deep down that you really like her. Don't bother denying it, Edward," she points at me.

I groan loudly, not able to disagree with her assessment.

'Okay, yes, fine. I like her, but I mostly want to throttle her, and if given the chance I know she'd love to claw my eyes out. Strange, that during a brief moment, that can only be explained as utter idiocy, she and I almost hooked up."

Kate nearly chokes on her coffee, as her eyes go wide.

"You and Rose?" she exclaims in a gasping whisper. "How…w-when?"

"Please, don't ask me to relive the sordid details, Kate." I hold up a hand to hinder her interrogation. She ignores my plight.

"Wow…is Rose's best friend privy to this _juicy_ information?"

"Yes," I answer in a warning tone.

"Well, what about Emmett?"

"God. I hope not."

"I guess that's a good thing," she says with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Although, he wasn't exactly far away from where it happened."

"Wait. What!"

I shake my head dismissively. "I didn't mean it like that. Just…Rose and I were dancing in my brother's club. They didn't know each other at the time. Thankfully, our encounter never materialized into anything more than just dancing."

"Dirty dancing," she clarifies with a smirk.

I scrub my face roughly. "Not one of my prouder moments."

"You truly are an enigma, Dr. Masen."

"Yeah, never a dull moment," I deadpan.

"Well, maybe amongst the throttling and clawing you and Rose can meet somewhere in the middle," she says jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe."

My phone rings and I immediately answer it.

"This is Dr. Masen speaking. Yes…Is that the only alternative?" I huff in annoyance, as the lady from the airline explains on the other end. "Fine. Yes, that'll do. Thank you."

I end the call and swear discreetly, conscious of my surroundings.

"What did they say?"

"The earliest I can fly out is eight a.m. tomorrow. Looks like I'm stuck here."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd at least be enjoying some much-needed sleep on the plane right now halfway to Ireland. Now, I'm just antsy as hell to be getting out of Forks. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I have nothing planned, was just going to go home, curl up on the couch and watch the Hallmark channel until I passed out."

I snort and rub my chin contemplatively, before digging in my pocket and tossing a few bills on the table to cover the meal.

"What are you doing? I told you lunch was on me," she responds to my gesture.

"I know, but it just doesn't feel right to let you pay for some reason. Come on let's go." I stand and pull on my coat.

"Where?"

My face splits into an ear-to-ear grin. "Ice skating. You said you wanted to go, right?"

"Are you serious?" She laughs in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm serious. Let's do it." I grab her hand and help her out of the booth and assist her with her coat and scarf.

"I can't believe you're going to put on ice skates, Edward," she giggles.

"Well, you better take advantage of the opportunity now, while I'm feeling slightly insane. After you, milady," I motion for her to lead the way to the exit.

.

.

.

About two hours later, Kate is giggling uncontrollably, and I'm letting loose a barrage of curse words, as I pick myself up off my ass for the fifth time.

 _Bloody ice skating. Who ever invented this shit should have his or her head examined._

"You have to balance yourself!" She calls out from the other side of the rink.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do!" I yell.

A set of identical twin girls with their mother are skating by me like pros, whispering and giggling as they pass by me. I overhear one of them saying 'he's so cute!' and I can't help but laugh. As always, I use a comment of that magnitude to my advantage.

I wait for them to circle me again and grab their attention.

"You guys are really good skaters," I say.

"Yeah, but you're not," they continue snickering.

"Now, girls. That's not a nice thing to say," their mother calmly chastises, all the while trying to stifle a smile.

"Oh, but it's so true," I humorously whisper. "You think they'd be willing to help me out?"

"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind. They obviously have a huge crush on you already. What's your name?"

"Edward," I answer, while trying to concentrate on holding a solid position.

"Girls, would you mind helping Edward out?" She calls to them.

They both skate to either side of me and link their arms with mine, and proceed to skate with me. I mouth a thank you to their mother over my shoulder.

"Thanks, girls. I really appreciate this. You see the pretty lady with the red hair that's laughing and pointing in our direction?

"Yes," they say in unison.

"If you could get me over to her, please, that'd be awesome."

We glide over to Kate, and they release me. I make sure to get their names and promise to treat them to hot chocolate before leaving.

"For shame, Edward. Two little girls had to rescue you?"

"You set me up," I quip. "And you're going to pay for it."

" _Mio?_ " She feigns innocence.

"Cut the bullshit, Kate. You left me out there to embarrass myself. Don't deny it," I say jokingly.

"Yes, and I have video to prove it. I can't wait to show this at work."

"You show anyone that video, and I'll fire you. Help me out of these damned skates, before I break my neck, or my surgical hands."

She laughs and helps me over to one of the benches.

.

.

.

Later that evening Kate and I are lounging on the sofa at her place, ironically watching the Hallmark channel. My face contorts into a frown, as I try to follow the storyline. She lets out a giggle.

"What is this shit you're watching?" I ask with distaste.

"What? This is a really good movie, Edward. You just have to engage and broaden your mind."

"Oh, my mind is definitely broad. I think you know that, but _this_ …" I gesture to the television. "…is a bunch of malarkey. I mean he's an angel masquerading as an elementary gym teacher where her son attends school…"

"Right," she says.

"And let me guess, she's a single parent. The father isn't in the picture for whatever reason, and this angel/gym teacher becomes attached to the kid. How am I doing so far?"

"You're on the right track," she smiles and shifts her body to face me, as she waits expectantly for me to continue. I roll my eyes skyward.

"So, the premise of the story is, he will fall hopelessly in love with her. She will be very skeptical about falling in love again, because she was hurt one way or another in the past. He knows he can't have her because he's only there to help in some way to get his wings or some shit. And _eventually_ some sort of _grand_ Christmas miracle will take place that will allow him to become mortal or whatever again, and them to live happily fucking ever after. Is that the gist?"

"That's pretty much the gist," she agrees.

"Like I said. Malarkey." I get up and go to the kitchen and pull two bottles of beer from the fridge, return to the living room and hand her one. She's still sitting in the same position, looking at me now with a much different expression.

"What do you have against Christmas, Edward?"

"Nothing," I say instantly and take a long pull from the bottle, before elaborating. "It's my favorite holiday, as long as I don't have to hammer and nail shit." I wink at her. She shakes her head at me.

"Then it must be the 'love' thing that's really gotten to you. What do you have against that?" She asks taking a swig from her bottle as well.

"Playing shrink now, Kate?"

"No. I think your ex has that area covered already, Edward. I'm just curious," she says seriously.

"I wasn't comparing you to her. It was a blanket statement."

"Okay, so answer the question. What do you have against love?"

"Nothing. Love's great. Especially when you can find it with that one special person who shares your likes and dreams. Someone who's 'all-in' with you. There's nothing else like it."

She nods knowingly, "Like your parents."

"Exactly like them. And my sister and her husband, and even Harley and the Joker."

She laughs loudly." Stop calling them that."

"What? At least I'm giving Rose props. Harley is hot."

"Be serious, Edward," she says, as her laughter starts to subside.

"I am being serious. What do you want to know, Kate? Do I believe in love? Yes. Do I believe in happily ever after? In my case no. It happens for a lot of people, but not for me."

"You can't believe that, Edward."

"Hasn't proved me wrong yet."

She looks down, as if she fighting to hold her question back, but I already saw it in her eyes before she broke contact.

"Ask me," I say, causing her head to snap back up.

"What about Bella?" She asks in such a small voice that I can only definitively make out what she says because I read her lips. I walk over and sit on the sofa next to her. I look unwaveringly into her eyes when I respond.

"Kate, I loved Bella. I loved her with everything in me, and I'm positive that she loved me with the same amount of passion."

"But she left you," she continues quietly.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough. Bella's not the first woman I've ever loved and who has loved me in return. I'm a difficult man, as you well know. I haven't always treated women the way they should have been treated. I've never painted myself a saint or acted as such. And I never will.

I was a nightmare to my wife and countless others. I'm sure you've heard the tale."

"No. What your wife did to you was disgusting and makes her a despicable human being. And this 'tale' you speak of involving other women, well, they were all willing parties. I'm not holding you accountable for something two consenting adults chose to do, Edward."

I smile dolefully.

"It still doesn't excuse my behavior with any of them. I have demons. A slew of them. Demons that when women come to know of them they sometimes run away screaming. Figuratively of course."

"I know what you meant, Edward."

"I know, I was just trying to lighten the conversation a bit. Make you smile amidst the fuckery."

"Well, I've been educated on 'all things Edward Masen' and I'm not running away. Screaming or otherwise," she says earnestly. I offer her a small smile and reach out and stroke her cheek. She leans in and brushes her lips across mine briefly, then pulls away.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, Edward."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

I stare at her for a considerable amount of time, before deciding to test her affirmation.

"It's true, you know."

"What is?" She frowns.

"About me and Newton's wife – that we slept together. Aside from him being a jealous, bitter prick, it's the sole reason he hates me so much."

She moves back, putting considerable distance between us, and runs a hand through her thick waves and sighs, "I know. I mean I figured it out when you didn't deny it earlier."

"I wouldn't normally divulge such information about myself or someone I've been intimate with."

"So, why now?"

"Because you made the remark that you knew what you were getting yourself into. Clearly you don't."

"Edward-"

"Maybe I felt the need to warn you before things go any further," I cut her reply short.

"After all this time? We've been seeing each other for months."

"Better late than never."

She exhales aggravatedly.

"Everyone's not going to react to your past the way Bella has, Edward. At least I'm not. I won't make the decision to be with you one minute, then decide later that I can't handle things."

"So, you're not ready to run away screaming yet?"

"The only thing I'm trying to do, at this moment, is restrain myself from jumping you on this couch right now. And I don't mean that in the violent context."

My brows shoot up in surprise. "Oh, really now? Is that what you're doing, restraining yourself?"

"Yes," she exhales a soft breath. I don't care about what happened between you and Angela Newton. As far as I'm concerned, it's as much her fault as it is yours, maybe more. _She's_ the one that made promises and vows to her husband. She knew full well what she was doing when she decided to break them by having sex with you."

I frown, somewhat astonished by her admission. But I guess everyone's entitled to their own views.

"I'm more concerned about the current situation between you and your ex," she continues.

"There's no situation. Bella and I are over, Kate. Plain and simple."

"The way the two of you look at each other doesn't suggest that it's over. Especially not for her. She looked like she was ready to tear my hair out by the roots when I stood next to you that day."

I scoff and get up.

"I don't know what to tell you, Kate. Bella walked away from our relationship, but let's just say for argument sake that it's not over for her. Do you actually think that I would want her back knowing that she left me and why she chose to?"

She shrugs. "You said she left _because_ of you. Maybe you would want a second chance to make things right."

"Make things right?" I snap. "Look, Kate, I don't fault Bella's reasons behind her realizing that we weren't going to work, but that's it. She doesn't get a second time to fuck me over. I'm the same person I was when I walked into her office. The same person who pursued her. The same man she fell in love with. And I'm the same man now. Why would I even want a second chance?"

"Because it's obvious you're _not_ the same man, Edward. According to you, Bella loathed you in the beginning. So, something must've changed for her to see you differently."

'Yes, of course something changed, Kate. That's not what I meant. I'm talking about the demons. They will always be a factor of who I am. That part of my life started to take its toll on her apparently. I'm saying why would I even try with her again knowing it is the reason for her leaving in the first place?"

"I guess that makes sense. Sort of," she says quietly and looks away.

"What the hell is this, Kate? Why does it seem like you're trying to play matchmaker between Bella and me?"

"I'm not." She gets up and approaches me. "I'm just making sure that you and I are on the same page going forward."

"I'm here with _you_ , aren't I? That should tell you that I'm on the same page. A few hours earlier you had me standing on ice-skates. I don't do shit like that for women I'm just interested in being physical with. There's no need."

"You weren't actually standing." She tries to mask her smile. It's a fruitless attempt, but she still looks skeptical.

"What do you want, Kate?"

"I guess I'm waiting for the lightening to strike – you that is," she answers. "for you to finally say, 'yeah, I get it.' For you to look at me as a prospect to be a part of your life."

"I believe what you're looking for is the 'grand gesture'. Okay. I think I can offer you that. Come with me to Ireland. Spend Christmas with me and my family."

Her mouth parts slightly, as astonishment illuminates her expression.

"I'll take your silence to mean that was a damned good grand gesture."

"Edward…" she starts breathlessly, finding it hard to articulate further.

"A yes will suffice," I inform her.

"No."

 _No?_

"I-I can't. I mean it's a lovely gesture and I'm flattered, but I can't," she stammers uncomfortably.

"Okay, you're confusing me here, Kate. Why exactly are you saying no?"

She runs down a laundry list of shit in record time.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. I haven't had time to get a manicure, or my ends trimmed. Forget about my wardrobe I have nothing to wear. No time to shop for anything. Even less time to pack, and I don't even have a plane ticket!"

"Securing you a plane ticket won't be difficult. The flight tomorrow is pretty much open. All that other crap can be handled once we get to Ireland. In fact, I think it would be a fantastic experience to get pampered and go shopping in a place you've never visited before. I know of some great boutiques that will cater to your needs. I'll take you shopping."

She bites her lip, seeming to be contemplating my offer. Suddenly, she balls her fist and strikes me hard on my upper arm.

"Damn you, Edward Masen!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I grab my arm in exaggeration.

"I can't believe you choose now to extend an invitation to me. Do you have any idea how much I want to go to Ireland?" she whines.

"Well then pack a bag, and let's call the airline. ASAP."

She runs both hands through her hair in distress. "I can't go. I already told my parents I was coming home. They're expecting me."

"Just call and tell them that the awesome doctor you're dating surprised you with a trip to Ireland for the holiday, and promise we'll come visit together once we're back. Easy solution."

" _We'll_ visit together? As in you and me?" She gestures between us.

I shove my hands in my pockets and shrug. "Yeah. Why not? You told them about me, right?"

"Sparingly, yes."

"Huh. Interesting chose of word. No matter. They'll love me. I'm a doctor." I smile broadly.

"You just have all the answers, don't you?"

"All but one. Yes or no, Kate?"

Her skeptical gaze reads that she's still unsure of my offer, but the radiant smile that follows says something entirely different. She closes this distance and plants a searing kiss on me.

"I would really love to go, but I'm declining your offer," she murmurs against my lips.

"Please tell me this isn't about Bella, Kate."

"Not completely. I would be less than truthful if I said that it had nothing to do with her, but my reason for not going is because I have a prior commitment to the other nurses for this holiday party."

She smiles seductively and begins kissing me in between her words. "I can't leave them in the lurch, just because the awesome, generous, and _handsome_ doctor I'm dating surprised me with an amazing trip to Ireland. What would they think about me if I just upped and left?"

"Oh, they'd think the most wretched things, I'm sure." I gently grasp the back of her head and kiss her more aggressively. She moans into my mouth, allowing me access to her silky tongue. I devour her, before pulling away. "You know there will be talk. Jealousy. You'll be called every name in the book."

"I'm not concerned with what they'll say about me regarding you, but I won't back out on my commitment to the patients. I'm doing this for them ultimately."

I nod in understanding.

"I guess I can't argue with that, and it seems like my ability to persuade you with my charms are failing. Mother said there would be days like this."

"Stop it," she laughs. "Yes, you can be an ass sometimes, but believe me, charm is certainly a character trait you'll never lose, Edward Masen."

"Am I charming enough to get you to let go of some of that restraint you were talking about earlier?" I coyly mock.

She squints at me suspiciously.

"You were talking about jumping me on that there very couch." I point in the direction behind her. She refuses to follow my lead.

"Back to the other reason I'm not attending this trip with you, _is_ because I'm sure with whatever special thing your brother has planned, it will include your ex, because she's Rose's best friend."

"You're reaching, Kate. You don't know that Emmett's going to propose to Rosalie, but if that's your take on the matter then I will respect it," I hold up my hands in compliment.

"But if he does, Bella will be there and things will be awkward for everyone. No, I think it's best if I just don't."

"Alright."

"And I would like to exercise another restraint within the confounds of our relationship."

"Oh, this should be priceless," I utter sarcastically, sensing where this is going. She continues, ignoring my statement.

"In-light of everything that's going on with you and me and with Bella's return – the trial approaching, maybe we should put the brakes on for a while. At least until after trial."

"So, let me understand this. You want to break up, just as we're starting to become comfortable with saying we're dating?"

"Not break up, Edward, just take a step back until things get back to normal, so to speak. Let's not jinx any progress we've made in our relationship. I like the way things are moving. I like having a friendship with you, and having you trust and confide in me. This feels good to me. What about you?"

I scratch my head, unfamiliar with this type of situation. Normally with women this is _not_ the topic of conversation we'd be having.

"Um, yeah. I guess so. I mean I view you as a very close friend. More than just a close friend. I can surely say I've never experienced a relationship like this before. It-it's uh…very different and comfortable. That would be the best way for me to describe it. So, what, we're friends leaning toward something serious, or are we in limbo? Help me out here, Kate."

"Right now, I'm comfortable with us being special friends," she explains.

"Just so I'm clear, how long will this 'special friend' thing be in effect?"

"We'll revisit things once you're back from Ireland."

I blink at her in confusion.

"What the hell do you think is going to happen in Ireland, Kate?"

"It's Christmas. You'll be visiting a beautiful country with your family. Occasions such as this are known to bring people closer. Make unexpected things happen."

"You've been watching way too much of that Hallmark shit."

She rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm just giving you the space you need to make sure there's no old feelings lingering about."

"So, this is a test? If it is, I gotta say I don't like it one bit, and it won't work with me, Kate."

"Let's just call it a trial period. If you still feel the same way about us once you've returned, then we can upgrade from 'special friends' to something more substantial."

"I see. Now, would we be talking 'friends with benefits'? Presently speaking, of course," I ask, unabashedly. She humorously shakes her head.

"You're sleeping on the sofa, Edward."

"Right." I nod.

"I'll return with an extra pillow and blanket." She turns and makes her way upstairs.

I remove my shoes and unbutton my shirt, while rearranging the pillows on the sofa to suit my comfortability. I exhale exhaustedly, as I stretch and rest my arms behind my head.

This day has really started off on the wrong foot, and hasn't ended much better. The serenity of my grandparent's ranch is really beckoning my presence.

As promised Kate shortly returns with a pillow and blanket tucked under her arm.

"You look comfy," she jokes.

"More comfortable than the on-call room, so I'm good."

She laughs lightly.

"You know this little 'trial period' as you deemed it might not turn out the way you expect, Kate, and not for the reasons you might think. I don't do well with tests."

"I'll take my chances. Nothing ventured nothing gained, right?"

"That's how the term goes," I say nonchalantly. "but if you keep offering me a way out, eventually I'm going to take it."

"If that's the case then maybe we aren't meant to be," she answers seriously and hands me the pillow and blanket. I gently grab her arm and pull her down to me.

"Bella and I are over and I'm trying to move on – with you. Give it a chance."

"I am, but I have to protect myself, Edward. And this is the only way I know how," she answers softly.

I can see in her eyes that she's committed to her decision. Honestly, I don't blame her, but I know myself. I don't like being backed into a corner, and I'm sure as hell not with the whole withholding sex thing either.

But Kate is a terrific woman and she deserves someone who will take her seriously. I would like nothing more than to be that someone, but she's right. Even though I know things are over with Bella and me, feelings for her still linger beneath the surface.

Maybe time in Ireland away from both them and the past will help me put things in perspective regarding my future.

I release her and she rights her position.

"Will you wake me before you leave for the airport tomorrow?"

"Probably not. My flight is at eight, which means I need to be at the airport by five."

"Okay, well I guess this goodbye, as well as goodnight."

"Not goodbye. Just…I'll see you soon," I amend.

"Soon," she whispers and leans down to plant a small kiss on my cheek. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

* * *

 **A/n: Hello all. It's been a while. I do apologize. Chapter 13 will be up shortly after this post.**


	13. Chapter 13, Setback (part II)

DE 2 chapter 13, Setback (part II)

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

BPov

I sit patiently in my seat listening as the airline steward goes through flight safety procedures. Momentarily, I'll be flying the friendly skies and too late to curb this flash of lunacy I'm having.

In my hand, I hold a folded piece of paper with an address and detailed directions on where to go once I reach my destination. They were given to me surprisingly, and by an unexpected messenger.

 _It's a week before Christmas and I've hardly made a dent in gift shopping. Not that I have many presents to buy. That's what makes it so pathetic._

 _This morning, I wake extra early to remedy the situation. After having a bowl of cereal, I get dressed, readying myself to hit the mall._

 _A knock at the door ultimately derails my plans._

 _"_ _Emmett…hi…um, Rose is at work already." I frown, not expecting him to be at the door when I answer it._

 _"_ _I know. I'm actually here to talk to you. By the way it's good to see you."_

 _I smile and we share a warm embrace before he enters._

 _"_ _How have you been?"_

 _"_ _I've been well. I can't complain," I say honestly._

 _"_ _Good. I'm glad to hear it. It's great to have you back. It's been hard on Rose with you gone. She misses you so much, Bella."_

 _"_ _Well, the feeling's mutual."_

 _I watch, as he sits on the sofa, appearing anxious for some reason. I clear my throat softly to get his attention._

 _"_ _Em, you said you were here to speak with me about something?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Right. Um…there's no easy way to approach this, so I'm just going to..."_

 _He digs in his pocket and produces a small red velvet box and holds it in the center of his massive hand. My eyes widen, as I instantly make the connection. I look at him, asking permission with my eyes. He nods. I take it and open it, not able to contain my smile._

 _"_ _What do you think?"_

 _I clutch at my chest in awe._

 _"_ _Em, it's absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe you and Rose are going to get married!" I nearly scream and throw my arms around his neck._

 _"_ _Hold on. She has to say yes first." He laughs. I release him and fix him with a look of disbelief._

 _"_ _Are you crazy? She's definitely going to say yes. Emmett, she loves you so much. So, when are you popping the question? Oh, and if you came here to get my approval, you have it. Ten times and over."_

 _"_ _Thanks. That means everything to me. I did come to get your approval, as well as something else, Bella."_

 _"_ _Name it. Whatever it is, you got it," I respond eagerly._

 _"_ _Well, I wanted to pop the question on Christmas Eve, and I would like for you to be there when I do."_

 _He reaches back in his pocket and hands me a piece of paper. Hesitantly, I open it and read. I look back at him confused._

 _"_ _It's an address and directions."_

 _"_ _And this." He hands me an envelope._

 _"_ _A plane ticket?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, to my grandparent's ranch in Belfast. Please say you'll come, Bella."_

 _I shake my head, trying to make sense of what he's just asked._

 _"_ _Wait. You bought me a ticket to Ireland? Emmett…"_

 _"_ _Before you say no, please think about how much it would mean to Rose you being there, Bella. She has no family here, and she's been missing you a lot. Please, do this for her."_

 _"_ _Damn it, Em," I sigh dejectedly. "you can't play on my guilt like this. It's not right. You know something like this will be difficult, given the nature of Edward's and my relationship. Not just for me, but for him too and your entire family as well."_

 _"_ _My family isn't holding a grudge against you, Bella. You and Edward are adults. Whatever happened between the two of you is you and Edward's business, and we understand that you and Rose are like sisters. No one would expect for you not to be there for her."_

 _"_ _What about Alice?"_

 _He winces, as if I've just slapped him and lets out a painful sounding groan._

 _Amongst all the banter and sibling bickering between Edward and Alice they share a special relationship. After everything he's gone through in the past, she's fierce when it comes to protecting him. I'm certain she's far from thrilled that I was just another woman in her brother's life that caused him pain._

 _But that's just one side of the problem. With me being called as a character witness for Lauren in the hit and run case – that nearly killed Josh, there's no doubt in my mind that Alice's feelings toward me have drastically changed. No. She certainly wouldn't be warm to the idea of me showing up to a family gathering on Christmas._

 _"_ _Alice is a different story. She and Edward have a bond," he explains._

 _"_ _Exactly my point." I shove the paper back at him. He declines. "Emmett…" I say in a warning tone._

 _"_ _Bella, please. I'll smooth things over with, Alice. I promise. Just say you'll be there."_

 _"_ _I can't, Em. Even if the rest of your family would be okay with me being there, Edward wouldn't be. Furthermore, it would be wildly inappropriate. I mean doesn't he have a girlfriend? Surely, he'd be bringing her," I state with irritation._

 _It's become increasingly difficult to hide the indifference in my voice when acknowledging Edward's new love interest. I need to learn to start applying some of the coping techniques I'd normally give to a patient to my own life._

 _"_ _I don't know anything about a girlfriend, Bella. My brother hasn't disclosed that information to me."_

 _I wave him off. "It doesn't matter. My presence would only aggravate the situation, and I won't do that to him. I've hurt him enough already." I force the paper back into his hand and grab my purse and keys._

 _"_ _Are you still in love with Edward, Bella?"_

 _I freeze in my tracks, hearing that question and suddenly become defensive._

 _"_ _What the hell does that have to do with anything?"_

 _He shrugs, looking similarly to the cat who swallowed the canary._

 _"_ _Nothing. Just wondering."_

 _"_ _Look, Em, my feelings for your brother, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with this."_

 _"_ _Then all is good, because Edward probably won't make it anyway. As of late, he's basically been living at the hospital. You of all people can understand how the medical profession can be highly demanding."_

 _"_ _I don't believe you." I eye him skeptically. He doesn't attempt to argue his point._

 _"_ _Come on, Bella. This is your best friend. I can assure you that this is going to be her one and only marriage. Are you going to flake out on the wedding too just because you can't be in the same room with Edward?"_

 _"_ _That's a low blow, Em," I scoff in annoyance._

 _"_ _Well?"_

 _He holds the directions out for me to take again. I role my eyes and snatch the paper out of his grasp. He flashes a triumphant, dimple-pronounced smirk._

 _"_ _I'll think about it," I concede._

 _"_ _You better have your ass on that plane, Bella," he threatens jokingly, as he walks out the door._

 _"_ _Ughh!" I exhale loudly._

I stare at words neatly scripted in black ink, until they start to bleed together.

Emmett assured me once more when I spoke to him the night before that Edward wouldn't be making the trip and that everyone would be alright with my presence. So, here I am, airborne to Belfast to my ex's grandparent's home for Christmas. And to stand by my best friend's side on her special night. I only hope that things go smoothly once I'm face-to-face with the Masen's after a year and with them knowing I hurt Edward.

.

.

.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rose squeals and throws her arms around my neck when she opens the door, after seeing me arrive with Emmett.

"It's not like Emmett left me much choice," I laugh.

"Hey, don't act so bummed out. At least we're going to do your birthday up right. Irish style. Just wait until you see what I've got planned for you, Bella." He winks at me over his shoulder, clearly satisfied with himself.

"Oh, my God! I almost forgot. Happy Birthday, Bella!"

"Shhh! Rose, please. You know I hate making a big deal of my birthday. I especially don't want to do that here."

"Oh, stop it. There's not a chance in hell that we're not going to celebrate your birthday along with my engagement here in Ireland. This is going to be such a memorable time," she squeals again.

"About that. I thought the e _ngagement_ was supposed to be a surprise, _Emmett_. How did you manage to screw it up?"

"Hey, I tried my hardest to keep it a secret from her, but she found the ring. I had no choice but to come clean," Emmett shrugs as he passes by us.

"You snooped," I accuse Rose. She shrugs sheepishly.

"I couldn't help it," she whines. "He was acting all weird and I got snoopy. I feel like shit for it. Please don't judge. Besides, Emmett already forgave me."

"Rosalie Hale, you are just too much," I laugh, unable to chew her out about this. How can I? She's my best friend and she's getting married to the man of her dreams. I'm thrilled beyond words.

We walk inside Emmett's grandparent's home, arm-in arm, marveling the surroundings. Thankfully the rest of the family are out doing some shopping for tonight's dinner gathering, so there won't be any awkward moments. At least not yet.

Emmett met me at the airport, and drove me to his grandparent's home to see Rose, before driving to the hotel where I'll be staying. He tried relentlessly to convince me to stay at the ranch with the rest of the family, but there was no way I was caving to that invitation.

For this reason, and others, seeking lodging elsewhere was best. This way I can enjoy a little bit of Ireland, and be there for Emmett's announcement at dinner.

"Isn't this place amazing? I couldn't believe it once we stepped inside here," Rose gushes.

"It's breathtaking, Rose, it really is, but I hope I'm not creating any problems by being here. I really don't want to upset anyone."

"What are you talking about? The Masen's love you, and you're my best friend. They know what you mean to me."

"Yes, but I was the only person privy to the fact that Emmett was going to propose to you here. His entire family are clueless. He wanted to surprise everyone, but knew he had to tell _me_ his plans to get me to even consider showing up."

"Well, plans change, and now one other person knows, that person being me. His family will still be surprised. And you'd better had showed up for this or I would have killed you."

I sigh heavily.

"You know the only reason I agreed to come was because _he's_ not going to be here, Rose."

"Who Edward?" She frowns, looking as if this is news to her. I squint at her and shake my head.

"Your future fiancé told me that he wasn't going to be able to make the trip due to work commitments. Please tell me that he was not lying about that, Rose?" I ask hesitantly.

"Um…," she starts, looking guilty as hell.

" _Um_? What the hell is 'um', Rose?" I whisper angrily.

"Um…?"

"Rose?"

"Emmett!" she calls out, attempting to avoid me.

 _Oh no. Goddamn it! He wouldn't do this, would he? No. He wouldn't, but she would. Although, he's a sucker for her and would go along with anything she said. Damn it, Rose!_

I grab her by the shoulders and look her directly in the eyes.

"What did you do, Rose?"

"Nothing!" She says unconvincingly.

"Rose, please, don't do this to me. It would be a disaster for me to be around Edward. And this is not the place for us to have another confrontation. It's Christmas and this is his grandparent's home for God's sake!"

"Calm down. From what I hear, he's snowed in. No flights are leaving out of Forks anytime soon."

"That's not exactly a confirmation that he _won't_ be here, Rose."

My irritation with her can't be contained, but it doesn't seem to faze her in the least.

"Well, I don't give a rat's furry little ass. Honestly, Bella, I don't," she asserts.

My brows fly up. I don't know why I'm surprised by her audaciousness after all this time, but she never ceases to shock me.

"I'm sick to death of you and Edward's drama and the toll it's taking on everyone else. The two of you just need to suck it up and _deal_. This trip isn't about the two of you."

"You're right. It's not about Edward and me, but also his family. I don't want to upset anyone."

She rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Edward's family couldn't give a rat's furry little ass either. They happen to like you, and would be thrilled that you're here to celebrate Emmett's and my engagement."

"Alice won't. You know she and Edward are tighter than a Brazilian butt lift."

"God, I've missed you," she snorts humorously, just as Jasper and Alice enter the house, and the expression on Alice's face is not pleasant.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Alice snipes.

"Well, here's your chance to start mending fences," Rose whispers in my ear, pat's my shoulder and then leaves the room. Jasper is not long behind her, after shooting me a friendly smile and wave.

Alice approaches me and crosses her arms, as she expectantly awaits a response to her question.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14, Absolution

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **AN: Thank you all for patiently waiting for the next installment of this story. Please forgive any grammar issues, for I am working alone.**

 **Recap: Edward is preparing to fly to Ireland to be with the family, unbeknownst to the rest of them. Bella and Alice are about to face-off following her shock upon learning Bella's in Ireland for the holiday. (Sorry so vague, but read on.)**

DE 2 Chapter 14, Absolution

ab·so·lu·tion

[ˌabsəˈl(y)o͞oSH(ə)n]

 **NOUN**

 **absolutions** (plural noun)

formal release from guilt, obligation, or punishment.

BPOV

I've imagined this scenario in my mind at least a hundred times, just as I had the one when I'd come face to face with Edward again. But this confrontation I knew would be entirely different than my one with Edward. Alice can be very intimidating, especially when it comes to her child. And right now, she looks like she's ready to rip my hair from their follicles.

My eyes wander carefully over her petite frame. She's tiny. Tinier then me, but menacing.

 _Surely, she wouldn't be expecting to get physical. Surely not._

I know I'm being ridiculous, but she doesn't appear to be in a forgiving mood.

"I asked you a question, Bella. Why are you here?"

At this point I'm not sure how to answer – for obvious reasons. I know exactly why I'm here, but Emmett's surprise will be ruined if I respond truthfully. So, I do the next logical thing.

"Rose invited me. She um…

 _Fuck!_

"…it's um…my birthday and she didn't want me to be alone…because it's the holiday's…and…I told her I didn't want to come, but she assured me that everyone would be alright with me being here."

"Well, not everyone," she says sharply. "How could you even think that we'd be alright with this?"

"Alice, I fully understand that you're upset with me about the situation with the trial and-"

"Forget about that," she waves a hand, cutting into what was going to be an apology. "Thanks to the incredible husband I have, it took a while, but he finally convinced me that you had no control over being called as a character witness for Lauren."

"I didn't, Alice. I would've _never-_ "

"I'm talking about what you did to Edward, Bella. How could you hurt him the way you did? Did he mean so little to you that you'd just pack up and leave without a reason? An explanation why? You two had just moved in together. I thought the two of you were happy?"

"It's not something easy for me to explain to you, Alice."

"Well, of course it's not, and I'm not expecting you to actually go into details with me, but Edward deserved better. You should've explained it to _him_."

"I know it wasn't the best decision to make, and the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt him."

"But _you did hurt him_ , _Bella._ And believe me when I say that Edward is _not_ the type of man who wears his heart on his sleeve, but it was hard for him to hide _from me_ how you're leaving affected him. He immersed himself into his work, distanced himself from his family, and took on a whole new relationship with a…well, a very nice woman, I will admit, but come on, Bella…"

Her pained expression conveys the amount of sincerity she has for her brother. I've always respected how close they are. However, the more I hear about Edward with Kate distresses me. It's a hard pill to swallow.

"I've seen them together. She cares deeply for him, and he does for her as well," I admit quietly.

"Are you kidding me? _No one_ knows my brother better than I do, and what I know is that you were _it_ for him. You changed him. He was happier than I've ever seen him. And not just him. My entire family fell in love with you Bella. My parents, my son. I thought we were becoming great friends – more than friends. Like sisters. I always wanted a sister, but instead I got stuck with two ridiculous brothers."

Not able to withhold my tears, I do, however, try harder to repress a smile that's threatening to emerge upon hearing her statement. I know she's joking and loves her brother's immensely, but I get what she's trying to say.

"Alice, I am so sorry for all I've put everyone through, especially Edward. And believe me, you were… _are_ like a sister to me. Other than Rose, you are the only friend I have and I cherish your friendship more than you know," I say earnestly.

A tear slips from the corner of her eye and she dashes it away quickly and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Alice, I know I have no right to ask, but do you think you could forgive me?"

"Well, I'm not the one who really should be absolving you of your wrong doings. Even though, I'm really, _really_ upset with you for hurting my brother. No, he's not perfect by any means, and I imagine he was more than difficult to deal with, but he loved you, Bella. He was looking forward to building a future with you."

"Goodness, you're not trying to make this easy, are you?"

"Not on your life. If you want my forgiveness, then you're going to have to eat a little shit."

"Is that all?" I mumble sarcastically.

She flashes that familiar Masen smirk that she shares with both her brother's and I know she's teasing.

"Do you still love Edward, Bella?"

"Of course, I do," I exhale heavily.

"Do you want him back?"

This time, I'm hesitant to respond, not because I'm unsure of my answer, but because she catches me off-guard with the question.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then fix it, Bella."

"Alice, it's not as simple-"

Suddenly, we're interrupted by Josh bursting into the living room.

"Mommy! Daddy told me to tell you that Joss is awake."

"Josh, what did Mommy say about running in the house?"

"Sorry, Mom," he whines teasingly, as he clings to Alice's side. I smile, realizing how much I've missed this little boy.

"Hey there handsome. Remember me?"

Those crystal blue eyes light up brighter than any Christmas light I've ever seen, once he finally notices me.

"Bella, you're back!" He flings himself into my arms, nearly knocking me over. "Mom, Bella's back. I told you she would come back for her birthday!"

"Yes, you did say that, Sweetie," she chuckles.

"I missed you, Bella."

"Oh, buddy, I missed you too. My goodness, you're looking and sounding like an incredibly smart second grader."

"Yup!"

"Bella, I got you a present for your birthday and for Christmas, because I knew you'd be back. I bought it with my own money."

"Did you! Wow, that was very sweet of you, Josh. Hey," I stoop down and whisper to him. "I got you something very special too, but you can't open it until tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay!" He whispers back excitedly. "Is it a small present or a really big present?" He gestures between the sizes with his little hands. I emulate the latter. His eyes widen. "Cool! Is it Captain America? Spiderman?"

"Joshua Whitlock, didn't Bella say you'll have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Okay," he whines, feigning disappointment.

Suddenly, it's like he gets a thought, as his little face contorts in confusion.

"Is Uncle Edward here too!" He gasps and looks around expectantly. "Mommy said that he can't make it to Ireland because his plane got cancelled. Mom, Bella's plane didn't get cancelled, so maybe Uncle Edward came with her!"

"I'm sorry, bud. I didn't come with your Uncle Edward," I say sadly, crushing his hopes.

"Josh, Sweetie, I know you really want your Uncle Edward to be here, but I told you that the weather is too bad back home for the planes to fly," Alice explains, as she tousles his hair soothingly.

"Aww, man, now I'm not going to go snow tubing, or give Uncle Edward his presents or nothing," he pouts and stomps out of the room.

My heart sinks.

"Oh, Josh…" Alice calls after him, then buries her face in her palms.

"I see something's never change. He's still crazy as ever about his uncle."

"Lord knows is he ever. My brothers have spoiled both my children beyond repair. I mean can you imagine how Joss is going be once she starts talking?"

My hands fly up to cover my mouth in surprise, "The baby! I forgot all about her. I've only seen the picture Rose texted to me."

"Oh, my God! I totally forgot. You need to see her, Bella. I know I'm totally biased, but she's without a doubt the most gorgeous baby. Looks just like her big brother. Come. She's upstairs just waking up from a nap," she pulls me along by hand and I stop.

"Alice, does this mean I have my friend back?"

"Of course, it does. The sister thing, though…time will only tell." She winks and I know exactly what she means by her statement.

.

.

.

Alice and I spend time reconnecting, while marveling baby Jocelyn. She wasn't exaggerating. That kid is truly perfection. I'm most certain that Edward's putty in her tiny hands.

Not long after, Emmett drops me off at the Fitzwilliam. We part ways, concluding we'll see each other for dinner at his grandparent's later this evening. I then get settled in my suite.

As I admire the lavish surroundings and the posh décor, I distinguish the similarities between this place and the hotel I stayed in back in Florida at the medical conference. I also recall how much that night altered my life…the night that my feelings for Edward had forever changed.

He had gone from a man who I once considered arrogant, irredeemable, and at times loathsome, to the man that I realized that I didn't want to live without.

Even though I've shared with Alice my feelings about a reconciliation with Edward, emotionally and mentally, I'm not prepared to have that conversation with him yet.

This is Rose's special day, let alone the Christmas holiday. It's not the appropriate time or place to hash out grievances or unleash the drama that comes attached with our unresolved past.

Besides, I need more time to deal with other pressing matters I'm being faced with, before I divulge all that's been going on with me this last year. Phase one would be getting my license reinstated.

Siobhán, my lawyer, threatened me to cease all contact with Edward at least until after the hearing with the Medical Board. She also advised, off the record, that I should maintain distance from him pre-ceding and during Lauren's trial. Although, Lauren's lawyer, Jane Volturi had made it her business to deliver that caution personally long before Siobhán did.

I'm relieved that Edward won't be able to make the trip to Ireland. However, I'm sad for his family, and feel especially terrible for Josh that he won't get to spend Christmas with his uncle. And If I know Edward as well as I think, it's tearing him up as well.

I can only imagine that he's more than likely spending the holiday with Kate. I'm not going to kid myself. She and Edward are in a significant relationship and I must accept that it's because of my doing. Mine along with the interference of Mike Newton. Allowing that man to use his hatred for Edward to shatter my life was the worst mistake I could've ever let happen. Now it's time for me to reclaim what's left of it and put the pieces back together.

Strangely, haven't heard from Newton, nor has he contacted me since my return to Forks. And Edward's still Chief of staff, so that either means Mike's plot of destruction hit a snag or he's still hard at work.

I'm far from naïve. It would be absurd of me to assume that he's somehow recycled what's left of his good sense and realized he should drop this asinine plan of his to destroy Edward. Sadly, it's unlikely that will happen given the lengths he's gone to ensure he gets what he wants.

In any case, me obsessing about Mike, and constantly worrying about Edward and the rest of my troubles is starting to take a serious toll on me. Obviously, it's not what I had in mind when I agreed to take this trip to Ireland. I mean it's goddamned Ireland for heaven sakes. It's a beautiful country and I should really take advantage of the time I'm going to be spending here. Not just for Rose and Emmett's engagement, but also for the holiday.

I gather my purse and coat and head and prepare to do a little sightseeing before tonight's events.

Stepping off the elevator, I walk across the hotel's lobby and up to the Concierge's station.

"Good morning, Miss and are you enjoying your stay so far at the Fitzwilliam?" I'm greeted cheerily by the young woman behind the desk.

"Good morning, and yes I am. The hotel and my room are very beautiful. Thank you." I smile warmly. "Would you happen to have a directory of shops in the downtown area?"

"Absolutely. There are a couple I can give you for dining and boutiques. Also, here's one in case you're interested in visiting the historical district for seeing art at the museums. Is there anything specific I can point you in the direction of?"

"No, these are perfect actually. It gives me a lot to choose from."

"Terrific. Shall I hail you a cab, Miss?"

"I'm fine with walking. I have some time to kill."

"Miss?" her face contorts in confusion and I chuckle, realizing that I'm no longer in the states.

"I apologize. I meant that I'm not in a hurry. Walking would be better for me to take my time seeing the sights."

"Oh, absolutely," she smiles now understanding. "Enjoy your outing, Miss."

"I will and thank you again."

I fasten my coat, adjust my scarf then make my way out on the streets of Belfast.

It hasn't stopped snowing since I've arrived, but it's mostly just flurries now. The scene outside is undoubtedly magical. Who the hell ass am I blowing smoke up? There isn't a chance I can distract my mind from thoughts of Edward. I would've loved if we had visited this place together. Maybe…

 _Stop it, Bella. You know what they say about counting chickens…_

My fantasies get pushed to the backburner when I pass by a shop with more than specific tastes that wrestles for and wins my attention.

I peer inside the window of the ice cream parlor and a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth, before I decide to walk inside.

Everything in the parlor looks delicious and smells even better. I can't explain it, but even while it's thirty something degrees outside and snowing, I still get cravings for ice cream. More like gelato and pretzels.

I take a moment to browse over all the different flavors. I notice they not only serve ice cream, but also cupcakes and crepes. This place is pure indulgence and I'm already making mental plans for a return visit.

An idea pops into my head, just as the clerk addresses me.

"Good morning. Is there any flavor you'd like to sample?"

"Oh, um, sure. Wow, everything looks so yummy," I say surprisingly, as her question catches me off-guard. "How about the pecan praline?"

"Perfect choice. It's actually my second favorite," she informs me, as she offers up a scoop on a mini spoon.

I let the velvety coolness melt in my mouth and my eyes close simultaneously with satisfaction.

"Mmm…"

 _Damn! It's almost orgasmic._

"I take it you'll be having the pecan praline," she laughs.

"Yes, please, a double scoop," I say with my mouth still nearly full.

"Would that be a cup or cone, Miss?"

"A cup is fine, thank you. I'll take a few of the pretzel rods too."

She smiles over her shoulder with an agreeing expression, as she tends to my order.

"I have a question about your gourmet cupcakes. How long would it take to get an order customized?"

"Well, we bake here on the premises and it's rather early yet. It all depends on what your preference of design is and how large the order."

"Would you be able to have two dozen of the Christmas motif ones by the end of the day?" I ask, motioning to the cupcakes in the case.

"Yes. That wouldn't be a problem."

"And, I would also like to have two individual cupcakes apart from that order customized. Would you be able to accommodate that as well?"

"Sure. Just tell me what design from our catalog that you're interested in," she hands me a thick catalog filled with photos of custom designed desserts.

While I busy myself looking for a special treat to celebrate Emmett and Rose's engagement, the clerk excuses herself to wait on another customer. The velvet-like voice exudes like hot molten butterscotch.

"Hi, yes, can I get a double-scoop of mint chocolate chip and a couple of pretzel rods to go, please?"

I turn and see his six-foot plus frame hunched over the gelato case, peering through the glass.

I swallow hard, as I stand there silenced, with my feet cemented to the floor like two cinder blocks.

* * *

 **AN: There will be another chapter posted later this evening. (Or morning, depends on where you are in the world. Could be Ireland!)**


	15. Chapter 15, Doppleganger

**Dissecting Edward Two**

 **Chapter 15,** **Doppelgänger?**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Wow! A lot of questions and theories going on. I will say that the Prologue was written a very long time ago, but will be one of the upcoming chapters. It will be a teeny bit tweaked to flow with the story. (Just a tiny bit, nothing major) So, you really won't have to refer back to the earlier Prologue (although feel free if you'd like.) I will also say that things are still going to be quite angsty even as I begin to put these characters back together. We have to get through Ireland and the holiday's, so there will be a little time spent there. Then we will be preparing for the trial. It's a major part of this story, and it's where all questions will be answered. So, quite a bit of story left. Hoping you'll stick around. Oh, another note, there was a typo last chapter when mentioning Bella's lawyer's name. Her name is actually** **Siobhan not Gianna. I've made the changes. I apologize for that.** **Not going to say too much about EC. I'll let the story unveil his mystery right about...now.**

 **BPov**

His hair is hidden underneath a knit cap; his chiseled cheekbones, along with his dimpled chin, and top lip are now covered with a smattering of bronze scruff. And the top half of his athletic physique dons a black North Face ski jacket.

He straightens up to his full height and looks over his shoulder. I quickly turn away, hoping that he didn't notice me.

 _Fuck. Fuck-ity-fuck! This can't be happening._

I move to the other side of the store and pretend to be focusing on what's in the catalog, all the while keeping an eye on him.

Hopefully, they'll have his shit bagged up and him out the door before he sees me.

"Miss, here's your double scoop of pecan praline and pretzels. How are you doing with finding a design for your cupcakes?"

 _Shit! Jesus, please ring a fire alarm, set off the sprinklers or something!_

"I see someone has good tastes," he says, as he approaches me. "Mmm. Pretzels and gelato are awesome."

I look up and watch as he licks gelato from the pretzel then crunches into it with a smirk and twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward…" I practically stammer.

* * *

 _"_ _Sweet pea, you're up earlier than usual. Have plans this morning?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I'm heading in town to look at a couple of property spaces, Mom," I say, looking over the real estate section in the local newspaper._

 _Normally, I'd be utilizing my phone for this task, but being here with my parents, especially my father, has rubbed off on me in a weird way. Seems I've reverted to pre-millennium ways._

 _"_ _For your new practice?"_

 _I look up from the paper and give her a half-hearted smile. She senses my distress and sighs._

 _"_ _Oh, Sweet pea. You know your father and me would love nothing more than to have you move back here permanently, but do you think that's the best decision for you or for Edward?"_

 _"_ _It's the only decision that makes sense right now, Mom."_

 _She sits at the table and takes my hands in hers and she looks at me with sincerity._

 _"_ _You still haven't spoken to him?"_

 _I remove my hands from hers and push my hair back off my face. Exhaling sadly, I shake my head._

 _"_ _He's called numerous times, and left messages, but I've been too much of a coward to even return his call. His words precisely," I chuckle derisively. "Not that I don't agree with him."_

 _I push away from the table and rinse my bowl and glass in the sink, before placing it in the dishwasher._

 _"_ _Oh, Sweetheart, you're not a coward. Don't talk like that. And I can see you must love him very much. Clearly, he feels the same about you. You just need to talk with him, get things out in the open. Running away is not the answer, Bella."_

 _"_ _I know, Mom. I just…"_

 _I shake my head and turn away, not knowing how to respond. Honestly, I'm ashamed to say anything, given I hadn't mentioned Edward to my parents up until this point. Moreover, I'd been embarrassed to explain what had transpired between Jake and me to cause me to call off the engagement._

 _My parents, like always, were supportive and understanding. They also sympathized with Edward, saying how devastated he must feel with me leaving the way I had._

 _My mother and father aren't the kind of people who ever take sides. They only try and see the perspective from all parties involved._

 _"_ _Well, I won't pressure you on this, because I know you'll eventually do the right thing, but if you need to talk or if you would just like someone to listen, I'm here. Always."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Mom," I say and go to give her a hug. "I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, Sweet pea."_

 _An hour later, I'm in the business district of Jacksonville. I've met with the realtor, CJ, and he's given me the tour of a two-story complex that I'm fond of._

 _He steps away briefly to take a call, and I'm left alone to continue inspecting the place._

 _I hear a knocking sound from behind me._

 _"_ _Anybody home?"_

 _I spin around and I'm floored by what I see._

 _"_ _What the-?" I say, staring at the man before me in disbelief._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Edward. Edward Cullen," he walks toward me and offers his hand. My mouth falls open flabbergasted, but robotically I respond to the gesture and accept his hand._

 _"_ _You said your name is…Cullen?" I ask dumbly, knowing full well I heard him correctly._

 _"_ _Yes. Edward. And you're looking at me rather strangely," he laughs._

 _I shake my head, clearing the cobwebs. "I apologize. I was just caught off guard momentarily."_

 _"_ _And why is that?" he asks, still smiling at me._

 _"_ _No reason. I'm just kind of in my head right now. What can I help you with, Edward?"_

 _"_ _Are you the person interested in buying this place? I spoke to CJ and he asked me to come down to take some measurements."_

 _"_ _Oh! You're the architect. I'm sorry. He did tell me that you were stopping by."_

 _"_ _Well see there, you already know somethings about me and I've yet to know anything about you. Do you have a name?"_

 _"_ _Um…Bella."_

 _His smile broadens. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Um-Bella."_

 _"_ _No just…I meant just Bella," I laugh softly._

 _"_ _I know. I'm only teasing."_

 _"_ _Of course, you are." I continue laughing and contemplate to myself 'nice one, God.'_

* * *

"I can't believe you're here in Ireland. Can this world get any smaller?" He says, as he pulls me into an embrace and I happily, and somewhat relived, return the gesture.

"Yeah, this really _is_ a small world," I murmur.

"Yeah. How about that? Anyways. I'm here visiting my family for the holidays," he explains, as he releases me. "

"I kind of figured as much," I laugh.

"Yeah, it's a whole huge ordeal. Big dinner, gift giving, snow tubing, getting drunk off Irish whiskey and singing. Good times. So, what brings you here? Are you vacationing for the holidays or…?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously, trying to answer in a way that doesn't sound ridiculous.

I've never divulged my relationship with Edward to his cousin. When we met in Jacksonville, he explained he was there temporarily doing some work for a friend. Ironically, it was the same friend in real estate whose property I was interested in securing, so we eventually became acquainted.

Obviously, I was taken aback upon our first introduction. The physical attributes he and his cousin share are downright uncanny. Right down to their voices and facial expressions. That was a difficult pill to swallow for a while, especially with all I was dealing with.

I mean he's Edward's cousin for all that is holy! He looked like him. Even walked and talked like him. And if that wasn't enough to twist my mind, he introduced himself with the name Edward. Like who the hell has that many namesakes floating around in their immediate family? And the fact that they've all entered my life in such odd circumstances just tells me that God is up there laughing his ass off at me. Yes, I do believe that our higher being has one hell of a sense of humor and likes to enact it sometimes to get his or her kicks.

Once I got to know Edward, I revealed that I was familiar with his family due to my, ex-fiance Jacob, working with his father, Carlisle, at the law firm, but I left out the parts about how well acquainted I was with the Masen's…particularly his older cousin Edward.

While working on the office building, he and I became friends and there were times when we'd meet for coffee, or have lunch. We even had dinner a few times. It was all completely platonic, of course. But there was that one time where things changed between us.

 _"_ _So, this place is finally coming together. When do you anticipate the interior designer to start?"_

 _"_ _As soon as you get done whatever is your doing up on that ladder," I respond sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and steps down from said ladder._

 _"_ _I'm pretty much done. This is my last day here actually. I just needed to fix a few things here and there. You can't rush perfection, Bella."_

 _"_ _Yes. So, you've said about a hundred times," I joke._

 _He smiles and starts to pack up his tools. There's an awkward silence between us and it's wearing on my nerves._

 _"_ _Is everything alright, Edward?"_

 _"_ _Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" he briefly looks back at me then resumes with his task._

 _"_ _Well, you're quieter than usual."_

 _"_ _I am? I hadn't noticed."_

 _Tools are clanging as he shoves them into his bag. That noise, along with his nonchalant behavior is driving me nuts and I need to put an end to it. I approach him and place a hand on his forearm. He stops and looks at me._

 _"_ _Things are awkward now, and I don't want them to be. How can I fix it?"_

 _"_ _There's nothing to fix, Bella. We're good. I understand that you're dealing with a serious break-up and you can't commit to anything right now. I get it. I just…" He drops the tool bag at his feet with a loud thud, and the crease between his brows deepens._

 _"_ _What is it? Just say it. You can tell me anything."_

 _"_ _I know we've only known each other for a few months, but in those months, I've seen how hurt you are over what this guy has put you through. It upsets me. You're a beautiful, amazing, young woman. You deserve better. That's just my opinion."_

 _I exhale frustrated. "There are two sides to every story, Edward. You can't just assume…"_

 _"_ _I'm not assuming anything. Look, I don't know what went on and that's your choice not to tell me, but all I know is that you're hurting over it. That part bothers me. And believe me, I'm not saying any of this because of what happened between us last night. I've witnessed you on several occasions crying over this guy. Whether it's after some phone call you receive or I catch you staring off. When I finally get your attention, you excuse yourself into the bathroom and ball your eyes out."_

 _Jesus, am I that much of a mess? Have I been unravelling so much that I hadn't realized he's been witnessing it? God, I must seem pathetic._

 _"_ _It's not all his fault. It's mostly mine," I say quietly._

 _"_ _I'm sure there's blame to be shared. I'm not disputing that, but something bad has happened to put you in this state. And I just feel that sometimes situations can't be salvaged and you must move forward. I tell you, I really should hop a plane to Forks and rip that asshole's head off."_

 _"_ _Um, no you shouldn't."_

 _"_ _You're a good person. You deserve happiness, Bella. It's just up to you if you're willing to go after it. If you ask me that guys a colossal ass for letting a woman like you get away, however it happened," he concludes and retrieves his bag from the floor and walks out._

Even though he's never said it out loud, from that moment, he's always assumed that the man I was hurting over was Jacob. Unquestionably, it was easier to continue the lie and let him believe that.

Although there are distinct similarities between both men, I found that Edward and his cousin are as different as night and day.

"Well, I guess you could sort of call it a vacation, but I'm here for a more special occasion. I was kind of sworn to secrecy regarding the details."

"Oh ok. I get it. I won't pry any further." He holds up a hand in submission.

"No…you're not prying…dang it, I probably should tell you since…"

He frowns. "Since what?"

I exhale heavily then give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm here because my best friend, Rose and your cousin Emmett are getting engaged."

His eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow! It really is a small world."

"Yes, but it's sort of a surprise, so you can't say anything to anyone."

"Totally understood," he smiles, eyeing me with a suspicious gaze.

"What?"

"So, I guess that means we'll be pretty much spending the holiday together, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I chuckle and notice the clerk signaling for my attention. "Excuse me a moment."

I head over to the counter and inform the clerk of the items I want. She writes up an order slip, and I hand her my credit card for payment. She lets me know that the order will be ready for pickup by the end day, and hands me my gelato and pretzels, before I return to Edward. He notices.

"Good choice," he flashes a beaming grin.

"No better one," I retort. "So, are you staying at your grandparent's ranch or…?" I ask, as we exit the store, steadily making our way down the busy street.

"Nah. I'm guessing it'll be a little crowded with my parents, uncle and aunt, my cousin and her kids and who knows who else. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, no, I'm staying at the Fitzwilliam. It's just a few blocks away from here."

"I'm familiar with it. I've stayed there once or twice when I worked on designing one of the newer built hotels not too far away."

"Impressive," I nudge his arm playfully.

"Not really, just another gig to put food on the table," he shrugs.

"You're always so modest. Why can't you ever acknowledge how terrific you are?"

"Maybe I just like hearing you say it." He dips the pretzel into his gelato and takes a bite, then nudges me back.

"I knew you were just fishing for compliments, Cullen." I joke.

"What can I say? It's my weakness when it comes to women."

I shake my head at him humorously. It's unfathomable to me why some woman hadn't snatched him up yet. Aside from his obvious stellar looks and impressive talent as an architect, he's funny, sweet, and easy to talk to. Truly a catch.

"Well, if you're not staying at the ranch, then where _are_ you staying?"

"At a little bed 'n' breakfast not too far away from where you're actually staying."

I nod, as we continue gradually walking along.

"Hey, since we're both going to be spending the evening at my grandparent's tonight, I've rented a car, we should drive over there together. Sound like a good idea?"

I stop and think for a moment. It not a bad idea. That way, I won't have to trouble Emmett to pick me up, and I can forgo hailing a cab.

"It sounds like a perfect idea. You sure it won't be any trouble?"

He frowns and sucks his teeth," no trouble at all. Besides, you can catch me up on what's been going on with you since the last time I saw you."

"Sounds like a plan then," I say, as we tap our cups together in agreement.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. See you all soon!**


	16. Chapter 16, Adversity

Dissecting Edward 2. Chapter 16, Adversity

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: Won't bore you with details. It's been long enough. Hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Recap: Bella is in Ireland for Rose's engagement party/Christmas with the Masen's. She has a surprise run-in with Edward Cullen, Edward Masen's look-** **alike cousin whom she shares a past with.**

ad·ver·si·ty

[ədˈvərsədē]

NOUN

difficulties; misfortune:

"resilience in the face of adversity"

 **BPOV**

Later that evening, after parting ways with Edward, I stand giving myself a onceover in the floor-length mirror of my hotel room.

I've chosen an ensemble, stylish, yet casual enough for tonight's events. It was also important for me to not overdue it. It's Rose's night and I wouldn't want her to feel upstaged. Like that could even happen. She's beyond gorgeous and I imagine she will be stunning when she accepts Emmett's proposal in front of his entire family.

I smile at the thought.

I always knew Rose would capture the heart of an amazing man. In Emmett, she has found her complete equal. They're perfect together and I hope for nothing but the best for them. I wish the same could be said about my mess of a social life.

"In time, Swan," I exhale with a heavy breath and an even heavier heart.

Applying a few last touches to my makeup, I answer my phone that's befittingly interrupted the task.

"Hello?"

"Hey there. Are you ready?" Edward's friendly voice emerges on the other end.

"Just, sliding on my shoes."

"Okay, so does that mean like another hour?" He teases.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

He laughs lightheartedly.

"I'm downstairs in the lobby. Take your time," he says sincerely.

"I'll be there soon."

I end the call, before grabbing my purse, slipping on my trench coat and scooping up the two boxes filled with pastries I ordered from the bakery earlier. On my way out the door, I pick up the large shopping bag, loaded with Christmas presents that's sitting in the foyer. With arms successfully full, I kick the door closed behind me and head down the hall.

I exit the elevator and he's sitting at the bar in the lobby. He looks over his shoulder and instantly comes over to relieve me of the packages I'm bogged down with.

"Thanks."

"No problem. The car's out front. Let's get these into the trunk."

I follow behind him, as he effortlessly carries everything out the hotel and places them into the back of the car.

I can't help but notice how dapper he looks, now shaven and dressed impeccably in charcoal grey slacks, black sweater and wool coat.

"You look very handsome," I comment and he looks up from the task of neatly arranging my packages and smiles. He straightens to his full height and looks me over.

"And you are as gorgeous as I remember. Heart-stoppingly so."

I roll my eyes and playfully swat his arm.

"Heart-stoppingly. You had to go overboard, didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm just being honest," he grins. "Shall we?" He opens the passenger door for me and I sit comfortably inside.

.

.

.

"So, what's in the boxes?" He asks, driving without breaking eye contact with the road.

"Dessert for everyone and something a little special for Emmett and Rose."

"Man, I still can't believe he's getting married. I thought he never would. I guess I'm the last of the bunch to do the deed, that is if you decide to not to count my older cousin Edward and his failed marriage."

I swallow thickly, but offer nothing to the particular statement.

"Does that mean there are impending nuptials in your near future?" I probe innocently, after uncomfortably clearing my throat. He glances at me and scoffs.

"Absolutely not. I'm nowhere near anything that permanent, but there is someone…" he offers and I can't help but smile.

"There is?" I ask happily and I can see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well…maybe…"

"Spill it, Cullen, now!" I nudge him playfully.

"I don't want to jinx it by going all into detail, but yeah, I've been seeing someone for a few months. It's starting to get serious, I think. For me it is anyway. I'm pretty much an 'all in' kind of guy when I feel it's right."

"I know," I say softly. "You're truly one of kind, Edward. I knew you'd find someone special. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Bella. That means a lot. You were the one who really helped me see that during the time we spent together."

We fall into a comfortable silence, I'm sure reminiscing about that time.

I'm the first to end the quietness.

"Have you told your parents?"

"Not yet," he answers with a groan. "You're the only one who knows."

"Why haven't you told them? I'm sure they'll be thrilled for you."

"It's still fresh and I don't want to share it with anyone right now. And I'm not ready to deal with all the scrutiny. They've been on my back about my social life for a while now. Well, not so much my father, but my mom has. She wants to see me find and marry the perfect woman and has expressed her feelings about being a grandmother."

"Yikes. She sounds a little like my mother."

"I can only imagine the type of inquisition that Syd would be faced with once meeting Esme Cullen."

"Wait. I've net your mom and she's a terrific lady. I hardly think she'd give Syd a difficult time."

"Don't get me wrong. My mom definitely hung the moon in my eyes, but she can be intimidating. Hell, my entire family can be. The Cullen's mixed with the Masen's? Ooh," he shudders and I laugh.

"They are not that bad. In fact, I can honestly say my experience with your family has been a very welcoming one. They're warm, kind and wonderful to be around."

"That's because you aren't dating one of them. If you were, you'd get shredded to pieces with an interrogation. Ask Jasper, my cousin Alice's husband what he went through when she brought him home for the first time. My cousin's Emmett and Edward nearly scared him away with threats. Of course, it was all in good-natured fun, but Jasper wasn't privy to that info at first."

I decide not to debate with him about the issue any further for obvious reasons.

"Maybe we'll have to take you on as our therapist before it's all said and done. I hear it's perfectly normal these days to seek counseling in the beginnings of a relationship, not only when problems develop."

"That's one-hundred percent true. Things are often scary and sometimes overwhelming in the beginning. Therapy can be an excellent method for keeping a relationship healthy and you can learn a lot about your partner. Couples usually find it very rewarding."

"Awesome. You're hired."

"Wow! Hold on. I have to at least be licensed to offer my services," I laugh.

"Sorry. I forgot. How's that coming along, anyway?" his tone turns serious.

"Well…," I exhale heavily, "I'm hoping sometime soon after the new year that I'll be a doctor once again. My hearing is set for early January."

"What does your lawyer anticipate the Medical Board will decide?"

"She's optimistic that they'll reinstate my license. I've complied with everything they've asked of me in the past year. I just hope that nothing unexpected gets in the way of it happening. I miss my career and just being able to live my life to the fullest."

"When you say 'unexpected' are you referring to the problem that caused your license to be suspended in the first place?"

I cringe recalling the night I confided I him about what happened.

"Um…yeah. Damn. It slipped my mind that I told you about that."

"Yeah, you got pretty trashed that night when you finally confessed all about how you ruined the relationship with the man you loved along with your career. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything for you. In fact, I think I only added to your problems," he admits regretfully.

"Edward, you didn't. You comforted me at a time when saw myself going into a downward spiral with no way out. You were sweet and kind and…just what I needed. If anything, I was the one who created more problems. I was selfish and dishonest and…" My voice trails off as I shake my head in disappointment.

"Bella, stop. We both made some mistakes, but you shouldn't continue to beat yourself up over it. You gave as much comfort to me, as I did to you. I have no regrets about anything."

"I didn't make things more difficult for you?" I ask as we finally pull up into the driveway of his grandparent's ranch.

He switches off the engine and turns to face me. Remaining silent for a few moments, he finally extends his hand, cradles my cheek and smiles remarkably.

"No, Bella, you didn't. Just the opposite."

And like always, he finds a way to make me smile amidst all the drama swirling around in my life.

Like the gentleman he always is, he exits first then comes to open the door for me. I truly hope Syd appreciates the amazing man Edward Cullen is. Men like him don't come around often, nor do they stay single for long.

He offers his arm and I graciously accept it, as we link ours together and walk up to the house.

"So, Syd, huh?"

"Short for Sydney," he broadly smiles.

"Well, I hope Sydney knows what a special person you are, Edward Cullen."

We enter inside the home of patriarch and matriarch Masen and all eyes swing to us. The expressions on the faces in the room are a conundrum of emotions. Some happy, some pure astonishment. Others, I can't discern at all.

"Surprise!" Edward manages to break the ice and his mother lets out an overjoyed shriek, and runs into the arms of her son.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," he laughs happily, lifting her slightly off her feet.

"Oh my, baby! Carlisle get over here. Our son is here!" She continues with her death rip around Edward's neck.

"I'm right behind you, Sweetheart," Carlisle replies and exchanges a hug with his son.

Rose immediately comes over to me, and whispers, "holy shit! I thought that was your Edward!"

"It's remarkable isn't it, how much they look alike?"

"That's an understatement, but how did the two of you end up coming here together?"

"It's a long story." I wave a hand nonchalantly, "You look fantastic, by the way."

"Thanks, so do you. Let's get you some champagne while you tell me all about it."

Rose and I chat, while the rest of the family reacquaints themselves with Edward. Everyone is beyond thrilled to see him, given he hasn't seen everyone in a long time. I gaze over at them. He looks happy to be reunited with his parents. Hopefully that means he'll be more comfortable to share the good news about him and Syd.

"Where's Jas and Alice?" I ask Rose.

"I suspect they're still getting ready. I imagine they have their work cut out for them with getting the kids ready."

I nod in understanding.

"Bella, hi!" I'm greeted by Liz with a warm hug.

"Mrs. Masen, how are you? Merry Christmas," I say returning her embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Dear. I'm so happy to see you and that you're spending the holiday with us."

"Well, thank you for your gracious hospitality and allowing me to spend this time with you, Mrs. Masen."

She frowns at me then erases it with a brilliant smile.

"Nonsense. You're family. And what's with this Mrs. Masen stuff? Come. I want to introduce you to my mother and father-in-law."

And just like that I'm whisked away to meet Edward's grandparents for the first time.

I feel like I'm about to become nauseous. Only because, I don't know how Edward's mother is going to introduce me to them.

 _Mom, Dad, this is Rose's best friend Isabella, Edward's ex-therapist and ex-girlfriend. Aka, the woman who broke my son's heart._

"Mom, Pop, I want you to meet, Bella. She's Rose's best friend and-"

" _And_ like a daughter to us." Doctor Masen comes to stand beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, as he effectively interrupts his wife from possibly embarrassing me. "Bella, these are my parents, Fiona and Eammon Masen. Bella, Eammon is Gaelic for Edward," he informs me.

"Of course. How could I forget something like that?" I say and we share a laugh.

"Merry Christmas and it's a pleasure to meet you both and thank you for welcoming me into your home," I say, offering my hand to Doctor Masen's father, who's just as handsome with his thick silvery hair, towering frame and beaming smile. Fiona Masen, who considerably curtails in comparison to her husband, is an elegant, demure and an eternal beauty.

"Welcome, Bella," Eammon, says as he takes my hand and his wife hugs me briefly. They both offer inviting smiles, but I can tell by presence of their laden accent that English is very much their second language.

"My parents English is almost non-existent, Bella, but they find ways to keep up. We do as well," Doctor Masen says to me.

"Go it," I chuckle lowly.

"I'm glad you're here," He whispers then rejoins the rest of his family, as they continue catching up with his second to eldest nephew.

Alice and Jasper finally descend the stairs with baby Jocelyn and Josh.

Everyone immediately starts to make over the kids, Edward included for a bit until he appears from behind me, nearly startling me.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"You scared me." I clutch my chest in surprise.

"Sorry. So, are you?"

"I am. Momma and Poppa Masen are lovely people."

"Yeah, they're the best. I've missed them a lot. I've missed my entire family, actually."

"I can tell," I say.

"Being around everyone has really showed me how much I yearn to be back home."

"Does that mean you'll be moving back to Forks?" I ask anxiously.

He shrugs, "I've been considering it for some time now. Syd and I have discussed it and we're pretty much on the same page about it, so it might be happening. Mum's the word though. I haven't mentioned it to the others yet."

"Edward that is wonderful!" Excitedly, I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze with delight. He and I have become such good friends since the time we've met. I've come to care for him deeply and grown equally protective of him. So, I'll be there to support him whenever he decides to tell parents about the news about his new love and plans to move back home.

Our exchange grabs the attention of others in the room. Namely Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I notice them looking in our direction and discussing discreetly. I'm sure Rose is filling them in on the very little I shared with her about Edward's and my relationship.

.

.

.

As we all stand around engaging in chitchat, Josh's running footsteps pound down the hall. He lets out a surprised squeak, followed by a joyous greeting. The new arrival responds with equal enthusiasm, and my heart thuds to a halt at the sound of his voice.

The treacherous organ jolts back to life in my chest. It now beats so frantically, that I swear I hear its pounding in my ears. Despite my reluctance to face him, I find my eyes, along with everyone else's no doubt, glued to the open doorway.

He enters, looking down at Josh as he listens to him chattering away. God, he's still so beautiful, but I notice the tiny, new lines around his eyes as he smiles at his nephew. Josh tugs at his arm excitedly, "Uncle Edward is here, Mommy, you didn't tell me he was coming," he practically shouts as he pulls him into the room.

Edward's attention, until now, has been focused on Josh, but he raises his head at his exuberant announcement. He visibly pales as he sees me. His green eyes bore into mine, before they wander to the man standing at my side. His jaw tightens, and I force myself to look away from the storm raging in his eyes.

I turn to glare at Rose accusingly. Only last yesterday, she had assured me that he would not be here. She reciprocates with a shrug of her shoulders, her expression, a picture of contrite concern.

I turn back, but Edward doesn't acknowledge me. He turns to kiss his mother and greet his immediate family, who has hurriedly gathered around him. Emmett casts a worried glance at me and my partner; and he glances between Edward and me in puzzlement. I return his gaze with a wan smile.

I can feel the anxiety in the group surrounding Edward, the other occupants in the room now sense that something is amiss, but can't determine what it is.

I get up, ignoring the detaining hand on my elbow. I shake my head and whisper that I'll be outside. I need to get out of this room, to try and breathe again, to get my jumbled thoughts in order. I need to give Edward and his family privacy, and allow him to greet his other relatives, whom he hasn't seen in some time.

"Uncle Edward, Bella's here too!" Josh exclaims as I make my retreat.

"So I see," he says emotionlessly.

A sharp, agonizing pain cuts through me. I know that I deserve no less, but his easy dismissal of my presence hurts all the same. One thing is certain, any thought that I may have had that I was ready to face this situation has been a total fallacy; what is equally clear is that Edward Masen is just as stunned to see me here, as I am to see him.

Excusing myself, I swiftly walk through the living room, needing to make a quick exit.

"Bella, wait…" A voice calls out, as he catches up to me when I step out onto the porch.

My eyes quickly pan the area looking for an escape, but there isn't one.

Ironically, snow starts to fall at a steady pace, impairing my vision. Of course. That man is in cahoots with the forces of nature.

"Bella?" The voice calls out for me again. He pulls up, after I hold up a hand to stop him.

"No. You don't understand. I need to go. Right now."

"This is ridiculous. You're on a ranch in the middle of what looks like significant snowfall. How do you plan on getting back to town?"

"I don't know. I'll call a cab or something. Do they have Uber in Ireland?" I prattle on, while attempting to warm myself through the sleeves of my thin coat.

"I'm sure they have something that serves closely, but it's Christmas. It will take hours for you to be picked up."

He's right.

"Well, there has to be some other way. I can't stay here. It's not a good idea."

"Well…I'll drive you, just give me a minute to grab my coat and keys…"

"No." I shake my head vehemently. "You can't just leave. I-it's your family's Christmas dinner."

"And it's _your_ best friend's engagement party. You can't just leave either. How would that make Rose feel?"

A sob rips from my chest and I sink down on one of the porch wicker loungers, burying my face in my palms. In seconds he's at my side with comforting arms around me, allowing time to let my emotions out.

"He wasn't supposed to be here," I say through muffled sobs.

After a much-needed cry, he finally speaks.

"So, he's the one," he states knowingly. I simply shake my head, but not to disagree, but because of the shame I feel.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to tell you, especially after what happened between us."

"I can imagine that probably was… _difficult._ Did he not know that you were invited?"

"No, and I thought that he was stuck back in Forks because of bad weather."

I lift my head from my palms and look at him. He's staring off into the snowstorm with a slight smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny?" I whisper in disbelief.

"Not funny, but…awkward as hell."

"Oh my god." Once again, I facepalm. "What you must be thinking of me?"

"Hey, I'm not going to judge you. In fact, everything is finally starting to make sense. I get it. You were in a relationship with my cousin. I'm guessing whatever happened with that patient that got your license suspended involved him somehow?"

I simply nod.

"Okay, well, I'm not going to probe you about that any further for obvious reasons. But I can gather now why what happened between us happened. I mean I always knew why it happened for me, but now I understand it from your side."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to…you just…"

"We look a lot alike, Bella, and you were hurting…and drunk. I completely understand."

This rationalization, in part is true, but sounds slightly ridiculous.

"I took advantage of the situation. I wouldn't blame you if you cursed me out and called me a twisted slut."

He throws his head back and laughs loudly.

"Man, you do have a flare for the dramatic. You're not a twisted slut and you did not take advantage, believe me. I wasn't some clueless, starry-eyed, unexperienced guy, being seduced by a beautiful woman. I wanted it too, Bella. And if you refuse to believe what I'm saying and continue down the path of thinking you used me, well, I guess we can both say we used each other."

"Don't say that. You didn't use me. You were struggling," I say and get to walk across the porch.

"And you weren't? Everyday looking in the identical face of the man you loved and walked away from? I'd clearly say that constitutes as a struggle."

"You can't possibly compare what I was going through with what you were dealing with. You were battling with a sexual dilemma."

"Shh," he springs to his feet and comes over to me. "Uh, lower your voice. Right now, you and my cousin are the life of _this_ party, Bella. I'm not ready for the attention to shift to me."

"Sorry."

"So, um…I'm guessing this is the first time my cousin and you have seen each other since you left Forks?"

"No. It's been a couple of times since I'd returned, but our meetings haven't been non-fortuitous or pleasant for that matter."

"And why is that?"

"For one, he he's seeing someone new. When I first ran into him, I saw the two of them together. I don't know why I was shocked, but I was."

His brows knit together, contemplatively.

"Yeah, Edward has never been one to go without female companionship for long."

I shake my head, knowing how true that statement is. At the same time, I'm realizing how much of a hypocrite I'm being.

"Our second encounter wasn't any less volatile," I say, not elaborating any further.

Rose appears at the door and closes it behind her when she sees us in discussion. She doesn't look happy.

"Okay. One of two things can happen, you two can either come back inside and stop ruining Christmas slash my engagement party, or I can drag _you_ back inside by a fistful of your perfect hair, and _you_ with the same fist full of that expensive couture dress. Choose."

Edward's brows fly up and he glances worriedly at me. Rose perches her hands on her hips for effect.

"Can't argue with those choices. Give us a couple more minutes and we'll come back inside," He reassures.

"I won't," I answer definitively.

Rose advances and my eyes marginally widen in disbelief.

 _She's actually going to do it!_

"Don't push me, Swan. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay, ladies. You two are best friends. I'm sure we can come to some sort of compromise," he says, stepping in to defuse the situation. "Bella and I will become back inside."

"I said no and I meant it."

He then turns to me. "You're being stubborn."

"That's open to opinion," I counter.

"It's not going to do you any good to keep running away from the problem, Bella. You're going to have to face this matter some time."

I shake my head defiantly and turn away. He comes up behind me, speaking lowly.

"Listen, I can't imagine how you must be feeling, because I don't know all of the details, but this doesn't have to be difficult. It's just dinner. You don't have to talk about anything with him tonight."

"Did you see the expression on his face when he walked in the house? He thinks something is going on between us," I answer.

"Or maybe he was just surprised to see you here. You said he wasn't aware that you were coming."

"That's not what that look was. He was furious."

"I think you're being a bit paranoid, Bella. In any case, the longer we stand out here debating it, the more suspicious it does look." He reaches out and gently grasps my hand, urging me to come with him. "Are you coming?"

Rose glances back and forth between us in confusion. "What the hell is going on between the two of you?"

I blink at her.

"I just need a few minutes to talk to Rose," I say giving Edward a half smile.

He nods then disappears inside.

I turn back around and she's gaping like a seabass. I frown at her undiscernible expression.

"Oh my God!" She gasps, as her hand flies up to cover her mouth.

"What?"

"The two of you…your sleeping together!"

"Alright, listen to me. Close your mouth and change your expression before someone else here notices and assumes the wrong thing."

"You slept with Edward's doppleganger cousin!"

"It's not what you think and lower your voice!" I cautiously peer around her, hoping no one else is about to pop out that door.

"You're not denying it." She crosses her arms and waits. I mutter a curse, damning her for being so intuitive.

"Okay, look, yes we did sleep together…"

"Just before you came here tonight?" She questions, looking horrified.

"No, Rose! My God what do you take me for? It happened almost a year ago when I went to stay with my parents in Florida." I wipe my forehead, nervously.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head in puzzlement. "I'm confused."

"All you need to know is that it happened ONCE. We are just friends. That's it."

"But it's Edward's cousin, Bella! If he finds out, he's going to hit the roof. Didn't you see his expression when he walked through the door?"

"I know, Rose." I sigh exasperatedly. "But I would've never came here had I known he was coming. I sure as hell didn't expect to run in to his cousin here either."

"He's part of their family too, Bella. There's always that chance, but that's neither here nor there. The two of you hooked up, knowing the damage it could cause."

"Just me," I cover my face and mumble into my hands.

" _What_?"

"I said just me. I never mentioned to EC that I was in a relationship with his cousin prior to us having sex."

"Oh, Bella," she sighs and covers her face.

"Rose, please. Now can't you understand why I can't go back in there? Aside from being embarrassed and making everyone feel uncomfortable, I can't face him. Not now."

She walks quietly over to the front of the porch and peers out into the snowy drifts. A quiet Rosalie Hale is never a good thing. She's always had the answer to fix my messes. It's always been that way, but now I'm afraid this particular mess has rendered her catatonic.

"Rose? Say something, please?"

"It's my engagement party," she scoffs softly. "My parents couldn't be here. You're the only other family I have to share this special day with…"

"Rose…"

"And yet, it's still all about you."

I frown at her. " _Me?_ "

"Yes. _You_." She spins around with a mix of anger and hurt marring her expression.

"I hardly want this to be about me, Rose. That's why I want to leave now to spare everyone the drama, especially you!"

"Oh my god! Don't you see how selfish that is?" She throws up her hands in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, clearly not getting it.

"You know, Bella, for someone who's as smart as you are, you're pretty damned clueless. I've supported you through all this Edward crap and I'll continue to support you through this latest dilemma. But tonight's _my_ night and you're just going to have to take your ass back in there, put on your big girl panties and _deal."_

I open my mouth then snap it shut when she shoots me a laser-like glare.

"Now, there's dinner to be eaten, presents to unwrap, and a not so surprise proposal for me to put on my best Meryl Streep performance and accept. We will fix you tomorrow. Got it?"

Nonverbally, I agree and she immediately pulls me into her arms. In seconds, we're both sniveling wrecks.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you that way," she sniffles.

"I'm sorry I ruined your engagement party. Can you forgive me?"

"You haven't ruined it. No one knows about it still. And of course, I forgive you." She pulls back and gently dabs my eyes with her fingers. I do the same for her, fixing her faintly smudged mascara.

We make sure there's no evidence of anything gone awry before we make our way back inside the house. Upon entering, I'm immediately nailed to the wall by the weight of a mossy green scowl.

* * *

 **Another chapter will post really soon.**


	17. Chapter 17, Allowances

**allowances** (plural noun

the amount of something that is permitted, especially within a set of regulations or for a specified purpose.

tolerance; sufferance

 **Dissecting Edward Chapter 17, Allowances**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of he original author.**

 **A/N: It's been a while. I would just like to apologize to the readers for the wait. It's been a tough summer, as my blended family consists of 10 kids, one of which is a very mischievous Jack Russell terrier, so I'm kept busy all the time. I apologize if it feels like I'm mistreating the readers or abandoning the story. I can promise you that is NOT going to happen. I'm always working on the story, no matter how long it takes me to post.**

 **I also realize that it may seem as if it's dragging a bit. While I understand the need for readers to have Bella and Edward back together ASAP, everything has to be done in time. The timeline of this story has been mapped out already and the reconciliation won't be much longer. As always, I appreciate you all and your sticking with the story. Let's get to it.**

 **Recap:**

 **The Masen's and Cullen's are currently visiting Patriarch and Matriarch Masen in Ireland for the Christmas holiday. Edward Masen, surprisingly has shown up to the event after leaving everyone thinking he would be deterred by weather conditions back home.**

 **Another surprise guest is the Cullen's son EC, who's shown up for the trip and also has surprisingly attended with a mystery date...his cousin's ex Bella. Fireworks have started as we learn that Bella and EC at one time shared an intimate encounter a year ago after she fled Forks and Edward Masen's and her relationship.**

 **As it seems, Bella's not the only one keeping secrets from people she loves.**

BPov

We're all seated around the dinner table. The food has been blessed and dining is well underway.

Thankfully no one seems to be fazed by my abrupt exit earlier and are just enjoying the meal.

I glance around at the seating situation Alice took upon herself to arrange.

Naturally, mates are coupled up, aside from Fiona and Eamonn who have claimed their spots respectfully at the heads of the table. This leaves me sandwiched between the two Edward's. EC on the right and EM on the left. Rose's eyes widen the size of saucers when she takes in the sight of us three. I give her a pointed look that clearly tells her not to 'go there'. If she manages to keep her thoughts silent and her mouth closed the evening should move along smoothly.

I keep my eyes focused on my plate, chewing thoughtfully. Every now and then lifting my gaze only when spoken to, or when an opportune time to join in with laughter presents itself.

"You alright?" EC leans over to whisper to me, discreetly. I simply nod and he returns to his meal. His gesture of concern doesn't go unnoticed, as I feel wilted by the scorching level of energy that's rolling off his cousin.

"Bella, you enjoy Ireland, aye?" Eamonn asks."

"Oh, yes. It's beautiful," I say wiping my mouth daintily with my napkin, before smiling back at him.

"You try Irish Whiskey?" He asks and everyone bursts into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Bella. With my father's English being so limited, it's one of the few sentences he knows well," Doctor Masen says apologetically.

"It's alright and a completely appropriate question," I laugh. "Not yet, but soon," I address Eamonn. He nods in understanding and gives me the universal thumbs up sign.

"You better be careful. Pop is going to hold you to that, and we both know you can't hold your liquor," EC snickers, and I nudge his shoulder playfully.

Obviously bothered by the nature of our cheekiness, Edward takes the moment to address us. "So, you two seem cozy. How long have you known each other?" The unexpected question throws everyone for a loop, and basically stuns them to silence. The only one who doesn't seem to care is Josh, who is currently stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"Bella and I met in Jacksonville. As everyone knows, I've been doing some freelancing there. I was contacted by a friend to do some work on a couple properties he owns and I met Bella through him."

I breathe a sigh of relief that he doesn't go into deeper detail than that. Especially, given now since he's learned about my true reasons for leaving Forks.

"Really? That sounds like one hell of a coincidence. So, did Bella mention to you _why_ she left Forks in the first place?" Edward questions and arrogantly sips from his glass. My head snaps around to face him.

He's not going to do this. Not here. Not now. I contemplate to myself, but knowing full-well that he not above it.

"Actually, she told me she was feeling a little homesick and missing her folks, which I can totally sympathize with. Right, Mom and Dad?" EC flashes his brilliant smile and winks at them, as he continues to play it cool with a light-hearted chuckle. His infectious demeanor incites everyone to engage in laughter as well. He seems to have that effect on his entire family, as the distant relative who everyone loves and admires.

I offer a tight smile, but there's one Edward that doesn't look amused.

"That must've shocked _you_ , Bella. Seeing EC and probably thinking it was my brother?" Emmett chimes in.

My glance cuts sharply to the left at Edward who's now smirking and anticipating my response. Emmett's query is one of good-natured innocence and he couldn't possibly know the level of uncomfortableness I'm feeling right now. On the other hand, his future wife is in the loop and is having a weird eye conversation with me at this very moment, pleading for me not to let Edward get under my skin. No chance of that happening. However, out of respect for this day and his family, I will remain civilized, but he doesn't get off so easy.

"Not really. I mean they do resemble a lot, but there are differences. I recognized them," I fabricate.

Edward snorts derisively and takes another drink. Thank God, it's only a flute filled with sparkling cider.

"Really?" Esme asks. "We've always heard that it was difficult figuring out who was who. Not us, of course, but there are moments if their backs are turned, or if you only caught the profile, you'd be fooled. Bella must be good," she concludes with a wink and smile. I can clearly see who her son gets his charm from.

"Right. That must be it," Edward adds flatly.

"That and the fact that one is considerably older than the other," I retort, scowling at him, but then smiling sweetly.

Emmett laughs heartily. "Good one, Bella."

The rest of the family joins in with the laughter, oblivious to what's really going on. Edward's and my eyes lock in a heated stare that only breaks when Alice weighs in.

"Oh, come on. Bella's very intelligent and she's a psychiatrist. I'm sure her ability to determine the nuances between my brother and my cousin aren't that difficult," she challenges.

"Thank you, Alice." I say, glaring to my left.

"Especially since she dated one of them."

 _Gee, thanks a lot, Alice._

Although everyone else at this table is aware of that fact, it's a good thing her grandparents don't understand much English, because this conversation would become uncomfortable.

"EC, my darling nephew, are you planning on visiting Forks anytime soon?" Elizabeth asks, thankfully changing the subject.

EC finishes chewing and wipes his mouth before answering, "Well, Aunt Liz, I actually was going to mention something about that a little later, but since you asked, I guess I should tell all of you that I'm planning on moving back to Forks pretty soon," he says glancing at me then to his parents to take in their reaction. As I imagined it's one of astonishment.

"Are you serious?" His mother asks, elated.

"Yes, Mom, I am. That is if you approve," he teases. She's out of her chair and over to him in seconds, smothering him with hugs and kisses.

"I'd say that's a yes. And that calls for a toast," Alice announces. Everyone raises their glasses. "Welcome home, EC!"

We all clink our glasses together and I give his arm a happy, squeeze and whisper, "welcome home."

"Wow, Cuz, that's some awesome news and I can't wait for us to get caught up and hangout, but I cannot be upstaged tonight," Emmett says with a dimpled smirk and a gleam in his eye. I know at this moment that he's about to pop the question. So does EC.

"Totally understand, Cuz, you have the floor," EC gestures with his hand and nods in understanding. The rest of the family are clueless, but my heart nearly leaps out of my chest when Emmett pushes away from the table then kneels in front of Rose. Immediately four pairs of hands fly up to the mouths of Alice, Esme, Elizabeth and Fiona when they make the connection of what's happening. And even though Rose unraveled this surprise days ago, the overwhelmingness of the moment has taken over her.

"Rosalie Hale, you are the woman of my dreams and the love of my life. Would you make me the happiest man alive by spending the rest of your life with me and becoming my wife?"

Tears stream down Rose's cheeks, as Emmett presents her with that gorgeous engagement ring he let me preview not so long ago. He waits for her response, and she nods wordlessly.

 _Emmy winning performance my ass Rosalie Hale._

And he slips it on her finger before standing and lifting her out of the chair and into his massive arms.

EC puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly, as the rest of the entire room erupts into applause and goes over to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

EC starts off exchanging handshakes and back pats with Emmett, "Congrats, Man and you know there was no way my news could top this. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, EC, and I meant what I said about us catching up when you move back home."

"I can't wait, Em."

The congratulations continue, as I saunter up behind Rose who's talking to Alice.

"Meryl, that was _some_ Oscar winning acceptance," I tease.

"Oh, shut up. One look at that ring and Emmett's gorgeous blue eyes and I was rendered speechless!"

"A feat that _no_ _one, until this day,_ has ever been able to conquer," I quip. "I'm so happy for you." I smile, throwing my arms around her in a loving embrace.

"My brother has fantastic taste, Rose, in rings and women. I cannot wait until we start wedding plans," Alice and Rose both squeal. I smile watching them bond. They're about to be closer than ever. Sisters-in-law. I'm ecstatic for them. For Rose finding her true love and for Alice gaining a sister. But for all the happiness I feel at this moment, there's an overcast of melancholy that looms over me.

Alice and Rose's wedding planning bubble gets burst by a throat clearing.

"Am I allowed to give my sister-in-law to be a congratulatory hug?" Edward asks, approaching them.

Rose eyes him skeptically with a sly smirk, then pulls him into an embrace.

"Congratulations and welcome to the family, Gorgeous," he says then kisses her cheek. Before releasing her, she whispers something in his ear and he nods and walks off, glancing at me over his shoulder.

The rest of night moved along carefreely. Everyone is being entertained by Josh's version of how Santa will be able to understand how to deliver all his presents to Ireland instead of his home back in Forks. It's really cute and actually an intelligent perspective coming from a kid his age.

As it is well into nightly hours, Alice is trying to convince him to go to bed, promising that Santa will not deliver any presents until then. It's a failed attempt. There's no convincing that kid that Santa won't be showing up, no matter what time he hits the sack.

I watch from the kitchen, as I plate up the cake I ordered from the bakery to serve the family in the living room. My eyes connect with Edward's ever so often. His demeanor, as the night progressed, has softened toward me. I wonder if it has anything to do with what Rose whispered to him.

Fiona enters the kitchen. She smiles sweetly at me, as she begins retrieving more plates from the cabinet.

"I help," she says and starts to slice the cake.

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen…um…I apologize. Fiona," I amend.

She nods in understanding and glances in the direction of the rest of her family. I follow her gaze and find myself once again caught in the weight of a stare.

"He's very handsome, she comments."

"Hmm?" I respond dazed, as she startles me out of my trance. She gestures in the direction of Edward who's still watching intently.

"Oh! Edward. Yes….um…he's very handsome," I answer somewhat hesitantly, as I feel my cheeks start to flame from embarrassment.

Her eyes narrow, as she studies me carefully. "You love him."

"I'm sorry?" I smile apologetically and shake my head, clearly surprised by her statement.

"My grandson-Edward the doctor. You love him," she clarifies. My mouth falls open in shock, as I'm astounded by the amount of English she _does_ speak.

How could she know? Could it possibly be that obvious from the look on my face? If it is, then I'm in big trouble.

I give her a semi-nod, expressing that I understand her completely, then fix her with a skeptical look.

"You speak English very well."

"Aye. I learn from family. And internet."

We both share a laugh at that revelation. _Oh, the World Wide Web. What would we do without it?_ I contemplate, before turning my attention back to her. She's now grabbing silverware from the drawers.

"Um, Fiona, how did you know? About Edward and me, I mean?"

She scoffs and gently pats my cheek. A gesture that reminds me so much of my own mother.

"I don't know much English, but I know love. You love him and he loves you. That I know."

It's pointless for me to debate with such a wise woman, not that I would want to anyway. One, she's been so gracious to welcome me into her home for the holiday, it would be rude on my part, and two, I feel she'd see right through me if I attempted to deny it.

"But you have problem, aye?" She asks.

"You noticed that to, huh?" I say more to myself then to her.

"Sorry?" She shakes her head is if she doesn't comprehend.

"Um, yes, we are…having problems. Um, I did something that uh…upset him," I explain as best as I can. "He's angry with me."

Her head bobs in awareness. She then looks at Edward who she notices is looking at us. She frowns.

"Doesn't look angry. Looks in love."

She balances the plates in her arms and pushes her way through the door. I hurry to assist her by holding it open. She smiles thankfully in return.

"You love him, you fight for him, Bella," she concludes and returns to the living room.

They all greet her as she approaches them with dessert. Edward stands and turns in the direction of the kitchen; in the direction of me. Our eyes lock once more, as he looks as if he's about to come my way.

Slowly, I let the door close. My chest heaves rapidly, as Fiona's words hit home and the moment I feel a confrontation coming on, sends my emotions roaring to the surface. I stand with my back pressed against the wall.

My feelings for Edward have never been in question. I love him and always will. According to his grandmother's intuitiveness he feels the same. And it's easy to read from the look on his face. Although, ironically, love is not the problem. It never was. The problem lies with me and all these secrets I have that seem to keep piling up. But how do we get over these hurdles that are blocking us?

I know it needs to begin with the truth about why I left. It's the only way, but I don't know how to approach the subject. And I'm terrified that once I've told him everything he'll feel betrayed and angrier than he does now. My biggest worry is he won't understand and be able to forgive me. Surely, I don't deserve it after leaving the way I did and all the other things that have happened since, but I have to hope that he still loves me enough to give me another chance.

My palm sweeps across my forehead in frustration, just as the kitchen door softly creaks open. He pokes his head through the crack, before fully entering. My eyes slightly widen, as my heart's pace picks up.

I move away from the wall and face him. Bracing myself, I swallow hard for his words.

"Are you alright? You look pale?"

Not the words that I was expecting.

"I'm fine." My response emerges quickly and escalates to an unnatural level.

"You don't sound fine," he frowns.

"Well…I am. Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I say, brushing by him and hurriedly making my way out the kitchen and up the stairs.

It's not moments after I splash my face with cool water that I'm hearing light taps on the bathroom door.

"Bella, I know you're not alright. Open the door."

My first thought is to send him away, but I can't be sure that he won't cause a scene, so I think better of it and open the door.

"I told you I was fine. Just using the bathroom, Edward."

"Sorry, but my doctor reflexes have the tendency to react on their own."

"I know. At times, it can be a doctor's blessing and curse," I agree with him.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're fine, but we need to talk," he says stepping inside and preparing to close the door. I hold up a hand in protest.

"This is not the best time or place for that right now."

"Well, forgive me, but it'll have to do, because I'm not leaving until we discuss a few things," he says determinedly. And I know there's no deterring Edward Masen when he's resolved on doing something.

I concede with a heavy exhale, "okay, but not here."

"Fine," he opens the door, "there are at least six rooms up here. Pick one."

"No, I meant not here. Not in your grandparent's home. Not while your family's around trying to enjoy their holiday. And most certainly _not_ after Rose, and Emmett just got engaged. I won't distract from any of that."

"Believe me, I don't want to distract from it either, but I can no longer continue with this night, knowing you're here, looking at you, thinking about you and trying to pretend that you're not. I'm starting to get this feeling of discontent. No one better than you, understands how I am when I become this way."

Truer words have never been spoken.

"And I'm not about to sit here and let things fester inside me to the point where I feel like I'm going to explode."

That's the last thing either of us want. So, I make the decision to honor his request to take this conversation to more uninterruptable quarters and he can get whatever he needs to off his chest. I also resign to myself that I won't be revealing anything tonight, only hearing him out.

With a heavy exhale, I concede, "Alright, lead the way."

He then leads us down to a bedroom located at the rear of the hall and far enough away from everyone downstairs. He opens the door and I enter first.

"Wait one second, I'll be right back."

He disappears out of the room, leaving me standing in the middle of a neatly decorated, modestly furnished guest bed room. In a word, it's charming. I briefly contemplate if this would've been my room if I'd chosen to stay here instead of a hotel, but I quickly abandon that thought.

A minute or so later, he returns.

"Sorry, I told Alice I would check on the baby on my way up here."

"Oh. Is she alright?"

"Perfect. Sleeping soundly, like a little angel," he faintly smiles.

"She is beautiful. Looks a lot like her big brother. The twin aspects in this family are astounding." The moment the words leave my mouth, I cringe. Thankfully, he doesn't notice, or flat out chooses to ignore it.

"Yeah, and don't think for a second he doesn't know it too," he laughs lightly.

"Well, he _is_ precocious. In an adorable way," I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah." He rubs the back of his neck nervously and looks away. I can sense that he's becoming uncomfortable, so I feel I need to give the situation a little nudge.

"So, you wanted to talk," I say knowingly. His head snaps up at my words. Yeah, he's definitely uncomfortable. I'm well aware of that. Hopefully this conversation doesn't go awry.

"Who would've ever thought things would be this difficult between us?" I sigh uneasily.

"It doesn't have to be," he says softly. "Just talk to me. We were always good at that."

I know he's teasing.

"I remember it a little differently, as doctor and patient."

"I meant as Edward and Bella. I was never really into the whole doctor and patient thing. I was into you," he explains, as his gaze penetrates mine.

I don't respond, seeing that he's on the verge of opening up. And to be honest, I'm a little surprised by his approach at the conversation. I thought sure he'd be attacking me about being here.

He steps around me and picks up a small object from the dresser and toys with it.

"You know, I often thought about us visiting Ireland together. In fact, I was contemplating making this very trip before you left Forks. I hadn't known the family would be coming here for the holiday until recently, but I always knew that I wanted you to meet my grandparents. See how beautiful Ireland is. Explore a new level of our relationship. I'd picture us falling in love all over again while visiting here."

"Edward, I-"

He shakes his head, signaling me to not speak, until he finishes and I swallow my words.

"It kind of got to me when Emmett proposed to Rose. I mean I actually felt jealous for a moment…"

This time I won't allow him to stop me from interrupting.

"Why?" I ask, bracing myself for his answer.

"Why do you think?" He challenges. And that old push and pull that is signature Bella and Edward reprises itself. And for some reason, it annoys me and I speak without thinking.

"Where's Kate?"

I wish I could take it back, but I know it's too late. The expression on his face tells me this is true.

"We're not talking about Kate right now, Bella. We're talking about you and me. Frankly, I don't know why you would take this opportunity to bring her up." His anger emerges.

"I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything." I shake my head and try to make my way to the door, but he grabs me arm, stopping me.

"Too late for that now. It's out there so let's talk about it."

"No, Edward. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about _her_ at all."

"Alright then maybe you want to talk about you and my cousin then. What's up with that?"

I glare at him.

"Are you serious? He and I are just friends. That's all. We're not dating or anything like that."

He crosses his arms over his chest and smirks at me, as he leans against the dresser. It's clear he's found some humor in what I've said. I can't imagine what that might be.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"You care to elaborate?"

"Absolutely. You're strangely defensive about my cousin who you met approximately one year ago after you left me, and I find your obvious jealousy toward my relationship with Kate laughable."

"I'm not jealous of Kate," I snort derisively.

"I didn't say you were. I said your jealous of my relationship with her."

The nerve of this smug son of a…I knew having this conversation here would be a terrible idea.

"Look, this is not why I asked to speak with you, Bella."

"Then why?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. "It's just been an awkward situation for me, seeing you here, even though I know you have every right to be. Rose is your best friend and now she's going to be my sister-in-law. And with all that entails, I know I need to find a way to co-exist with you, or she'll make my life a living hell."

I can't help but smirk at him.

"Is that what she whispered to you earlier, that she'd ruin your life if you don't play nice with me?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh. Her wedding gift just got upgraded," I say sarcastically.

"Very funny," he deadpans.

I study him momentarily, as our mini blow up defuses itself.

"So, this is what you brought me here to talk about, us calling a truce for the sake of Rose and Emmett?"

"Yeah, them and everybody else. I mean since, we're all going to be spending the next couple of days here together, we should find a way to get along. So, I figured instead of us being the elephant in the room, we could address the issue and move on. How about you?"

I consider this briefly. Could we really co-exist for the next few days without verbally trashing each other? I doubt it, but I would do anything for Rose. So, for her, Emmett, and the sake of Christmas I will go above and beyond. And once we get back to Forks, Edward and I will have the conversation I've been putting off for a year and hopefully we will be on the road to finding our way back to each other.

"I think I can handle that," I say honestly.

"Terrific. That's just…great. Now that the pressures off, we can go back downstairs and pour up the Irish whiskey. You game?"

"I _am_ here to enjoy the whole experience," I answer.

"Good answer. Shall we?" He opens the door, allowing me to pass through first. "Oh, and by the way, Bella, in response to your dating EC, I didn't give it much credence, because I know my cousin and you're so not his type," he says, as we both head back down stairs, leaving me wondering just what the hell he meant by that statement.

* * *

Another chapter will post later this evening. Take care everyone.


	18. Chapter 18, Friendship

**friend·ship**

 **ˈfren(d)SHip]**

 **NOUN**

 **the emotions or conduct of friends; the state of being friends.**

 **synonyms: relationship · close relationship · attachment · mutual attachment · association · bond · tie · link · union · bromance**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **Dissecting Edward 2, chapter 18, Friendship**

BPov

It's late Christmas Eve.

After leaving the ranch, EC and I return to the hotel to rest up for an early Christmas breakfast and a day of snow activities with the family in the morning. It's going to be a long day they have planned for tomorrow. As I'm told, holidays with them usually are.

We all exchanged gifts after dessert as a part of their holiday tradition. I'd purchased leather bound monogrammed photo albums for Fiona and Eamonn, as well as for the Masen's and Cullen's, Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett as keepsakes for their memories. I thought it would be a thoughtful gift for all, and easier than buying single gifts for everyone, considering the situation. Besides, it was better than the alternative, which was being awkward about the whole gift-giving aspect and showing up with a bottle of expensive champagne with a bow tied around it.

It turned out be awkward anyway. Since my presence was unexpected at the gathering, everyone was apologizing left and right for not having me a gift. That is except for Rose whose present to me was a pair of white gold filigree hoop earrings that I'd admired during our time in Miami while attending the Medical Conference last year. In return, I'd given her a gold eternity circle necklace from Tiffany's, which she too had admired there.

Although baby Jocelyn had received the cutest gifts from everyone, she was none the wiser. But no one was happier a recipient then her big brother. Josh was allowed to open one gift from each of his relatives and that made his night. Amongst his loot was a new painting set, a football jersey of his favorite quarterback, along with matching cap. He also recieved his first pair of cleats and a new football.

When he opened the large giftwrapped box from me, his eyes stretched two sizes larger than they already are. Inside was an ensemble of superhero action figures past and present, along with illustrated comics to go along with each hero. That earned me one of the biggest hugs I'd ever received, and a present from him, which was a portrait he'd painted of me he'd been saving while I was away.

Emotional as that gift made me, I did my best to hide it from everyone, but only after rewarding him with a huge hug and kiss.

But there was one gift that topped that little boy's night off with a bang. It wasn't wrapped in fancy paper or bows, or stored in some huge box, only a long white envelope addressed to Josh. And once that envelope was opened, there was no need to guess who it came from. Tickets to Comic Con in Los Angeles this coming summer.

After that, Josh was so amped up talking about Comic Con, that there was no getting him to go to bed. Alice thanked and cursed Edward at the same time for his special little gift, knowing her son would be talking about this trip for the next six months.

Seeing him so happy made the night more enjoyable. I remember being a kid at that age on Christmas, especially with my birthday falling on this time. My parents always made it special for me, even to this day.

"Hi, Mom. Merry Christmas," I say, answering the phone on the first ring.

"Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday, Sweet Pea! How's Ireland?"

"Gorgeous. Spectacular. You, Dad and I will have to come visit here together someday. Where is he by the way?"

"I'm right, Sweetheart. Happy Birthday! Your mother went overboard buying you gifts again. Just wait until you get back home and see." He laughs, as I can hear some sort of scuffle, which leads me to believe my Mom has wrangled the phone away from him.

"I did not, Charlie! Oh, you are such a snitch!"

"Mom, you didn't." I whine, about to chastise her for overindulging her need to spend ridiculous amounts of money on me.

"I didn't, I promise!"

I roll my eyes skyward, knowing she's being dishonest.

"Are you telling me a fib right now, Mom?"

"Okay, fine, I am, but you're my one and only child and I won't be deprived."

"Mom…" I protest again.

"That is at least until you give me a grandchild," she adds and on that note, she's won the debate. She knows just how to get me to back down.

"You win. I'm waving the white flag," I laugh.

"I'm good, aren't I?"

"Yes. You are the master, Mom," I continue laughing. "I miss you both so much."

"We miss you too, Baby. And we got the presents you sent. They're perfect. Thank you."

"So, you like the locket?"

"It's beautiful, Sweet Pea. I'm never taking it off. And your father loves his special engraved tool belt, equipped with new tools. He has now vowed to build me a fabulous potting shed for my plants. Claims I will be the talk of the town once it's completed. You do these things just to torture me, don't you?" She sighs.

I giggle, guiltily, "Not at all, Mom."

"Mmhm. Are you telling me a fib right now, Isabella Swan?" She teases.

"I _am_ my mother's daughter," I tease back.

"Hmph. Well, heaven help us all. I will be praying while watching your father live out his 'pimp my house' fantasies right before my very eyes."

"Pimp my house! What on earth are you watching on television in Florida, Mom?"

"No wait, Charlie what is it called again!" She calls out and I'm laughing hysterically now when I hear him respond in the background.

"Oh! 'Flip my house' yeah, that's it. He's going to 'flip my house', Bella…or my potting shed, or something. I don't know. It sounds like a disaster in the making to me, but what the heck, It's Christmas. He can have at it. If it all goes bad, I'll hire a contractor. Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Eh, it's okay. You know I never like to fuss over it, but Ireland is great. Rose and Emmett got engaged."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Tell them congratulations for me."

"I will," I say quietly.

"Are you alright, Baby? I know your happy for you best friend, but I imagine you might be feeling a little sad too. Not for her but you know…"

I'm aware that she's referring to my situation with Edward.

"I'm okay, Mom. I just wish I could spend this time with you and Dad as well. And that got me to thinking. What would you say to coming here to visit soon? I would love nothing more than to see you guys."

"Wait, does that mean that you're staying in Forks permanently?"

"I'm considering it, if all goes well."

"So, I assume you and Edward have made up?" Her tone grows with excitement.

"Um…it's…we're…it's complicated, Mom, but I am taking your advice. I love him and I'm going to fight for him. Hopefully it's not too late."

"It's never too late, Sweet Pea. Not when it comes to truelove, and I believe that's what the two of you have, even if I haven't witnessed the two of you together. I feel it in my gut and I didn't raise a quitter."

"True and I hope so, Mom."

There's light tapping on my hotel door, and I get up to answer it.

"Mom, I gotta go, but I'll call you and Dad first thing in the morning, alright?"

"Alright, Dear. Merry Christmas and enjoy the rest of your birthday. I love you."

"I will, Mom. Love you more. And tell Dad I love him too. Bye."

I open the door and EC is holding two paper cups, and by the smell of it, a bag of warm chocolate chip cookies.

"Want some company?"

"Are those chocolate chip cookies in that bag?"

"Yep, and milk."

"Come in," I smile, as I snatch the bag, greedily. He follows me into the room and we both get comfortable on the bed. He hands me a container of milk, as I bite into one the cookies and let out a ravenous groan.

"Where did you get these?" I mumble with mouth full.

"They have a little coffee shop downstairs in the lobby. I thought milk and cookies would be apt given what day it is," he explains biting into a cookie as well. "Mmm. So good."

"Mmhm. I shouldn't be eating this after everything I ate at your grandparent's house for dinner. I'm surprised I have room," I admit, but not ceasing to stop.

"There's always room for cookies, Bella," he says seriously.

I cross my legs Indian style and face him.

"Shouldn't we be saving these for Santa, though? I mean if we're sticking to tradition?"

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," he digs in his pocket and pulls out a small giftwrapped box and hands it to me, "consider me Santa. Merry Christmas."

My eyes flicker between him and the box and I can't contain my smile.

"What is it?"

He rolls his eyes, "just open it, Bella."

I do as he instructs and remove the object that's nestled in tissue paper and hold it aloft.

It's a small crystal snow globe, in the shape of a bell with a Christmas tree inside, attached to a keyring. I shake it and a winter wonderland scene comes to life.

"Do you like it? I thought the bell was also apt. Ergo your name," he explains.

"I get it, and I love it. Thank you so much, EC." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "But I didn't get you anything. I mean I would have if I'd known…"

"It's alright, Bella. I wasn't angling for a present in return. I just wanted to make you smile and it _is_ your birthday after all. You get a pass. Besides, I know you must've felt a little weird tonight with my family making a big deal and all about not having a gift for you."

"Not really." I shrug. "I mean, it was a little awkward, but I received one amazing gift and it totally made my night."

"Ahh, Josh's painting." He nods. "He does have a knack for making everyone melt. That kid's going to be a major heartbreaker when he gets older."

"Yeah, he's something else, that one. All the men in your family seem to possess some sort of charm that wraps women around their fingers." I admit.

"Annnd now we're no longer talking about Josh, are we?"

My brows raise, as I stuff a cookie in my mouth to keep from having to answer. He smiles and patiently waits.

"So, tonight was…fun. It was good to see you reunite with your family. They're so thrilled that you're moving back to Forks." I deflect.

"Nice move, Slick," he laughs "Yeah. Seeing them made me realize just how much I've missed being home. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Are you going to tell your parents about Syd before you make the move?"

He dips his cookie in the milk like a little boy and chomps into it. I can't help but smile and shake my head at his youthfulness.

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't put either of them through something like that. It'll be difficult, but I plan on telling them before we leave Ireland. What about you? Plan on telling my cousin about what happen that made you leave him?" He counters, teasingly.

I scowl at him and he smiles innocently.

"I am, just not yet."

"Procrastinator," he accuses.

"Your one to talk."

"Oh, what a pair we are, huh?" He sighs. "Both keeping secrets. Maybe you and _I_ were destined to be together."

I know he's joking, so I play along.

"Maybe. Perhaps we're soulmates. I mean think about it. We get along _perfectly_ and have tons in common," I gesture to our mutual enjoyment for desserts.

"Hmm," he nods in agreement. 'We pretty much know what the other is thinking without it being said."

"That's true," I point at him. "and it's a little creepy too. Um…let's see. What else….?" I tap my chin, thinking carefully.

"Sex…"

"What about it?" I continue thinking.

"Epic sex," he says seriously, his voice dropping low, as he continues to eat as if he's just said something insignificant. I watch him, waiting to see if he adds anything more but he doesn't. Suddenly, I feel a surge of awkwardness. He seems to be unaffected, as he reaches for another cookie. I cover his hand to get his attention.

"Epic sex?"

"It was. Are you denying it?"

"I…it was…we…"

He smiles at my inability to respond. "I'll take your ineptness as a stamp of approval."

"Oh my god." I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Look, Bella. It's just us here and we're both adults, who one night after a little too much to drink, exchanged secrets and had epic sex. It's something that I don't regret and think about a lot."

"Y-you still think about it?" I ask baffled by his revelation.

"Yeah. I do. I mean…" He shrugs, and his words hang in the air. "It was amazing for me. What about you?"

"What? Why are you asking me that?" I get up and start to pace in front of him.

"Because we never really talked about it after it happened."

"So, you're choosing to talk about it right now?" My voice rises with unease.

"Yeah. What's wrong with right now?" He says without hesitance.

"It's Christmas Eve!" I throw up my hands in frustration. "We're going to talk about the night we had sex, right now, on Christmas Eve?"

His eyes flicker around the room and settle back on me, regarding me like I've gone crazy.

"Does the fact that it's the holiday create a problem for you?"

"Don't be smug, Edward. You know what I'm talking about." I point at him accusingly.

"Ok, listen, I'm sorry. I'm not trying make you feel uncomfortable. If you're feeling that way then let's change the subject, alright?"

I seriously contemplate this, but there's a nagging feeling inside of me that can't seem to let this drop.

I cross my arms and blink at him.

"I'm not uncomfortable. You just caught me off guard. One minute we're eating cookies and joking around, the next minute we're talking about our 'epic sex'."

"So, you share my feelings about it?"

"Christ." I turn away in slight shame. "It was good, alright. But what is the point of all of this? You're in love with Syd."

"I hadn't even met Syd at the time, however _you_ were in love with my cousin when it happened, Bella."

"Yes, and I still am in love with him."

"I know that." He says quietly. "It doesn't stop me from thinking about what happened though."

I return to the bed and sit closer to him.

"Oh my God, Edward. Did what happened between us make things worse for you?"

"No. Not at all. I don't want you to think that. That night I wanted you. I had been having those feelings for awhile before we actually slept together."

He takes both my hands in his and explains.

"Listen, before you, I hadn't been intimate with anyone for two years. I was abstaining while I was figuring shit out. However, I never had a problem with dating women. It wasn't hard for me to meet them, develop feelings for them or even have sex with them.

I've always been attracted to women, but constantly knowing that there was this _other_ curiosity lurking beneath the surface. It wasn't new. I was aware of it when I was very young. But I still had significant feelings for females. I still do. And I had those feelings when I met you. It's just the feelings had never been so strong before, until I'd met you."

"You never told me that," I say quietly.

He laughs uneasily.

"That's because I didn't know how. Around the time our paths crossed, I was having feelings for someone…It was the first time I was really contemplating being with someone _other_ than a woman.

I was confused and didn't know how to go about approaching things. Apparently, I'd taken too long to figure it out and the situation ended up figuring itself out on its own."

"Where you hurt that the person decided to move on before you had the chance to see what would become of things?"

"No, because I'd met you," he says honestly.

"Oh," I say surprised.

"And to be clear, it wasn't some love at first sight thing. I mean you were beautiful and sexy and all, but I genuinely liked you from the start. You were fun to be around and easy to talk to. The attraction was instant, but my feelings grew over time."

I duck my head and smile, shocked hearing all of this for the first time.

"That's some revelation, Edward."

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises."

I can't imagine what it must be like to endure the kind of struggle he's had to. Looking at him, you would think everything came so easy. He's gorgeous, sweet, successful and has a great sense of humor. And now to know that he has both men and women falling all over him just solidifies how appealing he truly is.

He looks up at me from under his dark lashes.

"I have a confession. The night we slept together, I knew I was falling for you. It wasn't about me struggling to figure out what sex I'd rather be with intimately. My struggle was with me knowing that your heart belonged to someone else, when I wanted it for myself, Bella. I wanted you, but I knew deep down that I couldn't have you, and at that moment, it was going to be my only opportunity to experience being with you. It was selfish, I know, but I won't feel bad about it. Even though, I know you probably do."

I sigh wearily, "I do, but not for the reasons you might think. I don't regret you at all. I just know what I did was wrong. By not telling you that I'd been involved with your cousin, and knowing he'll see it as an act of betrayal is something I can't forget about. He may never forgive me for it. And the last thing I want to do is cause problems between the two of you."

"One thing's for certain, from what I witnessed tonight, after seeing the way my cousin looks at you, if he ever found out, he may kill me with his bare hands."

"He'd kill us both," I add. "But at some point, I'll have to tell him the truth. While I'm having this epiphany that the truth will set me free, I can't omit anything, especially something like this.

Earlier tonight, Edward and I had a discussion about getting along for the sake of Emmett and Rose, since they're going to be married, which will bond all of us together in some way. I agreed with him, and I've also been realizing that I want him back in my life as more than just a cordial acquaintance. He's the love of my life and I no longer want to be without him."

"He's seeing someone else, though. I thought that's what you said."

"He is. Her name's Kate, but like you said, you witnessed the way he looks at me, and I saw that same look in his eyes when we came face to face tonight. He isn't any more over me then I am him. And to be clear, I don't have anything against Kate. From what I can see, she's a lovely woman, but she can't have him. That relationship has to come to an end."

"I hear you, but are you sure you want to tell him about us? It may not go over well. I mean either way I'll support whatever your decision will be."

"I'm not sure, but I know it's the right thing to do. When we get back to Forks, I'm going to tell him everything. I've already made up my mind."

"Okay. I'm with you, and we should make a pact right now. Cookies up."

I laugh uncontrollably when he holds the treat in the air and I mimic the gesture, holding mine against his.

"I'm all ears. What's the pact?"

"That we'll be each other's support system once we reveal the truth to the people we love. Deal?"

"Deal. Um…but how are we sealing this pact, Edward?"

"We cross wrists and take bites at the same time."

We both do as he suggests, crossing wrists and biting into our cookies.

"Now, take a shot of milk. That should seal it."

"You are such a nerd," I giggle feverishly.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"I do," I say softly and press my forehead to his. "Merry Christmas, EC."

"Merry Christmas, Bella and Happy birthday," he whispers

* * *

Thanks for reading. See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19, The Winter X Games

**DE 2, Chapter 19, The Winter "X" Games**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: It's been a while, I won't go into details. Missed you guys. Let's get on with it...**

 **BPov**

I'm completely worn out from a long day of tobogganing, a boy vs. girl snow fight and various snow activities I've had to endure on this ranch. Yes, I say endure, because it's not like I was given a choice to sit anything out.

This family is very big on competitiveness, especially, the next to youngest member of said family. The males in his life have either ruined him or successfully primped him for an athletic career in the future.

As the day begins to fade, the women retire to the front porch, where the comforts of patio furniture in front of an amazing outdoorsy toasty fireplace awaits us. Which incidentally erases all evidence of it being a blusterous Christmas day.

We enjoy Fiona's recipe of a Hot Buttered Jaime (which is an Irish version of a hot buttered rum, only using Jameson Irish whiskey, of course!) and get a kick out of watching the men start up a game of football in the snow. They swear it's the best time to play, but I'll take them at their word, since there's not a chance in hell I'm moving from this spot or stepping foot back in that snow. My fingers and toes ache from what I can only deduce is premature frostbite. Besides I'm all for winter fashion, but I'm more partial to a pair of knee high stiletto Louboutin's, as opposed to these chunky sheepskin boots I'm wearing. I glance down at my feet, scoffing with distaste.

"Well, that's it for me. Although this atmosphere and delicious body warming beverage is nothing short of perfection, I am wiped and could use a nap," Elizabeth announces and makes her way into the house.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day, Lizzie. Alice, I'll sit with the baby. You ladies enjoy." Esme says to us, as she and Fiona bid the rest of us a farewell and joins her sister in the house.

"They're usually the first ones to bail," Alice says and takes a sip from her mug. "Thy guys surely won't be able to refrain from giving them a good ribbing about it either. _All of us,_ actually, for jumping ship."

"Pfft, let 'em. They all look like a bunch of Neanderthals out there rolling around in the snow," Rose says, and waves a hand dismissively in their direction.

Alice and I both laugh, knowing how much she despises being subjected to the cold, and any kind of sports activity.

"So, what are we doing for your birthday, Bella?'

Alice's question catches me off guard.

"Um, oh, don't give it a second thought," I chuckle and wave her off. "I'm not really into making a big deal about it."

"But you're in Ireland. That's reason enough to make a big deal about it. Come on, anything you want to do, you name it and we'll oblige. Right, Rose?"

"Absolutely," she agrees.

"Please, you guys. It's not necessary. This trip was about your family celebrating the holiday and Rose's and Em's engagement. It was more than wonderful for me to be a part of both. Believe me."

Alice rolls her eyes skyward. "God. We're basically going to have to hogtie and kidnap her if we want to celebrate her birthday."

"Told ya." Rose arches her brow and smiles at Alice.

"No. No hogtieing, or kidnapping needs to happen," I concede, knowing that either of them aren't above taking extreme measures to get what they want. "How about we just have a spa day, or do some shopping? That sounds good. I've never been shopping or to a spa in Ireland before, so we'll do that. Alice?" I angle for her approval, hoping that a simple girls' day out will appease her, but more so convince her to not want to do something over the top like zip-lining through snow-capped mountains, or worse.

She lets out a sigh, "I guess that'll do, since it's your request. Besides, I feel terrible for not getting you a gift, so I gotta make up for it."

"Then that settles it. We'll go in town for massages and shopping tomorrow," Rose says.

"Awesome. That'll give us a chance to wear ourselves out for when the guys spend all night drinking at the pub. I'm going to go check on the baby. I shall return."

Alice disappears into the house, leaving Rose and me still sipping our beverages on the porch. We really haven't had much of chance to chat post engagement and I figure this would be a good time.

"So, how does it feel to be a newly engaged woman?"

She stretches against the pillows and smiles, as she gazes at the sky.

"It's the most fantastic feeling in the world, Bella. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"I see it. You're practically floating on air."

"I've already been imagining ideas for my wedding gown and venue… Hey, do you think Emmett or his family would be opposed to us getting married here? It's so beautiful."

"I think they would love that." I smile, loving to see her so happy. Emmett's going to make all her dreams come true.

She sits up and turns to face me with twinkling amber eyes. "Since we're on the subject. And this basically goes without saying, but for the sake of not breaking traditions, I was hoping that you'd say yes to being my Maid of Honor?"

My mouth falls slightly open. Honestly, I'm a little surprised by her offer. Of course, Rose and I have been best friends since we were toddlers. And since then, we've always promised to stand up for each other when the time came for either of us to get married. However, a lot has changed in the last year and I've seen just how close she and Alice have become. I guess it wouldn't shock me if she'd extended the offer to her. And I wouldn't be unhappy about it. Not too much anyway.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I say stupidly, as she pulls me from my thoughts.

"I asked you a question and quite frankly you're taking a hell of a long time to make my day," she explains with a nervous giggle.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Really? Why, we've made this pact from the time we were able to talk!"

"I know, but, I just…" I hesitate, and she frowns in bewilderment. "I just thought…well, you and Alice have become close and…"

She holds up a hand to stop me from continuing.

"Alice and I _have_ become close, Bella. She's like my sister. She _is_ my sister and I love her. Just like _you_ are my sister and I love you as well. I want both of you in my wedding. And let's be honest, I'm going to need both of you to boss around. One MOH won't do."

I laugh loudly at her expression, because at the moment, she's so serious about what she's just said.

"I'm not kidding around, Bella. I'm only going to have one wedding and it's going to be fabulous. Now Alice has already agreed to be my Matron of Honor. Are you going to screw up my wedding party by not accepting Maid of Honor duties?"

"Only you would want both at your wedding." My laughter doesn't cease.

"Yes or no, Bella Swan?" She continues humorlessly.

"Of course, I will be your Maid of Honor, Silly! It will be _my_ honor, surely."

A wide beaming smile spreads across her face, as she claps her hands together with delight.

"You do know, I would've never spoken to you again in life had you denied me?"

"Yes. I am aware of this," I chuckle, as we seal the deal with a brief embrace.

"Oh, Bella, there are no words for how happy I am. You think Emmett feels half as happy as I do?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see the grin on his face when he slipped that rock on your finger? I'd say happy is an understatement."

"You're right. He's ecstatic. I wonder how many best men he'll have? Jasper and EC are like brothers to him just as much as Edward. Although, I'm sure Masen junior will get first nods. That man _does_ look incredible in a tux."

"That he does," I agree, zoning out a little, recalling the many times I've witnessed Edward's lithe, yet athletic physique draped in an Italian custom-made suit. Edward has impeccable taste in clothing.

An image of him standing at the alter next to Emmett, looking dashing in a Brioni Mohair wool Continental tuxedo suit with peak lapels. His eyes are striking, sparkling and the greenest I've ever seen. And a smile that just radiates.

 _Phenomenal_ , is a word that simply comes to mind.

"And what about EC? I mean look at him. He's like every woman's dream," she says, staring out in the direction of where the guys are engrossed in their game of football.

"Um, yeah. I couldn't agree more," I add quietly.

She glances back at me and smirks. Then leans her head against the side of the chair cushion, studying me.

"What?" I ask defensively, already knowing where this conversation is headed.

"How was he?"

My mouth goes dry, and I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, suddenly feeling a little warm. "How was who? I feign denseness.

"Don't play dumb, Swan, this me you're talking to. Now you may want to keep your little liaison with _young_ Eddie secret from everybody else, but you can't keep that kind of shit from me. Now spill it."

"Oh god, Rose. Can I evoke an emergency clause in the best friend agreement?" I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Not today and not about this. And I will nag you until I get an answer."

 _Just answer her and she'll do what she always does and then it'll be all over._ I coach myself.

"Okay fine. He was amazing…."

She stares at me, anticipating more. Of course, she is.

"….and sweet, and attentive…."

"And…" she probes.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you! Fine he was awesome, fanfuckingtastic, Rose. Happy now?"

"Yep. I knew it!" She throws her head back and giggles like a teenage schoolgirl.

"Shameful." I shake my head at her.

"Oh, don't be mad. I'm only teasing you."

"Yeah, I know," I answer dryly.

"He _is_ cute though. More than cute. Hey maybe we should hook him up with Kate. That way you could get your Edward back and Kate wouldn't be affected at all since EC looks so much like his cousin."

"Lord. Does Emmett have any idea who he's marrying?"

As if his ears are burning, he comes running up the steps and plants a searing kiss on her lips. "Hello, my gorgeous wife to be."

"Mmm. Hi. Who won the game?" She looks at him dreamily.

"As if you have to ask." He winks.

"You cheated, as always," Jasper says, as he and the rest of the guys trot heavily up the steps with snow covered, boot clad feet.

" Hey man, don't be a sore loser, it's unattractive," Emmett chastises and walks inside.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't have to worry about appealing to you in that sense, Em," Jasper retorts, following behind. "I'm starving is there any food left from last night?"

"Sounds like turkey sandwiches are in order," Carlisle says, as he Eamonn and Doctor Masen passes by us.

"Food. I should've known you were faking when you clutched your chest. We lost because you can't stop worrying about stuffing your gut," Doctor Masen chuckles and pats Carlisle's stomach jokingly.

"Hey, I wasn't faking! I'm an old man here. I nearly capsized!" Carlisle argues then winks at Rose and me playfully.

"You're full it, Carlisle. You know damn-well there are two Cardio-Surgeons in the family. We recognize _real_ chest pains when we see them," Edward calls out from a distance. "Admit it. Turkey sandwiches have been dancing in your dreams all night."

"Turkey sandwiches? Jeez, you guys just had a huge breakfast," Rose says with surprise.

"What can we say, we play hard, gorgeous," EC responds, as he walks by with Josh perched upon his shoulders.

"Big appetite," Eamonn adds as he laughs and rubs his stomach.

"Fine," Rose sighs and gets up to enter the house. "I'll make sandwiches for you guys."

"I'm cold all over. Can I have tomato soup?" Josh asks, as he and EC finally join the others.

"Soup sounds good, Bud. Hey, Rose, Josh and I would love soup," Edward calls ahead, as he's the last to walk by, leaving me outside alone.

He steps back out, before closing the door.

"You coming? It's getting pretty cold and Rose is making sandwiches and soup."

"I'm fine. The fireplace is surprisingly very warming, along with this." I shake my mug for emphasis.

He walks over to me and peeks inside then takes a sniff.

"What is that?"

"Your grandmother's genius concoction to offset a cold winter's day. It's really good."

"Ahh, the Jaime. I know it well. Better not have too many of those. You'll be tanked out here on the porch."

"Your grandmother is a very sweet woman, Edward. She doesn't seem like the type who would make anything too potent."

" _My grandmother_ is a sweet and adorable old lady that will get you drunk faster than you can raise your hand to tap out. She's Irish, Bella. It's in her blood," he snorts derisively.

I laugh a little too heartily and it lets me that I may've had one too many Jaime's.

"Yeah, I'd say my assessment is accurate," he gloats.

"I'm not drunk, Edward." I roll my eyes at him. "I'm just enjoying myself. It's been a while since…"

He takes a seat on the other lounge chair facing me.

"Since what?"

I exhale and ease back into the chair.

I cock my head to one side and study him from head to toe. He's wearing dark jeans, a knitted cap, hiking boots and a heavy wool pea-coat. He looks hot. Not his normal impeccably dressed, or hospital scrubs hot, but sort of rustic hot.

"What?" He asks, putting an end to my blatant ogling.

"This is a look I haven't seen on you before."

"Well, it's not often I'm in Ireland at my grandparents' ranch, playing football in the snow."

"I guess not. It looks good on you, though," I say without thinking. His brows raise surprisingly, before he finally narrows his gaze at me.

"Are you flirting with me, Bella?" his smile is cocky and damn near blinding.

"Don't be a jerk, Edward."

"Not being a jerk. Just…"

"Just what?" I ask annoyed.

"I didn't think you were into men that are spoken for."

He's teasing. I can tell by his expression that he's trying to rile me. But instead of getting angry and telling him where he can go, I play his little game. What the hell, I mean it's Christmas and I'm feeling somewhat playful. Thanks to Fiona's spirit lifter.

"And what if I was flirting? Doesn't mean you'd have to give into cheating."

He frowns. "Who said anything about cheating? I'm a 'one woman' kind of guy, Bella."

"Since when?" I scoff.

"Since you," he says unhesitant.

"That should make _her_ happy," I mumble.

"It should've made _you_ happy, but that's another story," he retorts, obviously making out what I said. And yes, I realize he's better at this than I am, because already I feel myself starting to seethe.

"Anyway, I don't have to chase after a man that's already spoken for. There's enough out here who are free and willing."

"Uh huh. I guess you're making the reference to my slightly younger, very attractive doppleganger cousin."

"I'm not interested in EC, Edward. Not the way you think, anyway."

"Well that's good to know, since you'd be making a fool of yourself trying to hook-up with him in the first place."

My anger flares and I sit up straighter now at eye-level with him.

"I beg your pardon."

He holds up his hands in defense.

"Calm down. I didn't mean to come off as rude…"

"Well, you did."

"I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment, that's all."

"The embarrassment of what, Edward?"

He rolls his eyes and exhales.

"Embarrassment might not be the best choice of word. I meant heartache," he amends. I frown.

"Heartache. Now you've lost me."

"Look, Bella, it's really none of my business, but if you're looking into starting up something with my cousin, I have to warn you that it's not the best idea."

"No? Why is that?" I cross my arms and smirk at him, patiently waiting to hear his reasoning for this.

"I already told you, you're not his type."

"And just what _type_ are you talking about, Edward?"

"Let's just say, you'd be barking up the _wrong_ Edward if you think you and EC have a shot," he chuckles humorlessly and stands, looking down at me.

"Huh. Who sounds jealous now?" I retort.

"It's not jealousy. I'm just looking out for you. No need to make a big deal of it."

"Oh, no big deal. I understand fully. And to be clear, I wasn't flirting. I was only paying you a compliment before," I revert to normal.

"Compliments such as those will steer you down a dangerous path with me, Bella. But you know this already," he says fervently.

I know exactly what he means when he says this. I know _him_ well.

"I thought you said you were a 'one woman' guy?"

"I am." His eyes bore into mine, practically giving me the chills.

It's not long before our connection is broken by a ping from his phone. He checks it, studies it for a moment. A crease develops between his eyes. My instant assumption is that it's from the hospital.

"Is everything alright?

"Uh, yeah." He looks up from his phone with an undiscernible expression. He makes his way back to the house and holds the door open. "One last invite for lunch."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm still stuffed from breakfast and last nights' feast," I laugh.

 _"_ _Okay," he smiles subtly. "Oh, and, Bella?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Edward?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to wish you a Happy Birthday yesterday. Happy Birthday."_

 _"_ _Thank you," I say softly, the corners of my mouth drawing up._

 _He closes the door and I let out breath and rest my head back once more._

 _"_ _God, he's hot. And I_ _am_ _a little tipsy. Shit. This is going to be tougher than I originally expected."_

 _I sit my nearly empty mug on the table beside me and rub my hands up and down my arms for warmth. Strangely, I don't feel cold, but I do it anyway._

 _'_ _Yep. Tipsy."_

 _Before too long, I stand and slowly make my way back into the house._

 _With exception of Esme and Elizabeth, everyone is sitting around the dining table, piling their plates with food, as overlapping chatter fills the room._

 _Ironically, it's Christmas day and the idea of turkey sandwiches are usually saved for a day or two after, but this family is far from conventional. I smile at them. They all look very happy. Embodying the essence of the holiday._

 _Rose fits in with them naturally and it's like EC hasn't missed a single beat with them at all. It's something to see._

 _I envision this time next year things will be a tad different. Happier. There could possibly be a wedding. Josh will be cuter than ever._

 _Baby Jocelyn will be running around, getting into all sorts of mischief._

 _EC will be here and Syd will be by his side. And I will be by Edward's. As I should be._

 _I let those thoughts marinate in my mind, as I head over to the table to join them. I take my rightful place next to the man I love. He doesn't know it, but yes, this is where I belong. He smiles down at me._

 _"_ _Changed your mind, I see."_

 _"_ _Yes. I'm actually a little hungry now."_

 _"_ _Well, here you go, Merry Christmas, Dr. Swan." he passes me a plate with a sandwich already on it._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas to you too, Dr. Masen." I smile back at him._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. Chapter 20 is complete and will post soon...like really soon._**


	20. Chapter 20, The Winter X Games Part II

**DE 2, Chapter 20, The Winter "X" Games Part II**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for sticking with the story. I know you all have been waiting for Bella's truth to come out. This is the start of that. Let's get to it...**

EPOV

It's post-Christmas Day, and all the guys, minus my dad, Carlisle, grandfather and Josh, are at one of top pub hangouts in downtown Belfast.

We had a time convincing Josh that he couldn't tagalong with the gang tonight. Suffice it to say, he wasn't happy at all, since we'd been doing everything together as a family for this holiday vacation. We'll have some serious making up to do with him tomorrow, I'm sure of it.

The pub is nearly packed to capacity. I guess we're not the only ones that needed a little libation relief after spending a couple of nights indoors doing the traditional Christmas family thing.

The rest of the guys, along with me, have an active game of pool going. It's competitive and rowdy, as things tend to get between us when we're drinking and engaging in some sort of sport. The conversations amongst us borderline on raunchy as well. I'm sure that's why dad and the others opted not join us.

"Fuck!" I swear through clenched teeth, after scratching for a second time. Clearly, I'm a tad inebriated, because normally, I'm a fantastic pool player.

"He fucking scratched again! My turn," EC announces and grabs his pool stick. "Maybe you need to get laid. Should've brought that new girlfriend along with you. What's it been like three days since you've been in Ireland? We all know you can't go that long without getting some."

"Yeah, suck a big one, EC."

Jasper and Emmett let out a string of "ooh's and laughter.

EC looks up from his crouched position over the pool table and glares at me before smirking. I smirk back.

"And I didn't mean it in the literal sense."

He smiles than takes a shot, sinking half the balls in one smooth stroke.

 _Shit!_

I thought sure that remark would throw him off his game.

"He doesn't need Kate, not while he's got Bella here," Emmett snickers.

"Ouch, Em," EC says and winces at the statement.

And on that note, I throw up my hands and announce that I'm grabbing another drink, while I await my turn.

I head over to the bar and order another beer and a shot of Jameson Gold Reserve.

While I nurse my beer, I pull out my cellphone to check messages. Everything seems to be running smoothly back in Forks at the hospital. I'm sure the drama will start once I return.

I take a moment to send Kate a message, just to let her know that she's in my thoughts and I'll see her in a day or so. Her response comes back instantly and surprisingly very basic.

I guess after my direct response regarding the picture she text me yesterday is the reason behind her being standoffish. I hadn't spoken to her at all since then.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Bella when a message alert came through on my phone. When I went to retrieve it, I saw that I had picture mail from Kate. Curious, I opened it. And there she was posed provocatively in nothing but the Christmas present I left subtly on her pillow, as she slept the morning I left airborne for Ireland. A diamond tennis bracelet.

Acutely aware of the woman sitting in front of me, I quickly tamped down all reaction to the image of a gorgeous, red-headed, nude woman, sprawled out on a bed.

Hurriedly, I think I typed a quick 'thumbs up' emoji, or some weird shit to Kate and slipped my phone back into my pocket, before Bella somehow caught wind of it.

After leaving my grandparent's home last night, I spent the rest of it obsessing over why I felt the need to hide what Kate sent me from Bella. She and I are no longer together and enough time has gone by that anything I do and who I do it with should not affect her.

Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm the one who it's affecting.

Shit. To hell with if it affects her or not. It's none of her goddamned business. She's the one who couldn't deal and left the relationship. It was her choice and it's taking some time, but I'm okay with things now. At least I thought I was.

I've tried hard to convince Kate that I've moved on. I thought I'd convinced myself of this as well, but then I come to Ireland and here is my past staring me smack dab in the face. It's like I can never get away from her.

I'm currently in a relationship with a sexy siren of a woman, who also happens to be warm, caring and crazy about me, but for some reason, I can't seem to escape my ex.

I reach for my shot of Jameson and knock it back, as I reopen the picture of Kate and stare at her. My arousal sets in instantly.

 _I must be out of my mind._

"Damn, is that her?" EC makes a whistling noise over my shoulder, and I quickly close out the pic and readjust myself through my jeans.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to spy? And yes, it is her," I say signaling the bartender for another shot. "You want something?" I ask him, motioning to my beer.

"I'll have what you're having." He says and takes a seat on the stool next to me.

"Hey, Rick? Make that two," I callout to the bartender. He returns with two shot glasses filled to the rim.

We hold up our glasses and toast in unison, "Sláinte," and toss the contents back. Both of us growl from the burning sensation of the whiskey as it hits the back of our throats.

"So, tell me about Kate," he probes.

I shrug nonchalantly. "You saw for yourself. She's gorgeous. Sexy."

"Not much more to her, huh?" He says sarcastically.

"Of course, there's more to her. Kate's… amazing. She's a funny, intelligent, terrific woman."

"What does she do?" He continues to question, popping a beer nut into his mouth.

"She's a Physician's Assistant."

"At the hospital you're chief at, I assume?"

I nod, taking a draught from my glass of beer.

"Of course. You always did live by the motto 'shit where you eat'."

"Very funny. Come on."

I lead the way over to a booth, where we can talk a little more freely. With his homecoming revelation, the holiday and Rose and Emmett's surprise engagement, he and I haven't had the chance to catch up.

EC and I have always shared a close relationship and I've been very protective of him. Aside from the fact that he's my little cousin and it went along with the territory, I was the one he confided in about his sexual struggles when he was just a teenager. Let's just say I found myself in many physical altercations to defend him when we were growing up.

Coming up back then, his peers didn't understand what he was going through. So instead they were cruel. They made all sorts of assumptions about him, which forced him into a shell.

During that time, he wouldn't date, he barely wanted to hang out and do the normal things kids his age did. All because he felt as if he'd only be behaving the way people thought he should. It took a while for him to learn how to stand up for himself in that respect.

EC's parents never knew what he had to endure, so during that difficult time, he took to hanging out a lot with Emmett an me. Of course, no one dared to bother him with us around. Although, there were morons who tried, but it never ended well for them. And whatever they thought they could get past me, well, Emmett was another story entirely.

Neither of the Masen brothers were strangers to dishing out an old school, Irish pummeling when needed, or amassing the attention of the female persuasion, for that matter. Especially me, albeit, I probably was more receptive to the latter rather than Emmett. Sports was his thing back then.

Tagging along with his older cousins came with perks and made EC considerably popular. He was respected by the guys while with Emmett and sought after by girls while with me. And soon he started to come into his own. It's clearly recognizable now.

After making our way through the crowded pub, we slide into the booth and his head subtly turns, admiring the backside of an attractive raven-haired beauty that passes by our table. I smile and shake my head.

"Still straddling the fence, I see," I comment.

"Not straddling, just admiring its structure. Nothing wrong with that. I _am_ an architect after all."

I laugh at his double entendre. I think I may've created a monster.

He never put any labels on his sexuality and neither did we. But as far as either Emmett or I knew, he was partial to males. However, always maintaining an understated attraction to the ladies.

"Anyways. You were telling me about your girl. Kate. So, things are serious?"

"She wants it to be. I'm leaning in that direction. She's worth it." I shrug faintly.

"That sounds like a person who's decisive about what they want," he snorts.

"I want a drama-free relationship."

"Said the guy whose world orbits around drama," he laughs.

"Yeah and now it's time for new normal. Kate's uncomplicated. What we have works," I explain.

"Uh huh. As opposed to…what you had with Bella, I'm guessing?"

Somehow, I knew we'd end up here. I just wasn't sure who'd bring her up first.

"How exactly did you two become so close anyway?"

"Nice deflection," he says and sits back in his seat.

"Look, I'm not sure what all she told you about the relationship we shared, but I can definitely say that it didn't lack in _hair-raising_ moments."

"I wasn't referring to your physical relationship, Edward." He rolls his eyes.

"Neither was I. Now. Tell me how you and Bella became joined at the hip."

He exhales heavily.

"It was just like I said at dinner the other night. Bella was a client for a friend of mine who I was doing a favor for."

"That explains _how_ you met. You and Bella are clearly more than just _mutual_ acquaintances, EC."

He smirks at me and arrogantly pops another nut into his mouth with a wrist flicking motion. Sometimes he can be such a little shit.

"Are you asking me if something _more_ went on between Bella and me, Cousin?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good, because that would be awkward."

"Awkward would be if something _more_ did actually occur."

Something fleeting passes over his face, but disappears just as fast.

"Bella and I got close when we were in Florida. It was clear that she was going through a rough patch. At first, she didn't talk much about it, but I could tell whatever it was, was eating her up inside. At the time, I didn't know it was you that was at the height of her unhappiness."

"That's because she withheld the truth from you. She tends to do that a lot," I state pragmatically.

He sighs with frustration. Seemingly I've struck a nerve with my statement.

"Yes, it's true that Bella didn't tell me that she knew you or knew that we were related, but—l"

"I wonder why?" I interrupt, hoping he'd shed some light on the matter. He stares at me unwaveringly.

"Isn't it obvious, Man? She was hurting over you. To my understanding, she left Forks with things unsettled between the two of you and then encounters me, the cousin that's nearly the spitting image of the man she left."

"You seem to know an awful lot about it," I say, taking another gulp from my glass.

"Only what she told me."

"And what was that, exactly?" I ask, as my annoyance with Bella and her revealing things about our relationship starts to spike.

EC flashes a lopsided smile and shakes his head dismissively.

"Look, you're my cousin and you mean more to me than I could ever tell you. And like you, Bella was there for me when I was dealing with a difficult situation, so, she means a great deal to me. However, I'm not about to get in the middle of what she and you have going on. You two need to just hash it out."

"Been there, done that to death," I scoff.

"Well, if you love her you'll put forth the effort."

" _Love?_ " My anger reprises. "Who said anything about love?"

"Oh, cut the shit, Edward. You and both know that you're still in love with her. The entire family sees it. The both of you are just too stubborn to admit your feelings."

"You're calling me stubborn? This from the guy who's been keeping his sexual status secret from his parents since what, um, his teen years," I laugh at him.

"My situation is completely different. Don't throw it back in my face either."

"I'm sorry, EC, but you don't have a clue about Bella and me at all. I don't care what she told you. Even though I'm sure it was only half the story."

"I know enough to understand that she was hurt," he argues.

"She brought the hurt all on herself."

"Way to sound insensitive, Edward," his brows knit together angrily.

"I'm not insensitive. I just know I'm not the one who bailed on the relationship without an explanation. I would've never done to her what she did to me," I snap. EC visibly relaxes, sensing it's not wise to take this squabble any further.

"I'm just saying to try and take it easy on her. There are some things you don't know…"

"Oh, there's _a lot_ I don't know when it comes to Bella and she seems to like it that way," I say finishing off my beer in one swallow.

EC simply shakes his head, obviously waving the white flag in this fight. I, for one, am relieved he chose to do so, before things got ugly.

"So, what's up with you? Anyone special in your life?"

His eyes roll skyward, as he bobs his head in a somewhat confirmatory fashion.

"Ahh." My smile broadens. "Anyone we're going to meet in the near future? Let's say when you make the move back to Forks?"

"That's the plan. That is as soon as I have a talk with my parents," he explains.

"You think you're ready for that conversation?"

"No. But I'm twenty-six years old. I think it's long overdue, don't you?"

"It's not for me to say. Only you know when you're comfortable to disclose information about your sexuality to someone. But, I will say that you do have the most understanding parents I know. Aunt Ez, and Carlisle might surprise you with their reaction."

"Yeah, maybe. I plan on telling them before we leave Ireland, so wish me luck."

"Hey, you know I'm always here for you if you need me, EC,"I say honestly.

"Thanks, Edward. That means the world to me."

Over more beers, our catching up continues well into the night. He tells me about his relationship and I share more about Kate and me. Finally, we're joined by a pissed off Jasper and Emmett after what they call EC and me blowing off the pool game.

EC manages to talk Jasper into a game of darts with a couple of other guys in the pub, leaving Em and me to have a brotherly heart to heart.

"What up, Bro? Having a good time?"

"Fantastic," I say dryly. "One more day then back to the real world."

"Yeah. Running a hospital. Make up time with your girlfriend. Fighting with Mike Newton. I know you can't wait to get back to Forks," he elaborates.

"The trial," I add.

"Right. I forgot about that."

"Some life, huh?"

"Eh. You've dealt with worse and always managed to come out on top. This time will be no different. You're our Superman."

"Better not let Josh here you make that mistake," I admonish him.

"True. It's a good thing the little rug rat isn't here. Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry about that crack I made earlier about you and Bella. You know I was just taking a playful shot at you."

"No worries," I reassure him.

I quickly change the subject, not feeling much in the mood to discuss my ex again.

"How those shackles feeling, Chief, tight enough yet?" I joke.

His smile can't be contained once the words are out of my mouth. Joking aside, I know Rose makes him insanely happy.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world, Bro. I love her more than I can say," he replies with that goofy dimpled-grin our mother has always doted on.

"What's not to love? She's beautiful. A spitfire. Any man would be lucky to call her his wife," I say honestly.

He frowns at me then laughs. "You _do_ know who I'm marrying, don't you? The two of you fight like lions and hyena's."

"I'll give you one guess who's playing the hyena," I scoff.

"Oh, you're hilarious," he deadpans.

"Look, Em, that doesn't mean I don't think she's good for you. Rose and I bump heads, but we're a lot alike. We have a love/hate relationship, that's true, but overall, we're good."

"Yeah, your sudden love for my fiancée better not have anything to do with some residual feelings you're having from that dirty dance the two of shared before we got together."

My brows fly up at his statement. I'd put that incident behind me almost as soon as it happened.

"Seriously, Em?" I say in disbelief. "That happened nearly two years ago. Furthermore, you were there when it did. Believe me, it was nothing. She'll tell you the same."

"Actually, she used spicier words than that," he snickers.

"Oh, I bet she did," I retort derisively, knowing exactly how Rose can put a spin on words.

"Nah, I know nothing happened between the two of you, I'm just joshing with you. I did want to talk to you about the wedding though."

"Shoot," I urge him.

"You've probably guessed as much already, but I wanted to know if you'll be my best man? I love Jas and EC, but the choice for me is really simple. I would like for you to stand up for me at my wedding."

It warms my heart to know that my brother has chosen me for this honor. I'm not really surprised that he has, but more that this day has finally arrived for him. I never thought Emmett was the type to find a special someone to settle down with and get married. I'd more so thought that my bad experiences with women, especially with Lauren made him swear off anything remotely serious relationship wise. I'm happy to know that's not the case.

"I'd be honored, Bro. Whatever you need," I smile and we share a less than formal, brotherly handshake.

He looks to the back of the pub where EC and Jasper are wildly enjoying their competition at the dartboard. I follow his gaze then focus back on my beer.

"So, how's our cousin doing?"

"He's fine. Better than fine. He's has a successful business. Seems happy. He's moving back home. I'd say he's great."

"What about…you know?" He hesitates.

I shrug. "He's good. We had a talk. He told me that there's someone special in his life. He plans on telling Aunt Ez and Carlisle about it before we leave Ireland."

"Oh, that's a relief. At first, I thought something crazy was going on like him being in love with Bella. Imagine that," he chuckles.

I frown at him.

"Why would he be in love with her? According to EC, they're just friends. She confided in him about why she left Forks, but that's as far as it goes."

Nothing but silence.

And _that_ causes me to study him more closely. He has one of the guiltiest expressions on his face I've ever seen, and Emmett has never been able to keep things from me. Call it an older brother's intuition, but I sense he knows something he's not telling.

"Emmett, why would you think that EC would be in love with Bella?

He rubs the back of his neck nervously and avoids eye contact.

"You know something. I can tell. Start talking."

"Aww come on, Man. What difference does it make anyway? You and Bella aren't together anymore and you're seeing someone else…."

"I'm not kidding, Emmett. I'm your brother. You're bound biologically to tell me."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"You totally made that up. And, anyway, it's probably nothing. Rose was saying something the other night, but I didn't give it a second thought.

 _Engaging in pillow-talk with my loose-lipped sister-in-law to be. Now I know he's hiding something for sure._

"What did Rose say, Emmett?" I ask, becoming frustrated.

"You're my brother and I love you, but I'm not getting in the middle. You'll have to talk to Bella."

"Funny. EC said almost the same thing," I reply.

He shrugs and pats me on the back then joins Jasper and EC at the back of the pub.

Of its own volition, an audit of my memory starts to play out. It begins with me coming face to face with Bella the night I arrived at my grandparent's home and seeing her with EC.

I remember the feeling that coursed throughout my entire body.

Jealousy.

They seemed so close, so in tune to one another. It was unsettling to me. The way she laughed with him and the way their bodies seemed to naturally pivot toward each other every time they were together.

There's been a lot of whispering between them and jokes that only they seem to know the punchlines to.

I stare at EC. Neither him or I ever seemed to make much of the fact that we look so similar. The family and outsiders focused more on that then we ever had. However, right now, looking at him, it's very noticeable to me. The similarities. Of course, _she_ noticed them as well and used them as a reason to attach herself to him.

It makes sense that Bella would see EC as the easier, less messy version of me. She claimed she left me and ultimately left Forks because she was no longer able to deal with situations involving my past. So, she returned to Florida to distance herself and make a fresh start.

During her time there, she meets my cousin who looks a hell of a lot like me and just so happens to share the same last name of the law firm her ex Jacob Black works for. Bella's an extremely intelligent woman and I'm sure she put the pieces together straight away.

Everything is clear now.

I don't blame EC. He was none the wiser when he met Bella, but she knew. And even if by some chance she didn't know, she saw. She saw me when she looked at him and took advantage of that.

Now, without knowing the entire story, he's very defensive over her, prepared to bare his teeth.

I mentioned my concern to her regarding the budding relationship between her and EC, implying that she'd only end up hurt if she was expecting anything more than friendship. When in all actuality I should've been warning my cousin against her.

If what Emmett says has any merit, and EC is in love with Bella, it'll destroy him.

I get up from the booth and walk over to the bar. I hand Rick my credit card and explain that he's to charge our continuous growing tab to my account. While I know the other's will most likely be here until closing, there's someplace else I need to be.

I grab my coat, and prepare to exit the pub. I'm stopped at the door by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Where's the fire, Cousin?"

"There's a situation that needs my attention. I've left my credit card details with Rick. The bill is covered. You guys continue having a good time. We'll see each other tomorrow," I say and continue out of the pub, waiting to be picked up by car service Rick ordered for me.

EC follows me outside.

"Edward, what's going on? What situation? Is it something with the hospital?"

"No. You should get back inside. You're standing out here in zero- degree weather without the proper outerwear," I reprimand.

"I'll survive, Doc, but I'm concerned about you. One minute we're all having a good time, next thing I notice, you shoot out of the place like it's on fire. What's up?"

"Like I said, there's a situation that needs my attention."

"But you've been drinking, heavily, I might add. It's not a good idea for you to be roaming the streets of Belfast alone, Edward."

"I'm not going to be roaming the streets. I'm waiting on an Uber, or whatever the hell they call it here in Ireland. And furthermore, I've had three drinks tops. I'm far from altered."

"Fine. As long as you call me as soon as you get where you're going."

"I'll call, or text when I arrive at my destination," I say, as I see the car approaching.

"Alright. Be careful, Cuz," he says and pats me on the shoulder, before retreating.

"EC, wait!" I trot after him. "The name of the hotel Bella is staying at, what is it?"

He narrows his gaze, studying me carefully. "You're going to see Bella?"

I give no response and I'm sure my expression explains he shouldn't question me further.

"The Fitzwilliam. Room 1501. That's where she is," he answers reluctantly. I nod and walk back to the car and climb inside. I give the driver the details and he plugs it into the GPS. EC comes over to the car window and waits for me to roll it down.

"What?" I say, becoming annoyed with the constant holdups.

"Just take it easy on her, Edward. Listen to her. Hear her out completely before you make any judgments. Alright?"

"Tell me something, EC. I've gotten used to Bella withholding the truth from me, but how long were you planning on following in her footsteps?"

He frowns in confusion. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Like you said, Bella and I need to hash this out. It's not your problem."

I ease the window back up and signal for the driver to pull away.

About thirty minutes later, I walk briskly into the hotel and up to the front. Instantly, I realize that I'm not going to be permitted to enter the elevator without a key.

 _Damn it!_

I run a hand through my hair in frustration and exhale heavily, realizing I'm going to have to get the agent to ring Bella's room.

"Hi, how are you? Um I-"

"Good evening, Mister Cullen, how was your evening?" She surprisingly cuts me off, thinking that I'm EC. Quickly, I recover and play along.

"Oh, it was very uh, relaxing., Sarah. Enjoyed being with the family," I say, turning on the charm and flashing a smile. "What about yours? Did Santa treat you well for Christmas?"

We both laugh.

"I did okay. I'll be taking a much-needed vacation in the next few days and visiting distant relatives in the States."

"Sounds terrific. I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you, Mister Cullen," she smiles at me dreamily.

"Uh, Sarah, I hate to be a bother. As it turns out, I was having too much of a good time tonight with the family and I seem to have left my wallet at my grandparent's house. Could I possibly trouble you for a new elevator and room key?"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Mister Cullen. I'll recode you a new one right away."

She makes a new set of keys and hands them to me.

"Thanks, Sarah. Enjoy the rest of your night," I say and make my way into the elevator with a few other guests.

As it turns out, the resemblance that my cousin and I share has its perks after all.

I wait impatiently for the ride to reach the fifteenth floor. In my opinion, taking longer than need be. It could be that, or it could very-well be the anticipation of coming face to face with Bella and getting to the bottom of everything for once and for all.

There's no excuses anymore.

Whatever, or whoever is keeping her from opening up to me shouldn't be an issue here in Ireland. Here alone in this hotel room, she's not going to blow me off anymore.

The elevator alerts me that I've reached the 15th floor, and the doors slide open. It only takes a few strides and I'm outside her room. I pull out my phone and text EC that I've arrived and slip it back into my pocket, before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Who is it?" She asks politely, sounding slightly groggy.

"It's me, Bella. Edward. Open the door we need to talk."

I wait while she undoes the bolt and unlocks the lock. The door opens slowly and she peeks her head through the crack, looking half asleep, yet surprised.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She stammers softly.

I study her briefly, before answering.

"Are we going to do this out in the hallway, or are you going to let me in?"

She opens the door a little wider, still not extending an invitation.

"Do what?"

"I guess that means no."

She stifles a tiny yawn and rubs her eyes, now looking annoyed.

"Edward it's after midnight. Why on earth are you knocking on my hotel door this time of night?" She asks. "Is- is EC with you?" She pokes her head out into the hallway and looks to her left.

"Amazing…"

"What's amazing?" she frowns in confusion.

"That you'd immediately inquire about my cousin," I respond, still studying her.

"Why the hell would that be amazing? He's staying at a hotel nearby."

"That's convenient," I mutter.

She shakes her head and shifts to her other foot.

"Edward, I don't have time for this cryptic conversation. I have a flight to catch in twelve hours. I'd like to get some sleep. Obviously, you're here to get something off your chest. Could you just get to it already?" she huffs frustrated.

"Fine. How long have you and my cousin been sleeping together?"

Her mouth falls open in shock, as she's dons the deer in headlights expression.

"What?" Her question comes out in a stunned, breathless whisper.

"Do you need me to repeat the question? I said how lon-"

"No, I don't need you to repeat it!" She interrupts angrily. She runs her fingers through her wild hair, seeming to be contemplating her answer.

I remain calm, patiently waiting, my demeanor not wavering.

"I can't…" she pauses, "…he _told_ you?" She exclaims.

"No, Bella, he didn't. You just did."

* * *

 **See you all soon!**


	21. Chapter 21, Confession

**DE 2, Chapter 21, Confession**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your thoughts and reviews about this story. I still see a lot of you are still on the fence over who's better for Bella. EC or EM. Good. That was the plan. Lol. However, EM was never to be an easy choice for her. That's part of why He _is_ the choice. EC is Bella's friend. That's all they will be. Sorry if that upsets some readers, but this was always going to be a B &EM story. Also, there was a typo made last chapter of EC staying in the same hotel as Bella, made known to me by a reader. That has since been corrected. EC is staying in a hotel close by. No need to make EM spaz out. lol. Thanks to that reader by the way for catching that. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

con·fes·sion

[kənˈfeSHən]

NOUN

synonyms: admission · acknowledgment · profession · revelation · disclosure · [more]

an admission or acknowledgment that one has done something that one is ashamed or embarrassed about:

EPov

I watch, as she slowly, wordlessly backs away from the threshold and crosses the room, leaving the door wide open. I take that as my cue to enter, closing the door behind me with a soft click.

With her back facing me, she braces her palms against the windowsill, bowing her head. Remembering EC's previous request, I suppress the urge to lash out, or force the conversation until she's ready. But under no circumstances will I leave this room until she says something.

"This isn't how I expected this to happen," she says quietly.

"Well, I've only presented the topic. You have complete control over how it goes from here."

She turns to face me. The moonlight glow radiates off her delicate features and highlights the rich and soft tones in her hair.

As always, she's so beautiful, but there's a look of unsettledness in her eyes.

I stand with my back pressed against the front door, not willing to move any farther into the room. This atmosphere has a strange sense of Déjà vu looming about it and I really want no part of it.

Whether it's an unexpected, onerous revelation from my past, or the intense, physical passion that has always linked us together, isolated moments between Bella and me have proven to be explosive.

"It's obvious what you must be thinking…" she starts.

"Is it?" I deadpan.

"Yes."

"Oh, I doubt that, but let's hear your thoughts anyways,"

"There's anger and regret in your eyes. I can see it."

"Anger, yes, but the regret part you've lost me on. What exactly am I regretting, Bella?"

"Me. You regret me, Edward. You think that I'm this horrible person who's just come into your life and destroyed everything."

"Playing the victim, that's priceless. It's always about you," I answer calmly.

"Unfortunately, I _am_ a victim in all of this…you are as well…"

"Is that your answer to sleeping with my cousin, because if it is, I think that's a sign for this conversation isn't going much further and it's time for me to leave. But just so you know, when I walk out this time, your window closes, Bella. I _do not_ and _will not_ hear anything you have to say to me after tonight. When I leave this room, I'm leaving the past in the past. Which means you."

Her bottom lip quivers and a tear slides down her cheek. Even in limited lighting, it's visible to see that my words have hurt her.

"It's- it's not easy for me to say to you. Everything will just be too complicated for you to understand."

"I meant what I said, Bella. After tonight, no more. No more of the back and forth. No more of the flirting and definitely no more trying to co-exist. If you don't start talking, then I will no longer care about any of it. If my cousin chooses to be with you, then so be it. I'm very capable of wishing you two the best and going on living my life as is. Either way, this thing between you and me gets resolved before we leave Ireland."

"God! You think this is about me and EC? It's not! It's never been about that." She turns away once again and buries her face in her hands.

"No? Well, I must be mistaken, because what's brought me to your hotel door at this uncivilized hour are images I can't seem to get out of my head of you fucking my bisexual cousin."

All resignation of lashing out has long been forgotten at this point. It's not surprising. She and I can never seem to do things in a less combative manner. I'm learning to understand that now.

"I mean let's set aside the fact that he's my cousin for a moment.," I say, finally broadening my surroundings from the entranceway into the lounge area. "He's a man struggling with his sexuality and you come along and take advantage of that with your selfishness," I snap.

She whirls around furiously.

"Well, he's no longer struggling, so you don't have to worry."

I scoff at her response.

"Why, because he met _you_? Somehow you've convinced him that _you're_ the one that he's supposed to be with?"

"What? _No!_ "

"You're using him, Bella. You and I both know it. He's nothing more than a replacement to you."

"I can't believe you would think about your cousin that way. Is that really how you see him, Edward?"

"No. That's how I see you. Let's be clear, Bella, you know nothing about what EC means to me. I love my cousin dearly and I've looked after him practically all his life. I've never let anyone hurt or take advantage of him and I'm not going to let it happen now. Not even if it's you."

"You've really got this whole thing twisted around, Edward. I would never take advantage, let alone hurt EC. I care about him more than you know."

"So, you think you're in love with him now? Come on, Bella!"

"I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you, you clueless jackass!"

Her words stun me into silence and we both remain that way for what seems like hours. She slowly paces the floor, while I slink down on the edge of the sofa, with my elbows resting on my knees and fingers steepled.

Her revelation is unexpected to say the least and leaves me at war with my thoughts.

 _I should just get back to hearing her out…just listening…yeah, that would be best._

That's what my head says, but my mouth says to hell with that idea.

"You love me?"

"Don't act like it's a mystery," she murmurs.

"It is to me."

She snorts derisively, "only to you."

"I'm not a mind reader, Bella. I can make assumptions. But when someone flees an entire state without saying a word to their significant other, I think the writing is pretty much on the wall."

"Sounds to me like a veiled description of mindreading, Edward."

"Forgive me, I forgot who I was talking to," I retort. "Since I'm not practiced in the art of clairvoyance, why don't you enlighten me on what's a mystery to me, Bella. All of it."

She stops pacing and sighs weightily and takes a seat on the club chair opposite me. Unthinkingly, she mimics my position.

"What happened between EC and me was a onetime thing. It would be easy to call it a mistake, but it wasn't. We both needed something at the time that the other could provide and so it happened."

Trying to keep a cool head, I relax a little, seeing as she's prepared to open up.

"When did it happen? Here in Ireland, I mean?"

" _No!_ God, no, Edward. It happened in Florida, a little while after he and I met," she expresses vehemently.

 _As if that makes a difference._

"You knew who he was."

"Yes. And I was thrown the minute I laid eyes on him. I'd just left Forks. Left you. I was just trying to find some normalcy. Find a way to repair my life without my practice, my best friend….and without the man I loved..."

I regard her doubtfully, but allow the revelation to continue without interruption.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Her eyes bore into mine. "I'd tried so many times to call you…even change my mind and come back to Forks to tell you the truth about why I left, but couldn't."

"I've heard all of this before, Bella. And frankly, I don't understand what any of it has to do with you sleeping with my cousin."

"Haven't you been listening to a thing I've said? What happened between EC and me had nothing to do with you. Aside from the fact that the two of you bear a striking resemblance to one another, that's where it ends. Yes, at first, all I could see when I looked at him was you. I figured it was karma, my punishment, or hell maybe I just missed you so much that it was easy to cling to him." She throws up her hands and starts to pace again.

"After sometime, we formed a friendship. And one night over a bottle of scotch and commiserating about our failed relationships we…"

"I get it." I hold up a hand to stop her from explaining any further. The last thing I want to hear are vivid details. "I have a question. What did you mean when you said we are both victims?"

She stops and stares ahead blankly.

"I didn't want to ruin your time here. I thought everything would hold until we got back to Forks."

"It's been a year, Bella. Don't you think it's been long enough? You need to tell me everything. Now."

She nods hesitantly and turns to me with tears streaking down her face. I don't budge, but something inside me keeps telling me to go to her, comfort her, but I fight hard not to act on those feelings.

"What is it that you're finding so hard to tell me, Bella?"

"I'll tell you everything, but I need you to promise that you'll hear me out before saying anything. I know if you interrupt, I won't be able to get through it."

"Okay. I give you my word that I won't say anything until you've finished completely, but I want the whole truth."

She thrusts her fingers into hair, stilling them midway, before ultimately letting them pass fully through.

"I was dishonest about the reason I left you. It wasn't because I couldn't handle your past. I left because I was forced to."

"What forced you?" I ask skeptically.

"Not so much as what, but who," she responds.

My suspicions are quickly pinpointed to a certain individual who would certainly benefit from tearing me and Bella apart, but I promised I would hear her out without interruption.

Instead, I stand and remove my coat, realizing that I may need a drink to make it through all of this. She may need one as well.

I head over to the bar and pour us both a glass of bourbon and hand her one. She takes it unreluctantly and sips. We both retake our seats and she resumes.

"A few weeks before deciding to leave Forks, I was sent an official letter from the AMA, stating a complaint being brought against me for medical misconduct."

"Misconduct for what?" I frown.

"Allegedly, for carrying on an inappropriate relationship with a patient. At first I couldn't fathom who could've filed a complaint like that."

I contemplate this briefly. Unamazed, I finally voice my suspicions.

"Lauren. I mean it's obvious, she's threatened your career before."

"Initially I thought it was Lauren and not only because she'd threatened me prior, but because of the run-in I had with her I told you about, but then everything started to come together…" she explains.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and breathe roughly, bracing myself for what she's about to say next.

"Angela Newton paid me a visit at my office not long after my run in with Lauren. She was upset with me about Mike ending their marriage and blamed me. She was spouting off about me paying for it in the long run. It was a terrible confrontation that ended with me telling her off and verbally tossing her out of my office."

"You never told me about that," I say, narrowing my gaze at her.

"I thought I'd handled it. Besides, with your temper, I didn't want you confronting Angela. Yes, she was angry with me, but I'd already laid into her pretty good and she really is a timid woman. She'd lost everything and I really didn't want her to feel bullied. It hadn't occurred to me that she could be so vindictive."

"Wait, you're saying Angela filed the complaint against you?"

She simply nods.

"Shit," I exclaim and run a hand through my hair in frustration. She's right, I would've never guessed Angela to be vindictive either.

"All that aside, I was really having a hard time coping with my own insecurities about our relationship. I was having doubts…"

I sigh discontently.

"I'm sorry. I thought this would be easier if I just allowed you to talk, but I can't seem to keep my word. I have questions and I think it will easier if I got clarification as we went along. Is that alright with you?"

She bobs her head and takes another sip from her glass.

"I understand that you'll need answers to certain things I'm going to tell you. I just didn't want us to start off in a shouting match."

"Fair enough," I agree. At this point, shouting wouldn't get us anywhere and I really want to finally get this out and put it behind us. "You said you were having doubts about us. Why?"

"Saying it out loud sounds so ridiculous, "she chuckles humorlessly. "I was having nightmares…"

"Nightmares? About me?" I ask disbelievingly.

She shakes her head, looking ashamed. "One would think with all the medical training I've had, treating people, giving them advice, coping exercises, that I'd be better at this."

I can see that this is very distressing for her. Bella's not the type of woman to get defeated, but somehow that's exactly how she seems right now. Almost like her spirit has been crushed. Whatever transpired to make her leave Forks must be awful.

"Just tell me, Bella," I say softly, as I remove the glass from her grasp and take her hands in mine for reassurance. She looks down at our joined hands and focuses on them, as she continues.

"I was having nightmares about the women in your life that I'd met. Lauren, Angela, Victoria, even the one named Justine," she laughs bitterly.

Well, that is some lineup there. I can only imagine what her subconscious dreamt up.

"They were all saying how I was basically just one of many. Another notch on your belt and our relationship would end just as all the rest had. It was a dream, I know, but it was crazy and it bothered me. It came at a time when I was deciding about our future together. Whether to move in with you or not. And I blamed myself because, I knew I loved you and wanted to be with you, but allowed myself to be spooked by some ridiculous night terror."

I look at her confused, listening to all this.

"Did you not understand my feelings for you, Bella? After all we'd gone through, I thought I'd made that clear. Obviously, I hadn't," I utter quietly, releasing her hands. Her bottom lip trembles. I look away, needing a moment to break the close contact between us.

"I never doubted your feelings for me, Edward, only if I we could truly have a future together. That was my fear. I realized it was something I needed to overcome on my own and fast since I was certain that I wanted to move in with you, but then everything just started spiraling out of control.

I started second guessing myself as a professional. Questioning why I'd gone from disliking you as an individual to falling in love with my troubled patient."

"I thought we'd gotten past all of that," I say, clearly effected by her words.

"We had. But after the way that dream played out, it brought it all up again. Was I somehow dazzled by your perusal of me? Did I find all the deep confessions of your conquests with other women appealing? Did I crave the excitement of being with a man whose wife was proclaiming him as an adulterer, or loving the thrill of being the object of your fantasies?"

"Bella," I sigh hopelessly.

"The answers to all these questions are yes. Because in the beginning, whether covertly or overtly, however you choose to identify it, all those excuses are viable. What does that say about me? Some hypocrisy, right?"

"Come on. This is basically all ancient history, Bella and you're not a hypocrite. I didn't exactly play fair." My attempt at trying to be reassuring and get us back on track fails, as she seems hell bent on self-damnation.

"I mean you had sex with my secretary in my supply closet. I pretty much witnessed it, and yet, I still fell for you. I didn't care. I didn't care about any of them, because deep down, I knew I meant more to you than just another notch on your belt."

"Yes, you did. You meant everything to me. I thought we were solid, Bella."

I get up, creating more distance. To be honest, I'm seething and hurt that the idea of her being a notch on my belt even crept into her mind. I walk back over to the bar and refill my glass. Even with the few drinks I'd consumed earlier, no amount of consumption seems to have influence over this sobering moment. It's unfortunate that we've only begun to scratch the surface.

"So, um, what ever happened with the complaint?"

She exhales heavily.

"Well, there was a separate letter sent to me containing a hearing date for me appear before the Board. I then contacted my lawyer. At first, she told me not to worry and that it would probably blow over, but then…" she shakes her head despairingly, as her words trail off.

"Then what, Bella?" I ask anxiously.

"At the time when I received the letter from the AMA, there were also some emails sent to me from an unknown sender. Some contained photos, others video. Some were innocent photographs of us in the park the day of Josh's accident. Us dining at the medical convention in Florida. There was also one of us dancing at the awards banquet when you were officially named Chief of Surgery."

"Okay, those aren't incriminating, Bella. They can easily be explained."

"Then there were the 'not so' innocent ones. Those that were _compromising._ Like that night in the hotel at the Medical Convention on the mezzanine level, in the rain…"

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You were injured, having just twisted your ankle _and_ recklessly screaming at me in a rainstorm. To top it off, you were about to be struck in the head by lightening. I'd hardly call that _compromising._ "

She shakes her head defiantly.

"What about afterwards when you _carried_ me off back to my hotel room? Would that be so easily explained to the AMA?"

The memory of that night resurfaces and plays out in my head.

 _"Bella, what's wrong!" I blink, trying to see through the blinding rain._

 _"Stop following me, go away, Edward!" She turns to move away from me. I grab her wrists, pulling her back._

 _"Are you insane! It's like a fucking hurricane out here, and I warned you to stay off your ankle. Come back inside the hotel!" She wrenches away from me._

 _"You can't control me, Edward! I won't let you!"_

 _"What? I'm not trying to control you. I'm trying to save you from being struck in the head by lightening!"_

 _"I don't need you saving me from anything! I need you to leave me alone! Stop following me around, telling me about my life and telling me what you think I want and need!"_

 _"That's what this is about! You're standing out here bare-shouldered, shivering to death because of what I said earlier? This is so reckless of you, Bella!"_

 _"God! I'm so sick of your self-righteous attitude! This is what you wanted – me stripped bare, realizing, admitting – to myself – to you. You want to be right!"_

 _"What the hell are you talking about? I never asked for you to make some big revelation to me out in a storm! I just wanted you to be honest with yourself about your feelings and what's going on in your life!"_

 _"Who the fuck asked you, Edward! You know nothing about my feelings or my life!"_

 _We stand silent, both breathing heavily from the exchange we've just had, looking at one another._

 _I reach for her hand again. Damn it, she's so infuriating. "Come inside. We can talk–"_

 _"No. I'm not going anywhere! Do you know why I came out here, Edward? I came out here because I couldn't breathe, knowing you were in the room practically next to mine! I felt like I was suffocating! Ever since I showed up in Florida, you have been everywhere I've turned! So, I had to get away from you, yet here you are, once again!" She laughs sarcastically._

 _I run a hand through my sopping-wet hair and quietly listen to her rant._

 _"And you know what…I'm tired! I'm so tired of running and – and, resisting and pretending. So, you win, Doctor Masen!"_

 _"_ _What do I win?"_

I remember that night as if it only happened yesterday. It was one of the most intense moments throughout our entire relationship. The unexpected turn which eventually convinced us of what we'd been fighting against. Passion.

I'd always been physically attracted to Bella, but that night I knew what I'd originally felt for her had blossomed into something more. She knew it too.

 _The sound of the lock clicks softly, after I close the door once we're inside the room. That small, subtle noise slightly startles her._

 _The torrential rain continues, apparently with no chance of letting up I watch as, she walks over to the window to look outside, or to put some distance between us. I'm not sure which, at this point._

 _Stripping out of my wet shirt, I then go the bar and fill to glasses with aromatic, deep amber-colored liquid._

 _She glances over her shoulder at me to see what I'm doing. The sight of me bare-chested catches her off guard, but she remains silent._

 _I approach her slowly and hand her the glass, "Cognac", I simply state, hoping she'll see my gesture is to soothe, not to seduce. I wait patiently for her to accept._

 _Warm brown eyes flicker between me and the glass of cognac, skeptically._

 _"I think I've had quite enough to drink tonight," She attempts to protest._

 _"This will warm and relax you."_

 _Instantly, I cringe inwardly, wondering if I sound too persistent, trying to get her to drink. However, it's not my intention._

 _"Thank you." she concedes, taking the glass._

 _I wait until she raises the glass to her lips and then I follow suit, as we sip simultaneously. Our eyes lock intensely._

 _The cognac eases down my throat warm and soothing._

 _Thankfully, our shouting match has since neutralized upon returning from the gazebo. But alone with her in this room, seeing her dress cling to her body from the drenching rain, her hair reminiscent of a sheet of black satin, is proving too much for me to handle. I back away from her and head into the bathroom where I can better get my thoughts under control._

 _I sit on the edge of the tub with towel in hand, passing it once over my hair. Traces of her sweet fragrance ravishes my senses, as I hold the soft fabric to my nose and breath it in._

 _I must be crazy. My thoughts swirl in my head like a whirlpool. Swallowing each sane deduction whole. There's no denying or fighting this anymore. We're in this predicament for a reason. The convention, the dinner auction, even our time spent at the golf club. Somehow, we always manage to end up in some sort of impulsive situation._

 _But seeing her tonight at the lobby bar with my longtime adversary, James, watching his unwanted advances toward her had stirred something dangerous within me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to claim her. The feelings were mishmashing together like a palette of a painter's watercolor nightmare, making it difficult to decipher what was rational or appropriate anymore. One thing was for certain, things were surely about to change between us._

 _I stand, returning to the room with towel in hand. I approach her. She's peering out of the window, as the rain pelts violently against the glass. Wordlessly, I begin to dry her hair. It's an innocent gesture, but not really._

 _What's going through my mind is far from chaste. It's never been chaste when it involved her. That has seemed to be my downfall from the very beginning. I can admit now my obsession with her._

 _With each pass I make over her hair, she relaxes, melting against me until our bodies touch. Silky soft skin brushing against my own is nearly my undoing, but I remain calm. Keeping the beast at bay, but struggling terribly not to rush the urge to strip her bare before me and take her against the window._

 _The scent of her hair mixed with rainwater is like an aphrodisiac to my senses. She braces her hands against the cold glass and lets her head loll back, resting on my shoulder._

 _I can't hide my accelerated breathing, or disguise my increasing arousal. I also can't ignore the slight moan that escapes her lips when it presses into her lower back._

 _Taking a step back, I instruct her to step forward and with a gentle tug, slowly, I drag the zipper on the back of her dress down._

 _She lets out a shuddering breath, just as the designer sheath pools at her feet, leaving her in nothing but two-pieced black lace. I try desperately to focus on anything but that and begin drying her back and shoulders. It's useless. Any denial or fight against it is. Especially when I taste her skin for the first time._

 _My lips sweep over her shoulder, as my tongue savors the sweet essence of her neck. "What do I win? Tell me." I whisper, again, the words from the gazebo._

 _There's no response, only the sound of gasping breaths, as my hand wraps around her waist, pulling her flush against my body._

 _"Tell me."_

 _"You said it would only be a matter of time. You were right. You win, Edward. You're finally getting what you want."_

Recalling that night makes me wonder if she was right about my pursual of her. Was I so relentless that it made her question herself, personally and professionally? _God!_

"I'm sorry," I say almost inaudibly. She frowns at me.

"Why?"

"That night in the hotel…I-I didn't mean to be inappropriate with you. I thought-"

"You weren't, "she cuts into my apology. "nothing happened that I didn't want, Edward. In fact, I recall you being the one to put the brakes on."

"Yeah," I agree, still not feeling any different about the situation.

"That's not why I brought up that night anyway. The video was of us at the gazebo and the compromising photos were of us in the room that night…"

"What?" I ask as if I hadn't heard her correctly.

"…when we almost…"

"Wait. _What!"_ I yell, causing her to flinch. I quickly apologize for my outburst, but I'm stunned upon hearing this. "H-how? Who?"

"Mike Newton," she answers subduedly.

* * *

 **See you all soon.**


	22. Chapter 22, Accountability

**DE2, Chapter 22, Accountability**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: Hello all! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't want to hold things up, so Happy Holiday's and much joy and happiness to you and your family's.**

 **Epov**

The silence in the room can only be described as both deafening and maddening, as one name lingers in the air. One name that I'm certain comes with an abundance of unease and turmoil. The one name that has proved to be the bane of my existence is now the ruin of my holiday vacation.

Why does Newton always seem to be at the helm of most problems I encounter these days?

More pressingly, what role has he played in what she's telling me right now?

My gaze lingers on her, as she starts to unravel in front of me. Her arms wrap around her trembling body, protectively and I begin to have vile thoughts about what Mike Newton has done to her. Those thoughts turn violent against him.

I try hard not to show that the mention of his name has any effect on me, but even in measured tones, I sound unsettling to myself.

"What does Mike have to do with any of what you're telling me?"

Her eyes stay planted on the floor, as I witness a lonely tear drop from her chin. She remains silent, as only her sniffles can be heard throughout the room.

"Bella?" I try again. "What does Mike have to do with this?"

Tears start to flow freely now, and she shakes her head defiantly.

She's retreating within herself, but I won't allow it. We've gotten this far and there's no turning away from this. I walk over to her and grasp her by the shoulders.

"Bella, look at me…" Her watery eyes fly open to meet mine. "…tell me about Mike. Now!"

"He is the one who sent me the photos. He's behind all of it, Edward. He got Angela to file the complaint with the AMA! He-he caused me to lose my license and he forced me to leave you! It's my fault. I allowed him to intimidate me! It was all a part of some well-orchestrated, sick plan of his to ruin our relationship, and I let him!" She cries out.

I'm stunned speechless, as I watch her breakdown before me. But my mind is racing, trying to process all this at the same time. I need her to talk more, to make me understand.

 _That bastard caused her to lose her license and leave me? What the hell has been going on behind my back for the past year?_

But now, she's in hysterics, crying and cursing Mike Newton to hell and back and I need to calm her down.

Drawing her in close, I take her in my arms and shush her. Gently, my hand glides over her hair, as I console and allow her to expel all her frustrations.

Voicelessly, we stand in each other's arms until her sobbing dissipates, but her head stays buried in my chest. I really don't know how to approach getting her to continue, but I need to try. And none of the questions I have are easy ones, however, I try to put the pieces together on my own.

"I assume you never wanted to leave Forks?" I ask softly. She sniffles and shakes her head. I pull back and tilt her face, so I can look in her eyes. " But Mike threatened you with those photos of us together and somehow got you to leave?"

"Yes," she answers quietly.

And suddenly, Kate's suspicions from a while back are finally confirmed. She'd always thought Bella left me because her career had been compromised for getting involved with me. Now I know that it's true.

I can no longer keep my true feelings at bay. Mike Newton used and hurt her to get at me and it's evident that his viciousness has cost us both. But I'm better practiced at dealing with him, and for hurting her, he'd most surely be sorry.

"Tell me what he did to you, Bella. All of it."

"The day I was in the airport, awaiting my flight to leave Forks, I couldn't stop envisioning my world without you in it. I decided that I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk away from everything that was good in my life. My practice, Rose, you and the family you so unselfishly made me a part of.

Prior, Rose had begged me to confide in you about what was going on, but I was too afraid. But once it all sunk in that I was leaving everything I loved behind, I made the decision not to go."

"Obviously, something went wrong, because you _did_ leave. What happened?"

"Mike was at the airport. I don't know how he could've known I was there, he must've been following me. That's when he told me the he was the one who sent the pictures. He told me if I didn't get on the plane that there would be dire consequences. I pretty much told him to go to hell and stormed off, not knowing at the time just how serious he was about what he said."

I exhale heavily.

"So, you left, without coming to me." I say matter-of-factly.

"No. Not-not at first. I stayed with Rose, in hiding for the most part, after speaking with my lawyer. She told me that we needed to prepare for the hearing with the AMA, which was approaching quicker than anticipated. That day felt like the worst of my life. I thought it couldn't get any worse than leaving you, but after listening to the chairman of the AMA denounce my professionalism and strip me of my license, it wrecked me."

I swear an oath under my breath and step away from her, needing to move about freely just to calm myself.

"Edward, I felt violently ill when I left that courthouse. I couldn't breathe. It was like all the walls were caving in on me. In that moment, I just needed to get away…to make some sense of what had happened. But before I had a chance to even make it out of the parking lot—"

"Newton showed up, jubilant over what he was able to accomplish, I'm guessing." I finish her statement and curse loudly this time.

"He said he'd warned me and that he was behind it all. Getting Angela to file the complaint, sending the photos, which weren't only of you and me, but of other women you'd slept with, Edward. He threatened to show them to their husbands… _your_ colleagues.

That's how far gone he was. How far gone he _is_. He used his own wife, Edward. Even after he'd kicked her out of their home and life for sleeping with you, he had the audacity to utilize her in his plan to destroy us.

I shake my head, hearing how twisted Newton really is.

"This thing with Newton goes way beyond him being pissed with you for being with me, Bella. This may even go beyond him being pissed with me for sleeping with his wife."

"He wants the Chief position, Edward. That's what it's about. He's always wanted it and he hates you for getting it over him. Your sleeping with Angela only fueled his hatred."

"I know that," I exhale frustrated. "But his fight is with me not you."

She comes up behind me and places her hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, I thought that with him successfully causing me to lose my license and if I left that he'd back off. I thought he'd be satisfied with breaking us up. He made it seem as if seeing us together was a slap in the face. He said that if I stayed that he'd ruin you. That he'd send those photos to the hospital board members and destroy your career.

He said he would look forward to seeing your entire family disgraced, especially your father who is beloved by so many. I couldn't allow him to do that, Edward. I just couldn't."

I turn to face her, studying her carefully.

"So…so you left to spare me?"

"It was the only thing I could do."

I shake my head vehemently.

"No. No, Bella, it wasn't. You could've come to me. You _should've_ come to me."

"And told you all Mike had done, what he'd been planning? How would that have played out, Edward?"

"Uh, let's see, firstly, I would've showed up and defended you at that hearing, Bella. I would've told them the truth. That it wasn't your fault and you were the constant, ultimate professional and you were _never inappropriate_ with me."

"No. It would've been a lie." She shakes her head sorrowfully.

"No, it wasn't. And I would've made sure that they listened and understood that. I would've told them how difficult I was as a patient and how I pursued you."

"You make it sound like I couldn't handle you. Yes, you were difficult, but I knew from the day you walked into my office what I was getting myself into," she argues.

"Damn it! Even now you can't stop being stubborn. After everything you've had to endure. Bella, just stop, alright! Don't you understand that this wasn't something you had to deal with alone? The AMA, and Newton as well. I would've beaten the shit out of him in that parking lot, had I known!" I snap.

"Exactly. Then he'd have every reason to show those photos!"

"So what! You should've let him! Because I did it! I slept with those women, Bella. I've never hid behind anything. I've owned it. Maybe the truth about what I'd done should've come out!" I yell.

"And what then, Edward, huh? You lose the Chief position?" she yells back.

"Maybe it's what I deserve! Maybe I never should've gotten it in the first place!"

Her mouth falls open, as she takes in my ire. I take a breath and compose myself, realizing that the moment is escalating to heights I'm far from uncomfortable with. The last thing I want is to sound as if I'm blaming her. I drag my fingers through my hair roughly and step closer to her.

"I mean don't you get it, Bella? Newton is always going to try and destroy me in some way. And like you once said, he has every reason to unleash his wrath upon me because of what happened with Angela. I can deal with that.

Chief of Surgery is a dream come true. And, absolutely, keeping my reputation intact is important, but _never_ would I have wanted any of it at the expense of losing you, or your losing your livelihood. You made that choice without me.

Certainly, I would've been vicious hospital gossip for God knows how long. It most likely would've disgraced my family. But like any gossip, it eventually disappears when a new scandal arises. And as for my family, they seem to have this amazing gift to forgive when it comes to me. Undeserving as may be, it's just who they are."

"It still isn't right, Edward."

"And you leaving everything behind was? What did it get you? Your license still was suspended, you were forced out of your practice and you left me. As I see it, the only winner here is Newton."

"No, because you're still Chief. Your reputation is still intact. It's been over a year and he hasn't made a move to take that away from you, Edward."

I smirk at her incredulously. "You mean yet, Bella. This isn't new. Mike's been trying to pull shit to discredit me since college. He won't stop. We're basically just waiting for the other shoe to drop here. The only thing is, I don't give a fuck. I don't care what he does to hurt me, but I'll be damned if he does one more thing to hurt you again."

My temper finally boils over, and I take it out by smashing all the bottles on the bar to pieces.

"Edward!" she gasps, stopping me before I do any more damage to her hotel room.

"I swear, Bella, I will kill him if he comes near you ever again. He's finally crossed the line with me." I shake shards of broken glass and liquor from my hands. Thankfully, I managed not to shred myself during the process of my tirade.

"He's lucky I just happen to be on another fucking continent when you told me this."

"Please don't talk like that," she says worriedly.

"I'm not kidding. You probably saved his life."

"I don't care about him, I care about you, Edward. I knew how you'd react when I told you about this. My only concern is saving your life."

"Well, then it's definitely a good thing you waited to tell me while we were here, because I can't put into words the murderous thoughts I'm having about Newton right now. At least I'll have plenty of time between tomorrow and the flight home to cool off before I face him. I need a drink."

I turn and look at the bar that I annihilated just minutes ago and curse myself for doing so.

"Wait, Edward, you can't confront Mike about this. It'll just aggravate the situation. Maybe-maybe you won't have to. My hearing is in a couple of weeks and my lawyer has assured me that my license would be reinstated. Once that happens, I could leave town, visit with my parents for a while, just until-I"

"You _are_ joking, right?" I laugh derisively. "You're going to let that prick run you out of the state _again!"_

 _"_ I didn't say for good, Edward. I just meant until matters die down."

"Are you insane, Bella? Things are never going to just 'die down' with Newton, not when he's hell bent on achieving his agenda. Besides, have you forgotten about the trial? You're the main witness in Lauren's defense case. You can't go anywhere."

"That's only another reason for me to leave. It'll be easier for both of us. After the hearing, I'll go stay in Florida until the trial starts."

"Did you hear me? You're not going anywhere! You built a life in Forks and I will be _damned_ if Mike Newton keeps you from that!"

"It's not your choice, Edward," she huffs in frustration.

"And it wasn't your choice to decide to leave in the first place."

I ignore the frown she gives me, as I realize just how bossy and ridiculous I must've have sounded, but I'm way past being timid and rational.

"Look, you know what I meant. You made a decision that had an impact on both of us. _We_ were in a relationship. _We_ should've dealt with this situation together, Bella." I gesture between us.

"I did what I thought was best at the time," she counters.

"Yeah and because of your best _thinking_ , you ended up losing your license, breaking up with me and having sex with my cousin. It all could've been avoided."

"You can't be sure about that." She shakes her head dismissively.

I shoot her an icy glare, but decide not to ask her what the hell did she mean by that statement.

"What the hell happened to you, Bella? You would've never allowed yourself to be pushed around like this. I've seen you stand up to Lauren when she threatened you. Hell, you've even taken me on more times than I can count. It's not like you to take shit from anyone."

"There were consequences of epic proportions involved."

"Bullshit. There were consequences of epic proportions involved the minute you took Lauren and me on as patients, and even more so when you and I fell in love. No. You're not running away again, and there's _nothing_ that's going to stop me from confronting that son of bitch Newton. Not even you," I say definitively.

She buries her face in her hands in anguish. Mike has tormented her for over a year with his threats, but it all ends now.

And _now I_ need to be clear, and she needs to listen and understand that I'm not going to give into Newton's bullying tactics.

"God, this is a disaster," she mutters.

"Come here, look at me." I pull her hands away from her face, compelling her not to avoid my eyes.

"I am going to handle this situation with Newton, I promise, and you don't have to worry about him anymore." I take her face in my hands, imploring her to trust me.

"So much has been lost already. It doesn't have to continue this way. I will not let him monopolize our lives any longer. I won't let you leave again."

I follow her eyes as they lower to my mouth. Her lips part and her tongue peeks out to moisten them. I try not to focus on that, but it's just too damned hard. And she's too damned close and smells too damned good. And this moment is too damned familiar.

We move in closer, and the feelings I've been trying to ignore since she came clean about Newton can no longer be avoided. If it weren't for him, we'd still be together. I'm certain of it.

I grasp her face, delaying our mouths from finally coming together. Her eyes flicker back up to mine as I stare into them.

"What are we doing?" I whisper.

"I-I don't know," she whispers back and in seconds her hands are gripping my hair, and her tongue softly sliding against mine. A groan escapes me, as I tilt my head to dominate the kiss. Her petite frame melts into me.

She gasps into my mouth when I lift her, wrap her legs around my waist and carry her into the bedroom.

I deposit her on the bed, and remove my shirt over my head one-handedly. My shoes are kicked off and to the side, as I gaze down at her, completely clothed in ridiculous flannel pajamas. Pajamas that are far too ridiculous and concealing what's so sexy and perfect underneath. They need to go.

As if she's read my mind, she starts to unbutton her top, ultimately revealing a red satin bra. I loosen the tie on her bottoms and drag them down to reveal matching panties.

 _So much fucking better._ My subconscious revels in awe.

Tossing them across the room, I descend upon her, kissing her fervently. The sounds she makes when my body moves against her softness does nothing but heighten the moment.

Her hands claw at my back, my ass, and finally come around to hastily undo my jeans. She's insatiable and it's stirring up all these feelings that I'd once thought were forgotten.

I thrust my hips against hers and she murmurs in my ear for me to do it again. With her hands buried deep down in the back of my briefs, she grips me firmly, pushing me harder in between her legs.

"Bella," I moan her name deep from within my chest, as I start to thrust rhythmically against her.

She tugs at my jeans on either side, anxious to free me.

"Bella…" I whisper, finally breaking the kiss. Her lips slide over my jaw and down my neck, continuing a southward path. She reaches inside and wraps her warm hand around my arousal and I nearly come undone.

"Bella, stop." I gently still her hand, but she continues her ministrations. "Stop!" I say more forcefully and manage to roll myself off her. We both focus on the ceiling panting heavily.

Out of my peripheral, I can see her frustration, as she drags her fingers into her hair.

"Why?" She asks breathlessly.

"Because," I say vaguely, as I re-zip and button my jeans, then reach for my shoes.

"That's not a good enough answer, Edward."

"Because aside from finally knowing what made you leave and all the other terrible things that Newton has put you through, nothing has changed," I explain, as I slip my shirt back over my head and get out of bed. I avoid making eye contact with her, because I know that if I do, I'll be right back in that bed in no time flat.

"Of course, things have changed. _Everything_ has changed. You know now. You know why I left, and you know that I didn't want to do it."

"But you did," I say woodenly.

"So, you punish me for it?" She scoffs.

"I'm not punishing you, Bella. I know what you've lost and believe me, I blame myself for all of it, but it doesn't change where we are now."

"But it does," she says, finally getting out of bed and coming close to me. She places a hand on my face, which forces me to look at her.

"It changes things, because you know that I still love you, Edward."

I turn my head, looking away, and exhale, "You should probably get dressed, Bella."

It's silent momentarily, until the sound of soft movement resounds in the room. I glance back at her and see she's removed her bra. A faint smirk teases the corners of her pouty lips.

"I don't think that's what you really want."

Normally, this is a game she would win, but I'm not playing games right now. This predicament we're in is serious and sex is not the remedy for it. No matter how much I want it.

She leans in and attaches her mouth to my neck and suckles softly. My eyes flutter closed, because it feels fucking incredible.

Damn. It would be so easy to slip back into this behavior with her. I coax myself.

Taking her on every surface in this room. Teasing and tasting each inch of her delectable body, pleasuring her with my mouth and tongue until she comes apart screaming my name the way she used to. I could do that. It would be so easy, but it wouldn't be fair to either of us.

"I said stop, Bella." I grasp her firmly and gently push her away and reach over to the bed for her shirt. She snatches it and shoves her arms into the sleeves. Her expression has turned furious.

"Did you not hear me when I said that I still loved you, Edward?"

"Yeah. I heard that."

"Of course, you did, and you didn't have a response to it either," she says angrily. "Why is that?"

I shrug slightly. "What did you expect for me to say, that I love you too? Because I do still love you. I've never stopped. Loving you has never been the issue, Bella."

Her expression softens upon hearing my feelings for her.

"Then…I don't understand. What is?" She asks subtly.

Before I get the chance to explain, she gets a look, as if a lightbulb just flickered on. She eyes me skeptically then backs away slowly. Part of me wants to reach out and pull her back close, but I think better of it.

"Oh my god. It's Kate, isn't it?"

I remain silent, as I watch her delicate features alter from eerily calm to downright seething.

"Answer me, Edward."

"What do you want from me, Bella?" I ask lowly.

"I want the truth. Now. You're on the fence about us, because of Kate. Are you going to deny it?"

"No. I'm not," I answer quietly.

She scoffs, as her perfectly sculpted brows raise in surprise.

"I mean what did you honestly expect? You know that she and I are together. And you know that it's not just a casual thing. She's important."

"Really, Edward? If that were true, then why isn't she here in Ireland spending the holidays with you and your family? Maybe she's not as damned important as your claiming."

"She is and she's not here because she had work commitments. The invitation was extended."

She looks as if I've just slapped her with that revelation and I feel like shit for it, but I need to be honest with her about Kate and me, especially after what almost transpired in this room.

"Ok, fine, so you and Kate aren't a casual _thing_ ," she mocks. "But you just admitted to still loving me. How does that work?"

I shrug. "I don't know. All I _do_ know is she's a part of my life now and I don't want to hurt her. And then there's you. Up until this point, I'd thought you left me because you couldn't handle the man that I was. That it had become too much for you. I'd finally made peace with that.

And now, all that I'd thought to be true was false. Also, you're saying that you still love me and expecting for us to just pick up where we left off…"

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Then there's Lauren's trial, the situation with Newton and what he did to you. I need to process it all and figure out a way to deal with him so that he _never_ does anything to hurt you again, without me ending up in jail as a result. And lastly, have a conversation with Kate about what happened here tonight with you."

"You-you're going to tell her?" She asks confused.

"She already suspects that I still have _those_ feelings for you, and it's out of respect that I'm not going to withhold the truth from her. She deserves that much."

"So…what does that mean, exactly?" She hesitates.

I scrub my face roughly, exhausted with it all.

"I need time, Bella. I can't…I'm not sure what any of this means, right now."

As I slip on my jacket, prepared to leave, my cellphone rings. It's my mother. Instantly, I know that something's wrong.

"Mom, what…calm down, what's happened?"

Bella senses the uneasiness of the conversation and approaches me with an anxious look.

"Okay, Mom, it's going to alright, I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the hospital." I shove my phone into my pocket and head for the door.

"Edward?"

"It's Carlisle."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Hurriedly, she begins dressing.

"What about your flight?"

"I'll push it back."

She grabs her coat and quickly steps into her boots, before rushing out the door with me.

* * *

See you all soon.


	23. Chapter 23, Life-altering Experience

DE2, Chapter 23, Life-altering Experience

 _ **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**_

 _ **A/n: Greetings! I hope everyone had a very wonderful and enjoyable holiday, whatever and however you choose to celebrate. This chapter is long overdue, and the next one is ready for posting soon after this one goes up. I hope you'll enjoy.**_

 _ **Epov**_

Bella and I arrive at the hospital's trauma unit. My entire family is there, except for my grandparents who've elected to stay back with the kids.

My Aunt is being consoled by EC, as I approach my father.

"Dad, how's Carlisle?"

"He's stable. Fortunately, it was just a mild incident. The doctors are ordering the usual tests, EKG, Stress, MRI," he confirms.

"Makes me wonder if he was indeed joking about having chest pains yesterday." I shake my head in frustration. "I should've checked him out."

"It's not your fault, Son. No one expected this. Let's just be thankful that we were able to get to him here in time in case anything major occurred."

"Was he exhibiting any kind of symptoms tonight?"

"Not that I'd noticed, but there was some sort of argument going on between him and EC, prior, and he stormed off to get some air. Ezzy found him minutes later collapsed out on the porch, clutching his chest. I examined him, while waiting for emergency rescue. He was having a tremendous amount of discomfort. It's early yet, but I suspect angina."

"Shit," I murmur, under the assumption that EC and Carlisle must've gotten into it over EC's sexual disclosure. Hopefully, I'm wrong, because my cousin will be blaming himself for this, I'm sure.

"What is it?" Dad asks, searching my eyes.

"Nothing. Where is Carlisle now?"

"They've taken him down for tests. I've already told them you're his specialist and would like to be briefed on his case. They're waiting to speak with you. Come on."

"It could be just indigestion, right? I mean he was eating ridiculously this holiday. We all were. Edward, please, you have to make sure he's alright!" Ezzy runs over to me hysterical, before we make it to the chief resident.

"I'll take care of him, Ezzy. I promise."

"E. Man- I…" EC tries to articulate something, but chokes up.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Aunt Ezzy needs you. Go." I pat him reassuringly on the back, as Dad and I meet up with the doctors.

We speak in detail about Carlisle's condition and all share the same suspicions about what caused the attack. Thankfully, Ezzy found him in time.

Dad goes to the hospital cafeteria to find Mom and Alice to bring them up to speed on Carlisle's condition, while I speak to Ezzy and EC.

"Hey." I greet them, and take a seat next to my Aunt, placing an arm around her.

"Edward, how's Dad, is he going to be alright?" EC questions instantly.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. I spoke the doctors and we're just waiting on him to come back from testing and then we can better assess the situation."

"What situation is that? Did he have a heart attack?" EC asks worriedly.

"It's still rather early to assume, but I suspect a cardiovascular incident. We're not sure yet of what brought it on., or how severe, however, his vitals were good when they brought him in so..."

"This makes no sense! I mean normally he's as healthy as a horse and he doesn't smoke or hardly drink. What could've caused this, Edward? Ezzy cries.

"We're still not sure. The doctors are still running tests, but if it was a heart attack, it could've been any number of things that triggered it. Excessive physical activity, sometimes in outdoor cold weather, or even emotional stress."

Upon hearing this, EC exhales heavily and gets up, distancing himself from us. Ezzy and I watch as he walks to the other side of the ER and just holds his head in his hands in distress. Bella is over to him and offers comfort instantly. Considering our family's emergency, I push the difficult feelings I have, witnessing their closeness aside for now, as well as on behalf of my aunt.

"He thinks this is his fault. He uh…told us about um…" She starts, but then her words trail off.

"I know. He mentioned he was going to speak to you guys about it. Dad said there was an argument?"

"Carlisle got upset," she adds quietly, as tears stream down her face.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What about you?"

She turns to look at me. Her expression already defensive.

"I love my son. No matter what."

"I know. That's not what I was asking, Ez…"

"He just...he didn't come to us in the best way…" She says confused.

"Not to sound insensitive, Aunt Ez, but I don't think there is a best way to disclose something like that to your parents. It's been difficult for him," I explain.

"You've known about it?"

"Em and me. Since we were teenagers. We figured it out on our own. Soon, others started to figure it out as well. At the time EC didn't understand what was going on with him, and he took a lot of flak over it. Bullying, teasing. He became introverted."

She shakes her head, despairingly. "Oh God. Why-why didn't we ever _notice?"_

"Well, for one it became second nature for him to compartmentalize what he was dealing with. And, because you and Carlisle simply saw your son. Handsome, smart, funny, flirtatious, irresistible. A terrific guy."

She smiles and faintly nods, "Irish charm. All the men in our family are blessed with it. Especially you and EC."

I smile sparsely at the compliment.

"You have an amazing son, Aunt Ez. Everyone loves him. He's the same, only difference is, all those wonderful attributes and qualities he possesses are appreciated and loved by both males and females." It's the simplest way that I can put it."

Watching the embrace shared between him and Bella, my final words are uttered almost inaudibly.

"I'm going to check on Carlisle's test results. I'll keep you posted on anything I find out." I place a comforting hand on Ezzy's knee and prepare to check in with the doctors.

"Thank you, Edward," she sniffles.

"He's going to be fine. Try not to worry too much," I smile warmly, hoping that it'll ease some of her anxiety. Once out of her eyesight, I exhale wearily.

Given the nature of Carlisle's condition, now was not the time to start projecting my suspicions on Ezzy about why this happened to him. At least not until all the tests results are back. However, I'm not predisposed to believe that it had much of anything to do with EC's revelation.

After sometime, Carlisle is finally back from testing and they confirm that he had an angina attack. Dad and I give the news to the rest of the family, and reassure them that with the proper treatment and rest he'll be fine.

As a precaution, Carlisle's is transferred to the ICU for monitoring over the next forty-eight hours. Surprisingly, he's wide awake and in good spirits. Ezzy and EC are permitted to visit him for a while, before they're informed that he needs to rest. Shortly after they leave, I go in for brief visit.

"Hey," he smiles upon seeing me.

"I ought to strangle you with that call bell cord," I say quietly, jokingly, of course.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your big cousin?"

"I thought you were kidding around when you were complaining of chest pains, Carlisle."

"Technically, I wasn't, but I just thought it was nothing, ya know? Like I thought it was from all the goddamned running around in the snow. It passed after a while."

"Angina tends to do that. All kidding aside, you've been back in Forks for little over a year and you have neglected to make an appointment with me for a physical. You have some explaining to do. Were you aware that you were dealing with this condition? I know Ezzy wasn't. Were you keeping this from her?" I cross my arms and question him accusingly.

"Of course not," he replies, almost sounding offended. "I would never put her through something like that, Edward. None of you."

"Well, thank God, you're going to be alright. Ezzy and EC were a wreck. We all were."

His face falls after hearing me mention EC's name, I'm sure recollecting the events that happened just before ending up here.

"Did you know?" He asks mutedly.

"About EC, yes," I answer simply.

"How long?"

"Does it matter?" I say, pulling up a chair to sit by his bed. For a while the only sounds that can be heard are the beeps and chirps from the monitors.

"It matters to me," he says, his eyes piercing at me with anger.

"Okay, we can discuss this, but the minute I see your heart rate climb on that monitor, I'm shutting the conversation down, Carlisle. I will not have my aunt a widower at this young age."

"I'm not dying, Edward. I'm incensed because my son has been lying to me for years."

"Alright listen to me. It does not matter how long I've known, but just be thankful that your son had someone he could turn to during an extremely difficult time."

"That is why I got so upset. You didn't think it was because of his sexual status, did you? I could never be that shallow, Edward. No, I got upset because my son chose, in a drunken manifesto, to disclose to me and his mother the nature of his sexuality.

Yes, we're all family, but that moment deserved privacy and consideration and a chance for us to process properly. And then, a chance for us to just talk, find out more, see if he's alright. If he's happy. For us to tell him that we love him no matter what. Instead he… _blurted_ it out in front of your brother and sister and their significant others, who were completely in shock. Thank God Ma and Pop were upstairs in bed already. You know, they pretend like they don't understand the English language, but I suspect it's all a hoax."

I can't help but snort out a small chuckle, knowing that my grandparents understand as much as they want to, regarding the English language.

"It's comforting to know that you still have your sense of humor. Although, I must tell you that Em and Alice were only shocked that EC made his confession in a drunken haze. Em and I have both known since back in high school.

As far as Alice goes, she's like a police dog. She can sniff these things out miles away, but never made mention of it, because it doesn't bother her. She loves him. We all do. Period. While I don't agree with how EC approached this with you guys, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he was just afraid."

"Of telling me and his mother? We've always been supportive our son."

I shrug in confusion, "he'd told me that he'd planned on talking to you guys about it, before leaving Ireland. It's a celebratory time of year, Carlisle. We were in the pub, having a good time, drinking and carrying on, like we do whenever we get together. I don't want to blame it on the alcohol, but…"

"You will anyway," he states knowingly.

"Well, let's just admit that you were stunned, as you should be, upon learning of the situation and it caused you a great deal of stress-"

"I will not say that my son caused this, Edward. I will never say that. I told him and now I'm telling you," he says determinedly. I glance at the monitor that seems to be holding steadily at a normal rate.

"Good, because he didn't. You have a condition called Angina Pectoris. You've been eating unhealthily these past couple of days and God only knows how long before that. You've also been overexerting yourself with long, grueling hours at the law firm. This condition has crept up on you, but now we know about it and are better prepared to deal with it. Mild exercise, along with plenty of rest, a new healthy diet regimen. And no more football for a long time."

"Huh. Josh isn't going to like that."

"Oh, he'll understand. Trust me. I told him the same thing when he was in the hospital after his accident."

"About that. The trial-I"

"No. we've talked enough. Besides, you're only allowed limited visitation tonight… _er_ …this morning," I amend after checking my watch.

"But you're my cardiologist," he argues.

"Not officially, given you haven't scheduled an actual doctor's visit with me since your return to Forks. However, yes, I am a cardiologist, but not at _this_ hospital. I'm family. So right now, I'm going to abide by the rules." I get up and pat his shoulder affectionately. "Try and get some sleep, it's vital for your recovery."

"Fine," he says and slips down underneath the covers. I switch off the light and leave him to rest.

An elevator ride later, I return to the waiting room, where Bella is sitting alone, reading a magazine. She looks up anxiously when I walk inside and take a seat.

"How's Carlisle?"

"He's fine. Resting comfortably."

"Thank God," she exhales in relief. "EC was just…devastated, thinking he caused this."

I clear my throat coarsely, ignoring her last statement.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask, roughly rubbing my eyes.

"Your mother and father are on a coffee run. Alice and Jasper went back to the ranch to check on the kids. Rose and Emmett drove Esme and EC home, so they could get some rest. They were both exhausted."

"But you stayed. You didn't have to do that. Thank you." Stretching my arms, I relish the feeling of my bones cracking and rest my elbows on my knees. "Were you able to reschedule your flight?"

"Um, yeah, I'll be leaving later tomorrow evening."

I simply nod and look away.

"You look like you could use some sleep as well," she adds, eyeing me carefully.

"Well, it's been one hell of a day. First your revelation, now this. It's rather draining just to keep up," I say with a weighted sigh.

I slouch down in the chair, resting my head back against the cushions. Through heavy-lidded eyes, I gaze at her.

"So, um…what now?" She asks.

"Carlisle will be monitored for the next few days. Then, depending on if his recovery is satisfactory, he'll be discharged."

"Will he be okay enough to fly back home?" She questions with genuine concern.

"I'm going to suggest that he not for at least an additional week. The flight back home is way too long for him to endure, considering his diagnosis, I don't trust it."

"Yes, well, that's definitely understandable. I'm sure EC and Esme will stay here at his side until it's safe for him to travel."

"We're all staying, except for Alice, Jasper and the kids."

"Oh."

"I've already called the hospital to let them know I won't be returning to work until the following week. That should get Newton's boat floating," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah," she murmurs and focuses on the floor. I continue to watch her. "I'm sorry. For all of this."

"Yeah. Me too."

She looks back at me wearily. "Once you get back, what's going to happen, Edward?"

"Between Newton and me?" I shrug uncaringly, "All I can honestly say is heaven help us both."

"I meant you and me?" She clarifies.

"As far as we're concerned, I haven't a clue. So much has happened, I need a good minute or more just to allow it all to sink in."

My response doesn't do much to satisfy or ease her. I sit up to better get her attention.

"But I'd like to make a request, if I can?"

"What is it?" She asks bewildered.

"I think for his sake you should cool things down with EC. He doesn't need his life complicated any more than it has been already."

She gapes at me, astonished.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. My entire family most likely now knows about the secret he's been keeping. There was an argument between him and Carlisle just before my Aunt Ez found him collapsed out on the porch."

"I know. He told me that he was in the middle of telling his parents everything when Carlisle suffered the attack," she adds, still looking at me in shock.

"He was. He was also drunk and belligerent at the time. Suffice it to say, it didn't go over smoothly. And at the end of it, Carlisle had to be rushed to the hospital."

"Yeah, but that was because of the angina attack, Edward. Obviously, it's been brewing for some time," she frowns at me.

"Overall, yes, but the situation didn't help it any. Listen, what I'm trying to say here, is If Carlisle and Ezzy find out that you slept with him under deceptional pretenses, I can't imagine they'll be happy about it."

She looks livid and I feel like the worst person for saying this to her, but for the sake of Carlisle's health and my Aunt's sanity, Bella needs to reign in her closeness with my cousin.

"You're talking like he and I are in a romantic relationship. We're not, Edward. I thought I explained that to you back at the hotel."

"You did."

"Then what the hell is this crap about _cooling things down_?" She snaps.

"Look, this is still very fresh to them and it's a sensitive family matter. Can you appreciate that?"

She narrows her eyes, quizzically, staring at me.

"Sure. I can appreciate that, Edward, but stop lying to yourself. This has nothing to do with Esme and Carlisle. This is about you and your feelings. It's troubles you that every time you look at me you see me with your cousin."

"I won't deny that's it's very bothersome," I admit, trying to disguise my anger. "But right now, it's about EC and his parents. They need time to process. Learning how you two _hooked up_ with each other will be just one more shock they'll have to endure. One that is too soon for them to deal with. The rest of my family as well."

I can almost feel the heat of her rage bouncing off her, crackling like mini, electrical static shocks. However, she gets up, the very image of calm and collected. Very coolly, she gathers her belongings, prepared to leave, then measuredly, she addresses me.

"Far be it from me to be the cause of _any_ distress to your family…"

 _Fuck!_ _She's pissed._

"Please, tell them goodbye for me and give Carlisle my well wishes."

I sigh, listlessly as I watch her go through a host of different emotions, "Bella…"

"About the night I shared with EC, your family will not hear about it from me, but at the end of the day, he's an adult and makes his own choices."

"That is not-"

" _And…"_ With a raise of her voice, she rudely cuts into what was going to be an attempt at an apology, along with a clarification from me.

"I'm an adult as well and I don't need to explain to anyone the details of my personal business. However, if EC so chooses to tell his parents or anyone else about what happened between us, then so be it."

"Fine, forget it. Do whatever you want, Bella," I huff in irritation and throw up my hands, resigning from the topic. "Obviously, it was a bad idea to get into this right now."

"Oh, you think?" She says cynically. "Let me be clear on something, Edward. I will _not_ cut off my friendship with him, just to pacify you. Not ever."

"Now hold on. You're blowing this way out of proportion, Bella. I didn't say to cut off anything. I simply asked for you to back off a little until they could process matters," I try explaining, but it falls on deaf ears.

"No. What you meant to say is, so that _you_ can process matters, am I correct?"

"Not even close," I retort. She scoffs at me, obviously not believing a word.

"You, Dr. Masen, can go to hell."

She storms off out the waiting room and down the hall.

"Shit. That could've gone better." I rub my face in frustration, making a conscious decision to not chase after her, but rather allow her time to calm down.

At this point, after everything that's happened tonight, some distance would do us both good.

* * *

Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24, Transparency

DE 2, Chapter 24, Transparency

 _ **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**_

 _ **A/n: Sorry! I know this was supposed to go up right after the last chapter, but there were some technical difficulties beyond my control, but all is good now.**_

 ** _I want to say a few words about the last few chapters. With all that's being revealed, Edward is behaving rather badly, because even though he's trying to change, being ornery is a part of who he is and will not change overnight. He will always be kind of prick-ish, it's his character. Besides, let's be honest, would this Edward really be all happy go lucky given the situation? But don't worry, he will get a little comeuppance from everyone regarding his bad behavior. Anyway, on with the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes. I nearly went cross-eyed reading this over for the fourth time._**

EPOV

Upon his release from the hospital, and a couple more days of rest at the ranch, Carlisle appears to be healthy enough to fly back home.

After sharing a heartwarming farewell with my grandparents, we all prepare for our trip to the airport.

However, my grandmother doesn't allow me to simply leave without some parting words of advice about my situation with Bella.

Because she's wise and I love her to pieces, I take in to account all she has to say, which ideally isn't very much, but the overall message is clear. I make her a few promises and she offers her well-wishes along with one of her special bottles of Irish Whiskey, before sending me on my way.

For the most part, I'm pretty much packed, as I carefully check over my hotel room for anything I may've left behind. Satisfied that I haven't missed anything, I take a seat and read over my current messages, while I patiently await my cab.

A knock at the door interrupts me, and I assume it's Bellman services, coming to see if I need any assistance.

As I open the door, I'm surprised to see it's my cousin.

"Hey, EC, I didn't expect to see you until we met up at the airport, Man."

"Yeah, I know. Will it be a problem if we head over together? I kind of wanted to talk to you before we got around everyone else."

"Sure. No problem. Come in," I say hesitantly, curious what this could be about. "What's up?"

He takes a seat on the edge of the chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Um…you know about what happened with me and Dad before the angina attack…"

"You mean about your secret reveal. Yes. I do," I say sitting opposite him.

"Okay…basically what I'm asking is… _is_ he alright, Edward? I mean he says he is and we've talked since his release from the hospital and all seems good, but…"

"EC, Carlisle and Ezzy love you. They were just a little shell-shocked, as you can probably understand. But Carlisle would never lie to you. If he says he's fine, then all is fine. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried about him not accepting my situation. I'm more concerned about his health. I nearly killed the guy, Edward."

"You didn't nearly kill anyone. Your father has been ill, and I suspect he's known for some time, but was just managing to push through, as not to alarm the rest of the family. Scotch?" I offer, sensing he may need a little something to take the edge off. He readily accepts.

"Thanks. That shit they serve on the plane is watered down," he says, and I nod in agreement, taking a sip from my glass.

"Anyway, I just want to make sure he's fine _physically_ before we part ways. I'm going to be getting stuff squared away in Los Angeles before the move to Forks. It'll be a couple months until I'm finally back."

"You know that I'll look out for him. You can count on that."

"Great. Thanks, Edward. You always come through for me. I can never thank you enough for all you've done."

"We're family. We always have each other's back," I flash him a smile and wink. "Another?" I ask, noticing his empty glass.

"No. I'm good. That one did the trick," he answers, and stands to move about freely. As, I pour another for myself, I can sense he still has something on his mind.

"Nervous about the move?" I take a stab at what's troubling him.

"Um…no. I was just thinking about Bella."

I gaze at him, quizzically.

"What about her?"

"She didn't say goodbye before she left. That kind of bothered me…"

"Mmhm..." I mumble, not offering anything more.

He studies me briefly, before continuing.

"That's a little _off_ for Bella. Wouldn't you say?"

I shrug nonchalantly, swallowing the contents in my mouth. "Did you call her?"

"I did," he says rubbing his chin contemplatively. Suddenly his demeanor changes.

"Well, what'd she say?"

"Not much. She was rather tight-lipped. Rare for Bella. Don't you think, Cousin?"

"I don't know, EC, why don't you tell me? I mean you seem to be an expert on all things Bella," I snap hastily at his accusatory tone.

"Legitimately, you _were_ with her last," he fires back.

"And your point?"

"Anything happen that night you went to see her at the hotel?"

"Well, that's between Bella and me, now isn't it?"

"You're really going to drag this out, aren't you, Edward? Bella told me before she left that you found out about what happened between us," he confesses.

I walk slowly from around the bar and approach him.

"What _did_ happen exactly, EC?" I ask calmly.

He straightens his shoulders and looks me in the eye.

"You're pissed off. I get it. You want to hit me? Go ahead. I'm not going to fight you over this."

I chuckle derisively.

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I hit another man who wasn't willing to defend himself?"

"You're my cousin and I'm not going to fight you," he repeats.

"And for that very same reason I'm not going to hit you! Jesus, EC! What the hell is wrong with you? Haven't I taught you anything? The 'good guy' shit only works with women. If someone gets in your face, punch their fucking lights out." I turn away, attempting to calm down.

"Look, you're mad because I slept with Bella and rightfully so. It's all over your face and in your body language. I can see it."

"Of course, I'm mad! But not for the reasons you think, and no, I'm not going to beat the crap out of you for it. You're my cousin and I love you. I mean, yes, I'm upset with her for obvious reasons, but I'm mad at you because you should've told me."

"Hey, I'd just found out that you and Bella had dated the night of Emmett and Rose's engagement dinner. I wasn't about to bring it up to you there. Besides, I felt like it was Bella's decision to tell you or not," he explains.

"No. It was yours. Bella and I may never be anything more than ex's in each other's lives, but you and I are blood. That's for life. It should've come from you," I rationalize.

He sighs heavily and hangs his head. "I keep fucking up."

"You didn't fuck up. Per usual, you were being you. Always trying to spare everyone heartache. Look, I'm no saint, but what Bella did was wrong. She'd be the first goddamned one to point it out if it were me who did something like this."

"Come on, Man, it wasn't all Bella. It took two," he says sheepishly.

"Believe me, I understand how the mechanics work," I say condescendingly. He rolls his eyes. "Listen, she was totally dishonest and took advantage of the situation."

"Do you hear yourself, Edward? What happened wasn't some whole _Benjamin Braddock and_ _Mrs. Robinson_ affair _._ I wasn't seduced, we were both adults, and it was consensual."

"Yea, well, if we're sticking to the _actual_ script, Benjamin Braddock was an adult too. A _naive_ one, but an adult nonetheless. And we both know how that turned out."

His lips press together in a tight line.

"You're being a dick, Edward."

"No, you're the one who brought up the inaccurate, yet might I add, _ridiculous_ comparison."

"To prove a point."

"What fucking point?" I throw up my hands in frustration.

"That I was not manipulated by Bella into having sex with her. In fact, I initiated the whole thing." He crosses his arms arrogantly.

"Oh, I have _no_ doubts that you didn't," I laugh patronizingly. "but _she_ could've stopped it."

"It still doesn't justify your attitude about this, Edward. You're placing the blame all on her when it shouldn't be."

"In my defense, I've always been a little protective when comes to you. That's not about to change. We're the fuck is that cab already. We're going to miss our flight, "I say picking up the phone to call the front desk. He comes over and roughly mashes the button down, ending the call.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Are you saying I need protecting from _Bella?"_

I exhale frustrated and put the phone back down.

"Of course not. But after everything we've all just gone through over the holiday, it wouldn't be a terrible idea if you both kept your distance for a while. But you don't have to concern yourself with that. I've taken care of matters. And it's a good thing you'll be in Los Angeles for a bit to have some down time, before the move." I say placing a hand on his shoulder. He frowns at me.

"What do you mean you've _taken care_ _of matters?_ "

I huff, getting just a tad exhausted with this conversation. I just want to get on a plane already and deal with what awaits me back in Forks.

"I mean it's not going to do any of us any good if all this shit comes out right now. Not at a time when you've just disclosed to your parents about your sexuality and when you're about to move back home. I mean can you imagine the reaction from them if they find out that you and Bella slept together on top of all that! And with your involvement now with a _male_ significant other, nonetheless."

"Does that embarrass you, Edward, that I'm involved with a man?" His brows fuse together furiously.

"Absolutely not! You do know who your talking to, right? I am the one you confided in about this when we were younger, EC. So, don't pull that crap with me," I lash out.

"Fine. Then what's up with all this keeping distance bullshit? Why does it seem like you're trying to break up Bella's and my friendship, if it doesn't bother you for the reasons you say?"

"I never said it didn't bother me. It totally fucking bothers me! She was the woman I was expecting to spend my life with and she walked out on me without so much as a 'Dear John' letter. The next thing I learn is that during her time away, she fucked my cousin! I mean can you appreciate the fucking irony here? So, I suggested she cool it with you for a while for the sake of everyone. Myself included. So what?"

"Wait, you told Bella to stay away from me?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I did, EC, and I'm not sorry I did that. Believe me, it's for Bella's benefit too. If the women in this family caught wind of this, can you _imagine_ how they'd treat her?"

"I don't see why it would be any of their concern who I'm sleeping with, regardless if it's Bella or not."

"Well, ultimately it's not just about you. Bella and I were a couple. I brought her into the family and they fell in love with her too. Everything was going well between us. Or at least that's what we all thought at the time, until she just upped and left. And then a year later the two of you show up together at our grandparent's home, very familiar with each other. No one seems to know how this has happened, but it all seems innocent enough. Only, it's not. The two of you slept together.

I mean Bella's side of the story is, she was basically thrown by the fact that we looked so much alike, yet, she certainly was aware that we were _not_ the same person when she screwed you. And you, well," I gesture to him, "I assume you were just struggling."

"I need to be honest about something," he starts.

"Oh, here we go," I snark.

"It wasn't all about my struggle when I slept with Bella, Edward."

"Of course, it wasn't," I scoff.

"I slept with her because I was falling for her."

I stare at him, trying desperately not to lose my cool.

"I know," I acquiesce, calmly.

"How could you have known? It's not like you were there."

"Why wouldn't you fall for her? What's not to fall for? Let me ask you something, once you found out who Bella was, did she ever tell you about how we met? How we fell in love?"

"Vaguely."

"I rest my case."

"What's your point, Edward?"

"My point is, what's not to fall for? She's phenomenal. Beautiful, sexy and alluring. She's fierce and intelligent. She knows just how to get you to open up and…she likes to fix people, EC."

"Bella wasn't probing my most inner, deepest thoughts when we were building our friendship, Edward. Sorry to break it to you."

"Well, thank God for that. You were lucky."

"Are you going to forgive and work things out with her or not?"

"Oh, it's not as simple as just that. There is _a lot_ to be worked out," I say definitively.

"You don't always have to be so tough. She made a mistake, Edward, damn. Give things a chance."

"Bella sees sleeping with you a little differently than you do, EC."

"I wasn't referring to us sleeping together as a mistake, Edward. It wasn't. I meant her leaving you. Although, I'm starting to get glimpses of why she did that."

"What are you saying?" I ask offended.

"I'm saying you're being an ass. And if your behavior today is in any way comparable to what it was while you were with Bella, then maybe she did the right thing leaving you."

I shake my head and turn away.

"You know nothing about Bella and me, so I'm going to let that remark slide."

"Edward…"

"But just this once, EC." I turn back around angrily. "You got that?"

"I apologize. That was a low blow," he says fairly. "I just want her to be happy. Both of you. Can't you see past this?"

"Look, I just need to be away from Bella for, oh, I don't know, maybe a few days or weeks. She's blown up my world in a matter of a weekend and I just need the space. She took a whole goddamned year away from me. I think it's only fair that I get couple of days to decompress." I say gathering up the rest of my belongings, as I receive a text that the cab would be arriving shortly.

"Well, good luck with that, given you both live in the same area. And now share Rose."

"Don't remind me. Hopefully that one keeps her pie-hole shut about what she knows. Her and Bella are thick as thieves, though. I'm positive she's already confided in her about your romp. You ready? Cab's downstairs," I add, slinging my carry-all over my shoulder.

"Um yeah, one last thing…"

"What's that?" I ask irritated.

He swings swiftly, stunning me with a right hook to the side of my face, which sends me sailing backward, crashing into the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell, grabbing my jaw.

"That's for telling Bella to stay away from me. Don't make that mistake again, Cousin. Now, let's not miss that flight." he states coolly and walks out the door.

 _Well, I'll be damned. He did learn something after all._

 _._

 _._

 _._

As we arrive at the airport, we finally meet up with the rest of the family who are in the midst of registering their luggage with baggage claim. EC hadn't said much in the cab ride, clearly still pissed off from events leading up to our altercation earlier. If you can call getting sucker-punched by your little cousin an altercation.

With aviators shielding the sun from my eyes and a smarting jaw, I walk up to check my luggage in at the desk. Emmett and Rose are just leaving the line, as they greet me.

"Damn, you're late. I thought sure you'd be here before the rest of us."

"Yeah, well, I had a bit of a delay," I say, running my tongue along the inside of my stinging cheek.

"What the hell happened to your face, Man?"

"I fell in the shower."

"Looks like you fell into a fist," Rose casually offers her two cents and walks ahead of us.

"Is it too late to trade her in for a less talkative sister-in-law to be?"

"Hey, we are not trading my baby in for anybody else, so get used to her."

"I was afraid you might say that."

"Seriously though, what happened to your face, you get into a fight or something?"

"More like I got cheap-shotted," I clarify.

"Fuck! Why didn't you call me? You know you can't get into a bar brawl by yourself in Belfast, Edward. We Irish can mix it up with no end in sight. You always need back-up."

"I wasn't brawling in some bar, Emmett. This was a gift from our little cousin," I gesture angrily to my jaw.

"Oh shit!" He covers his mouth in shock. "EC kicked your ass?" he says snickering uncontrollably.

"No. He didn't kick my ass. I told you the asshole got me with a cheap shot," I snap.

"What did you do to him? Wait this wouldn't have anything to do with what went on between him and Bella, would it?" He suddenly turns serious.

"What the hell do you know about it? Never mind. Forget it. I almost forgot who it is you're marrying."

Once my luggage is all registered, we continue through the airport lobby to join the others.

"Hey, I know you're pissed off about this, but don't take it out on EC. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know who Bella was at the time."

"I'm not mad at him, Em," I sigh wearily. "Him hitting me was not a result of us getting into some fight over Bella. I told him that I suggested for her to keep her distance from him for a while, at least until Carlisle and Ezzy had time to process things. He didn't like it and took his frustration out on my face."

"Damn. That was a dick move."

"It was, but it was warranted. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not talking about him. I meant you. That was a dick thing to do, Man. Who the hell do you think you are? God? He should've given you some nice eyeshadow to go along with that rouge on your cheek." He pokes my jaw roughly.

"Ow! Look, Em, I feel like shit over this already, so just fuck off."

He listens and decides to let the issue drop, although, not without one last jab.

"Well, at least what we taught him paid off. He shaded you up pretty nicely there."

"Yeah. I know," I agree, gently probing the inside of my cheek with my tongue once more. Proof positive of how much it indeed has paid off.

.

.

.

Midway through our trip, our flight stops for a two-hour layover at LAX. EC's destination. He takes this time to spend with his parents. I watch from a distance as they embrace and say their goodbye's. He comes over and hugs Emmett and Rose, along with my parent's, telling them he'll see them in a couple of months.

Lastly, he approaches me. His earlier enraged presence has now waned. He pulls me into a strong grasp and I return the exchange.

"I love you."

"I know. Me too."

He releases his hold and looks at me.

"I'm sorry about your jaw."

I shrug nonchalantly.

"Eh, nothing more than a love-tap, right?" I nudge him playfully.

"Love-tap? If it weren't for that wall holding you up back at the hotel, you'd still be on your ass." He throws his arm around my shoulder, as we walk through the crowd of people, sharing one last goodbye.

"I got what I deserved," I exhale remorsefully. "You were right. I was being a dick."

"A Grade A dick at that," he emphasizes.

"Mom and Dad always taught me to be the best at everything I do, and Grade A _is_ the best," I joke. He shakes his head, unbale to stifle a snicker.

"Well, at least it didn't take long for you to realize it," he admits.

"A good ass chewing, and a right hook will do the trick every time."

"Bella let you have it pretty good, huh? The ass chewing part, I mean." He jokes.

"You know her well, don't you?" I tease.

"A little bit." He winks.

We both laugh, as we continue our walk through the airport.

Finally, I apologize to him for asserting myself into his and Bella's friendship. I also promised to offer her the same apology once I'm back home. Hopefully, she'll be receptive, but knowing her, she won't make it easy for me.

He explained how miserable she was when he'd first met her, and that she told him it was because she had to leave the man she loved and her career behind, because she compromised herself professionally.

From what she revealed about what Mike Newton had done to her and EC's input, I now have a better understanding of exactly what she's been going through for the past year. And my attitude toward what happened between her and my cousin is nothing more than jealousy rearing its head.

Not just because they slept together, but more because of their closeness. He's understanding and patient with her in a way that I never have been, and she loves him for it. And now, I need to accept it, no matter the outcome.

No blame can be directed toward EC, but I can't bring myself to hate Bella for what happened either. The only thing I can do is to try and put it behind me. It's the best thing for everyone.

After I see EC off safely, I return to the gate where my family awaits me, before we all retake our seats on the plane for the duration of the flight.

While everyone else uses their time to get much needed sleep, mine is spent contemplating how I'm going to approach my situation with Kate.

I haven't come to a sure conclusion about what I'm going to do yet, but the one thing I won't do is keep her dangling. My first stop once I leave the airport will be to see her.

No more than a few hours later, the plane touches down in Sea Tac International. We go through all the mundane airport rituals, before finally making our way to the exit.

"Edward, are you excited about getting back to the hospital, Sweetheart?"

"Although I love my job, Mom, I could've used about two more weeks in Belfast with Ma and Pop," I admit honestly.

"You just say that because they don't speak English, and won't bother you as much," Emmett mentions.

"Aside from that fact, I actually love spending time there with them. It's a beautiful, relaxing place."

"I agree with you there, Edward. That place is like paradise," Rose sighs dreamily. "I can't wait to go back."

"Honestly though, Son, surely you can't wait to get back home. See Kate, maybe?" Dad plugs in.

Suddenly, everyone is quiet. It's almost as if the whole blasted airport is silent, awaiting my response.

And if that isn't telling enough, my attention is captured in the not so far distance at one of the turnstile's. A hand waves excitedly, as an attractive face, wearing an ear to ear grin calls my name.

"Edward, hey!"

"Well, looks like he won't have to wait 'til he gets home after all," Rose chimes in sarcastically.

"Seriously, Emmett. Will you do something about that?" I whip around, glaring at him and her.

"She's not exactly wrong, ya know?" He shrugs. I shake my head at him, as Kate walks briskly in our direction and greets everyone, after planting a searing kiss on my lips.

"Kate, um…hi, what-what are you doing here?" I ask nervously.

"You told me you were flying in this afternoon, Silly. I thought you'd be exhausted and decided to pick you up and give you a lift home. Besides, I've missed you," she laughs softly and kisses me again. This time it's my cheek. The injured one.

"Ow," I wince.

"Oh my God, what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing," I resolve and lead her away from the others.

"Really, you didn't have to drive all this way to pick me up, Kate. My car is parked here in the garage."

Her expression falls.

"Oh, well, I didn't realize. I guess I was just so excited when you texted me that you'd be flying in this afternoon, I didn't think about that. Now, I feel utterly ridiculous. I had this whole pickup day planned. We'd go grab some lunch at your favorite place. Go home and have mind-blowing sex…"

"Um, yeah, I…we should uh…let's um, get out of here." I turn to the rest of my family, "Guys, I'm gonna go. Everybody okay with getting home?"

They all answer in overlapping responses, but for the most part I can gather everyone has their own means of transportation. We then all exchange hugs, say our 'goodbye's' and disperse to our respective destinations.

"So, I bet your famished. Airplane food can be dreadful. What are you in the mood for? Steak, chicken, fish? Oh, how about lamb? Lamb sounds delicious, especially this time of year."

"I'm not exactly hungry at the moment, Kate. I think we really should just get home."

She flashes me a radiant smile and laces her arm through mine.

"Sounds perfect to me. Your place or mine, Handsome?"

"We should probably go to yours, but obviously we'll have to drive separately," I say quickly.

 _Yeah, her place is better. That way she can throw and break up her own valuable shit after you bare the news about what happened with Bella._

My conscience is working in overdrive. I know Kate won't be happy about what almost happened between Bella and me in Belfast, but she's a classy woman. Throwing a temper tantrum is not her style. I mean it's not like I'm dealing with Lauren for God's sake.

On the drive over to Kate's, my thoughts turn to Bella. She's been back home for over a week and I haven't spoken to her once. I guess it's safe to say that she's still very much pissed off with me at my request that she lessen her contact with EC.

A few traffic lights behind, and Kate still hasn't caught up to me, as I pull into the parking lot of her apartment. While waiting for her, I contemplate sending Bella a brief text, but I'm really at a loss for what to say. I type out several stupid things, erasing each one hastily right after.

Finally, after composing a message that I'm satisfied with, I smile to myself as I read it over.

Out of my peripheral, I see Kate's car drive up alongside mine, and I quickly hit send, and slip my phone back into my pocket.

I follow behind, as she unlocks the door to her place and walks inside. I debate on how comfortable I should make myself, before finally deciding to just shed my coat and sit cautiously on the edge of the sofa, while she busies herself in the kitchen.

She returns with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I thought a glass of Cabernet would be nice. We can toast to your homecoming," she says, as she fills both glasses.

"I've only been gone a little over a week, Kate," I say lowly, but graciously accept her gesture, but simply just hold the glass without partaking in drinking. She notices and frowns at me.

"Something wrong with the wine?"

"No. I uh…I guess I'm really not thirsty. Probably the jetlag kicking in," I say, finally sitting the glass on the table in front of me.

"Probably," she agrees and sips her drink, before coming to sit next to me. She reaches out and caresses my slightly swollen cheek.

"What happened here? You brushed me off when I asked earlier?" She asks softly.

"Football. You know how we get during the holidays. The Masen and Cullen men, roughhousing in the snow. It got pretty competitive."

"I remember. I bet you looked incredibly sexy, being all athletic and manly." Her voice drops seductively.

"Well, I don't know about that, but it was a fun time for all of us."

"I'm sure," she breathes and presses her lips against my neck. "and how are your grandparents?" She asks, as she continues to trail her warm mouth down my throat. I'm momentarily incoherent.

"Um…they're…they're terrific. Uh, Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me how your holiday was. Did you enjoy Christmas?" I ask, trying to distract her from this little seduction.

"I enjoyed the diamond tennis bracelet my man gave me. You weren't lying, Edward Masen you do give great gifts," she chuckles softly, as her hand slips in between my legs and palms me there. I groan escapes me, and I quickly cover her hand, gently removing it.

She leans back and studies me briefly.

"Oh, I see. You want to play hard to get. Well, let's see how committed to this game you really are, Dr. Masen."

She gets up from the sofa and slowly unzips the side of her skirt and lets it drop to the floor. Next goes her blouse. And with a hand perched on her hip, a diamond bracelet glittering like a goddamned seventies disco-ball - freshly shaven lady parts staring me smack in the face, she's stands before me in nothing. Absolutely _nothing!_

She definitely wasn't exaggerating when she said she had this day planned.

"What do you have to say now, Dr. Masen?"

I clear my throat uncomfortably, as I try to avoid looking straight ahead at the neatly groomed canvas before me.

"Um…no underwear, huh?"

"Not a stitch," she deliberately enunciates. "Still want to play hard to get?"

 _This is not going at all like I anticipated._

I let out an abnormal high-pitched sigh and reach for that wine after all, downing it in one swallow.

 _Here's goes nothing._

"Kate, there's been some recent developments that we need to discuss."

"We can do that… _afterwards,"_ she says, stepping closer. I quickly get up to distance myself from her. As, I pass by her, I can see her frown again, deeper than she had earlier. I walk across the room, keeping my back to her.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting peculiar as hell."

"Can you get dressed, please? I can't talk to you, knowing you're standing over there nude."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be talking," she says teasingly.

I exhale heavily, realizing I'm not going to get anywhere with this unless I just douse the moment with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Kate, Bella, was in Belfast. She explained to me her reasons for leaving Forks. For leaving me."

Her once flirtatious demeanor drastically changes. Clearly surprised by my words, she looks soft, angelic and almost crushed.

Forgoing her skirt and blouse, she opts for the afghan that's folded on one the chairs, and wraps it around her naked body. But she says nothing, just watches me, waiting.

"Um…it was Mike Newton," I offer quietly. "he was blackmailing her.

She blinks at me, still silent.

"You were right all along. She left because he was threatening her career and…" I struggle to find the words to finish my statement.

When she finally speaks, her tone is subdued, measured. Solemn.

"What about us, Edward?"

I can no longer look her at her face, so the floor seems to be the better option.

"I'm sorry, Kate."


	25. Chapter 25, Break-up

DE 2, Chapter 25, Break-up

 _ **Disclaimer** : **All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**_ D

 _ **A/n: Happy New Year guys! That's if I didn't say it before. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews pm's and well-wishes. We're approaching the concluding stages of this story. We still have the trial to get to and there will be a few more chapters before we ultimately get to that, but I just wanted to let everyone know it's coming up. I have a lot of surprises and twists that I hope you'll enjoy along the way. There will a little comic-relief between amongst the characters as well to offset the angst of the trial. I feel it's needed. Anyway, like I mentioned it'll be a few more chapters until we reach that point. In the meantime, enjoy.**_

1\. break·up

[ˈbrākˌəp]

NOUN

 **break-up** (noun)

an end to a relationship, typically a marriage.

Epov

Silence lingers for what seems like an eternity after my last words had been spoken.

However, her ability to exercise reservation at a time like this is rather unsettling to me. Finally, I look up at her, regarding me pensively.

"Will you stop looking at me that way and say something, Kate?"

"Alright. Tell me, Edward, what exactly am I supposed to say to what you've just told me? You're sorry? What are you sorry for? You haven't told me anything, except for your ex-girlfriend showed up in Ireland for the holiday and that Dr. Mike Newton is the reason she left you a year ago."

"Those are pretty much the significant details."

Suddenly, her expression turns very serious.

"Well, I think it's only fair that you shed light on those details. If that's alright with you?"

I exhale heavily, acquiescing that she has a valid point.

"Emmett apparently orchestrated a surprise engagement party for Rose on Christmas Eve. None of the family knew about it, but I assume he had to clue-in Bella, so she would make the trip," I explain.

"That's…understandable since Rose and Bella are best friends." She shrugs, seeming to understand.

"Yeah."

She crosses her arms over her chest, in a manner I can only assume is an attempt to hold in place the afghan that's covering her nude body.

She visibly swallows hard, as her voice cracks on her next words.

"So, everyone was surprised when Emmett proposed, I gather? Rose must be ecstatic. I'm sure it was a beautiful moment."

"It was.," I say simply, wondering at what point will the barrage of questions start. I can see in her eyes that she's holding back.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she finally retrieves her blouse from the floor and slips it back on. Soon after, her skirt rejoins and she's once again fully clothed. She tosses her hair back and straightens her shoulders, then looks me square in the face.

"I'm waiting to hear about what happened with Bella and Mike Newton."

"Alright," I nod waveringly. "however, there are some aspects I will not share with you about Bella's personal affairs. Out of respect for her right to privacy, of course."

"Of course," she responds scornfully. I resign to comment.

"Bella confessed to me that Angela Newton filed a complaint with the AMA, citing negligence against her."

"Wow. I would've never imagined Angela to be calculating. She's always seemed…sweet and, honestly, a bit _naive_ to me _,"_ she comments.

"Really, don't believe the hype," I quip, knowing from experience that Angela is anything _but_ what people perceive her to be.

"Anyway, she doesn't have the kind of gall to pull something like that off without someone whispering in her ear," I add.

"Maybe she did it out of jealousy towards Bella. I mean after all, you were sleeping with Angela, who was receiving marital counseling from her at the time. And later, she learned that Bella was your therapist too, as well as your girlfriend. That had to sting a little." she shrugs uncaringly. I shoot her a warning glare.

"Bella and I didn't become involved until way after the whole Angela thing. Furthermore, not until after she withdrew herself as my therapist. She wasn't stupid. No. This was all a part of Mike's sick plot to ruin me. Aside from him not wanting to see me happy in any capacity, he's still pissed off from finding out that I'd been sleeping with his wife."

"How exactly did he find out about that anyway?" She questions.

I inhale deeply, pinching the bridge of my nose, not wanting to relive the details of that sordid night again.

Truthfully, I couldn't give two fucks about Newton's feelings. Still, seeing Angela on the floor, sobbing and pleading with him for forgiveness, while he just humiliated her, is an image that I'll not soon forget.

I know I haven't always been the best man when it comes to how I've dealt with my past relationships, but even I was concerned with Angela's well being after that incident. Especially with Mike yelling at her and banishing her from their home.

Even with Lauren and me at our worst, did I ever go so far as to degrade and oust her from our home.

It wasn't as if I never cared for her. I had at one point, yet it all was consumed by lies.

Let's face it, love wasn't the basis of our marriage, and that was very much a problem. Lauren trying to force that emotion out of me, resulted in her doing a lot of unforgivable shit.

For starters, her slipping me Rohypnol so we would have sex, which caused me to marry her under false pretenses. Blackmailing me, and lying about the child she was carrying being mine.

All these things she'd done just to trap and hold on to me.

But none of those was as vile as conspiring with James, leading to the freak accident, which ultimately left my nephew in the hospital fighting for his life.

This was the tipping point, and why Lauren and I are where we are now, but to be dealt with, as soon as her trial gets underway.

But no matter how bad it got, would I ever see a woman who I claimed to care about, let alone my wife, groveling and wailing at my feet like she was unworthy of human compassion.

I wouldn't deny being hurt and irate over what happened. Mike's justified there, but Christ, I would've at least let her stay in the house.

Angela and I were wrong for what we did, but she didn't deserve to be treated that way by her husband.

I recall the look in Mike's eyes when he literally looked down at her, as if she was trash and called her disgusting names.

At the very least, the matter should've been dealt with behind closed doors, then he could've confronted me later.

But that's Mike Newton for you. Always the grandstander.

"It all came out the night I was formally being announced as Chief at the hospital's annual award's ceremony."

"Huh. That must've been an epic mess."

"It was a three-ring circus, literally. Angela was the sniveling wreck, while Mike played the part of the drunken, raving lunatic. Bella was in such shock, she just watched the entire incident as it unfolded. After it was all said and done, things turned physical. Mike was sloppily falling all over himself, as he pursued a fight with me that didn't end well for him."

"It's funny, out of all the rumors and stories floating around about you at work, no one seems to know about that one," she utters quietly.

"That is because, fortunately, no one else was aware of what was going on, except for the parties involved. Thank God. Anyway, by the time it was all over, Mike had threatened both Bella and me, booted Angela out their home and ended their marriage.

However, that's neither here nor there. What's relevant, is what Angela and Mike set in motion, caused Bella to lose her license, which ultimately caused her to leave Forks," I say unable to withhold my anger.

"And to leave you," she states matter-of-factly.

I don't respond, seeing she's become annoyed by this one fact.

"I mean, that _is_ the gist of this whole situation w _e're_ dealing with right now, isn't it, Edward? You finally have the explanation you've been searching for why Bella left you a year ago and now since you have it, it's 'I'm sorry, Kate', right?"

"Look, that's not how I meant it. What happened to Bella-"

"I don't need to hear anymore," She waves her hand and turns away.

"I don't think it's fair that you're not allowing me the chance to explain this, Kate."

"You're the one who said that you would not share details about Bella's personal business out of respect for her." She whirls around, voice rising in clear aggravation.

"And I meant what I said about that. I was simply trying to tell you about what Newton did to her."

"No, I get it. Mike Newton despises you for everything that's gone awry in his life and he's taken it out on Bella in the worst possible way. Those are the facts. Question is, what are you going to do about it now?"

I frown at her, confused by her sudden outburst.

"I don't know what you mean by that, Kate."

"Are you going to confront Mike, is what I'm asking?"

"Oh, you can so much as bet on that," I say decisively.

"Okay, that should be bolstering for your career,' she claps her hands together mockingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I narrow my gaze at her.

"I'm saying, given what I know, and additionally, heard about your history with Mike Newton, if you confront him about this, you can indeed kiss your career goodbye. And for what, just to say you played white knight to Bella?

Yes, what happened to her was terrible and Newton should have his ass kicked all over the place for the part he played in it. However, Bella's bad choices are just that, _her_ bad choices, Edward…"

"No. Don't go there, Kate." I shake my head dismissively, becoming furious at her insinuation. Kate doesn't seem to understand that any bad decisions Bella has made, I'm certainly the reason she's made them.

She raises her brows, challengingly. "She _chose_ , Edward. She _chose_ to get involved with you and she _chose_ to walk away without telling you a damned thing. No warning. She just left you here to twist in the wind, while Mike Newton wreaked havoc on your life, ruined your relationship and plotted to steal your career. Bella knew about that and she did _nothing_ to stop it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're just spouting off about what you _think_ you know, because of what I've told you when we first met. You have no idea what Bella had to sacrifice and endure all because of that prick, Kate."

"So, what now you're going to screw up your career, just because she decided not to stand up to Mike Newton and fight for her own?" She asks in disbelief.

Her attitude towards what happened to Bella is downright contemptuous and causing my temper to flare. I realize that she feels defensive, seeing that things are about to change, but she's totally crossed the line with her comments and insinuations.

"You know something, Kate. I knew you'd be upset and maybe a little hurt knowing what this could possibly mean in the grand scheme of things. But I never pegged you to be a nasty, insensitive person."

"Oh, get your head out of your ass, Edward. I'm not nasty or insensitive. You can save those depictions for Mike Newton. What _I am_ is not naïve…"

I stare at her, in complete unrecognition of the woman I've been dating for the past year.

"Let me take a stab at what went down in Ireland between you and Bella," She starts meandering the room, pompously, ticking off her version of events that transpired in Ireland.

"She shows up, using Rose's engagement party as a way of making herself comfortable again with your family. She realizes how much she misses it _and_ you and decides to _finally_ reveal all. How am I doing so far, huh?" She stops her gate and waits for my response. When she sees she's not going to get one, she resumes.

"Did she cry on your shoulder? Bat those thick, dark lashes of hers and turn you into a pile of goo, Edward? Tell me, how long did it take for her to get you into bed? Because I'm sure that's were the two of you ended up. So, when did it happen, after I sent you the nude photos?"

"You have all the answers, Kate. Why don't you tell me?" I ask smugly.

"Are you saying you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her, I stopped it before it happened. But since we're being truthful, you should know that it wasn't because I didn't want it to happen."

Ironically, she doesn't look surprised by my revelation, but she does look upset. Frankly, I thought she would've been a little relieved that I _hadn't_ slept with Bella. At this point, what does it really matter anyway? Whether or not I'd given into my feelings for Bella, the truth is inevitable.

"Listen, I apologize for that last remark. It's clear that I've hurt you."

"Is it?" She shakes her head and lets out a blasé chuckle.

"That's my only understanding for the way you've behaved upon me telling you about this. And I take responsibility for that. But, I'm sorry, I love Bella. I've always loved her and to be honest, you've always known it. And no matter how much it hurts you to hear that from me, I will not listen to you bash her any longer."

She laughs acerbically.

"Do you hear yourself? ' _You will not listen to me bash her,_ ' She mocks. Bella really has you snowed, Edward."

This is becoming ridiculous. I accept that she's hurt, but now my temper is like a dam. Straining, bowing the confounds of its barricade, as it threatens to crash through. And when it does, it will swallow her up, leaving her gasping for breath. For both our sakes, I manage to reconcile some restraint.

"No, not Bella. But I feel there is _someone_ that I should be questioning myself about that in that aspect, _Kate,"_ I speak her name, disdainfully. "You seem to know a lot about what Mike was up to, but I've just only learned myself. Why is that?"

Our eyes stay locked, as she apparently gives no indication that's she's going to deny what I'm assuming. She said Mike was looking to destroy my career, which I'm sure I've mentioned to her in one of our past conversations. But her attitude is just a little to nonchalant for my liking after hearing what I had to tell her about Bella.

"Are you and Bella back together, Edward?"

"I asked you a question and I want an answer, Kate."

"You first," her voice trembles with emotion.

"Now!" I snap.

"Fine! Mike approached me the night I met you at the bar. He saw that I was eyeing you and asked me if I were interested."

"And?" I ask, teeth gnashed together, enraged.

"I asked him what was it to him if I were? He then offered to buy me a drink and proceeded to fill me in about you. He told me all about how you and his therapist ruined his marriage. You by seducing his wife and her by sabotaging them by providing subpar professional marital advice."

"Let me guess the rest. He promised you something in return if you turned on the charm to get me into bed."

"Yes," she answers boldly.

I shake my head and chuckle crassly.

"What did he promise you, Kate? Money? All-expenses paid vacations to exotic islands? An advancement in your career in exchange for sexual favors?"

"All of the above and some not mentioned."

"You're a real piece of work, Kate. And you stand here bad-mouthing Bella? Remind me again why I even thought you were a decent woman?"

"I cannot believe you!" She cries out. "How dare you question my decency, given all the shit you've pulled in your past, Edward?

For your information, I told Newton where he could take his bribes and shove them. I wouldn't allow him to intimidate me. I knew he was slime from the moment I laid eyes on him. It didn't matter to me all the crap he was spewing about you. I knew what I wanted."

Tears start to stream down her face.

"And, yes, I've always known that Bella was your first choice. And, yes, I was taking a gamble knowing that, but silly me, I thought you were beginning to move on. Especially after you gave me this." She gestures to the diamond bracelet I gifted to her for Christmas.

Not being able to handle seeing a woman cry, I start to feel shitty. Mike tried to use her, and my actions have clearly ruined another good woman.

"Kate, I don't know what to say," I murmur, approaching her cautiously. She sniffles and focuses on the sparkling piece of jewelry clasped around her wrist.

"I was so surprised and elated when I unwrapped this on Christmas morning. I mean like a child, I tore into that box and squealed when I saw it," she says with a wane smile. "You know, after the conversation we had the night before you left for Ireland, I was sure I'd pushed you back into Bella's arms. I told you not to make any decisions about us until you returned, knowing there was a chance that she'd be there. Sure enough, she was."

"Kate…"

I watch as she slips the bracelet over her dainty hand with ease and holds it out to me.

"No…I-I can't. It was a gift..." I try, gently, pushing her hand away, but she remains firm.

"When you gave this to me, I was under the impression it was your way of saying that I was wrong about everything I'd assumed about you and Bella. Today you have proved that I wasn't wrong to make those assumptions, Edward. Take it."

It's out of my character to take back something I've given to someone I genuinely cared about, but what would I be saying if I insisted she keep it?

I feel like shit for hurting her like this. I almost suggest that she return the bracelet to the store for something else, but I hardly think that would resolve anything.

Giving in, I remove it from her fingers. Quietly, I stare at it for a few moments before depositing it into my pocket.

"So, um…I guess that's it then," I say lowly.

"Unless you tell me that Bella is nothing more than your ex and that we're fine," she wagers with no hint of hope in her voice.

"Honestly, it wouldn't be fair to anyone for me to do that."

"Then you should go," she concludes. I nod in understanding and reach for my coat.

With nothing more to say, I walk to the door and let myself out.

Once back in my car, I lean my head back against the headrest and take a moment to process the mess I've created.

Too many women have been hurt by me, and no, it may not have been my intention to hurt them, but the result is the same. Countless women. Irina, Bella, Kate and even Lauren.

While I will never dismiss or make excuses for what Lauren did to me and what she caused to happen to Josh, a part of me will always blame myself for her despicable actions.

Later that evening, I find myself unable to succumb to sleep with matters still weighing heavily on my mind. I mean, it was never my intention to be like this, to have such a tumultuous life.

I'd always been a family oriented man, one who loved children and looked forward to the day when I would find the perfect woman to marry and start a family with.

Yes, I'd dabbled in my college years. But I'd always thought that was 'par for the course' for any young man who was intelligent and going somewhere in life. Not to mention blessed with charm and good looks.

Women seemed to be drawn to men that possessed those attributes, and I certainly did my part by using each of them to my advantage.

I knew eventually I would grow out of that way of thinking. I thought I'd done just that once I'd met Irina. Circumstances proved that all to be a falsehood on the night my sister orchestrated that party for me passing my medical board exam.

That was the night I can recall it all changed for me, resulting in the man I am today. I feel disgusted with myself, and realize that I need to make some drastic changes for the betterment of my life.

I sigh softly and glance over at my alarm clock, accepting that I'm not going to get much rest tonight.

"Oh, who the fuck am I kidding. It's already three-thirty in the morning," I huff.

Throwing off the covers, I head for the shower, ready to get an early start back to work.

* * *

Next chapter will post very soon. See you guys then.


	26. Chapter 26, Decompression

DE 2, Chapter 26, Decompression

 **Disclaimer:** _ **All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**_

de·com·pres·sion

[ˌdēkəmˈpreSH(ə)n]

NOUN

a release of compressing forces, in particular.

Bpov

Christmas in Ireland. What a whirlwind of events.

It's been about a week since I returned home to Forks, and honestly, I have say that I'm looking forward to decompressing.

Trying desperately to keep my mind off what happened between Edward and me, I delve into getting my life back to normalcy.

Leah, my old secretary, seemed to be more than happy with our arrangement of her subletting my apartment until my lease was up. So, much so, that she's now obtained a new lease, which she now shares with her boyfriend.

That's fine with me. I'm glad she's happy and has found someone other than her little canine friend to share her life with. Besides, I had no intentions on returning to my previous accommodations anyway.

A new start is what I need and what I planned on achieving weeks ago when I decided to move out of Rose's place.

Living with her was only meant to be a short-term arrangement. The original plan was for me to stay there until Lauren's trial concluded and then I would move back to Florida. Ultimately, Emmet's proposal, and me having a change of heart upended matters.

I hadn't anticipated the situation with Edward turning out this way. Yes, I knew I still loved him, but never thought it was a possibility that he felt the same after I'd left him. Especially, not after learning that he was in a relationship with someone else.

What happened in Ireland had an impact. I'd finally come clean with him about why I left a year ago and what Mike Newton had done. And I realized that I could no longer be separated from the man I love.

Of course, Kate, Edward's present girlfriend is an issue, but after what almost happened between us in my hotel room, I'm certain she won't be for much longer.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was fighting hard against giving in to his feelings. That's understandable. It would've been so easy to just give in. But after the all the passion and epic sex had ended, we would've still had reality to deal with.

No. It was better that we'd stopped—that _he'd_ been the one to stop us. Because honestly, it needed to be his decision. He's the one that had just been gob-smacked with my confession. As much as I hate it, he's also the one who has someone _else's_ feelings to consider in the end.

I'm not going to lie, it hurt like hell to hear him basically admit that Kate's feelings were a priority to him in all of this. But at the same time, I could see the evolution of a man. A man who once wouldn't give a damn about anyone's feelings but his own. For that reason, I couldn't berate him for the way he handled things that night.

I'm not naïve. Edward and I have _a_ _lot_ to work through, before we can get back to a place where we can ultimately be together. Firstly, the Mike Newton situation needs to be addressed, which I'm scared to death to admit. Secondly, Lauren's trial needs to be behind us.

There's also the matter of my involvement with EC.

While I understand that it came as a shock for him to learn of my and EC's night together, Edward's request for me to stay away from his cousin was downright absurd.

It was 'the ass' Edward Masen behaving at his finest. He totally pissed me off with his obnoxious, overbearing attitude. I couldn't get away from him fast enough.

Before I did something we'd both regret, like slapping the hell out of him, I stormed out of the hospital and was on a plane the next day back home.

I haven't spoken to him since, but wanted to reach out just to see how Carlisle was doing, but thought better of it. Both of us needed the time to deal with all that was being thrown at us.

Thankfully, Rose was able to inform me that Carlisle was recovering well and they all would be returning home soon.

I figured that would give me enough time to do some soul-searching and move in to my new condo.

With the holiday's and everything else that's been going on, I haven't had the time to go shopping, so it will be a while before the place is properly furnished.

I had my mother ship most of my important belongings from Florida. Of course, she had them expedited, so I would receive them quickly with holiday package delivery being what it is.

Except for an overly expensive futon and end table, there isn't much to make the place feel like home, but I don't let that stop me.

I program my phone to a nineties music playlist and began to rock out to Livin' La Vida Loca, while unpacking boxes and singing to the music.

"She's in to superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls…she's livin' la vida loca…"

I hum the rest of the tune, as I shimmy and dance around the empty space, periodically hanging artwork on bare ivory-colored walls.

I never realized how much I'd missed this music until now. Compared to present times, the nineties were clearly the much more fun decade.

As time passes, I find myself really letting loose. As the song eases into to the Macarena, I strut into the kitchen and pour a glass of wine, sipping sparingly, while reveling in the moment.

Admiring what I've accomplished so far, I open another box and remove more items to be situated in the living room area.

Startled by the buzz of the doorbell, I cringe at its annoying sound.

 _Yeah, we will have to do something about that. Not cool at all._

"Heeey macarena!" I sing out loudly, as I dance across the room to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here, reliving your teenage years?" Rose asks, unable to contain her laughter.

"Come on, Rosie, dance with me!" I yell over the music, pulling her inside.

"Have you lost your mind, Bella? What's going on?"

"The Macarena, Baby! Come on! You know you want to." I tease and start doing the steps to the famous song in front of her.

"You must be drunk," she giggles, then joins in.

Now we're both in the middle of my unfurnished living room, dancing to the macarena until we're laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, I forgot how fun this is! Maybe we should dance to this at my wedding reception! Can't you just imagine Emmett dancing to this!" She falls onto the couch giggling.

"Emmett I can totally see doing this. His grumpy brother on the hand...not so much," I say, finally ending the dance and turning down the music, as I flop onto the couch next to her. Her laughter subsides. As a faint smile remains on her face, the tone in her voice turns serious, though.

"He is an anomaly, isn't he," she comments.

I simply nod in agreement. I could elaborate further, but she knows as well as I do what an enigma Edward is.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you in Ireland?"  
I shrug nonchalantly.

"I told him everything."

She sits up a little to get a better look at me.

" _Everything?"_ She questions.

"All of it. I told him about the letter form the AMA, the emails, the photos, Mike Newton. All of it."

"How did he take it? As if I really need to ask."

"He exploded, naturally. He took out his aggression on the bar in my hotel room. Completely demolished it. As you can imagine he wants to murder Mike Newton with his bare hands."

"Oh, I'm sure. I've been trying my hardest not to show up at his work and scratch his eyes out personally."

"And I've really appreciated you _not_ doing that, Rose."

She nods and brushes her blonde bangs away from her eyes.

"But it's different with Edward, Bella. He's very intense and he would destroy anyone who hurts the people he loves. _You're_ one of those people."

"I know. He admitted to me in Ireland that he still loves me," I exhale heavily. An enthusiastic smile spreads across her face

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Rose. We're a _long_ way off being able to plan a double wedding. Edward and I both admitted that we still love each other, but there's been so much damage. I screwed up bad."

"Please don't tell me he's _blaming_ you for what 's happened, Bella?"

"He's not, but it doesn't make him any less angry. He's hurt that I didn't tell him what was going on and that I didn't come to him before making the decision to leave.

He feels things would've been so much different if I had. He's right. He would've known what Mike was up to. We could've possibly stopped the suspension of my license. We would still be together and there would be no Kate."

Her name leaves my mouth laced with disdain and a hint of jealousy. Needless to say, I'm not proud of it.

"Ah. There it is. The elephant in the room," she says.

I get up to retrieve my phone and glass of wine.

"What elephant?" I feign denseness, and swallow the contents in the glass.

"Oh, the redheaded, leggy, gorgeous elephant with eyes the color of Bahamian beach water. You know, the elephant who's latched herself onto your man for the past year."

"Please. Tell me how you really feel about her, Rose. I mean are you like girl crushing, or something?" I ask sarcastically. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, stop it. You know that I'm secretly in love with you and I covet your dark hair and eyes."

"Covet, Rose?" I snicker, shaking my head at her."

"You're like a damned Brazilian model, Bella Swan," she adds.

"You're in complete overkill mode now, but please, go on," I urge, getting a kick out of her ass kissing.

"And believe me Kate knows what a knockout you are too. I'm sure that's why she came racing to the airport and practically dragged Edward out with her…"

I can feel my face practically fall at her revelation.

"Kate showed up at the airport?" I murmur hesitantly.

"Yep, and I'd bet an entire year's salary that she knows that you were Ireland and it was _killing her_ to know the he was anywhere near you," she says confidently.

"How would she know I was in Ireland?" I ask, quietly, still stunned upon hearing she and Edward left the airport together.

"She's a woman, Bella. That whole intuition thing we possess is not a myth," she says seriously. "Besides, you had to be there for my engagement party."

"Yeah, but no one except for Emmett knew that I was coming. Edward didn't know and I'm not sure he would've told her if he had. That son of a bitch. Do you know I haven't heard a word from him since I left Ireland?" I say angrily.

She walks over to me with a surprised look.

"He hasn't called?"

"No! And I cannot believe that he's with her now after we almost slept together. And he has the nerve to act all _affected_ by what happened between me and EC."

"Hold on. I'm not surprised that you and Edward almost ended up in bed, but he knows about what happened between you and EC?" She asks shocked.

I run both hands through my hair, attempting to calm myself.

"Yes, he knows. He practically tried to banish me from his cousin's life like some dictator, citing that it would be hard on EC and the family if they ever found out about us."

"He did what?" Her voice escalates in outrage.

"You heard me."

"That's it. I'm going to shove my heel up his entire ass!" She stalks towards the door.

I've never actually seen her look so murderous before. Well…there was that time in college when Tanya was hitting on the guy she was dating, but I digress.

"Rose, wait…" I say, trying to stop her. I grab her by the arm, but her determination causes me to have to grasp a firmer hold of her waist. Which now, she's dragging me, as I slide across the newly shellacked hardwood floors.

"You just wait, Bella. I'll fix him good. He won't walk straight for a week!"

The absurdity of the moment, along with her anger fueled comedy, is enough to make me release her. Finally, she stops and turns to look at me and we both burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm really pissed off with him, Bella."

"I know. Believe me I am too."

My phone pings, signaling a text message. I glance at the screen and see it's a delivery confirmation for a package I'm supposed receive later today.

Along with that message, I also see that I have another one waiting. It's from him. I debate reading, or just deleting it, but go with my initial thought. I open the message.

 _Give me the chance to say I'm sorry…in person?_

I notice the time the message was sent. I must've missed hearing it come through while the music was on. I realize that he must be waiting for a response.

"Rose, what time did your flight get in?"

"A couple of hours ago. Why?"

"Edward texted me. He must've sent it after he left with Kate."

"What does it say?" She asks, peering over my shoulder.

"He says he wants to apologize to me in person," I answer.

"Do you think that means he's ended things with her?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? What else could it possibly mean?"

I sigh heavily. "I told you Edward and I almost slept together in Ireland. What I didn't tell you is why we didn't go through with it."

"I'm listening." She crosses her arms and waits for me to explain.

"It wasn't because I didn't want to. He stopped us because he didn't want to cheat on Kate."

Her eyes widen, and mouth drops open.

"You're kidding," she gasps.

I shake my head.

"Edward?"

I nod.

"Edward Masen?"

I nod again.

" _Dr. Edward Masen? My soon to be, used to be, womanizing brother-in-law?"_ she squints in disbelief.

"Yes, Rose. The very one."

"Huh. Well, I guess so. I mean He was faithful to you, so it's not completely out of his character, but still…"

"I know. It seems odd, knowing the way he used to be in the past."

"Keyword, 'past'. Edward loves _you_ , Bella. _You_ are the one who changed him. Not Kate. Honestly, I think it shows growth on his part. He needs to establish closure with her first, before jumping back into something with you."

"In my heart, I know what you're saying is the right thing, but it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"It's understandable. Especially, after the way she was slobbering all over him at the airport. You're right to feel concerned. She may be prepared to fight dirty to hold on to him."

"Thanks for that enlightening tidbit, Rose."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Text the man back."

Feeling a little apprehensive, I finally send him a response.

 _335 W. Pennington Drive. My new address._

"So?" she asks impatiently.

"I sent him my address and we'll see what happens?" I hunch my shoulders and walk away.

.

.

.

I wake up the next morning, wincing after a night of sleeping on my overly priced futon. For all the money it costs, it provides zero comfort.

I reach for my phone and check messages. Nothing has come through from Edward since I texted him back. And I could say I'm feeling pretty ticked off that he never showed yesterday, considering he's the one who contacted me about talking in person.

Maybe he's decided he has nothing to say. Or maybe, he's chosen to not end things with Kate after all. Either way, I'm incensed that he hasn't given me the courtesy to tell me to my face.

After a lengthy shower and some breakfast, I contemplate sending him a scathing text message, but decide that confronting him via cellphone is a recipe for disaster.

Instead, I opt for the face-to-face. That way, there are no mistakes, inconsistencies or mishaps. Moreover, if by chance he says something stupid and I feel the need to slap his perfect face, it'll be available to me.

With coat in hand, I grab my purse and swipe my keys from the mantel. I then head for the door. I figure he's most likely taking a day at home before officially going back to work.

As I wrench open the door, I'm startled by his surprised expression staring back at me.

"Uh…hi," he says quietly, as he rubs the back of his neck with unease.

"Hello," I reply icily.

He shifts from foot to foot, appearing nervous.

"Seems I've caught you at a bad time?"

"Not exactly. I was just on my way to see you," My tone remains even keeled, "since you didn't bother to show up yesterday," I conclude, walking back inside, as I leave the door wide open for him to enter.

Tossing my keys, coat and purse on the futon, I turn to face him when I hear the door close.

"Yeah, I um…I apologize for yesterday. Something came up," he offers, as he gives my apartment a once over.

"Kate?" I ask, not hiding the indifference in my voice.

"No. Work," he says in an almost disciplinary manner, while glaring at me.

"Really," I state starkly. He frowns at my short response.

"Yes. Really. You think that I'm lying?"

"Lying isn't a far cry from what I'm thinking." I fire back.

"Well, it looks like we're going to get into this rather quickly," he says with an exasperated sigh. "Alright, let's hear it. What are you thinking, Bella?"

"Fine. First off, I know Kate showed up at the airport yesterday to meet you."

"Correct," he confirms calmly.

"And the two of you left the airport together," I add.

"Right again. I explained to you while we were in Ireland that I needed to have a discussion with her."

"Exactly how long did that conversation take, Edward, the entire night?"

He chuckles derisively and rolls his eyes heavenward.

"Now I get where all this hostility is coming from," he laughs.

"I'm not hostile. I'm just not an idiot."

"Well, right now you're not a _far cry_ from behaving like one," he says angrily.

"Excuse me?" My voice rises in disbelief.

"Look at yourself, Bella. Here you are standing, arms crossed, foot tapping and eyes shooting death rays in my direction. And for what, you're angry because I didn't come straight here to you when the plane landed?"

"No, because I was expecting you to show up here yesterday and you didn't. No call or taking into consideration that I was waiting for you."

"Huh. Funny how that can make a person feel, isn't it?" He quips.

 _Okay. I see how this is going to go. Knock-down drag 'em out style. Bring it on Masen. I have few choice words for you if you want to play this game._

"Is that what we're doing today, Edward, cheap-shots and pettiness? Let me know so I can switch gears, because I was under the impression that you wanted to apologize for something."

"I did…I do want to apologize, Bella, but you've first got to get it out of your mind that when I left that airport with Kate, I did not spend the night with her. I spent the night at my place, in bed, _alone._ "

"I never said that you spent the night with her," I say. I'm sure not sounding very convincing.

"Yeah, well, you thought it."

As I brace myself for what I think is going to be an unpleasant exchange, his current demeanor changes, relenting somewhat. It causes me to retract my claws…partially.

He exhales wearily and turns to either admire one of the paintings on the wall or take a breather from our minor kerfuffle.

"I see you've been keeping up on artwork," he says quietly.

"It's become a hobby of mine. Would you like something to drink?" I ask, sensing he may need something to relax him, before we get into this conversation.

"No, thank you. I'm on call."

I nod, and he faces me once more.

"Look, I was wrong for what I asked you to do, regarding EC. I had no right and I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you in any way."

"It was a bit authoritarian on your part, but I understand your feelings."

"You should know, I offered EC the same apology before he left. He accepted."

I scoff in slight disbelief.

"You asked him to stay away from me too?"

"No. I never got the chance. I _did,_ however tell him that I asked you to distance yourself from him. He wasn't happy about that. I have the receipts to prove it," he points to his jaw, which is sporting a bluish-purple, fist-sized blemish. I find it difficult to suppress a smile.

"EC did that, huh? My hero," I tease.

"I won't deny that I deserved it. Believe me, I deserve most of the bad shit that's been dealt to me in my life," he laughs humorlessly, as he toys with one the art pieces from my mantel.

He's struggling to maintain eye contact with me and I fear the reason why.

"Edward, what's with this whole _mea culpa_ vibe? I think you might be overly punishing yourself here. Your feelings toward what happened between EC and me are warranted. Just like they are for the way I handled everything else between us. But in no way, are you deserving for all of the horrible things that have happened to you throughout your life."

"I know…that's not what I meant _technically_. I do believe in karma, however," he explains.

I beginning to feel like this is slipping into a Dr. Swan, counseling Dr. Masen moment. I'm skeptical, but whatever hat I need to wear to get him to talk to me, I'll adjust accordingly.

"Tell me what happened with Kate, Edward."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Wordlessly, I take a seat and wait patiently.

He watches me carefully, before joining me on the futon and begins to divulge all.


	27. Chapter 27 Payback

DE 2, Chapter 27, Payback

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/N: Just a little info, there will be another chapter posted immediately after this one. The reason I did not post it as one was because I wanted each chapter to have it's own Pov. I hope you enjoy.**

1\. pay·back

[ˈpāˌbak]

NOUN

 **paybacks** (plural noun) · **pay-back** (noun) · **pay-backs** (plural noun)

financial return or reward, especially profit equal to the initial outlay of an investment.

a longtime lag between investment and payback"

 **synonyms:** financial gain ·  gain · return(s) · payback · dividend · interest · yield

 **synonyms:** revenge · vengeance · reprisal · retribution · requital · recrimination ·

 **EPov**

There are those times when you just know from the moment you drag yourself out of bed that it's going to be a shit day. This was that day.

I'd stalked angrily into work, barely speaking a word to anyone.

"Good morning, Doctor Masen. How was your holiday?" One of the nurses Jessica inquired.

Never looking up from the patient's chart I was examining, I ignore her question, responding woodenly, "Do you know of Doctor Newton's whereabouts?"

"Um…no, he's been in meetings for the past few days, Doctor Masen."

I glance up at her briefly and nod.

"Should I alert him that you're needing to see him if I run into-"

"No. Thank you, Jessica. I'll seek him out on my own," I cut her off and walk away.

I head into my office and slam the door, rattling the glass in my wake.

I was in the foulest fucking mood and there was only one person I wanted to take my frustrations out on.

But Mike wasn't the sole reason for my wanting to smash something right now. Bella had been on my mind for the past couple of days. Let's face it, she's always on my mind, but our last encounter wasn't a good one.

In fact, I knew it was going to be difficult once I told her about my encounter with Kate. Suffice it to say, she didn't react well to my decision regarding our relationship. The look of hurt and pure acrimony that marred her beautiful features, I still find hard to shake from my thoughts.

 _She gets up, presses a hand to her forehead and sucks in a deep breath before turning to me._

 _"_ _I credit myself to be an intelligent woman, but for some reason I'm not comprehending. You say you love me…"_

 _"_ _I do. More than I want to admit," I respond resolutely._

 _"_ _Then help me understand what you're saying to me, Edward. You say that you've ended things with Kate and you wanted the chance to apologize in person. And you're here. We're here together. Everything is out in the open…"_

 _"_ _You're right. Everything is out in the open and yes, Kate and I are over…," I get up and move closer to her. ", but this situation is far from being resolved to a point where we can just pick up from a year ago. Too much has happened, and things have changed. Drastically."_

 _She runs her hands through her hair and chuckles cynically._

 _"_ _You're talking about me and EC."_

 _"_ _No. Yes. But not just that. I'm talking about myself as well. Bella, I was in a relationship with someone. For a while, I wasn't sure where things were going with Kate and me, but they changed and-"_

 _"_ _Please do not proceed to tell me that you were in love with her," she holds up her hand, cutting into my explanation._

 _"_ _No. I wasn't. But…"_

 _How do I explain myself without pissing her off?_

 _"_ _The relationship was real, Bella. It's the only way I can put it. But that's not the point I'm trying to make…"_

 _She stares at me expectantly._

 _"_ _Okay, listen," I start, taking her by the hand and leading her back over to the sofa, "we both know what got us here. Newton's threats and interference in our lives. Yes, you made mistakes, but I fucked up too."_

 _She allows me to continue, as she seems to be comforted by the sight of our joined hands._

 _"_ _How did you fuck up?"_

 _I exhale heavily. "Because I probably should've pressed Rose to tell me why you left, or at the very least made her tell me where you were. I should've tried harder, Bella. I was just so pissed off with you that the longer you stayed away, the angrier I became."_

 _"_ _I know," she agrees, quietly. "For the record, Rose wouldn't have told you anything anyway. I made her swear to bible."_

 _"_ _Hmph. Somehow that wouldn't seem like enough for her to keep her lips zipped," I mumble sarcastically._

 _"_ _She's loyal to a fault, Edward."_

 _"_ _I believe you. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, there are a lot of things I should've done differently. My involvement with Kate being one of them. I'm not happy that she ended up being collateral damage in all of this. I never wanted to hurt her, and I genuinely cared for her."_

 _"_ _So, you're making the decision to not be with me because you have feelings for Kate?"_

 _"_ _No. I'm making the decision to take things slow, because it wouldn't be fair to you or me to just jump back into something, after just ending a relationship that probably never should've happened in the first place."_

 _"_ _Wow. That's the way you see this? Jumping back into something with me?"_

 _I glare at her, annoyed. "You know that's not how I meant it. I'm saying I need time. We need time, Bella."_

 _"_ _Time?" she repeats as if the word is foreign to her. She gazes at me. Her expression is one of dejection and confusion._

 _"_ _Please, don't look at me like that. I'm not rejecting you."_

 _"_ _It sure feels like it," she scoffs lowly._

 _"_ _Well, I'm not," I respond angrily. "I simply expressed that we needed some time and believe me, I'm not asking for an entire year either."_

 _Her mouth drops open at my statement. Yes, it was a cheap shot, but it honestly just slipped out._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound petty."_

 _"_ _Yes, you did, but you have every reason to be," she sighs with frustration. "Fine. You want time? No problem. Take all the time you need, Edward. I'm not going to pressure you into something you don't want."_

 _"_ _I never said I don't want you. Of course, I want you. I'll always want you. This time I don't want anything standing in our way. Things are about to start happening, Bella. Your hearing with the AMA is coming up and soon after, Lauren's trial will start. I would like for those matters to be resolved before we commit to each other again. That's all I'm asking."_

 _She considers what I'm saying, then hesitantly nods._

 _"_ _Your right. It would be best if we kept our distance until both those issues have been resolved," she agrees, but her sudden acceptance is uttered with a hint of disdain in her voice._

 _She stares at me speculatively and cocks her head to the side. "Mike Newton. You didn't mention that specific situation. Are you waiting for that to resolve itself as well before we can be together?"_

 _I frown at her._

 _"_ _Absolutely not. I didn't mention Mike, because I knew it would upset you. But there's no way that I'm going to let him off the hook for what he's done to you, to us," I snap. Grabbing my jacket, I make my way to the door with her on my heels, protesting._

 _"_ _Edward…"_

 _"_ _I have to get to the hospital."_

 _"_ _We're not done here. Y-"_

 _"_ _Well, we'll have to be. For now."_

 _She's furious with my abrupt dismissal of our conversation, but I know if don't end it here, things are liable to get more complicated. We need space and time to think._

 _This is a first for me. It would be so easy just to grab her by that gorgeous face and kiss her until we're both breathless. I can envision it happening right before my eyes. But after that, all the other problems would remain. Newton's threats would still be looming over our heads. Not to mention the garbage that was about to be spewed at Lauren's trial._

 _More importantly, Bella needed to have her license reinstated. I wouldn't take the chance of ruining that for her, no matter how badly I wanted us to be together._

 _Unbeknownst to her, I'd been in contact with Bella's lawyer prior seeing her today, and it was her strong advice that I steer clear of Bella until after the Board issued the reinstatement. Anything I could do to help that process go off without a hitch, I would do. But I felt I owed her a face to face explanation about what happened with Kate and that was my sole purpose for coming here._

 _"_ _Uh…I guess I'll see you soon…I mean I don't know when we can…I-I'll call you," I say finally and press my lips to her forehead, before leaving._

Just like that, I'd walked out on her without letting her respond. Ever since then, my presence around anyone has been tolerable at best.

I flop down in the chair and rear back. My fingers tap incessantly against the top of my desk, while I immerse myself in thought.

I consider calling her, but at this point, I really wouldn't know what to say. Maybe, I'm just curious to see if she's still at least speaking to me, or maybe I just need her be my anchor to keep me from seeking out Newton and throttling him on sight. Mostly, I really want to hear her voice.

"Fuck it," I concede and begin scrolling through my contacts for her number. Before, I have a chance to press call, there's a knock at my door.

"Yeah, come in, it's open," I say, putting my phone away. I'm surprised to see her walk through the door.

"Sorry. I know I should've called first. One of the nurses said it was alright for me to…" she explains apprehensively.

"Bella, it's alright. I was getting ready to call you. Is something wrong?" I ask, gesturing for her to take a seat.

She declines, stating, "I'm only going to be a few minutes. I have somewhere to be. I just wanted to drop something off to you in person."

She reaches in her purse and pulls out a folded piece of paper. Methodically, she places on my desk and slides it across in my direction.

I glance at her, then pick it up.

"What's this?" I ask with a slight smirk.

With a deep breath she responds, "It's a list of charges for the damages you inflicted on my hotel room in Ireland."

I narrow my gaze at her, then quickly scan through the charges. I refold the paper and toss it back on my desk and smile.

"Is that the best you can do?" I gesture at the bill, still smiling at her.

"Pardon?" She frowns.

"Your excuse, you know, for coming to see me. Was it the best idea you could come up with?" I clarify.

Her eyes widen, along with her mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Her reaction just makes me smile even more.

"Get over yourself, Edward. My reason for coming here is legitimate. You trashed my room and my credit card was billed for it. I'd liked to be reimbursed."

"Oh, absolutely," I agree, happily, knowing that it's pissing her off that I'm finding humor in all this.

"Great. I'd like that payment now, please," she says stoically.

"Well, that's a really significant bill there," I acknowledge.

" _Well_ , they were pretty significant damages."

"Sorry, but I don't carry that kind of cash on me," I quip.

"That's fine. A check will do. I know you're good for it," she fires back.

My eyes lock with hers.

"I'm good for a lot of things," I say seriously, as our banter, for me has turned into something more.

"Is this really how you want this conversation to go, Edward? Shameless flirting? I thought we were taking things slowly?"

I clear my throat uncomfortably, getting back on track.

"Right. As I said, I don't have that kind of cash, but I'll be happy to write you a check. Thing is, my checkbook is in the glovebox of my car. Give me a few minutes and I'll go grab it…"

"I'm about to leave anyway, so I guess I can walk you to your car. Then I can just be on my way…"

"Sure. No problem."

We walk out of the hospital together in awkward silence. Ever so often she chances a glance at me, and I do the same, but we quickly look away without saying a word.

This is ridiculous.

I should be able to just tell her that I miss her, and she's been on my mind constantly. However, since day one, Bella and I have always had difficulty admitting our true feelings outright. Today that cycle would end.

As we continue towards the parking garage, I stop and gently pull her by the arm. She let's up and turns around.

"Bella," I murmur and gently cup her face in my hands.

"What are you doing?" She gasps softly, as our mouths inch closer.

"What I should've done days ago," I whisper.

My lips brush against hers briefly before we're interrupted by some sort of disturbance going on in a not so far way distance.

We move apart and focus on where the raised voices are coming from. My eyes settle on the couple having a heated discussion just across the hospital's park memorial.

I take a few steps closer and squint, finally recognizing who they are. I see him grab her by the wrist, as she attempts to walk away.

Suddenly, I make my way in their direction.

"Oh my God, Edward wait!" Bela calls after me, but it's too late. I'm already off, trudging across the grass.

They're oblivious to my presence fast approaching them, but the closer I get, the more details of their squabble become clearer.

"You take your hands off me, or I'll scream harassment from the top of my lungs!"

"I'd like to see you try it. I'm a highly respected surgeon in this hospital. Who the hell would take your word over mine?"

"You're an asshole, Mike. Even on his worst day, Edward is twice the man you could ever dream to be."

"I see you're just as dumb as the rest of the Edward Masen fan club whores. You're still praising his name even after he dumped your ass. Pathetic."

"Screw you!"

"Promise?" Mike laughs condescendingly, as Kate whirls around and walks off. He yells out a derogatory name after her.

Arrogantly, he then pulls out his phone and starts carrying on a conversation. My anger flares and I've seen and heard enough from this asshole. I blow pass Kate.

"Edward, what are…?"

Before she has a chance to get the words out, I have my hand wrapped around Newton's neck.


	28. Chapter 28, Payback (continued)

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

BPOV

When I made the decision to come to Edward's job today, never did I imagine things turning out like this.

All seemed to go fine, even with us agreeing to take things slow. But it was clear that our attraction for each other was as strong as it was from day one. I couldn't even bring myself to be upset with the way he shamelessly flirted with me.

It's been weeks since we'd been close. Ireland to be exact.

He'd suggested that we not jump back into a relationship until certain issues in our lives were behind us. Reluctantly, I'd agreed, but didn't like it one bit. Even though it made perfect sense.

But he moment when I felt his lips brush against mine, my heart palpitated with anticipation. I wanted it, badly and wasn't about to stop him. However, something did. An argument between a man and woman going on in front of CCG's memorial.

Our kiss had been interrupted, and we separate to get a better look at what's going on.

I watch in shock when Edward stalks in the direction of them, once I realize who the two are.

I call after Edward, and try to stop him, but I can barely keep up with his long furious strides.

Everything else played out in slow motion.

He rushes right past Kate, as she attempts to grab his attention, but it's futile, as he keeps right on in pursuit of Mike, who's oblivious to what's about to happen to him.

He rips the phone from Mike's ear and chucks it across the grass.

"Hey, what the…!" Mike yells, startled.

Edward wraps one of his massive hands around his neck. Mike's protests are strangled, moreover, cutoff from being put in a full nelson.

Kate and I run to try and defuse the situation, but it's too late. Edward has wrestled Mike to the ground.

"Masen…are you crazy! Take…your…hands…off…me…!" Mike struggles against him.

"You like threatening women, you piece of shit?" Edward growls in Newton's ear and all Kate and I can do is watch in horror.

"I mean it, Masen…I'll…have…you…arrested!"

"Edward, stop! You're going to kill him!" I scream.

"You heard her, Masen. You should…listen…to Dr. Swan…" Mike wheezes.

"You so much as breathe her name again and it'll be the last breath you take! You got that, Newton?"

Mike doesn't respond, as his hands try frantically to loosen Edward's grip around his throat. His legs kick and dig into the ground, destroying the perfectly landscaped lawn.

Edward's arm tightens. Mike's face turns red. Shit! Now blue. His eyes bulge, as if ready to pop out of his skull.

Kate and I both scream at the sight of it all.

"Edward, please you're going to kill him!" Kate repeats my earlier assessment, as we finally both try uselessly to pry him off Mike.

"You got that, Newton?" Edward dares Mike again, ignoring our pleas.

"Get him off me!" Mike manages to choke out.

"I know just how to fuck you up and I don't have to do it physically," Edward says, then releases Mike with a hard shove into the ground. He coughs relentlessly and gets to his hands and knees, until the fit subsides.

"I ought to have your ass hauled off to jail, Masen," Mike laughs derisively, as he finally stands upright and smooths his hair and brushes off his clothes.

"Go ahead," Edward replies, challengingly.

"If you do, I'll tell the police that you assaulted me, and Edward was just protecting me from you," Kate asserts.

He looks at her and smiles sinisterly, then turns his attention back to Edward.

"No, I think I'll wait. Your downfall is coming soon enough, and I'll reap the benefits of it then," Mike sneers, then glances at me and winks, before staggering off.

"You want to come at me, Mike? Do it direct. I'm warning you. Stay away from her."

"Which 'her' are you referring to, Chief?" he asks, turning around briefly to chuckle at us.

"I'd ask if you're okay, but you were clearly dominating the situation," I say, still examining his face for any scrapes or bruises.

"I'm fine," he reassures me.

"Are you insane, he could have you arrested, Edward. You can't do things like this. You can't go to prison…you can't…" I say, becoming emotional.

"Hey, I'm not going to prison," he says, taking my hands in his. "As crazy as it sounds, that wouldn't satisfy that son of a bitch. Everything will be fine. Trust me alright?"

I simply nod, and he flashes a half smile, before approaching Kate, who is now rubbing her wrist and slightly wincing.

I watch, as he examines her and expresses concern for her wellbeing. Jealousy surges through me. I know I shouldn't feel this way, and that he's just doing what any decent gentleman would do, but it's hard to witness.

"Are you alright? I saw him grab you."

"I'm okay," she waves a hand dismissively, and let's out a nervous laugh.

"You're lying. You're shaking. Let me see your wrist."

Edward gently takes her hand and turns it this way and that way, making sure it's alright. My eyes are on her, as she watches him care for her. It's almost sickening to see the look of longing in her eyes.

"It's not broken, but maybe you should go inside and get it checked out, just as a precaution?"

"I said I'm fine, Edward. He only grabbed my wrist."

"What about the police? You could file a report. He shouldn't have put his hands on you," Edward continues to press.

"Edward, stop it. I'm not going to call the police. No harm was done. Besides, if I call them, I would have to tell them about happened here. And believe me, Mike would definitely salivate at the chance to explain his version to the cops."

"She's right, Edward," I intercede, even though I feel irritated agreeing with her.

"What were you two fighting about?" he probes.

"Nothing really. Just Mike being his normal jackass self," she offers, but Edward wasn't going to settle for that simple response. Frankly, neither was I.

"I _heard_ you mention my name, Kate. What did Mike say to you?" Edward questions angrily.

Kate's eyes flicker to me and she crosses her arms in frustration.

"Fine. He was taunting me about our breakup. He overheard me telling someone that you still had feelings for your ex and he decided to take a few jabs at me over it. No big deal."

Edward considers this, then curbs is temper.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through that."

I roll my eyes, exasperated.

"Like I said, it was nothing. Really, I can handle my own affairs, Edward. I don't need a white knight."

"Yea. I got that."

Witnessing this exchange, I assume she's taking a shot at me with the whole 'white knight' statement.

"Listen, I'm going to grab my checkbook from my car. I'll be right back," he addresses me then walks off, leaving Kate and me standing there alone.

She runs her fingers through her thick hair and exhales heavily.

"There's no telling what Mike's going to do after that. You think he will press charges against him?" she asks.

I scoff under my breath, annoyed by her presence.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice person and all, but forgive me for being blunt, but you and I aren't going to be friends or _friendly_ even. So, this whole Kum Ba Yah moment is not going to happen. We both happen to be in love with the same man, but the thing is he only loves one of us back. And I think he's made his choice."

She stands perfectly straight, at what I'm sure is a statuesque five-foot nine height, and perches a hand on her hip, glaring at me flabbergasted.

"Wow! Insecure much?"

"Far from it. I'm just letting you know while we're here that I did not miss that 'white knight' remark, or the look you gave me when you made it."

"I didn't make the remark about you, Bella. I made it to Edward because he felt the need to attack Mike in my defense."

I laugh derisively.

"You think that was about you? Confidence surely isn't one of your weaknesses," I shake my head humorlessly at her.

She flaunts an arrogant grin, "does that bother you, that I'm not some dim-witted woman that cowers when someone tries to intimidate me?"

"Let's not get our signals crossed. My intention was to point out, not intimidate, _Kate,_ " I state strongly, making sure she understands what I meant. "But let's be clear, I'm no _dim-witted woman_ either. And I can see right through all this shit that just happened. You _loved_ every second of Edward fussing over you, as if Doctor Newton ripped your arm out of the socket or something."

"As a woman, you're the last person I'd expect this type of response from. Especially after how Mike's treated you."

"Don't try and use what he did to me as a comparison to what happened with you here today. That man has wreaked havoc on my and Edward's life. And yes, Edward has every right to want to strangle him for it."

"So, just so I'm _clear_ , you're the only woman Edward's allowed to show any type of concern over? You really are narcissistic," she snorts sarcastically.

"Well, I assume that's why Edward and I are perfect for each other."

She scowls.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. As you said, Edward has made his choice. Although, for the life of me, I cannot understand why he chose you."

"Excuse me?" I say in disbelief.

"While we're being honest, I need to be blunt as well. The way you handled your relationship with Edward, the man you _claim_ to love, was cowardice. If you loved him so much, you would've considered his feelings before you abandoned your relationship.

And then you have the nerve to show up back here a year later and think he's just supposed to take you back? You didn't even give a damn that he was in a relationship with someone else. That he was starting to move on."

"You're right. I didn't care that he was with you, because I knew he still loved me. I do however regret how I handled things when I left. That part you're wrong about. Although, I'm sorry, I'm _not_ sorry Edward ended things with you."

"You're a bitch," she snaps.

"Right back at you, Sweetie."

I don't let on that her words have an impact. If I had, there would be a whole other altercation amidst these hospital grounds. So, I do the next best thing.

"This is pointless. Please, tell Edward I'll see him later. I have an appointment," I conclude and don't wait for another response from her.

Later that evening, while lounging in the living room, catching up on the local news, I get a call from Edward.

"Hello?

"Hey. I wanted to see if you were alright after you left so quickly earlier."

"Yeah, I had someplace to be," I say flatly. "I guess Mike didn't press charges, since you're not calling me from a jail cell."

He chuckles acerbically, "yeah, well, he still has time. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

I roll my eyes at his statement.

"Why me? Kate was the one who was being snatched around by Newton. She was clearly thrilled when you came running to her rescue," I add, without being able to hide the disdain in my voice.

He exhales heavily into the phone. "Please don't do this, Bella. You know damn well why I did what I did. Kate just happened to be caught in the middle."

"Well it seemed to work out well for her. Mike manhandles her. You practically choke the life out of him for doing so. And after it's all said and done, she lays into me for abandoning you and calls me a bitch."

"Wait, I didn't hear her call you a bitch," he says with confusion.

"Well, she did. After you left us alone, while going to your car, we had a little discussion about you."

He exhales frustratedly again.

"Bella, it's really unnecessary to get into immature arguments with Kate. You're the one who I want to be with."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I thought you understood why it has to be this way for now?"

"Actually, I don't, Edward. All I know is you say you want to be with me and the next minute you're coddling Kate."

"What! I wasn't coddling her. I was just making sure she was okay. Newton shook her up pretty badly."

"Oh please. All he did was call her a few choice names. She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

God, I hated the way I was sounding. Jealousy wasn't an emotion I was used to feeling. For some reason, the sight of Kate, and knowing Edward wanted to put the brakes on our reconciliation was bringing out my worst side. And I know from firsthand experience what a Neanderthal Newton can be, so I should be more sympathetic to her situation, but I'm not.

"Yes, Kate can handle herself, but like you, she's fallen victim to Newton's lunacy and that's my fault. I hurt her. Can't you understand that?"

"Now you're defending her."

"I'm not defending her."

"Think about this, Edward. The same way you feel about seeing EC and me together is the same way I felt seeing you and her together."

"You're kidding me, right?" He scoffs into the phone. "Those are two completely different situations."

"Well, I don't see it that way," I challenge.

Dead air, and the sound of harsh nasal breathing, is enough to let me know that he's angry.

"I don't want to argue. Maybe we should just say goodnight."

"Goodnight." I end the call, without waiting for his reply.

.

.

.

The next day, I'm at the Peninsula Golf Club in Port Angeles with Rose having lunch, after playing a few rounds, still stewing from what happened yesterday.

I pick over the Caprese salad I'd ordered, not having much of an appetite.

"Jeez, something must've crawled up your ass and I don't mean in the good way," she mentions. I roll my eyes at her.

"Is there ever a good way?"

She perches her fork in the air, until she's done chewing her food.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Emmett does this thing where—"

"Never mind! Spare me the details, Rose. God!"

She smiles triumphantly and resumes eating.

"Seriously, you're in a foul mood. Would it have anything to do with a certain auburn-haired, sexy cardio surgeon?"

"You do know that he's going to be your brother-in-law soon, don't you?"

"I do. He's still hot, though. For you that is."

"I don't want to talk about, Edward or his hotness, Rose. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, that's fine by me…"

"Good."

"But..."

"Christ."

"It's not good to keep these things bottled up, Bella. You know this. But I'm not going to keep nagging—"

"Okay, fine," I interrupt what is obviously the very opposite of what she said she would do. "Edward suggested that we not be together, and I'm pissed off about it."

"Why?" She asks, looking sincerely upset.

"Long story short. He thinks it would be better until all our issues are behind us before we recommit to each other."

"Well…that doesn't sound so bad. And it's definitely not saying that he _doesn't_ want to be with you."

"I know," I exhale aggravatedly.

"Then why are you upset with him?"

After I explain to her what happened at the hospital with Mike, she's speechless, which is worrisome when it comes to her.

"Wow. I'm shocked, but honestly, I really shouldn't be. Edward's not the type to let people push him or people he cares about around."

"Yeah. Apparently, that includes Kate," I mumble.

"Ah. There it is," she states matter-of-factly. "now we're getting to the root of the problem."

Suddenly, I do a complete one eighty and I'm in the mood to discuss everything about Edward and what happened.

"Do you know that bitch had the nerve to accost me about _abandoning_ my relationship with Edward? Her words exactly. And then continued to speak on how I had the nerve to just show up after a year, practically stealing him away from her?"

"Well, she's not exactly off about that," she says, wincing slightly.

"Excuse me, but whose side are you on?"

"Yours. But you know that I will always tell you the truth, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I scoff and sit back in my seat.

"And I'll never expect anything less from you."

"I know," I say, reining in my temper.

"So, finish telling me about 'the bitch,' she says digging into her salad.

"It's just…it's ridiculous. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I was angry, because there he was protecting her honor, after her confrontation with Mike. And she was eating it up and practically spitting it in my face."

"I did warn you that she'd probably fight dirty for him. Believe me, it's just the beginning. You can't react to it, though. It'll just make you look insecure, petty and jealous. Then Kate wins."

"Too late."

She puts down her fork and leans her chin on her folded hands.

"The key to this is not Kate. It's Edward. It's his attention that you need to capture. You need to let him know what he's missing."

"I told you, we're taking things slow."

"Slow, huh?" She repeats, gazing over my shoulder.

I frown, and turn around to see what's captured her eye, but only see people sitting over at the bar.

"Excuse me for a moment," she announces and gets up, walking behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see her talking to someone. A man.

The conversation is brief and she's back sitting in her chair and eating as if everything is fine and dandy.

"What the hell was that, Rose? Who were you talking to?"

Before she has the chance answer, the waitress comes over with a bottle of wine.

"Compliments from the gentleman at the bar, Ladies."

"Oh, tell him no th—"

"Thank you. Tell him we accept," Rose cuts me off before I get the chance to decline graciously.

My eyes widen, and my mouth hangs open in shock at her.

"Are you crazy? You just got engaged!"

She just grins wickedly.

"He's gorgeous, wealthy, and has a British accent. He's been gazing at you the entire time we've been here."

Finally, it dawns on me.

"Oh no. No! Absolutely not. Send it back, Rose. Now. I will not play this game. I don't know what you told him, but you fix it!" I whisper harshly.

"I didn't tell him anything. He signaled me over, and I went."

I turn slightly to see if he's still there and he waves subtly. I return the gesture along with a wan smile, before turning back around. I glare at her.

"Your horns are showing bigtime, Rose."

" _Moi?"_ She feigns innocence.

"Oh my god." I bury my face in my palms, not believing an iota of what's happening."

"Look, you're overthinking this. There's nothing wrong with giving Edward a little incentive to get his shit together quicker."

"Rose, you have really crossed the line this time," I say angrily.

Annoyed, she huffs and drops her fork back in her plate with a loud clank.

"No, clearly I haven't. I didn't interfere when you made me bible not to tell Edward why you left, or where you were. Look at where that got the two of you. No. I haven't crossed the line nearly enough. But if you feel strongly that I have, then we can clear this up right now," she gestures with her hand to the guy who's just approached our table.

"Hello. How are you, ladies this afternoon? My name's Garrett."

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Until next time guys... ;)**


	29. Chapter 29, Shyster

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **A/n: It been a while, but I won't hold you guys up with details. As always thank you for your continued support of this story. Even though I realize that most of you are on the fence about how it goes sometimes. I'm still committed to a HEA, however. I will bee posting two more chapters tonight after this one. I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Last chapter recap:**

 **"Look, you're overthinking this. There's nothing wrong with giving Edward a little incentive to get his shit together quicker."**

 **"Rose, you have really crossed the line this time," I say angrily.**

 **Annoyed, she huffs and drops her fork back in her plate with a loud clank.**

 **"No, clearly I haven't. I didn't interfere when you made me bible not to tell Edward why you left, or where you were. Look at where that got the two of you. No. I haven't crossed the line nearly enough. But if you feel strongly that I have, then we can clear this up right now," she gestures with her hand to the guy who's just approached our table.**

 **"Hello. How are you, ladies this afternoon? My name's Garrett."**

 ** _Shit._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29, Shyster_**

Bpov

His hand remains outstretched waiting for me to accept the gesture of politeness.

Finally, I do.

"Hello, Garrett. It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella and of course, you've already met Rose," I say, glaring at her. She waves and smile innocently.

"I hope I wasn't being too forward sending over the bottle of wine? Rosalie said it would be alright." He offers a warm smile.

 _Ma., He really is good looking. And that accent is definitely a panty dropper. But this is going nowhere fast._

"Is that right, _Rosalie_?" I tease, knowing how much she detests being called by that name. She scowls.

"Well, we appreciate the kind gesture, Garrett. It was really sweet of you."

"Anyway, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. I'm new in town and with a shortage of friends. I'd saw you two out on the golf course and thought maybe I could interest you in playing a few rounds sometime?"

 _Shortage of friends, huh, Casanova? How dumb do I look?_

"Um, Garrett, I-"

As I begin letting him down easy, another equally good looking male approaches our table.

"Hey, were you able to convince them on partnering up for a few rounds?" He asks Garrett, baring a set of perfect white teeth.

"Uh, I think I was just in the middle of being turned down?" Garrett answers with a smile.

"Oh, that's too bad. We were really hoping you would accept. That's alright though. It's a little difficult when your new and town, finding a new place, trying to meet new people. My name's Ryan, by the way. I'm Garrett's husband."

My mouth falls open, but I quickly recover, reaching out to shake Ryan's hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," Rose says, and they exchange handshakes.

"So, you say you just moved here?" I inquire.

"Yes, from Manchester," Garrett offers happily.

"Wow, Manchester. I here it's beautiful there. That had to be quite an adjustment."

"Oh, it's absolutely a beautiful place to live. Ryan's work had a great opportunity, though, which he couldn't say no to. So, it relocated us here to Port Angeles. It's an adjustment, but we love it so far. We just found the perfect place to live, so we decided to get out, see the city and mingle a little," he says.

I nod. "I totally understand the woes of getting acclimated to a new place. I just moved myself. But Port Angeles is a great place to live and I'm sure you'll meet lots of wonderful people."

"Well, we've met two so far," Ryan adds.

"Aren't you a doll for saying that," Rose says, smiling sweetly.

"He's _definitely_ the charmer in the relationship and obsessed with golf. I on the other hand, enjoy watching him play," Garret confesses.

"Yeah, recently, he's been getting his feet wet, but I suspect he does it just to make me happy," Ryan admits.

"Just keeping up with my spously duties, Babe." Garrett's crystal blue eyes sparkle, as he beams at his husband. Ryan nuzzles him lovingly. And they are too cute for words.

"Well, you know what they say, Happy wife….er, husband….er…whatever they say for husbands," Rose blurts out, before cringing and taking a gulp of water to swallow her idiocy.

Ryan and Garrett both laugh, not offended by her brand of humor.

"That's funny. She's cute," Ryan says. "So, how long have the two of you been together?"

Rose's drink comes spraying out her mouth, as she chokes and sputters uncontrollably. Garrett rushes to her aid, patting her on the back.

I smirk at her, knowing she's being overly dramatic upon hearing Ryan's assumption about our relationship.

"We're not a couple, Ryan," I laugh. "Rose is my best friend."

"Yeah, we've been BFF's since we were in diapers," Rose finally manages to say, after her fit subsides.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asks with genuine concern.

"Oh, she's fine, just choking on her own stupidity." I shake my head at her humorously.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank _you_ , Garrett. You're a godsend." Rose says, glaring at me.

"That's awesome that you've been friends for that long. It's a rare gift. I hope Garrett and I will be blessed to have a longstanding relationship like yours."

"Oh, I'm positive the two of you will," I say encouragingly, and I'm rewarded with brilliant smiles from both men.

"Well, we didn't mean to monopolize on your lunch. It was nice meeting you both. Maybe we'll run into you again here at the club sometime?"

"Absolutely. It was so nice meeting both of you and welcome," I say.

"Thanks, and take care," they both say and wave, before walking off hand and hand.

"Bye." I wave and turn back around in my seat, suddenly finding my once nonexistent appetite.

"They were cute, weren't they?" I say, jovially.

"Very," she deadpans.

"Seems like the cat has someone's tongue," I giggle and shoot her a suspicious look.

It's comically obvious that she's annoyed with me and the fact that she was off about her assumption about Garret.

"I knew," she scoffs.

"You knew nothing. Fess up!" I laugh.

"Okay fine! My gaydar may have been _slightly_ _askew.._."

"Slightly, Rose?"

"But! I was only trying to light a fire under your and Edward's asses, Bella. I'm so exhausted with you both. Everyone is. You belong together. And it needs to happen A.S.A.P. I want nothing but love in the air at my goddamned wedding!"

"Okay, Jeez! Calm down. Are you sure you're not pregnant? I'm getting major hormonal vibes."

She remains quiet, as she picks through her salad with a fork. Of course, I'd been only teasing with my statement, but suddenly I wonder if I've actually hit the nail on the head.

"If I were, you guys' drama would cause the most strenuous pregnancy," she mumbles, after stuffing a forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

My humor disintegrates upon hearing this.

"Please don't say that, Rose. The last thing I'd ever want is to burden you with my problems. And causing you stress in an already delicate situation-"

She holds up a hand.

"Pump your breaks. I'm not pregnant, Bella. I'm just saying you and Edward need to get off the merry go round, or rollercoaster, or whatever the hell ride you guys are on. Because you've taken us all on it with you, and everybody is _so_ ready to abandon ship. Have you spoken to Alice lately? You think I'm bad? That woman is ready to orchestrate an intervention for you both."

My thoughts briefly drift, imagining this intervention playing out.

I visualize the entire family posted up in the Masen's living room with Alice leading the charge of said intervention, while Edward and I both look on, horrified.

 _Yeah, I could totally see Alice doing something like that._

Rose's ongoing chastisement, jostles me out of my reverie.

"You two seem to be the only ones who can't see what's in front of you. Even with the whole Kate and EC debacles, you and Edward can't seem to get from under each other's skin. So why keep fighting the inevitable?"

"Your right," I agree quietly. "Things will work out for Edward and me. It's just going to take a little time."

"There has been enough time, Bella. Enough heartache and enough pain. Just put the past where it belongs and fix things. If he's too macho to step up, then show him how it's done. You're a strong, intelligent woman anyway. Strong intelligent women don't wait on men do things first. We take control."

A small smile tugs at the corner of my mouth, as I listen to her. She always manages to keep me grounded when I seem to need it most. Although her methods can be considered ludicrous, I know they're thrown together out of love.

Realizing our lunch has now turned into another discussion about me and my issues with Edward, I decide not to expand on other matters that are on my mind. Like the fact that my hearing is in in two days.

Lately, I feel as if all I do is dump my shit on her and it makes me look like the lousiest friend for doing so.

This is supposed to be the happiest time of her life right now. We should be riffling through mountains of bridal magazines and planning for the wedding of her dreams. Not dwelling on my messes.

At this moment, I vow to be a better best friend and maid of honor.

"Okay," I say reaching across the table for her hand. She smiles back at me and places hers in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," she sighs happily.

"I love you too, _Rosalie,"_ I chuckle, and she launches a murderous glare in my direction, causing me to laugh harder.

.

.

.

Epov

After letting a few days go by, hoping things between Bella and me would cool down, I finally decide to go see her.

Late Saturday afternoon, I show up at her place uninvited and unannounced.

She opens the door, looking perplexed.

"I'm here to pay my debt," I explain, straight away.

She frowns at me in confusion. I reach inside my pocket and pull out the folded check, made payable to her for the damages I caused in Ireland. She takes it, looks it over.

"Hmm. This appears accurate," she comments, analytically.

"I am a man of my word."

Her eyes dart up to mine, but she doesn't respond. She refolds the check and walks back inside to slip it in her purse.

I remain standing in the doorway, eyes following. My gaze passes over her, noticing her appearance. She's dressed in a little form hugging black dress with a flattering V-neck line and cut out shoulder details.

Her hair is flowing with deep waves, luminous with rich expresso color and mahogany highlights, which frame her oval-shaped, porcelain face.

The make-up she wears is minimal, but noticeable, as her cheeks and lips adorn delicious, delicate brushes of pink.

But the thing the really captures my attention lies lower, like much more south.

Deep red, stiletto pumps and black nylons—black nylons with seams that travel from the heel, up her legs, then disappear underneath that black dress.

 _She's wearing those damned pantyhose. She knows they're my kryptonite!_

Mentally, I take a step back, and contemplate this. Clearly, she's not wearing them to entice me, because she didn't know that I'd show up at her place.

I step inside and she looks over her shoulder, hair swinging around with fluidity, as she eases into her trench coat.

"Going out?" I probe.

"Yes. I have a lunch date," she replies nonchalantly.

 _A lunch date? Ok Masen, let's see where this goes._

Casually, I enter further inside.

"Dressed like that?"

She pauses and narrows her eyes, briefly, then glances down at her appearance.

Sounding annoyed, she asks, "Pardon me? What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Nothing. You look fantastic. It just seems as if your dressed more for a 'date' rather than just a casual lunch," I explain with air quotes.

"Well, I never said it was just a 'casual lunch'," she administers her own set of air quotes. "I simply said it was a lunch date."

She resumes neatly securing the belt on her coat, before fluffing her hair out from the confines of the collar.

She's being aggravatingly evasive and I'm trying hard to not to lose my temper.

"So, who is it?" I question.

She huffs irritated, "Who is who, Edward?"

Suddenly, the most cringing sound blares throughout the place.

It's her doorbell.

We both turn simultaneously towards the door, then look back at each other. The expression on her face speaks volumes and a smile spreads across my face.

"I'll get that," I announce.

"Edward, no," she whispers harshly through clenched teeth.

Ignoring her, I stride arrogantly to the door, as the cringe-worthy sound erupts once more.

"You might want to think about getting that fixed."

"Edward!" She hisses.

I open the door and there he stands, all white teeth, perfect hair, smiling proudly, holding a bouquet of…?

 _What the fuck are those? Carnations?_

I can't resist the urge to be an ass about this. It's just too easy.

"Bella, looks like you have a delivery!" I callout over my shoulder. I catch a glimpse of her and she's seething. Those delicate pink cheeks have now escalated the color of two erupting volcanoes.

 _Man! I'm so going to pay for this later, but it's all worth it._

"Allow me to take those off your hands, Guy. Where do I sign?"

He recoils from me and smiles, although looking somewhat peeved by my oversight.

"Uh no. I'm not a delivery guy. I'm here to pick up Bella. My name's Ryan," he says in a crisp British accent.

He holds out his freehand and I shake it. "Edward Masen. I'm Bella's boy-"

" _Leaving_. He was just leaving." Bella cuts into my response, practically shoving me aside. I scowl at her. It's a first for me to experience someone so slight to be so strong.

"Ryan, these are lovely. Thank you," she smiles at him and takes the flowers, placing them on the mantel.

"I'm glad you like them. I thought it would brighten up your new place. I wasn't sure what you fancied, so I took a stab at it," he admits politely.

"Bella fancies balls," I blurt out, leaning to the side from behind her.

Her eyes widen in shock, as he frowns at me in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He utters.

I chuckle, pretending to be apologetic. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I meant golf balls. Bella likes to golf, so she enjoys collecting balls to go along with her fancy collection of clubs. She's also fond of art. _Really expensive art._ Just something to chew on," I say innocently. He doesn't look grateful for my input.

Oh, well, I will concur, I fancy balls too," he says, and he and Bella both glance at each other and share a laugh. "However, I'm excited to learn more about her interests in art over lunch."

"No pressure," I say rocking back on my heels, annoyed by their little inside joke.

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" He ignores me and offers his arm to her.

 _Sweetheart!_

"Yes. Thank you, Ryan," she says purposely and accepts his gesture. "Will Garrett be meeting us later?"

 _Garrett? Who the hell is Garrett?_

I make it my business to listen in a little closer.

"Yeah, he had a few errands to run, but he's going to swing by and pick up Rose from her office on his way to the restaurant."

"Perfect," she says.

 _Wait. Rose?_

Now I'm really confused about what's going on.

"Um…Bella can I speak to you for a moment. Privately," I add, focusing pointedly on this Ryan guy.

"It'll have to wait. We have reservations. Goodbye, Edward. Lock the door on your way out."

Unnerved, I watch as he carefully leads her to the car along the snow-dusted sidewalk, all the while doting on about how amazing she looks until they finally drive away.

Blindly, I pull the door to with a resounding bang.

.

.

.

"Hey, Big bro. What's up?" Emmett greets me, as I walk into his pub. He's standing behind the bar doing inventory.

"Hey. I just wanted to stop in and see what you were up to," I lie, taking a seat on a barstool.

He frowns.

"No bodies to hack up today?"

"Shut up. I'm an impeccable surgeon. You know I got skills."

He smirks at me, finding it humorous when I talk smack.

"Anyway, I'm off work until tomorrow, or until I get paged."

"I guess that means your not drinking," he states.

"Right."

He nods and walks to the end of the bar to talk to one of the barmaids who's just arrived for her shift. I take the time to figure out an obscure way to see if he knows anything about Rose and Bella's plans this afternoon.

I know I'm being ridiculous. There's no way that Rose would be on a double date with Bella and two men. There has to be some other explanation for this.

While Bella and I have decided to take things slow, I'm still pissed off that she's made the decision not to wait for me. However, I have no right to police her life since I'm the one who asked for time in the first place.

Rose on the other hand is engaged to my brother. And I'm _positive_ that she's head over heels in love with him. At the same time, I need to be certain, because I will never knowingly let anyone hurt my brother.

Em finishes up with the barmaid and returns.

"So, I heard about your little confrontation with that prick Newton. I have to say it wasn't very smart on your part to get into a brawl with him right in front the hospital where you work, Man."

"It wasn't a brawl, Em, but you're right. It wasn't the best decision."

"I see you and your bride-to-be are still engaging in pillow talk," I say sarcastically, sensing Rose was the one who told him about my encounter with Mike.

"Yes, we are and it's going to continue throughout our marriage. Don't get on Rose because she happens to be best friends with your ex, and marrying me, which makes me privy to certain information, Edward."

"I wasn't."

"As I see it, you've got two ways to deal with this. Admit your feelings for Bella and reclaim the woman you love or stay stuck between a rock and a hard place."

It seriously irks me when he tries to sound all philosophical.

"And I'm guessing Bella's the hard place and Rose is the rock?" I joke.

"Whoever you think fits what role, Bro." He shrugs.

"Uh huh. And where is _the Rock_ by the way? I haven't seen her much since returning from Ireland," I innocently probe, popping a beer nut in my mouth.

"I just spoke to her a few minutes ago. She's out having lunch with this new couple she met at the Peninsula Club in Port Angeles. I think Bella's with her."

 _Oh, she sure is with them._

"Couple, huh?" I pop another nut in my mouth, crunching loud, purposely.

"Yeah, Ryan and _Jared_ , no wait…Garrett. Yeah that's it. They met a few days ago at the club. Apparently, they hit it off, so…"

"Wait, Ryan and Garrett are a couple?" I ask.

"Yeah, married, actually. They just moved here from England," he explains further. "They're new in town, trying to meet friends. Bella and Rose fell in love with them instantly and now they're off having lunch, helping Rose decide on wedding shit. We're all supposed to be getting together for dinner sometime soon, so we can officially meet. I'm guessing the wedding guest list is about to grow by two more people."

"So, Bella isn't on a _date, date._ She's on a date with Rose and a gay, married couple," I say to myself, smiling.

"You thought she was on a _date, date_?"

"That little _shyster_ ," I laugh in disbelief. "She was trying to make me jealous."

"Hold on. Back up. I'm lost," Em says.

"I gotta go. I'll call you later, Em," I say, making my way briskly out of the pub.

I hop in my car, and rub my chin, contemplating how I'm going to deal with this matter.

"She's good. I'll give her that," I say out loud. "You idiot, Masen. I can't believe I fell for it."

As I drive off, I can't keep from laughing at how easily I was duped by the woman I love.


	30. Chapter 30, Alliances

**DE 2, Chapter 30, Alliances**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

Epov

For the next few hours, I busy myself sitting on the sofa in front of the television, binging episodes of my newest guilty pleasure.

Partaking in this sort of pastime is out of the norm for me but having Emmett as a brother insures I'll develop some _unusual_ habits.

I can't recall the last time I've engrossed myself in television, with the exception of the occasional glimpse at local news.

These days everything in my orbit seems to be tethered either to the hospital or my social life.

 _Yeah Walt, I feel your pain._ I ponder as I watch the lead character of the show contemplate life altering choices for the sake of his family.

After tossing another bite-sized pretzel in my mouth and washing it down with a gulp of water, I glance at the front door as it's being opened.

 _Showtime._

I quickly switch off the television and get up from the sofa.

She walks in, oblivious to my presence, while going through her mail stash.

"How was lunch?"

Startled, she gasps while clutching her chest.

"Oh my god, Edward! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," I say simply.

Her large eyes widen in surprise.

"You've been here the _entire_ time I've been gone?"

"Actually no. I left and realized I forgot to lock the door, so I came back," I fabricate, sort of.

She eyes me suspiciously.

"I also decided to hang around for a bit," I divulge, nonchalantly brushing a speck of dust off her mantel.

"Why?" She frowns, and her tone is laden with annoyance.

I think carefully about how I want to approach this. Stepping around her, I pluck one of the carnations from the bouquet that guy Ryan gave her earlier and sniff.

I keep my voice even-keeled, responding, "I needed to discuss something with you earlier, but you blew me off."

I offer her the flower, and she snatches it in irritation.

"I didn't blow you off, Edward. I said it would have to wait."

"Hm. And then you just went out on a date with this random guy you just met."

Her mouth falls open, astounded.

"Edward, you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Believe me."

"Don't I? Are you going to deny what I witnessed just a few hours ago, Bella?"

"There wasn't-"

"So, this is how you're going handle things between us now?" I cut her off, before she has a chance to explain.

"Is this punishment for me asking for time for things to settled down in our lives before we move ahead with our relationship? You call yourself bringing me to heel, by dangling another man in front of me, trying to make me jealous?" I snap.

Her expression is one of shock and anger.

"Wait a minute. You have this all wrong, Edward. I'm not trying to bring you to heel, let alone make you jealous. If you're _envious_ of Ryan, then maybe you need to reexamine yourself to figure out why you feel threatened by him. But I can assure you that you're _wrong_ about this. Ryan and I just met and he's-"

"He's what, Bella! Just some guy," I gesture wildly. "A friend?"

She's now horrified at my outburst and I can't help but snicker at the expression on her face. Her features contort in confusion, while my snickers turn into outright laughter.

"Have you lost your mind? What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry," I say chuckling, as I approach her. I pull her in close. "it was just too easy."

"What's too easy?" She questions.

"Teasing you. I know Ryan's married…to another man," I admit.

She shoves me and swats my hands away. I wrap my hands more securely around her waist this time, making it difficult for her to remove herself from me.

"You're a jerk, you know that? Let go."

My laughter dies down. Turning serious, I gaze down into her eyes and whisper, "Never again."

She melts in my embrace, as her palms rest against my chest.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous. You were just behaving like a jackass when Ryan arrived, so I decided to let you twist in the wind for a while," she confesses.

" _Jackass?_ Me? _"_

"Yes you!" You were being ridiculous, Edward. How could you think that I would just move on to another man so easily after everything we admitted to each other?"

"Um…maybe jackass is the right assessment?" I ask sheepishly.

"You think?" She retorts.

"Okay fine. You win," I concede.

"Ryan's married and me, Rose and his husband all went out for lunch. That's all."

"I know. Em told me. Although, I will confess that I was a _tad_ bit bothered when I showed up, seeing you look so, mmm…" I glance down at her body, that's now pressed tightly to mine. "…then him standing in your doorway with those fucking half dead flowers."

"Edward," she rolls her eyes and smirks at me. "Those flowers are perfectly fine, and you know it."

"Hmm. I guess they're fine, considering the circumstances. If he'd brought roses though…"

She exhales softly in frustration, sending the smell of mint across my face. I recalled how she'd always enjoy those little candies they'd place on the table after a meal. And how I'd always kiss her hungrily after she'd slip one into her mouth.

Intentionally, I lick my lips to savor the remnants of her sweet breath against them, wishing I could partake in the taste more intimately.

"Ryan's a nice guy and his interests in me are purely platonic, Edward. He knew immediately who you were and decided to play along."

"Uh huh," I say, as my eyes lower to her mouth. One hand stays planted firmly against the small of her back, while the other travels up and twines her silky hair.

"I thought we were moving slow," she murmurs, as our mouths hover closely.

"Believe me, this is as slow as I'm able to move," I say, bringing our lips together, and soon after, our tongues meet, finally bringing my earlier wish to fruition.

We spend the rest of the day together, intertwined on her sofa, resuming episodes of Breaking Bad.

Our kisses and touches are far from chaste, but we remain careful not to get swept away in the obvious sexual tension that's present between us.

As much as we both want to jump into that fire together, we still recognize it's too soon to indulge.

We lay in sullenness, focused on the screen, as her head rests on my chest, and my fingers comb gently through her waves.

She finally breaks the silence.

"My hearing with the Board is in two days," she says softly.

"I know," I offer, sharing her calm tone. She turns her head, resting her chin on my chest and gazes at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, don't get pissed, alright? I spoke to your lawyer not long after I returned from Belfast."

My request is clearly about to be overlooked, as a rage is brewing in those brown eyes. I gently smooth my fingers over the scowl indentions between her brows.

"I just wanted to get confirmation from her that nothing could jeopardize your license being reinstated."

"And?"

"Well, she told me bluntly to stay away from you until after the hearing. So, we're breaking the rules right now."

She lets out a long exhale.

"I'm sorry I kept my visit with her secret, but I won't apologize for trying to do what's best for you. I just needed to know if there was any way I could help this situation successfully come to a head."

"I'm sure Siobhan explained to you that there wasn't," she murmurs.

"She said the best thing I could do was keep my distance. Not only for this hearing but Lauren's trial as well. For both our sakes. While I tend to agree with her, it's difficult to be away from you," I confess, tracing the outline of her lips.

My phone vibrates on the table and I reach over to retrieve it.

"This is Edward," I answer. "Hey, Carlisle, what's up?"

I can see a look of immediate concern in her eyes. I brush her cheek with the back of my hand and offer her a reassuring smile, to ease her worry.

"Okay," I say, after checking my watch, "I'll be there in a few."

I end the call and sit up, taking Bella with me.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just wants to go over some details regarding the trial," I answer, grabbing my keys and coat.

She follows me to the door, and I stop to look at her one last time before I leave.

"Today was good, right?"

"Started off shaky, but ended up good," she smiles.

I nod.

"It'll get better, I promise. If you can trust me," I say.

"I trust you, Edward. Just trust us."

I exhale heavily, knowing what she means when she says this.

"I trust us. I'll call you later."

I kiss her gently on the corner of her mouth before I step out the door.

.

.

.

I arrive at Carlisle's about twenty minutes later. After sharing a quick hello with Aunt Ez, I head up to his study where he sits behind his desk, glasses in place, reading over files.

"I'm here. What's up? You look good by the way," I say, taking a seat across from him.

"Thanks. I feel good. I've been getting some much-needed rest, exercising the right way, careful not to overexert myself. I've also been keeping up with the new diet. Well, your _aunt_ is making sure I keep up with it," he laughs.

"Oh, I'm sure she is. We're all glad to see you doing so well, Carlisle. You gave us a scare."

"Even you, the hotshot cardiologist?" he teases.

"Even me. Speaking as a doctor, of course I'm wired a different way. However, when tragedy hits closer to home, it has the same effect that it would a person dealing with it outside of the medical profession. I'm sure dad would agree with me. And as a lawyer I'm sure you get the gist of what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean."

"Good, so with that, I will expect you at the hospital for a follow-up in the next week."

"Yes, Doc," he snarks.

"Anyway, what details did you want to go over regarding the trial? I've been thinking, I want to keep the sexual assault quiet. I'm not comfortable with it coming out in court," I say definitively.

"Um…alright, but I would be remiss if I didn't say it's our ace in the hole at discrediting Lauren."

"I don't care. She's done loads of other shit that we can use to discredit her. I just want to put that part of my life behind me. If it comes out in court, it will stir up a whole bunch of garbage that I don't want to deal with."

Considering the ramifications from a revelation such as that, causes me to eighty-six the entire damned idea.

Mike Newton is already salivating at the thought of my downfall, and once Pandora's box has been opened, it will be too late to backtrack. My vulnerabilities will be exposed, and I don't think I'll be able to recover from it.

To the local media, it'd be like bleeding in the water as shark's circle around, waiting to devour me alive.

I will then have to deal with the hospital Board, not to mention being subjected to a vast amount of tawdry gossip that'll sweep through CCG like typhoid fever.

And before it's all said and done, Newton will get what he feels is his 'just desserts'. Seeing me destroyed. Like the hyena he is, he will descend, finishing off what's left of my mangled carcass.

Carlisle removes his eyeglasses, carefully studying me.

"You're worried about what this will do to your reputation," he states.

"I've mentioned that before," I answer resolutely.

"Okay. I won't push the issue. We will go a different route."

"Terrific."

"Although, I feel what I'm going to say next isn't going to sit well with you."

"Lay it on me. It couldn't possibly be that bad."

"To me it isn't, but you'll have reservations I'm sure."

"Just spit it out, Carlisle," I huff, annoyed.

He nods and folds his hands on the desk.

"I've thought long and hard about this. With the trial coming in another week and my sudden health problems I'm not completely confident I can offer the kind of vigorous prosecution needed to bring down a defense attorney like Jane Volturi."

"I understand. And honestly, as your doctor, I had my concerns about it as well," I exhale heavily and rub my chin. "So, I guess I need to find another attorney with just a short time to do so."

"I already have that covered," he adds. "Jacob Black will be my replacement."

My face contorts into a scowl.

"What are you trying to do to me, Carlisle? No."

"Edward, I want you to listen to me…"

" _No._ " I repeat loudly and stand. He does also.

"I know you and Jake have your issues, but he's the best man for the job. He's young, intelligent, hardnosed and gritty. I've witnessed him in the courtroom, and he thrives off a challenge."

"I dislike Black, I'm sure he hates me just as much. He would like nothing more than to see me exposed in front of everyone, Carlisle. The answer is no."

"Well, it's not all about you. He would be representing Josh as well. I've already spoken to Alice and Jasper and they have agreed to Jacob taking the case."

"Fuck."

"Edward. I can appreciate that you have reservations about Jacob, considering he's Bella's ex, however, I can assure you that he _is_ the best person for this case if you want to win. And I can further assure you that he'll be professional."

"Oh, you can assure me of that? Not so long ago he was ready to upend my entire life while defending his cousin and his chop shop that attempted to destroy the evidence that mowed down Josh and myself."

"Firstly, that was his cousin, secondly he was acting as his lawyer. Lastly, that should show you the lengths he'd go to for a client."

"As you said, it was his _cousin,_ Carlisle!"

"Alright, look at it from this perspective. Jacob Black is young and ambitious. He's all about his career and wants to make partner at the firm. With a win over Jane Volturi, it would solidify his goal."

"Fuck."

I run a hand through my hair in frustration, hating to admit that he might be right about this.

 _Jacob fucking Black._

"Go home, sleep on it, then let me know in the morning. You can't take too much time on this though, Edward."

"I know."

"If you opt for a new lawyer, then he will need to file to have the trial pushed back."

"I know, Carlisle."

"And the defense will assume that the prosecution don't have their shit together, and Jane _will_ exercise Lauren's rights to a speedy trial. Jacob is already primed and ready to go. He knows the case, knows what needs to be done and he _will_ get the job done, Edward."

"I know! Damn it, Carlisle. You told me to go home and sleep on it, but what you really meant was I have no time to think at all."

"No. I meant don't take too long and be smart about your decision. Don't allow your personal feelings to cloud your judgement," he says sternly.

"Fine," I say, and storm towards the door. "but you're fucking killing me, Man."

"I'm looking out for my cousin. Don't ever second guess that, Edward."

I pullup and turn to look at him, as he regards me with a resolved expression. I shake my head in a defeatist manner.

In my heart I know Carlisle is looking out for my wellbeing. I just can't shake the animosity I have towards Jacob Black and it has much more to do with him being Bella's ex. I simply don't trust the guy. However, I do trust my cousin and I want justice for Josh.

"Call Black."

"Are you sure you don't need a little time to let it roll around in your head, Edward? Take the rest of the evening."

"Trust me, Carlisle, if I leave out of here to think, the answer _will officially_ be no."

And with those words, I walk out.

The next day I find myself so tightly wound I feel like I could snap in two. I didn't get any sleep the night before, and I left the hospital the minute I was able to get a break for lunch and decided to blow off some steam at the gym.

I've always been a rather fit guy, without the need to partake in much gym related activities, but Emmett promises it will provide the release I'm looking for.

Release was definitely something I could use right now. In addition to being being sexually frustrated, I was also ticked off by this whole Jacob Black thing.

I couldn't believe the shear arrogance of the guy. I'm certain Carlisle let him know the outcome of our conversation last night, and yet, I haven't heard a word from him regarding the trial. The whole situation just makes me think that I've made the wrong decision allowing him to take the case.

One handedly, I remove my shirt, leaving me in only my jogging sweats and sneakers. Finally, I make my way over to the weight bench, check the plate sizes and get into position.

"You need a spotter?" One of the trainers ask.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright, Man. Pace yourself," he says encouragingly and pats me on the shoulder.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I begin lifting the bar up and down with ease, breathing deeply through my nose and out my mouth.

In no time, I've really gotten into a groove, starting to sweat and feeling the burn in my arms and abdominal muscles, as I increase the pace.

After a couple more reps, I take a few minutes to catch my breath, and quench my thirst before I start up again.

"Never pegged you for the weightlifting type," he says with a slight sneer, as he appears above me looking down.

I stop with the bar perched in mid-air, as he chuckles and disappears.

I place the weight bar back down securely and sit up and scan the room. My eyes settle on him, as he straps on a pair of gloves and begins punching the speedbag with ease.

 _Jacob fucking Black._

His name slithers through my subconscious with disdain.

I watch him briefly, as his hands start to rapidly workover that speed bag. He's good, I'll admit. He's also one arrogant son of a bitch, and I realize that I'm going to have to bite the bullet on this one.

I finish off my bottle of water and towel my face and hair dry and approach him.

"I spoke to Carlisle," I simply state.

"And?" He replies cockily. His hands never cease their movement.

" _And_ , while I'm not thrilled about the idea of being in cahoots with you, it seems you're my best option."

He chuckles derisively and takes one last hard swing at the bag. The sound loudly bounces off the gym walls.

"Let me explain something to you, Edward. I'm a legitimate, successful prosecuting attorney for one of the top law firms in the state, not some ambulance chaser. And while I concur with your statement about us being in _cahoots_ with each other, I _am_ the _best_ you're going to get to represent you in this case."

I nod acceptingly.

"So, there shouldn't be a problem for us to remain professional."

It's not a question, more like a warning.

"I don't see why not. We have no reason to behave otherwise," he agrees.

"Outstanding," I deadpan. "I take it you're aware Bella's back in town."

"I've heard. What's your point?" he says, as he swigs from his water bottle.

"She and I are back together. Is that going to create a problem for you?"

With a lopsided smirk and an incredulous shake of his head, he resumes with the speedbag. His reaction or lack thereof manages to piss me off.

"You got a fucking problem, Black?"

He stops again.

"I'm only going to speak on the situation regarding you and Bella just this once, only because I feel I need to before I take on the task of being your attorney."

 _Here we go._

"You, Masen, are a _catastrophic tsunami_ waiting to happen in her life, but that's just my opinion about it. But Bella is a big girl and I'm sure she can handle the likes of you."

 _Huh. Tell me how you 'really' feel, Jacob._

"Now, that's my input as the ex-boyfriend. While I'm completely opposed to talking business in this environment, I will offer this as your attorney. Stay away from Bella until after the trial. I'm sure I don't have to explain the reasons why."

I nod and simply walk away.

"I mean it, Masen."

I continue walking, grabbing my belongings from the weight bench.

"And I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning." He thrusts his index finger in my direction from across the gym.

"I'm a surgeon, Black. I'll be in the OR early morning through late afternoon. I'll come after then."


	31. Chapter 31, Jailbait

Dissecting Edward 2, Chapter 31, Jailbait

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

BPov

A feeling of happiness and relief washes over me as I exit the building. It's as if I've been waiting for this day to come forever, even more so then my anticipation of becoming a doctor the first time around.

I bid Siobhan farewell for now, but we'll most likely keep in touch due to us forging a friendship amidst this unfortunate mess.

I'm anxious to get back to doing what I love, but most off all, I can't wait to share the news with Rose as well as Edward.

It's been difficult keeping my distance from him, and before our encounter in Ireland, I was certain any possibility of a relationship between us had been exhausted. But I hadn't anticipated all that happened. Me revealing what I had gone through in the last year when I left him and him exhibiting signs of forgiveness.

He gave me hope that after all this is over, amongst my career woes and Lauren's trial, that there's a chance to mend what was broken between us.

That declaration from him alone was the reasoning for my change in plans to relocate permanently to Florida.

With everything out in the open now, and the Board reinstating my license, it seems that we are beginning to put our lives back together. However, Lauren's trial and Mike Newton's presence remains a dark cloud over our heads.

Upon approaching my car, I feel like a two-ton weight has been lifted. I feel light; like I'm floating on bubble up to the heavens.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't, _Doctor_ Swan…" My name drips from his lips with cynicism.

And just like that my little bubble pops, sending me crashing back to earth, or maybe to Hell.

Mike Newton's complacent demeanor spells trouble. And it's disturbing how he's referring to me as 'Doctor Swan' again. _That_ and his timing, showing up here just as the Medical Board reinstated my license is beyond suspicious.

Purposely, I ignore him, rolling my eyes and proceed to enter my car. He blocks my entrance, slithering between me and the door and dangerously invading my personal space.

"What do you want?"

"What was the Boards decision?" He evades my question, eying me intimidatingly.

"As if you don't already know. I'm sure it's why you're here," I snap.

"Terrific!" He claps his hands together. "So, your license has been reinstated. I'm happy for you."

"I'm sure you are. Now, please get out of my way. I have somewhere I need to be." I move him out of my path easily. He doesn't attempt to put up much resistance.

"On your way to share the good news with Edward? The two of you looked pretty cozy the other day before he went apeshit and assaulted me in front of our workplace."

"Edward and I are a non-issue. You made certain of that."

I refrain from commenting on the assault subject, not trusting that Mike would somehow use it against me.

" _You_ had better be certain of it, Bella or else…." He whispers angrily in my ear.

"Or else what!" I whirl around enraged. "You'll expose his dirty little secrets? I'm really _so_ over this bullshit. Go ahead, Mike. You'll be exposing some tawdry details about yourself and your wife as well if you do."

He pulls up to his full height and narrows his eyes, as he tries to discern my outburst along with my sudden courage to call his bluff.

Quickly, his expression morphs into a smug smirk. "Don't fuck with me, Bella, I'm the one holding all the cards here. Hasn't it dawned on you yet how I knew you'd be here at this very moment?"

"It's obvious you're stalking me," I say determinedly.

"Correction, I'm holding you to your word. I'm securing my future and protecting my legacy. It's no coincidence that things worked out for you today at that hearing."

"Are you implying that you had something to do with the Board's decision?"

He smiles and leans against my car, "And what if I did?"

"Then it was a stupid move on your part, seeming that you had me right where you wanted me, Mike."

My response clearly infuriates him, and he scowls.

My cell starts ringing and I dig in my purse to retrieve it.

"Let it roll to voicemail," he grabs my wrist and glares at me. I silence the call and drop the phone back in my purse.

"Stupid is one thing I am not, _Dr. Swan_ ," he sneers. ", and you'd do well to remember that." He releases his grasp.

"You know, I don't get this game you're playing, Mike. You wanted my career ruined and me gone. You got what you wanted. What would be the reasoning for undoing it all?"

"Let's just say I had to spank you a little. Show you who's boss. Remind you who pulls the strings. My goals exceed well beyond destroying your unsubstantial career, Sweetheart," he says coolly.

"You're psychotic," I retort and turn away as my cellphone begins ringing again. This time I ignore his protests towards me answering.

"Hello!" I answer hastily.

I listen in rapt to the recording on the other end of the line. My breathing accelerates, as blood rushes to my head. I glance over to Mike and swallow hard.

"Who the fuck is that?" Tell them you're in the middle of a conversation. Hang up now," he snaps.

I silence him, holding up a hand.

"You are in no position to dismiss me, Bella. I suggest you tell who ever it is to call you back."

The automated message instructs me into a list of prompts. I frown as a I follow direction and a different voice emerges on the other end.

"Hello, Isabella," he chuckles darkly.

I'm baffled by the voice, as I wait in silence for him to speak again, keenly aware that Mike is just a couple of feet away.

"Who is this?"

" _Who is this, you ask?_ Isabella…" he sucks his teeth in my ear. "I'm hurt. Evidently, our little encounter meant more to me than it did to you."

I squint, trying hard to remember why this voice is so familiar to me, but I'm skeptical to ask questions in front of Newton.

"I take it by your silence that you're trying to recollect my voice. Shall I put your mind at ease quickly?"

"That would be helpful," I answer tersely.

"It's James, Bella. We met in the hotel lobby bar during the Medical Conference in Florida. Remember me now?"

My eyes widen at the revelation, but I hurriedly downplay my shock.

Mike looking far from patient, steps closer to me and snarls, "We're not done here. Get rid of them."

"Bella?" James calls my name agitatedly.

"Yes, I recall," I respond cryptically. "Is…there a way for you to call me back? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

He laughs acerbically, "Do you fucking think I have phone calls to waste where I am, or I'm entitled to use the phone anytime I want? No, I can't call you back – and trust me you'll want to take my call now or risk losing some important information that you will definitely want to hear."

My eyes return to steely blue ones burning through me like hot coals.

"Give me a second, please," I say quickly, not waiting for a response, but I can hear him protesting as I remove the phone away from my ear.

"I got your message loud and clear, Mike. Now, can we be done, please?"

He straightens his posture and smirks down at me.

"Don't try and pull any shit with me, Bella, or you'll regret it," he says calmly and walks away. I wait until he's considerably enough distance ahead and put the phone back to my ear.

"How did you get my number?"

"There's not enough time to get into that. I'll talk, you'll listen. I have some information that will prove very useful to you. You need to pay me a visit."

"Excuse me, what? You're in jail, James. In Florida!"

"Very good, Isabella. That means you'll call the airline, book a flight and I'll expect to see your beautiful face very soon…that is if you're interested in helping your precious Edward."

"You expect me to come to Florida today and still manage to make visiting hours?" My voice escalates in disbelief.

"Obviously not. I suggest after you schedule that flight you book a hotel room as well and then wait for my call. I'll ring you during the dinner hours with visitation details. That's around five o'clock inmate time."

I roll my eyes at his cynicism.

"Oh, and, Isabella, I don't need to explain to you why time is of the essence. Tick tock..."

"Wait-"

His words hang in the air, as the line disconnects, and I stand in the parking lot astounded by what just transpired.

Not more than an hour after receiving that phone call from James, I find myself packing an overnight carryall and booking a roundtrip flight.

I've barely taken the time to stop and think this all through. It was evident the minute James mentioned having information that could potentially help Edward that I would be on the next plane to Florida. Obviously, he was confident that's all it would take to get my attention even before he made the call. He was right.

.

.

.

After the plane touches down, passengers start to exit the aircraft. Quickly, I depart, making my way through the crowded airport and outdoor to hail a cab.

Upon arriving at my destination, I pay the cab driver a handful of bills to cover transportation and tip, before walking into the lobby of a downtown Jacksonville hotel.

As I approach the check-in line, I'm greeted by a cheerful front desk agent who proceeds to assist with my reservation.

"Here we are. Miss Isabella Swan. One king suite nonsmoking…oh that's odd…," his voice pauses, but his fingers continue to tap rapidly across the keyboard.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, scrutinizing my watch several times. However, my impatience is not with this poor front desk clerk, who's only guilty of trying to do his job. I'm more anxious because, it's rounding five p.m., and if James holds true to his word, my phone should be ringing at any moment.

"I do apologize, Miss Swan, but there appears to be some sort of overbooking discrepancy. The hotel is completely sold out of king suites. I can however offer you a double suite with all the same amenities, if that's alright?"

"Sure. If it's nonsmoking, it'll be fine. My visit here is only meant to be a short one," I say without thinking, but quickly notice him wince a little at my statement.

"I apologize if I sounded rude. I just meant this is an impromptu visit and I pretty much only need to be comfortable and get a good night's sleep, before I return home tomorrow morning," I smile reassuringly.

"Of course, Miss Swan. I understand," he returns the smile graciously and presents me with a key and a voucher for a complimentary meal for the inconvenience. I thank him kindly and make my way into the elevator and up to my room.

More than an hour has passed, and I've still not received a phone call from James.

 _Damn him!_ _No. Correction. Damn me! How could I have been so stupid?_

Why I would even delve into the abyss of the criminally insane and trust a lunatic like James makes me question my own sanity. I should've known better than to take anything he said seriously. I mean really, helping Edward is the _last_ thing a creep like James would ever do, especially after Edward nearly mangled his face once before.

James promised to get back at Edward for the incident that happened that night after the Medical conference. And I'm sure him being behind bars hasn't put an end to that threat.

Foolishly, I continue to anticipate his call for about another thirty minutes until I finally reconcile that I've been played for a fool.

I glance at my phone screen once more, convincing myself that I haven't missed his call.

Given, that the ringer is set at maximum volume, and I've been holding the damned thing in my hand for the entire time - I was still giving the bastard the benefit of the doubt. But no more.

I toss my phone on the bed and let out a frustrated exhale.

"A wasted goddamned trip. That asshole better be glad he's locked up."

I kick off my shoes and decide to make the best of an unfortunate situation. I use the voucher the front desk clerk gave me and order up room service.

Just as I'm getting comfortable, my cell rings. I don't hesitate to answer it.

"Hello?"

"On the first ring. Wow! Someone's eager," he chuckles lightly.

"Edward...hi…," I respond softly, but not disappointed. It's satisfying to hear his voice.

"So, um, I stopped by your place on my way home from work to see you. I know I probably shouldn't have, but you've been on my mind all night and day, worrying about the Board's decision."

"Um, right, of course. I'm sorry. I meant to call you, but got distracted…"

"It's alright. I know today had to be stressful for you?"

"Yeah…" I pause, hoping to get through this conversation not having to reveal where I am. Because then I will need to concoct a story about why I'm here.

"So…care to put a guy out of his misery?" he chuckles softly.

"Oh…uh, yes. Everything is fine. I mean my license has been reinstated."

He exhales a sigh of relief into the phone.

"Baby, I am so thrilled for you. That's the best news I've heard all day. We should celebrate…" he says eagerly.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Edward. At least not until after Lauren's trial."

"We'll be discreet, Bella. I'll come over, bring some takeout and champagne. I need to see you. I miss you."

I gnaw on my lip, listening to him sound so determined, yet so affectionate about us spending time together. I want nothing more than to see him but giving the circumstances it's not possible. And now I'm see no plausible way to keep the truth about where I am from him.

"I can't see you, Edward, because I had to catch a flight out of town…something needed my immediate attention."

There's a brief moment of silence and I could swear I heard the sound of his fist connect with something, but I can't be certain.

"Anything you want to share with me?" His low tone emerges.

"Nothing I want to get into now."

"I see. Another secret," he says annoyed and I feel like crap for not being able to confide in him about James. But I'm not stupid. If Edward knew I came here because James summoned me, he'd hit the ceiling. I don't know which one of us he'd be more irate with. James for contacting me, or me for traveling to Florida to visit him in prison.

No. I'll have to keep this little nugget of information tucked away for a while longer, or at least until I find out what James' angle is. That is if I ever find out.

"It's not a secret, Edward. It's just something personal that I don't want to discuss over the phone."

"Well…where are you? Can I know that much?"

"I'm in Florida."

"Florida? Are your parents alright?"

"My parents are fine. It has nothing to do with them."

There's silence again, as I'm certain this time I can hear his breathing pattern change through the phone. It sounds jagged.

"Are you planning on coming back…?"

The question nearly comes across accusatory. Suddenly, it's plain to me why.

"Wow…," he exhales heavily. "I mean, I knew you said you were planning on moving back to Florida permanently after the hearing, but I thought things were different, since you and I…since we…"

The hurt in his voice can't be hidden, even as hard as he's trying.

"Damn it, Bella…"

"Edward, stop. I'm not moving back to Florida. I could never not have you in my life again. I've been there and done that and it was the worse time of my life. This is just something I need to deal with and I promise I'll tell you all about it as soon as I'm back home."

"And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow. Is it possible to for you to show a little patience until then?"

He breathes away from the phone and remains quiet. I start to worry that I'm losing him again, because of his frustration with me. I don't know what to do to bring him back, or what to say to convince him that soon things will be different if he could just trust me.

"Patience, huh?" He utters finally.

"Please?" I implore subtly.

"When have you ever known me to be patient, Bella?" He mildly jokes, and I know he's doing it because he senses my apprehension.

"I can name a few times. I know it wasn't easy for you, but you were," I say, recalling moments he was more than patient when we were starting our relationship.

"Yeah, well, those times I must've been going slightly insane."

"No. You were just being sweet and gentlemanly."

"Not often I hear those adjectives when describing me." He continues making light of the conversation.

"I have no illusions about the man you are, Edward. It's that very man who has captured my heart."

"Sweet talker," he jibes.

"I'm being serious. I love you."

"Prove it," he counters.

"I thought I just did."

"Those were just words, Bella. I need more. But I will be patient, as you asked. Just don't make me wait too long. You know what I can be like when I'm _impatient_ ," he teases.

"Yes, I'm aware of that too," I smile, and he exhales again.

"So, where are you now?"

"I'm in a hotel right now. I've just ordered dinner."

"What are you having?"

"A burger, truffle fries, Mesclun salad and a glass of Sauvignon Blanc to ease the jetlag."

"Sounds delicious. Enjoy."

A call waiting alert interrupts our conversation, and I instantly recognize the id of the caller.

"Edward, I have a call waiting. I have to go."

"Alright. I'll see you when you return?"

"First thing. See you soon. Love you."

"Me too."

Quickly, I switch to the other call and press the prompt.

"Hello, Bella," he greets snidely.

"It's nearly seven-thirty. I thought you were calling sooner," I say annoyed.

"I'm in jail, Bella, not in a factory punching a time clock. I use the phone when it is available to me. Those are the rules."

I roll my eyes in irritation at his failed attempt at drollery.

"Now, from the unmistakable fervor in your tone, I suspect you're already in Jacksonville?"

"I am," I simply state.

"Good. Visiting hours are on a bi-daily basis. Of course, our meeting will be occurring first thing in the morning. You'll come to The Hamilton Correctional Facility. I assume you know where that is?"

"Not exactly."

"Then you can google it, then program it into your GPS."

"Fine but isn't there a standard process you have to go through when assembling a visitors list, James? It's obvious I'm not a regular on that list."

"I'm not an idiot, Bella. You think I just woke up one morning and decided that I wanted you to come visit me? No. This has been in the works for quite some time. I've already added you to the list as my therapist. Since you're a medical professional, your approval went through swiftly."

"Firstly, what my profession consists of is counseling couples on their relationship issues, James, not mental health. And in no way am I providing _you_ with medical treatment. Now, how did that little detail manage to slip past the B.O.P?"

"It doesn't matter. You're a doctor. They don't give a shit. All you have to do is show up, flash your little badge and viola your in."

Clearly, someone hasn't been doing their job effectively since the issue of my medical license being suspended hadn't showed up. Whatever the case, I decide not to enlighten him on that fact.

"Fine. I'll be there first thing in the morning, and no funny business. I swear, James if this is some bogus meeting you've conjured up…"

"You're in no position to issue worthless threats. Just get here tomorrow at nine and don't be late."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm…"

His contemplative pause lets me know that I should've thought carefully before asking that question.

"Yeah, there's one other thing. Wear something nice. Something a little revealing. Preferably one of those hot little skirt suits therapists wear. Something that shows off a bit of leg; a hint of cleavage. You wouldn't believe what serves as eye candy around this place," he snorts.

"Goodbye, James." Hastily, I end the call.

 _God, what have I gotten myself into?_


	32. Chapter 32, County Blues

**DE 2, County Blues**

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

 **AN: I doubt there are many males reading Twilight Fanfiction, but I still want to say Happy Father's Day to all the Dads out there, including my own. Have a relaxing, wonderful day!**

BPov

I wake early the next morning and take what seemed to be an interminable cab ride to the Hamilton Correctional Facility. Suffice it to say, I'm uncomfortable entering the place for numerous reasons, but I must reconcile that there will be some pay off for my unease.

Ten minutes in and I've witnessed all sorts of people amongst these surroundings. Upset wives, crying children, lawyers and other medical professionals all sit in the lobby awaiting visits with their clients and, or loved ones.

I'm on edge, as I expect to be frisked, prodded and scrutinized by what I can only imagine will be some gargantuan officer. I cringe at the thought.

I check my watch repeatedly, hoping that I'm called soon. The quicker this visit gets underway the better.

"Doctor _Isabella_ Swan?"

I silently rejoice, as my prayers have been answered and moreover, that I am wrong about being frisked by a gargantuan. Although, being searched by a female didn't alleviate the feelings of awkwardness I was struggling with.

I enter a narrow-spaced room behind the officer, where she proceeds to vigorously search my purse and wave a handheld metal detector over my body.

"Identification, please?" She asks, and I flash one of my older id's I've clipped to my shirt for her to see, praying she doesn't scrutinize it too closely to see the expired date. She nods her approval and I'm cleared to see James.

I'm then lead to a community room with other visitors. The area is splayed with numerous, considerably sized tables and chairs, that I assume accommodates enough sitting space for inmates and their families.

The officer points out one to me, and I reluctantly sit, as she informs me that the visit will begin momentarily.

I scan the room cautiously while I wait. Minutes later, I witness James being ushered over to the table by a different officer.

Promptly, we are briefed on the rules of the visit; how much time we have and when it officially begins and ends; the distance we are to abide by, and the level of voice tone we are expected to maintain. No kissing, petting, or inappropriate touching. Basically, no touching at all, except for a quick embrace or peck at greeting and departure time. No overzealous behavior in any form.

Once the rules have been run through, he sits. His eyes regard me skeptically.

"What, no hug or kiss?" He smiles wolfishly. Clearly jail hasn't stifled his sick sense of humor.

"You heard the officer. We don't have much time, James. What do you have to tell me about Edward?"

He sits back in his seat and shrugs nonchalantly. "Nothing."

I nod irritated, as he confirms my suspicions that this was all just a big hoax. I gather my things and push away from the table.

"Hold on," he says, halting my impending exit out of this place. "I never said I had any news about Edward, but I do have some vital information that you'll want to hear."

I remain standing until he elaborates.

"I have a name for you. Dr. Michael Newton," he enunciates calculatingly, and it's enough to make me return my briefcase to the table and resume my previous position.

"Okay. Let's hear it."

His gaze passes over me inappropriately.

"Couldn't you have at least undone the top button of your blouse or something? Throw a guy a bone here. Pun intended, of course," he smirks salaciously.

"What about Mike, James?" I purposely ignore the double entendre.

"On a first name basis with him, I see. That can't be good." He rubs his chin and shakes his head.

"What about Mike, James?" I repeat more impatiently.

"I suspect you're having a little issue with him, yes?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because it's something you and I have in common, Isabella."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? He frowns. "That _is_ your legal name, isn't it? At least that's what it says on that fake credential that's pinned so perfectly above your lovely, perky breast."

I scowl at him.

"What? You didn't think I knew that your medical license had been revoked? You're probably wondering how the hell could I've learned about something so private where I'm at. Why don't you ask me how I came privy to that little information?"

I see I'm going to have to go along with this game the way he's set it up if I want answers. So, I do.

"Enlighten me," I exhale frustratingly.

"Mike basically spits on the very ground Edward walks on. It only amplified when he found out Edward was banging his wife. _You_ became collateral damage when he found out Angela confided in you that she was actually sleeping with Edward."

"That never happened," I lie.

He's obviously attempting to rile me with the remark about Angela, but I'm not going to bite.

"Don't bother denying it. I already know about all of it. Newton filled me in on everything. He has a major stiffy for your boyfriend."

"This isn't news, James. He and Edward were vying for a promotion at their job. Edward got the promotion and Mike was sour because of it."

"Oh please. It's much more than that. You think this thing between the two of them just started over the Chief position at CCG? No, that rivalry has been going on since college. The rivalry between _all three_ of us has been. Only the competition was slightly different for me. You see while Mike and Edward were always trying to one-up each other professionally, my intentions were geared toward a more amorous type of reward."

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow."

"I'll simplify. Mike wanted Edward's career and I wanted his wife."

"So, this is about Lauren?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the lady a prize," he snarks.

"So, I guess this is where you and Mike formed some sort of alliance?"

"Correct again. You see, I was madly in love with Lauren. There wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for her. Nothing short of copping some Rohypnol at her request, or taking the fall for an attempted vehicular homicide, or getting her pregnant and allowing her to pass off my kid as another man's child."

"And that's what you refer to as love? I call it the acts of a twisted, sick individual," I snap without thinking.

"Easy. Any more name calling and I'll end this visit before I tell you what you came all this way to hear."

"What does any of this have to do with Mike Newton?"

"Well, as I was saying, I was madly in love with Lauren and I hated the way she doted on Edward. She was obsessed with him and he couldn't give two fucks about her. He had a girlfriend at the time and was on the brink of proposing marriage. That's when Lauren came up with the plan to slip him the Rohypnol, only she needed someone to cop the pills for her; someone with access to the meds. Insert me."

"So, let me get this straight. You were in love with Lauren, but you got her pills so she could drug another man to have sex with her, and get pregnant so he could marry her? I might be missing something, but how did any of that help you get what you wanted?"

"I didn't know the extent of Lauren's plans in the beginning. I knew she had a thing for Edward and she convinced me that they were hooking up behind his girlfriend's back. She ended up getting hurt by him when he fucked her then dumped her. She claimed that he used her, lead her on and blew her off once he got bored. It pissed me off."

"Obviously," I say sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"Only she wasn't some damsel. She lied to you, James."

"Like I said, I didn't know that at the time. She came to me inconsolable, wanting revenge on Edward for breaking her heart. That was all I could see in that moment. She wanted to have sex, and I gave in to her. I thought she'd come to her senses about that asshole and chose to be with a real man, but then she said she needed to get her hands on the Rohypnol and asked if I knew anyone that could do it.

Of course, my interest piqued and I asked what she needed it for and she swore it was to set it up to look like Edward had cheated on Irina with some random broad at the party his sister threw for him. I believed her."

"Just like that," I state.

"Hey, it wasn't hard. I wasn't fond of Edward prior to the Lauren situation. _That_ tidbit just made the job easier."

"I'm angling you thought if you helped her that she'd view you as her hero and eventually the two of you would become more?"

"That _was_ the original thought, but it completely went sideways when she told me she was pregnant a couple of weeks later. She swore the baby was Edward's, but I had my doubts. She claimed she was going to get an abortion so we could be together, but that too was a lie after that idiot Edward popped the question. Next thing I knew, she was telling me that she and Edward were getting married and he'd professed his love to her, pleaded with her to have the baby and ended things with Irina.

Needless to say, I felt like the joke of Forks. I ran into Irina after the wedding and she had some interesting things to say about them both."

This is where I'm starting to make the connection with the story. I know he's referring to Edward and Irina having sex just before he and Lauren took their wedding vows.

"I confronted Lauren about the things Irina told me and _she_ went on to tell Edward that I was obsessed and stalking her. He and I had a small altercation, nothing like that one you witnessed at the hotel bar in Miami, but enough for me to keep my distance from Lauren. Which I did, until I heard she was in the hospital after a bad car accident."

"You were worried about her," I state. "After everything she put you through, you still cared about her," I utter with disbelief.

"I told you, I loved her," he says almost angrily.

"Yeah, I can see that now. So, you went to see her in the hospital, I'm guessing?"

"I did. It wasn't easy. I snuck into her room when she was recovering. I overheard she'd lost the baby and for some unfathomable reason it felt like I'd lost a part of myself. I sat there holding her hand, and cursing Edward for not protecting her, all the while promising never to leave her side…"

He gets a distant look in his eyes before he continues.

"Then she woke up, or at least I thought she was awake. She started mumbling incoherently. I tried shushing her, but her words started to become clearer. She thought she was talking to Edward – confessing to him. That's when she admitted to the baby being mine and not his and her drugging him so she could have sex with him. I heard the doctors en route to her room and I hurriedly slipped out before anyone noticed me."

"Understandably, you were upset."

"Up-upset! I was fucking stunned! Livid! And a host of different emotions. I had to wait until I was sure she was going to live to confront her about any of it. Biding time until Edward wasn't by her side every waking goddamned moment to see her. Finally, that day came.

One morning he went to work and I showed up at their door. She nearly popped a vessel screaming at me to never show up at her house, but I wasn't hearing any of it. I immediately ranted my reason for being there. I told her about her little confession at the hospital. She tried to deny it, but the sheer horror on her face gave her away. She never was good at lying," he scoffs.

"And after finding all that out you still decided to help her later by doing your part in a hit and run that she orchestrated?" I ask sarcastically.

"No way! The hit and run was an accident. I was only there to take a few photos of you and Edward together. I panicked when I thought he'd saw me and I skidded off, trying to get away. Hitting him or the kid was NOT a part of the plan. I'm not a barbarian! His voice escalates, and it alerts the corrections officer whose attention is now pointedly on us.

"Calm down. I'm just trying to keep up," I say, as my eyes shift to where the officer has now moved within earshot distance. James follows my gaze and gets himself under control.

"Like I was saying, it was never the intention to physically hurt anyone," he says more calmly.

"But you _did_ hurt someone, James. An innocent little boy. What you and Lauren set in motion resulted in nearly killing a child. And I don't understand it. Why, after all her lies and deception, would you do any of it to help her?"

"At that point, it was beyond Lauren. I was over her. I was operating on pure vengeance."

"You were pissed off with Edward for beating the crap out of you in the lobby bar," I state matter-of-factly.

"Oh, don't make him sound like the Incredible-fucking-hulk or something, he got away with a cheap shot. Obviously, he was angling to impress," he gestures at me.

I shake my head at him in disgust.

"What? Look, I didn't understand it. With all the tail Edward was getting, and believe me it was _a lot,_ I couldn't understand why someone like him would waste his time playing the white knight. But then it hit me. I mean look at you. You're phenomenal with that silky dark hair and those rich Columbian expresso eyes. The natural pink of your pouty lips all set in perfect creamy skin…,"

 _Christ! This guy doesn't quit. Even behind bars he tends to keep up his grade A asshole persona._

 _"_ I'm a world-renowned plastic surgeon, Bella. Do you have any idea the amount of money women will pay to get looks like yours? You have a tight little body too. I bet you have Edward going crazy in the sack," he licks his bottom lip lasciviously.

'Let's not get off track. Where does Mike Newton fit into this debacle?"

"Nah, I think I want to play a little," he leans forward, elbows on the table and eyes me hungrily. "I don't get any kind of action in this place, except for the self-inflicted kind. If you catch my drift."

I nearly heave at the thought.

"Well, what did you expect? You're in prison. You get three square meals a day, free gym access and cable T.V. As I see it, you lucked out. Getting to pleasure yourself, some might call _that_ a bonus."

He chuckles, but I'm far from trying to amuse him.

"You _are_ a tiger, you know that? I think that's why Edward's so crazed over you and what ultimately made me feel that same attraction. You're gorgeous, yes, but you've got fire. That's a rare combination. You and I would've definitely had a magical time in my penthouse suite that night."

"Get real, you imbecile. I was never going to sleep with you. Like _you_ , and others who've had the pleasure of dealing with him, at some point, Edward pisses everyone off and makes them want to retaliate."

"Oh, so you were getting back at him by playing us off each other, is that it?" he asks, clearly finding humor in that thought.

"Hardly. I was simply providing you with a more rational insight into my OOC behavior that night."

"Yeah, whatever," he scoffs.

"Look, are we going to get to the main reason why you summoned me here, or are we done? Cause I can tell you, all I've heard so far is a more _detailed_ version of the crap I already knew about you and Lauren."

"Fine, then let's fast forward ahead; year to date; my involvement with Newton. By now, you can gather that since Mike was interning at a hospital back then, he was the one who gave me the Rohypnol all those years ago to give to Lauren."

"No, I hadn't figured that. I assumed you got them yourself. I mean you were becoming a doctor as well. You had the same means to get the pills."

"I didn't. My internship didn't start until a few months later. I didn't have access to the hospital. Newton was my connection. I told him about Lauren's plan for Edward and he was more than happy to be of service. He was sure that ruining Edward's career before it had a chance to get off the ground would pave the way to his success. Much to his dismay, that's not how it turned out. Edward always seemed to end up on top. Well, so to speak. Especially on top of Angela Newton," he snickers and I roll my eyes.

'Aww come on. Now _that_ was funny."

"Hilarious," I deadpan, glaring at him. I know he's just trying to get under my skin, but I refuse to let him see how effective his methods are. Yes, it still stings that Edward has such a sordid past, but It doesn't bother me as much as a life without him does.

Glancing at the time, I realize I'm going to have to pull what I want to know out of James quickly, unless this visit is going to be over before I learn anything useful.

"Anyway, I assumed Mike finding out that Edward was doing his wife was the last straw after he lost the Chief of Surgery promotion. I'm sure that's how his plan to ruin you along with Edward kicked into high gear."

"What plan?" I feign ignorance.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You're smarter than this. Lauren's trial is days away and you're the defense's main witness—the woman who's banging the defendant's ex-husband and the Masen's marriage therapist. Jane Volturi is Lauren's counsel. Haven't you connected the dots yet?"

"What dot's? What the hell does Jane Volturi have to do with this, other than being Lauren's lawyer?"

"Shit, you really don't know, do you?" He rubs his chin while regarding me with a snide smirk.

"Know what, James?" The irritation in my tone can no longer be contained and I'm tired of all the 'fill in the blanks' bullshit.

"Man, Edward's orgy of clusterfuck's are really hitting you from all angles, aren't they?"

"That's it. I'm out of here." I get up to leave and he grabs my wrist. My eyes widen and I give him a look that tells him he'd better get his damned hand off me before I alert the corrections officer of something unpleasant going on. His hold on my wrist loosens once he realizes my intentions.

"Sit back down."

"Start talking, or I walk, James and I'm not kidding,"

"You're making a scene." His eyes cautiously pan over to the officer. "Now plant your ass back in that chair and I'll tell you everything."

I slowly slink back down in my seat and he continues with his story.

"That whole situation with me spying on you and Edward that day at the park wasn't orchestrated by Lauren. That plan was devised by Newton. He wanted shit on Edward. Lauren went with it because she wanted to see him _and_ you suffer for making her look stupid. You stole her precious Edward away from her and she wanted you to pay for it."

"I didn't steal anyone. It was over between them. She put paid to that," I correct his assessment.

"Rationalize it anyway you want. The result was the same. She lost him and he ended up with you. For that you were going to suffer by her hand. So, Mike laid the groundwork, but things got out of control and Edward's nephew got hurt. That sent us all into panic mode. There was nothing any of us could do. Someone was going to pay for it, that's for sure. That someone turned out to be me."

"Well, you were the one driving the car, then tried to cover it up by scrapping said car."

"I couldn't go to jail, Bella!"

"And yet, here you are," I remind him.

"It's not my fault. It's Newton's and Lauren's. They were supposed to make sure that I didn't do any time behind this."

"Clearly, that didn't work out."

"Not only that, I had a very lucrative business in plastics. When I was arrested, Mike promised to keep my practice flourishing until I was released. He was supposed to hire a team of surgeons to keep up with my clientele. He didn't do that and after a couple of months, my business crumbled. So, now I have no money, my legacy is in the toilet and suddenly all contact from him has ceased. He won't take my calls, or respond to any correspondence I send him."

"Yeah, can't imagine he has time to sit down and compose letters to convicts," I snark.

"No shit. And that's some shit attitude you have, by the way," he remarks angrily.

"Anyway, that asshole is going to be sorry he ever crossed me. And you're going to be my ace in the hole to assure that happens."

"And how is that, James?" I sigh exasperatedly.

He smiles deviously.

"You know how Jane Volturi became a part of this equation?"

"She's Lauren's lawyer."

"Oh, she's much more than that. Her and Lauren are a _thing_."

I frown.

"You know, _scissoring sisters,_ " he translates, making the hand motions to boot.

"Yes, I get the gist! God you're disgusting."

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it, Bells," he chuckles, satisfied that he's finally gotten me to lose my cool.

"Anyway, they've been seeing each other off and on for years. Even while Lauren was still married to Edward. In fact, you might want to conduct a little Q and A on your man about his dealings with Jane."

My mouth falls open at what he's insinuating.

 _He couldn't possibly be hinting that Edward and Jane…? No…_

I push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"So, Lauren enjoys the comforts of a woman, _as well_ as a man. So, what? It _is_ the new millennium."

"That's true. Then it shouldn't shock you to learn that they sometimes partake in a little threesome action with Newton too," he adds cavalierly.

I shrug, "and I'm not the least bit interested in the tawdry tales of Mike Newton and the lives of his sister wives."

"Okay, well then try this on for size. Mike, Lauren and Jane are all in cahoots to ruin your man's life. Mike told Jane to subpoena you as Lauren's character witness. The plan is to use you to destroy Edward's reputation. Who better than an expert to do that? You're a doctor. The jury will have a hard time not believing you."

"I'm bound by doctor/patient confidentiality agreement. I can't talk about anything that happened in the sessions."

"In a court of law there are ways around that shit," he dismissively waves his hand for effect. "Besides, there is enough non-sessional material for Jane to work with. That's all she really needs to tank Edward's reputation. She's good at what she does. Arguably the best. In the process, she'll destroy what's left of your career too. That's what Mike wants. I know for a fact that he's already impacted your job."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, but I do my best to keep the evidence of my outrage to a minimum. I knew Lauren was a nightmare, and I've experienced firsthand just how destructive Mike's wrath can be. But the two colluding together has the potential for annihilating ramifications.

I study him minutely. He's a smug bastard, even in this, what I would conclude to be a humbling environment.

"I'm assuming you didn't share all of this information with me out of the kindness of your heart. What's in it for you?"

"Have you not been paying attention? As you can see I've been left here to rot in a cell, while my two cohorts get to breathe fresh air."

"For anyone who must endure this type of punishment, I imagine that one day is a moment too long in this place, albeit deserved or not. But don't be overly dramatic. You're not going to rot, James. You'll still be young and thriving when you're released. There will still be time for you to rebuild your life."

"Rebuild my life on what, Bella, my good looks? My business is in the fucking crapper thanks to Newton. He was supposed to take care of it until I got out of here."

"It's a small price to pay for all the trauma you inflicted. Besides, I'm almost positive that your business would've tanked anyway considering you're no longer licensed to practice medicine."

"There are ways around that too," he says confidently. "You see, Mike Newton is good at what he does as well. Don't think for a second that I don't know about your license being _reinstated, Doc._ "

He sits back in his seat and smirks arrogantly. I stare at him, wondering just who he's getting his information from.

"And how would you know that? You said you hadn't spoken to Mike for some time."

"I have other sources, Bella."

"So, you just kept stringing me along with the story that I'd lost my license when you _knew_ it was reinstated."

"Well, you could've enlightened me to that fact right away, but you chose to keep pretending, so I thought, what could it hurt to play along?" He shrugs. "Like you, I'll be able to practice again."

"Are you kidding me? Your face was all over the news and local papers, James. You were widely publicized. 'Plastic Surgeon to the Stars' is what you cockily went by. You provided services to the rich and famous. How the hell do you think you're going to just erase an attempted vehicular manslaughter charge from the minds of these people?"

"Let me educate you on 'the rich and famous', Bella. They will turn a blind eye to almost anything if it serves their purpose. Most of these people are so engrossed with their physical appearances and lavish parties to give a fuck about my little _ah_ …transgression…"

I consider his view.

"I'm _also_ good at what I do, Bella. I'm the best. My legal troubles will not deter those from paying me to make them look like the next fucking Kardashian."

"Sounds illegal to me," I quip.

"A miniscule, yet correctable detail," he counters.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, it seems," I retort.

"In that aspect, no, but there's no money coming in for me. Mike assured me that wouldn't be an issue. I was supposed to be financially set upon my release with enough money and clientele to revert to the lifestyle I was accustomed to living. He welched on our deal. He thinks he's just going to live a nice cushy little life by extorting the Chief position away from Edward and turning his back on those who helped him achieve it. Well, that's not going to happen."

"I'm a little confused, James. I thought the goal was for you to destroy Edward as well?" I state derisively.

"Mike, Edward and I are a lot alike, Bella. We're all creatures of habit, that's where I connect with those bastards. Our careers are what drives us. It's our legacy. While it's true that I don't like him, my issue with Edward is more that he bruised my ego. I admit it, but I can deal with it. Mike and Lauren screwed around with my life. That's unacceptable. I'm sure Edward would agree with me."

"Ladies and gentlemen, visiting hours are approaching an end. Please take this time to say goodbye to your loved ones," an officer informs everyone.

Upon hearing the announcement, I stand and retrieve my belongings from the table.

"Well, this has been interesting, for lack of a better description," I say with a heavy exhale.

"So, what do you plan to do with the information I've given you?" He questions.

"I don't know. I need time to process it all. I _can_ tell you that I won't be doing your dirty work though."

"Oh, you'll be doing it whether you want to or not. You'll do whatever it takes to help Edward and ultimately that helps me. It's a 'win win.'

I won't give him the satisfaction of confirming that he's right. He doesn't deserve it after everything he's done. However, the smug grin he's sporting suggests he doesn't need me to confirm it anyway.

"One last detail…" he divulges.

"What is it?"

"Newton has a flash drive in his possession in case you decide to get cute up on the witness stand. There are some…ah…very unsavory encounters on said flash drive involving Edward and some interesting partners."

"Then why doesn't he just reveal what he has on Edward? Why go through all the trouble?"

"Because _that_ would be too easy and rather defeat the purpose," he scoffs. "Why the hell do _you_ think he's going through all the trouble, Bella?"

I make no attempt to respond to his question, knowing full-well what the answer is. Mike wants to see Edward destroyed and me to be the one to destroy him. It's the only way he will feel triumphant in his sick plot to gain revenge on the two people he feels wrecked his life.

Considerably, I regard James for a brief period. He's clearly a loathsome individual, but I feel he made the mistake of getting in over his head; finding himself caught-up in a perilous situation involving two very sinister people. He was way out of his league dealing with the likes of Lauren and Mike, especially with me now knowing that the two of them have been cavorting together in the worst ways from the very start.

The officer signals me. I respond with a nod that I'm aware that the visit's over. I gather my belongings and face James one last time.

"You know, as repulsive as I think you are, I do have a sliver of sympathy for you. You were manipulated by Lauren too. You lost a child and your freedom because of her and for that, I am sorry," I conclude and follow the officer as he escorts me out of the visiting area.

* * *

 _ **AN: Next up is the very long awaited trial. See you guys next time.**_


End file.
